L'EAU ET LE FEU
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Una trampa, una mentira o una venganza, una serie de asesinatos desata una investigación que culmina con la aprensión del shinigami de mangostin aparentemente inocente. Su relación con William toma un giro inesperado, dos hombres tan distintos se ven atrapados por el destino; un obscuro pasado los asecha. (yaoi, Grelliam, sebasxWill, UndertakerxWillxGrell, EricxAlan)
1. Capítulo 1 COMIENZOS

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, por fin, después de una larga espera, traigo una historia larga, bueno, medianamente larga, tendrá varios capítulos aunque cortos.**_

_**Este fic es independiente de los otros, aunque si esta basado un poco en mi fic "una historia de shinigamis", en si esto trata de la vida de William y Grell en la academia, como se conocieron y su relación durante su época de estudiantes hasta su graduación.**_

_** aquí contare algo sobre la infancia de Grell (según mis cánones), verán personajes como el tío y el padre de Grell, ademas de algunos nuevos. No es secuela del fic anterior, habrán cosas que no concuerden con la antigua versión.**__**  
**_

_**Kuroshitsuji, Undertaker, William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

Los shinigamis no necesitan reproducirse ya que son almas seleccionadas de los cinematic record más sobresalientes, aunque no era común tampoco era imposible, siendo deidades tenían privilegios, solo los shinigamis veteranos o realmente poderosos podían tener la fuerza y energía que implicaba engendrar una nueva vida, y que mejor si reciben ayuda.

Los demonios son otra historia, ellos sí pueden procrear, pueden reproducirse ente ellos o con otras especies, como los humanos o los Dioses de la Muerte, pero hacer eso era un TABÚ, era deshonroso procrear con los shinigamis,eran especies enemigas por naturaleza.

Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?.

**_-Calla a ese maldito niño si no quieres que le corte la cabeza._**- Brendan nunca fue muy asiente mucho menos con su hermano o las cosas que se relacionaran con el, para empeorar la situación, un niño, un "híbrido" llego a sus vidas.

La niñez de Grell fue difícil después de todo, no es divertido crecer encerrado sin amigos, sin tu madre y criado por dos hombres, mucho menos si uno de ellos te odia.

Grell fue un niño difícil de controlar, un niño hiperactivo, desordenado y sumamente voluntarioso, a pesar de eso, su padre lo amaba, a diferencia de su tío.

_**-Descansa Grell, te amo.-**_ Alexander cobija a su pequeño hijo y se despide para dejarlo dormir, el pequeño tiene cinco años y detesta dormir solo, pero ya no es posible que duerma en compañía de su padre, su tío lo ha prohibido.

El pecado de Alexander no se olvidaría nunca, mismo que lo condeno a una vida restringida y poco apta para un niño, Alexander fue despojado de todos su privilegios como shinigami de élite, su guadaña fue confiscada permanentemente, saldría a cosechar almas con una guadaña de estudiante y se le negaría todo derecho a el y a su hijo, tendría que acatar las ordenes de los superiores o seria condenado a vivir en una mazmorra y su hijo seria asesinado, lo mejor era que padre e hijo vivieran junto con Brendan, que se ofreció a ser su guardia y protector.

_**-Papá, no me agrada el tío Brendan, es abusivo, ¿porque no podemos tener nuestra casa nosotros?-**_ cuestiona el pequeño Grell de ocho años mientra se frota su mejilla, su tío lo abofeteo por rehusarse a acompañarlo al reino humano.

¿Brendan? si, el hermano traidor, Alexander era demasiado bondadoso y noble, a veces tonto, no podía odiar a su hermano, finalmente tenia a Grell su más grande tesoro, no necesitaba más, ademas de que Brendan le ayudo a cuidar y educar a Grell, aunque no fue tan buena idea, Brendan descargo sus frustraciones en el pequeño niño, su idea era que Grell lograra todo lo que el no, como el hijo que nunca tendría, fuera de eso Grell fue un niño muy amado y consentido por su padre, Alexander le enseño las cosa buenas, pero Brendan se encargo de mal educarlo, amaba al niño pero amaba más su ego, pronto descubrieron que el niño era muy fuerte y ágil, un excelente shinigami, tenia todas las características para triunfar.

Le gustara o no a Grell, tendría que hacerse un hombre del modo rudo, Alexander era muy amoroso y a veces sobre protector con su hijo, pero como no serlo si el pequeño parecía ser tan frágil, pero su pequeño y delgado cuerpo era engañoso, el niño era fuerte y Brendan lo sabía, llevaría al limite a la criatura.

_**-Levántate holgazán.-**_ El tío de Grell abrió las cortinas y ventanas dejando pasar el frío aire de la mañana, arrojo a un lado las cobijas del niño de ahora 13 años y lo tomo por el antebrazo para sacarlo de la cama, el chico seguía soñoliento y tropezó al caminar para salir de su habitación, era tiempo de practicar, Brendan ya tenia toda una rutina de preparamiento para su sobrino, lucharían cuerpo a cuerpo, era injusto pues el niño no tenia practica suficiente y mucho menos contaba con la misma fuerza. Pero según Brendan era necesaria la practica, no quería que su "hijo" fracasara en la academia, aunque aun faltaban algunos años para que Grell entrara.

El delgado Grell yacía en el patio de la casa, se estaba congelando, no contaba con la parte superior de su pijama y estaba descalzo, su tío comenzó con el entrenamiento, un primer golpe en el estomago, el niño no sabia como defenderse, solo cubría su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos, aunque no era muy útil, Grell no atacaría a su tío, no quería, amaba a su familia y sabia que golpearlo estaba mal, aunque a veces deseara matar a su tío su padre le explico que los instintos asesinos, eran malos y lo convertían en un demonio.

Grell trato de huir, pero su tío no lo permitiría el niño yacía en el piso en posición fetal llorando, suplicando que su padre regresara pronto o que el entrenamiento terminara rápido.

**_-Levántate, no seas cobarde, si no te defiendes te mataran.-_** Brendan tomo al niño por la muñeca y lo hizo ponerse de pie, sangre salia por la boca de Grell, Brendan se asusto un poco, _¿golpeo al niño demasiado y le causo una hemorragia interna?, _no, los dientes, esos horribles colmillos, Grell se mordió las lengua.

_**-Inútil.- **_escupió el hombre, la practica termino, Grell tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, no entendía por que su tío lo odiaba tanto, el niño camino tras de su tío con la cabeza gacha, se sentía mal por defraudar a Brendan.

Grell subió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se acostó a dormir, estaba cansado. No sabia cuantas horas o minutos habían pasado, pero pronto una voz autoritaria pero suave a la ves, lo despertó.

_**-Despierta Grell, la comida esta lista.-**_ Brendan estaba junto a la cama del pequeño pelirrojo con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. A veces Grell se desconcertaba mucho por los cambios tan repentinos de humor de su tío.

La comida paso tranquila, pero al rededor de una media hora después de que se sentaron a comer, Alexander llego a casa, estaba bañado en sangre, una pelea con un demonio por un alma. Los ojos de Grell se iluminaron y corrió a los brazos de su padre, estaba tan feliz de que este regresara, un gran beso en la frente de su papá y el niño regreso a su asiento. Brendan los observaba con recelo, estaba molesto, ellos eran y tenían lo que el nunca seria o tendría.


	2. Chapter 2 EL RENCOR DE GRELL

_**SI QUIEREN SABER UN POCO MÁS SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE WILLIAM, VISITEN EL CAPITULO 9 DE MI FIC "UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS" en este capitulo quiero explicar un poco, según yo, el porque William podría respetar tanto a Undertaker, y el porque el si lo reconoce, algo así como que al pasar los años ellos no perdieron contacto.**_

_**Los shinigamis nacidos, crecen igual que los humanos, hasta llegar a la edad adulta, después de sus 20, dejan de envejecer, tienen que pasar más que siglos, eones, para que se note el paso de los años en ellos.**_

_**Recuerden, nombre a Undertaker: James Spencer, para saber más del shinigami legendario visite el capitulo 11 de **__**"UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS", los echos acontecidos en el capitulo once, ocurren cuando aun asisten a la escuela William y Grell.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por comentar y por tener como favorita alguna de mis historias.**_

* * *

Un tono rojo sangre para los labios y un par de pestañas postizas son el botín de esta noche, una visita a los humano. Se siente el más bonito de todos los shinigamis, no deja de admirarse, pero debe mantenerlo todo en secreto, no es que sea algo malo, pero...

El picaporte de su habitación se mueve, alguien quiere entrar, Grell se quita las pestañas y guarda su nuevo juguete en un cajón de su cómoda, se limpia los labios con la manga de la camisa y trata de parecer tranquilo. Brendan entra en la habitación del muchacho, examina el cuarto, camina hacia Grell y lo mira acusadoramente, Grell traga duro, se siente amenazado.

El mayor toma al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa, suspira con fastidio, toma su brazo y puede notar la manga sucia con labial, rosa su pulgar en los carnosos y castos labios, Grell ha sido descubierto.

_**-Marica.-**_ Brendan empuja al pelirrojo haciéndolo caer, el ruido sordo de su trasero golpeando el duro piso es lo único que se escucha. el viejo sale del cuarto.

Grell sonríe ya no es el niño temeroso de su tío abusivo, tiene 19 años, oh si, mañana tendrá la revancha, es día de entrenamiento y le dará una buena paliza al tipo.

Los meses han pasado, Grell esta feliz, por fin se alejara de su tío, entrara a la academia y vivirá lejos de casa, aunque no puede evitar estar triste, nunca antes estuvo separo de su padre, pero su consuelo era la libertad que imagino tener en unos días. Se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

William despierta, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no dormía tan bien, aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, sus últimos recuerdos como humano, eran sobre su suicidio pero no esta muerto, puede contemplar su cuerpo inerte desangrándose.

Se suponía que William ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la sien y en un charco de sangre, pero despertó y había un hombre de cabello largo y gris vestido de negro junto a el.

**_-Bueno hijo, las amamos y nos llevan a la locura ¿no? jejeje._**

**_-Vamos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer._**

Han pasado varios meses desde que William se fue a vivir con este extraño shinigami, aunque no puede negar que es agradable, todos los días William practica con este hombre, pronto entrara a la academia para shinigamis, y si es lo que su maestro esperaba, William se convertirá en shinigami de élite y algún día sera un veterano importante como su tutor.

James, no acostumbra llevar niños a su casa, pero no todos los días te encuentras con un alma con potencial, James se hará cargo del muchacho hasta que este se gradué, día a día lo entrena e instruye respecto a lo que es ser un dios de la muerte.

Por fin, es el gran día William comenzara su educación como segador de almas. Esta tranquilo y relajado, su rostro aunque juvenil se muestra estoico, siempre fue un joven pacifico nunca le gusto el alboroto, William se encuentra rodeado por cientos de jóvenes entusiastas todos reunidos en un gran salón el nuevo director de la academia se presentara y les dará la bienvenida. William analiza el lugar, esta un poco distraído todo es nuevo para el, de pronto un muchacho pasa corriendo junto a el y lo derriba.

**_-Fíjate por donde caminas.-_ **el chico es un pelirrojo de cabello corto que lo mira con ojos asesinos.

Todos los muchachos toman asiento, se escuchan muchos murmullos en el aire, El director se hace presente y todos guardan silencio, parece ser un hombre gentil y amistoso, saluda a los chicos, dice un breve discurso, se siente honrado de ser el nuevo director. Un grito se escucha entre la multitud _-"¿Que diablos?", _el pelirrojo sale corriendo de la sala.

Grell se siente frustrado, pensó liberarse del yugo de su tío y ahora lo tendría como director en la academia, Grell espera a que el estúpido evento termine y se dirige a la oficina de su tío.

_**-Grell querido, es de mala educación gritar blasfemias.-**_ dice con una sonrisa el viejo.

**_-¿A que estas jugando?.-_** grita el joven pelirrojo.

_**-¿No te lo dije?, que distraído de mi parte, Grell, mi querido sobrino, el director sufrió un mortal accidente y ahora yo tomare su lugar, debo decir que estoy orgulloso, aprende de mi muchacho, si te esfuerzas lograras lo que te propongas.-** _el viejo se pone de pie, camina rumbo a Grell y lo abrazo con un brazo por los hombros.

**_-Ahora hijo, ve a ver donde te alojaras.-_** Brendan saco al muchacho de la oficina y se encerró Grell sabia que su tío hizo algo para quedarse con el puesto, se pregunto si esto era un castigo, un Dios vengativo se burlaba de el o en verdad debía pagar por el pecado de sus padres.

* * *

Pasan las semanas, todos los chicos comparten las habitaciones, dos jóvenes por cuarto. William se adapta rápido, aunque no es muy sociable ni amistoso, lleva una buena relación con su compañero, a diferencia de Grell, Grell se apodera de la recamara, debido a que no tuvo hermanos ni amigos en su niñez, nunca aprendió a socializar ni compartir, siempre todo era para el. No solo en la habitación, también su mal comportamiento se extendió a las aulas y para los maestros. Ser sobrino del director tenia sus ventajas, aunque Brendan prefería mantener un perfil bajo, no podía evitar dar favoritismos a su sobrino.

_**-Sutcliff, pon atención.-**_ grita el profesor de ética al chico distraído.

_**-Tu clase aburre.-**_ Grell se burla y bosteza, recarga su cabeza en sus brazos para dormirse.

_**-Sutcliff, retírate del salón -**_ el maestro esta harto, ha sido muy paciente con el chico, todo por ser el "hijo" de quien era, pero no aguantaría más.

Grell sale con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, Grell quería ser un buen alumno, el mejor para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el, pero sus planes cambiaron al saber quien seria el director, le daría batalla a su tío, después de todo, todos sus malos modales se los enseño el.

A Brendan realmente no le importaba mucho lo que Grell le hiciera a los demás su objetivo era que el muchacho sobresaliera por sobre todos y lograra todo lo que el no pudo hacer en su juventud. Tal vez solo una ligera llamada de atención para aparentar. Grell saca provecho de su situación, se siente intocable y superior a todos, Brendan cuando no lo golpeaba e insultaba, se encargaba de engrandecer el ego de Grell, le hacia saber que era superior a todos.

William se adapta rápido, es por decirlo de algún modo, el mejor alumno, no es perfecto, solo busca juntar los requisitos y calificaciones necesarias y básicas, no busca sobre salir de más, no es necesario.

Spears, es por mucho uno de los alumnos favoritos de la institución, es felicitado por todos, incluso comparado con el terror de otros salones, Sutcliff, hasta ahora Sutcliff es solo un comentario, aun no lo conoce, eso es lo que cree.

Llega la hora de cambiar de salón, es hora de la practicar, los chicos se enfrentan entre si, aunque por ser demasiados chicos todos van en salones distintos, pero en esta materia todos los alumnos se revuelven, para competir. van pasando por turnos, a William se le hace un poco tarde, perdió tiempo conversando con un maestro, de verdad era molesto los hombres lo abrazaban o golpeaban su espalda cariñosamente a William le irritaba eso, estas personas no conocían el respeto por el espacio personal, el joven moreno, acelera el paso, nuevamente choca con ese chico pelirrojo.

_**-Idiota.-**_ grita Grell y se va corriendo, esta ansioso por practicar, últimamente el estrés se acumula en su cuerpo y necesita darle una paliza a alguien.

William suspira con fastidio, olvido su libreta, suele tomar apuntes de todo, aunque para esta materia no los necesitara, el chico regresa corriendo a su aula, ya tiene su cuaderno en manos y regresa rumbo al área de practicas, grande es su sorpresa, por lo regular todo es muy ordenado en las practicas, sereno y tranquilo, pero ahora todos gritan desesperados, en el centro del patio todos se amontonan y empujan, William se abre camino entre los otros alumnos, y puede ver a un delgado pero desquiciado pelirrojo a horcajadas sobre otro pobre chico que trata de cubrirse el rostro mientras llora y pide piedad, nadie sabe porque se salio de control la practica, de pronto el pelirrojo es levantado, un profesor logra separarlos, rápido se llevan al muchacho herido y Grell es arrastrado hacia la oficina del director, todos aprecian la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

* * *

Grell cae al suelo, un golpe con el puño cerrado en su mejilla lo hace caer.

**_-¿Que pasa contigo Grell?.-_** Brendan esta furioso.

_**-El se lo busco.-**_ se justifica Grell.

**-Demonios Grell, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?, sal, no quiero verte.-** suspira el director ya cansado.

_**-¿Soy un error?.-**_ cuestiona el niño como un susurro.

_**-¿Que?.-**_ Brendan se sorprende.

_**-Ese desgraciado dijo que era un monstruo, un error de la naturaleza.-**_ Grell trata de sonar fuerte, pero su voz esta entre cortada.

Brendan se sorprendió al ver este lado tan vulnerable de su sobrino, camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

_**-Bueno Grell..., si, no deberías estar aquí, pero eso no es tu culpa, tu tonto padre cometió un error, pero ya estas aquí y no podemos hacer nada.-**_ el hombre miro a los ojos al pelirrojo y sonrió.

_**-Puedes ser difícil, eres algo antinatural, el producto de una relación deshonrosa... pero te amo, no importa lo que digan, eres el más fuerte shinigami.-**_ Brendan dijo para consolar a Grell, aunque no era lo que el chico quería oír, si lo impresiono y lo hizo sentir mejor.

Grell abrazo a su tío y salio de la oficina, estaba cansado, debía asearse para quitar la sangre de sus puños y ropas.


	3. Capítulo 3 ACADEMIA

Es la hora del almuerzo, varios días han pasado desde el incidente en la clase de técnica y practica, Grell es el tema de conversación en toda la escuela, los maestros admiran su fuerza, aunque es deplorable su actitud, el niño se cree cada día superior a los demás no recibe castigo, la solución, hacerse su amigo, ahora Grell se rodea por mucho chicos en sus descansos, el sabe que son unos oportunistas, ninguno lo aprecia de verdad, solo buscan favores, con el director. Pero es mejor que estar solo. Desde ese día William no se vuelve a topar con su compañero escarlata aunque sigue escuchando de el.

Las peleas no se hacen esperar, no faltan los "amigos" que provocan la ira del pelirrojo, las burlas por su origen, más ciertos rumores que han surgido sobre la orientación sexual del chico consentido. Grell es cada día peor, prácticamente ingobernable, tres años han pasado, se acerca la graduación, solo los mejores alumnos se convertirán en shinigamis de élite, nadie cree que el pelirrojo logre graduarse, el chico solo se concentra en si mismo, es un sádico, abusa de sus compañeros y sus calificaciones son pésimas, aunque es un muchacho muy inteligente, en lo único en que sobresale es en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, nadie quiere hacer equipo contigo, debes comportarte, ¿como pretendes graduarte?.-**_ Brendan suspira con fastidio, realmente Grell se esta vengando de la tormentosa infancia que le dio, más de una demanda se ha levantado en contra del pelirrojo, ningún chico desea practicar con el, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Grell ha sido sorprendido en varias ocasiones intimando con shinigamis graduados en las oficinas.

_**-Ninguno de esos mediocres esta a mi nivel, no pienso rebajarme a trabajar con la escoria.-** _se mofa el pelirrojo, según su educación, el esta en lo correcto, no ha cometido ninguna infracción, excepto el coquetear, ha salido con varias aspirantes a secretaria, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraído por los hombres guapos que laboran en las oficinas del despacho, no es su culpa que su padre trabaje rodeado de tantos caballeros galantes, Grell suele visitar a su padre Alexander sus días de descanso pero ahora su interés es otro.

Grell sabe que que sus pensamientos son impuros, su tío se lo dijo mil veces, pero el no puede evitarlo, le gustan los hombres, también las mujeres, pero es difícil encontrar chicas lindas en un reino de varones, no saldría con mujeres comunes y corrientes con las que al salir el mas lindo es el. El quería una mujer radiante, perfecta, tampoco es que el chico se interesara en cualquiera, no, sus hombres debían ser guapos, estoicos, pulcro, superiores a el, perfectos.

Un hombre en especial llama su atención, y lo vera hoy después del almuerzo, oh el profesor Spencer, como amaba a ese hombre, esos ojos maravillosos y enigmáticos. Grell disfruta mucho la clase de este maestro de melena larga y plateada, el imparte la materia de anatomía humana. La clase ha terminado y es hora de cambiar de salón, Grell esta muy perdido en sus fantasías sobre aquel hombre y al salir por la puerta choca con... ese antipático alumno, William se disculpa, hace una reverencia y entra a su salón Will también disfruta de esta materia, se siente cómodo con el que fue en su tiempo su tutor, Spears hace una reverencia para el veterano shinigami y toma siento frente a el.

Grell bufa con fastidio, de verdad odia que la gente actué como si el no existiera, caminando sin fijarse por donde va y estorbando en su camino, pero el pelirrojo sonrió ante el pensamiento de que en pocos mese seria un shinigami de élite y no tendría que volver a estos perdedores, en especial ese moreno antipático, con el que siempre coincidía para chocar.

Ahora Grell tenia un problema, debía realizar su examen en equipo, pero nadie quería todos le temían eso hacia sentir bien a Grell, pero de verdad quería graduarse, obtener sus importantes gafas de manos de "padre" Lawrence Anderson y salir a matar gente.

* * *

Brendan ya no sabe que hacer con Grell, pero debe ser paciente su sobrino sera recordado y reconocido como el "hijo" de Brendan Sutcliff. El hombre no podía evitar ser egoísta, muchas veces considero matar a su hermano y quedarse con el bebé Grell, pero sabia que el no tendría la paciencia de criar y amar a un niño pequeño.

Ahora Grell era casi un adulto, su viva imagen de mal comportamiento, era hora de cosechar su siembra, para su mala suerte, convirtió a esta dócil paloma en un cuervo que le sacaría los ojos al más mínimo descuido.

El director comenzó a revisar los expedientes de todos los alumnos en busca de un compañero apto para su sobrino. El viejo inspecciono meticulosamente cada archivo, su rostro se ilumino, encontró el ideal, "William Spears", alumno promedio, buenas calificaciones, rango "B", no hay rastro de que ellos hallan interactuado antes, Brendan duda de que siquiera conozcan la existencia uno del otro. Esto no le gustara a Grell, pero es el ultimo alumno que queda que aun no ha caído en las garras del pelirrojo sádico y engreído.

La puerta de la oficina de asignación de compañeros para el examen final es cerrada bruscamente, un fúrico pelirrojo sale de la habitación, Grell esta acostumbrado a que en la vida su palabra y voluntad son ley, no piensa rebajarse a trabajar con un mediocre "B", cree que puede reclamarle a su tío, entra a la oficina del director derribando a la secretaria, los papeles salen volando, el chico se encierra con su tío y comienza a despotricar, un golpe seco contra su mejilla lo hace callar, de verdad odia que golpeen su rostro. trata de calmar su respiración, pero su ira crece más al ver que su tío tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-Te odio.-**_ grita el muchacho y se marcha a su habitación, su compañero pagara las consecuencias.

* * *

**_SON CORTOS MIS CAPÍTULOS LO SE, ME SENTÍA MAL PUES HE LEÍDO FICS DE 60 CAPÍTULOS Y 73000 PALABRAS PERO UFF ES MUCHO PARA MI, ESPERO LES GUSTE, PERO ASÍ ACTUALIZO MÁS PRONTO Y ES MEJOR ¿NO?, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGREGAR COMO FAVORITOS MIS FICS._**


	4. Chapter 4 THOMAS WALLIS

_**SPOILER! CONTIENE FRAGMENTOS DEL OVA DE KUROSHITSUJI "LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI".**_

* * *

Las clases habían terminado el día de hoy, William estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero antes se decidió a ir a la biblioteca shinigami, estudio un poco algunos registros para tener bien clara la idea de que almas valía la pena dejar vivir y cuales almacenar en un libro, quería llevar a buen fin su examen y por fin unirse a las filas de shinigamis de élite que laboran en las oficinas de la cede, por fin dejar de ser un alumno para convertirse pronto en un hombre como su tutor de cabellos plateados, el sabia que era un buen shinigami, pero la primera impresión que le dio su colega Sutcliff le decía que seria difícil.

**_-Hey William, mis más sentidas condolencias._**- un chico castaño se acerco a Will y palmeo su espalda.

_**-¿A que te refieres?.-**_ William suspiro con fastidio y recargo la cara entre sus manos, no estaba de humor para lo que le esperaba.

_**-A tu sentencia de muerte, ya supe que te emparejaron con ese enfermo sádico y amanerado de Sutcliff.-** _dijo entre risas el chico, pero lo pagaría caro.

_**-Realmente lo siento William, jajaja, ese maldito, quien diría que es sobrino del director, ahora entiendo porque el loco nunca recibe castigo, aunque no entiendo como alguien tan agradable como el director Brendan puede tener parentesco con ese monstruo rojo.- **_el muchacho de verdad se divertía haciendo mofa del pobre pelirrojo ausente, William no decía nada, solo observaba, no le parecía de buena educación hablar de las personas cuando no podían estar presentes para defenderse.

_**-Vamos Will, ríete, ¿porque tan serio?- **_el chico se empezaba a poner nervioso, aunque William no era del todo su mejor migo, no solía mantenerse tan callado cuando se reunían.

_**-¿Will?-**_ el chico volteo a sus espaldas y un profundo terror invadió su cuerpo, quiso gritar, correr, lo que fuese para salvar su vida pero estaba paralizado. El demente del que se burlaba hace unos instantes estaba tras de el, lo escucho todo, "_¿porque rayos William no le advirtió?"._

**_-¿De quien hablas basura?.- _**Grell tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

_**-Por favor Grell san, discúlpame, estaba bromeando, lo juro, haré lo que quieras -**_ el muchacho trato de calmar la ira del pelirrojo, pero no parecía servir, Grell lo lanzo con una patada en el estomago contra una pared de la biblioteca, el chico salio volando, su cuerpo hizo un ruido en seco contra el muro, la pared se cuarteo, ahora el niño tenia algunas costillas rotas.

_**-No eres más que escoria al igual que el idiota de Brendan.-**_ escupió el pelirrojo furioso, después de acercarse para apreciar mejor su obra cruel contra el chico.

_**-Bien mediocre "B", solo vine para decirte que mañana comenzamos con la investigación del humano inútil al que hay que juzgar, pasa por mi a las 8:00.-**_Grell se refirió a William de forma despectiva mientras salia de la biblioteca, debía marcharse pronto antes de que llegara algún supervisor y lo llevaran a la dirección por destruir parte de antiguo edificio.

William suspiro y se acerco a su compañero, lo ayudo a levantarse, ambos salieron del lugar, el pobre chico herido tuvo que guardar silencio, sabia que si acusaba a Sutcliff este lo haría pagar caro el ser un boca floja.

* * *

El día y la hora de reunirse por fin se presento, William no tenia interés en tener problemas con su compañero de examen, aunque no le temía, prefería ahorrarse momentos incómodos como el que ocurrió días anteriores, primero en la sala de asignación y después en la biblioteca. William paso por su compañero, una reverencia como saludo, la cual no fue correspondida por el pelirrojo, que salio indiferente de su habitación, ambos se marcharon al reino humano.

Ambos jóvenes yacían en un tejado en busca del condenado a muerte, tenían un mes para juzgar si el chico debía morir o no, seria un mes difícil Grell odiaba el mundo de los vivos, eran sucios, tontos y en exceso promiscuos, las prostitutas y borrachos pululaban por donde quiera que voltease, las calles apestaban horrible, las personas eran sucias. Grell solo pedía que esto se acabara pronto. Para su sorpresa el "mediocre B" encontró al incauto, "Thomas Wallis, un joven rubio, nacido en Bristol en el año de 1775, aspirante a novelista".

Seria tarea fácil un aspirante a escritor, los había por todas partes, eran tontos y pobretones, sin talento ni popularidad, nada importantes, uno menos no le haría daño al mundo, Grell tomo su hoja de alma asignada a juzgar, el sello de tarea completada y se decidió a marcar el fin de la vida del chico en ese momento. Para su inconformidad, paso algo que nunca ocurría fue desobedecido.

**_-Verifiquemos eso durante este mes-_**William tomo la carpeta en sus manos y sugirió seguir al chico durante un mes completo, de verdad quería cumplir esta misión sin falla alguna.

**_-¿Me estas desafiando?-_ **la mirada enferma del pelirrojo se vio oculta por el reflejo de sus lentes de aprendiz, su voz se oscureció un poco para después volverse algo lujuriosa.

_**-Me gusta.**_- Grell amaba los retos, de verdad hacia mucho que no luchaba con nadie, si este tonto quería retarlo, lo había logrado, Grell tomo su pequeña guadaña y dio el primer golpe aunque fue bloqueado gentilmente por William, un brillo desquiciado ataco la mirada perversa del delgado pelirrojo, una patada en el costado de William fue el mejor ataque, el pobre moreno voló hasta estrellarse contra una chimenea de tabiques, de verdad este pequeño y delgado pelirrojo era descomunalmente fuerte, su apariencia era engañosa. Sangre escurría por la comisura de la boca de William, pero el no se rendiría, no permitiría a su compañero acabar tan pronto con la vida de Thomas.

Este chico si que era aburrido, Grell no tenia ningún interés en el, lo dejaría vivir por hoy, no quería problemas por matar a su compañero de examen. Ambos tomarían rumbos distintos, Grell haría como de costumbre lo que le plazca, mientras que William se concentraría en seguir a Thomas, no se reunirían de nuevo hasta la fecha programada, _"16 de diciembre de 1799 a las 4:00 de la tarde"._

* * *

William regreso solo a casa, después de que Sutcliff lo dejo botado y malherido, estaba cansado ademas de molesto, su colega era un engreído y tonto niño mimado. William caminaba por los pasillos de la institución, rumbo a su habitación, en el camino pudo apreciar que su ex-tutor platicaba con el director, fuera de las aulas, William suspiro de alivio y paso muy cerca de ellos, no era como si quisiera llamar la atención pero no le molestaría recibir algo de ayuda.

Spencer vio pasar a su "hijo" ahora malherido, eso le sorprendió en la mañana el chico se encontraba bien y ahora su aspecto era deplorable,_ "¿que había pasado, que no se había reunido con ese lindo pelirrojo para supervisar a su victima?" _Spencer se despidió de Brendan y camino rumbo a William.

Brendan sonrió para sus adentros, William había conocido a su querido sobrino. El viejo se encerró en su oficina para regocijarse en su soledad, de verdad disfrutaba cuando Grell demostraba ser superior a otros.

El anciano de cabellos plateados se llevo al joven William a su casa y atendió sus heridas, no era tan grave, solo necesitaría una noche de buen descanso para estar como nuevo en la mañana. El hombre no podía creer lo que su alumno le contaba, _"¿ de verdad el pequeño pelirrojo le había hecho esto?"_, era algo cómico si lo analizaban, William era incluso de mayor edad que Grell, era más corpulento, aunque no mucho pero si más que el niño rojo. Spencer sonrió si esto era cierto, pronto le daría su merecido a ese dulce niño pelirrojo, nadie se metería con sus protegidos.

* * *

William llevaba su bitácora de seguimiento, aunque solo llevaba tres días descubrió que el joven rubio era muy dedicado y trabajador, el chico laboraba en una imprenta por las mañanas y por las noches se dedicaba a escribir sus novelas en el pequeño cuarto donde habitaba, un lugar muy humilde, se alumbraba con una vela y el cuarto contaba con una ventana que daba hacia la calle. El chico promovía sus novelas con los editores pero siempre era rechazado, un circulo vicioso, la misma rutina de siempre, pero el joven no se rendiría fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Grell se dedico a perder el tiempo, aunque no podía sacar de su mente a su compañero, de verdad quería golpearlo hasta desquitar su frustración, aunque no podía negar que ese William era un chico muy guapo.

Grell visito a su padre esos días, el chico esta realmente feliz, ya no tenia que ir tan seguido a la escuela y podía ir más seguido a las oficinas de la cede para admirar a esos hombres guapos. Además de que Alexander colmaba de obsequios a su hijo, estaba también muy feliz de tenerlo más seguido en casa y se sentía orgulloso de que pronto su amado hijo se uniría a las filas de los shinigamis de élite, obtendría su propia guadaña y saldría a cosechar almas, aunque rogaba por que el chico no se topara con ningún demonio en su camino como futuro segador de almas.

* * *

William seguía a todas partes a Thomas, realmente tampoco tenia muchas otras cosas que hacer. El moreno también era seguido por alguien, aunque muy esporádicamente, el pelirrojo de vez en cuando lo espiaba. Hoy era uno de esos días, Grell se arreglo mejor posible, su padre le había comprado algo de ropa humana, aunque Grell detestaba a los humanos no podía quejarse sobre el buen gusto que tenían estos para diseñar ropa, nada que ver con los aburridos uniformes de la escuela y el despacho, el pelirrojo hubiese deseado un vestido, encontró uno rojo hermoso en un aparador de una modista, pero para su mala suerte Brendan los acompaño, Grell no estaba muy seguro de si su padre hubiera aprobado la compra de un vestido para su único hijo varón, aunque no perdía nada con preguntar, pero si su tío estaba presente era seguro que se ganaría unas buenas bofetadas en su bello rostro. Pero consiguió buena ropa ese día, muy elegante, ropa cara y muy fina.

William estaba concentrado en el joven rubio, lo siguió hasta un parque donde el chico se sentó a descansar un rato, Thomas se sentía desilusionado, otra ves su novela fue rechazada. De pronto Un extraño Grell apareció de la nada, William se sorprendió, su compañero vestía un atuendo raro y muy llamativo, demasiado para su gusto, aunque se veía bien.

Grell había ido a supervisar si su compañero ya se había decidido para matar al joven Thomas. El pelirrojo no era nada paciente no quería perder su valioso tiempo, para su gran sorpresa William hizo lo impensable, se acerco al joven rubio y se presento con el, Grell estaba en shock, _"¿a caso era idiota este tipo?". _

William se sentó a un lado del chico y leyó la novela de este, pudo notar que era poco concisa Thomas no era muy bueno escribiendo, Grell no lo soporto más y se acerco a los dos idiotas, sentía unos profundos deseos de matar a ambos, aunque William solo hizo lo que se le pidió, darse prisa en su juicio. Aunque en el proceso revelo cierta información confidencial, que aunque no esta prohibida revelarla era sentido común para todo shinigami.

Thomas se impresiono mucho ante la presencia de estos hombres, más por la del pelirrojo, era tan hermoso, jamas había visto a alguien con tez de porcelana como la de este "actor", Grell quedo hipnotizado, el pelirrojo era hábil seduciendo y acosando a las personas, pero cuando los roles cambiaban el joven no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que Thomas logro fue engrandecer aun más el ego de esta "actriz".

La investigación quedo arruinada por el espectáculo ridículo de Grell, el pelirrojo no sabia comportarse. Aunque su actitud para con Thomas cambio mucho, ahora para el era un chico talentoso y no solo eso paso, Thomas tuvo la mejor idea del mundo, escribir una novela de romance y tragedia, titulada "La historia de Will el shinigami", lastima que el mundo jamas conocería esta gran obra maestra.

La historia trataba sobre un shinigami que se enamora de una mortal, algo imposible, es por eso que deben trabajar sin sentimientos, Grell estaba atrapado por la historia, el chico debía vivir, pero William ya había tomado una decisión, la presencia de Thomas en este mundo no cambiara el rumbo de la historia, Thomas no servia de nada, no valía la pena dejarlo vivir, su alma seria cosechada puntualmente a las 4:00 de la tarde del 16 de diciembre.

En esta ocasión, Grell no estaba de acuerdo pensó salirse con la suya como ya era su costumbre, usando la fuerza bruta, para su desdicha William no seria humillado por el nunca más. William fue más rápido ya conocía los movimientos de su contrincante, el aprendía rápido y Grell era muy confiado y engreído. El pelirrojo no permitiría que se burlaran de el, mucho menos un tipo de rango "B", pero William era incluso tan fuerte como el, golpes directos y concisos acribillaron el delgado cuerpo de la futura parcas escarlata. Fue orgasmico para Grell, un hombre tan dominante, fuerte y apuesto, por fin alguien digno de su atención y respeto, Grell se había enamorado, enamora del hombre más frío y estoico del mundo, el era un masoquista.

William se fue para terminar su misión, pronto Thomas fue arrollado por una carreta, los caballos le pasaron por encima, rompiendo sus huesos, una muerte dolorosa y un poco lenta, pero el no se daría por vencido, lucharía hasta el ultimo instante, ahora su alma era un alma vengativa, de esas que atacan a los shinigamis y se convierten en espinas de la muerte, después de que William libero el cinematic record, este lo ataco, comenzó a penetrar su carne, "su alma", William pudo sentir el dolor, las alegrías y tristezas de Thomas, "sentir", algo prohibido para los dioses de la muerte, cuantas veces no se lo explicaron en la academia, su tutor amado se lo dijo incluso ese día por la mañana.

Ahora William era tan vulnerable como un recién nacido, había perdido sus anteojos, la verdad nunca les dio mucha importancia, si, le servían para ver, pero de ellos dependía su vida, para su suerte Grell lo salvo, el pelirrojo no permitiría que cualquier gato ladrón tocase a "su hombre".

Ese día William conoció el valor de las importantes gafas, jamas lo olvidaría, gracias a su compañero y futuro mejor amigo. Ambos terminaron de cosechar el alma, ahora entendían porque los exámenes se realizaban en equipos de dos compañeros. Los jóvenes terminaron su misión con creces, no solo se convertirían en shinigamis de élite más cambios surgieron ese día, en especial en Grell.

* * *

_** BIEN, CAPITULO LARGO EN COMPENSACIÓN DE MIS CAPÍTULOS CORTOS ANTERIORES, SÍ, ESTE TRATO MÁS BIEN SOLO DEL OVA, PERO EL PRÓXIMO SERA MEJOR LO PROMETO, RECUERDEN, AUN TENGO TRES FICS MÁS POR ESTRENAR MUY PRONTO, GRACIAS A TODOS.**_


	5. Chapter 5 MEGANE

_**SI, MIS HISTORIAS SON POCO CONCISAS T_T, LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD TRATO DE HACER MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, HE ESTADO BAJA DE INSPIRACIÓN, MÁS HISTORIAS INVADEN MI CABEZA, ADEMAS DE QUE SIN MIS LENTES ME SIENTO INCOMPLETA Y MUY DEPRIMIDA, NO HAY RASTRO DE ELLOS NI SEÑAS DE QUE ME VAYAN A COMPRAR UNOS NUEVOS :( GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**_

* * *

Grell bajo del tejado hacia la blanca nieve ensangrentada donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del pobre Thomas Wallis, reunió las hojas de la novela del rubio, una vez completo el documento el pelirrojo salio corriendo tras de su compañero de examen William, el moreno ya iba varios metros por delante de Grell.

_**-Will!-**_ el pelirrojo por fin alcanzo a su compañero, una vez que igualo su paso, este se aferro al brazo de William, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

William estaba algo sorprendido, se sentía incomodo en compañía de Grell Sutcliff, hace un mes este chico intento matarlo, durante toda la investigación el pelirrojo no estuvo presente más que en ciertas ocasiones y no dejaba de elogiar a Thomas, hace unas horas intento atacarlo nuevamente y hace unos minutos lo llamo "su hombre", no solo eso ahora este niño se prendía a su brazo cual simio monosilábico llamándolo "Will", uso patético de su nombre. William bufo con fastidio, trato de soltarse sutil mente de las garras del pelirrojo, arriesgándose a provocar la ira del niño mimado, pero ya no le importaba, la misión había sido terminada, para su suerte, cuando menos lo imagino ya estaba de nuevo en la academia, no se había percatado de cuando Sutcliff abrió un portal para regresar a casa.

Grell libero el brazo de William y corrió hacia la puerta de sus superiores, alegremente tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin llamar antes, Grell entro sin ser invitado, nadie se sorprendió por los malos modales del chico. Pronto William entro también, a diferencia de su compañero el si llamo antes de pasar, el hombre mayor recibió la misión asignada de los jóvenes, la analizo un corto lapso de tiempo, una hojeada rápida para leer los motivos de los alumnos para cosechar el alma de Thomas, todo estaba perfectamente hecho, el hombre sonrió y sello la misión como completada, les felicito y los invito a ir al departamento de gafas, ambos ya eran "shinigamis de élite".

Grell mostró una sonrisa engreída estaba orgulloso de el mismo, este día había logrado más de lo planeado, termino su misión con creces, había salvado la vida de su nuevo amor ademas de que por fin conocería a "Padre" "Lawrence Anderson" en persona, el pelirrojo iba muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de repente William lo saco de su ensoñación, habían llegado, estaban frente a la magnifica puerta del departamento de gafas.

Un rubor intenso ataco las pálidas mejillas de la joven parca carmesí, ambos hombres entraron a la sala, Grell fue el primero en hacer su examen de la vista, las gafas estarían rápido, justo las recibirían ese día, se lo habían ganado.

Los anteojos formaban parte de la esencia de los dioses de la muerte, al igual que sus guadañas, representaban toda la personalidad de sus portadores, una extensión de su "alma".

**_-"El hermoso shinigami Grell ha nacido"-_ **el pelirrojo dice con orgullo haciendo una pose rebelde, unas gafas de montura roja y muy moderna ahora enmarcan sus finas facciones juveniles, pequeños cráneos cuelgan de una cadena de seguridad para evitar que los anteojos caigan de su rostro, algo muy inteligente decisión tomada después de la experiencia vivida hace unas horas.

_"Solo a los shinigamis que sepan el significado de la vida se le otorgaran los anteojos shinigami, los anteojos de la vida". _William lo aprendió muy bien este día, jamas olvidaría su encuentro con el registro vengativo de Thomas Wallis. Spears se tomo muy enserio el cuidado de sus gafas, desde ese día en adelante el joven siempre rectificaría que los anteojos estuvieran bien seguros en su rostro, más si se sentía incomodo o estrenado, siempre ajustaría las gafas, con sus manos o con su guadaña, el tic se hizo propio del segador obscuro.


	6. Chapter 6 DE REGRESO A CASA

_**MIL DISCULPAS, YO SE QUE SUELO ACTUALIZAR PRÁCTICAMENTE DIARIO, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA, NUEVOS PROYECTOS, EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA SOCIAL NOOOOOOOOOOO! Jjjajaa SI, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, PERO PROMETO TRAER SI NO UNA BUENA ACTUALIZACIÓN SI UN BUEN ONE SHOT, SE QUE LOS AMAN, TANTO COMO YO A USTEDES, GRACIAS .**_

* * *

_**-Wiiill!, ¿puedes creerlo?, somos shinigamis de élite, bueno, de mi era de esperarse jaja, aunque te he de confesar que dude todo el tiempo de tus habilidades, me sorprendes "Will querido", no resultaste ser un mediocre "B" después de todo.-**_ Dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos dientes, mientras sujetaba del brazo a un molesto William para salir del departamento de anteojos.

_**-Grell Sutcliff san, mi nombre es William, no Will, le pido por favor que suelte mi brazo.-**_ William se ajusto sus nuevas gafas y arranco su brazo de las garras del pelirrojo, de verdad comenzaba a frustrarle su compañía.

_**-Vamos "Will", no seas un amargado, ¿que te parece si vamos a festejar?-**_ Grell sugirió sin soltar su agarre, al parecer era sordo a las palabras de su compañero.

_**-No gracias Grell Sutcliff, aun tengo cosas importantes por hacer.-**_ William mintió lo único que haría era pasar a ver a su tutor para darle la buena nueva y encerrarse en su habitación para preparar todo para lo que el destino le deparaba.

_**-mhff, tu te lo pierdes Will-**_ Grell hablo con desdén hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida y se alejo, le daría la noticia a su padre aprovechando que se encontraba en las oficinas del despacho.

Grell corrió hasta la oficina de su padre, tomo la manija de la puerta y entro sin llamar, estaba muy emocionado y no le importo lo que dijeran los incautos a los que derribo al correr por los pasillos, pero su alegría se esfumo al encontrarse con "el", en vez de su amado padre.

_**-¿Donde esta papá?, ¿que haces aquí?.-**_ cuestiono el pelirrojo molesto sin moverse de la entrada de la oficina, de cierto modo prefería mantener distancia de su abusivo tío.

_**-¿Así es como saludas a tu amado tío?.-** _se burla Brendan.

_**-Alexander no esta, salio a una misión y no regresara en dos días, vine porque sabía que vendrías aquí primero ignorando mi existencia y mi autoridad sobre ti Grell.-**_ Brendan estaba molesto, sus palabras eran ciertas, y odia el echo de no ser prioridad en la vida de Grell, aunque se lo había ganado a pulso, una infancia tormentosa para el muchacho dio como resultado indiferencia y desprecio puro.

_**-Pero ven, siéntate, no es como si tuviera unos horribles dientes como los tuyos y fuese a morderte.-**_ Brendan hablo, Grell inconscientemente solo toco con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, no era como que le afectara el comentario, no más, no era un niño asustadizo, Grell volvió a la realidad y se sentó frente a su mayor.

_**-Bien Grell, así que lo lograste, me sorprende, aunque... si no lo hubieras aprobado, ten por seguro que yo mismo arrancaría esa cabeza inútil tuya para ver que hay en esa mente hueca.-**_ Brendan hablo como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo el amenazar a un niño con arrancarle la cabeza.

Grell solo trago duro, aunque no lo quisiera, no podía sentirse algo intimidado por su tío, el pelirrojo solo apretó los documentos que llevaba en los brazos, contra su pecho, "la novela de Thomas", como si de ello dependiera su vida.

_**-¿Que es eso?.-**_ Pregunto el mayor, con curiosidad al ver los papeles en posesión de su sobrino.

**_-¿De donde lo sacaste?-_ **Brendan arrebato los papeles de las manos de Grell.

_**-Es mio.-**_ respondió el menor.

_**-Lo hurtaste!.-**_ grito Brendan mientras lo hojeaba un poco.

**_-No, es mio, devuélvemelo!-_** Grell estiro las manos para recuperar la novela aun sin encuadernar.

_**-Esto es de los vivos, ¿porque lo tienes tu?.-**_ Brendan interrogo al muchacho.

_**-No lo robe, solo regrésamelo, es mio... por favor.-**_ Grell dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada gacha, no quería enfurecer a su tío y que este destruyera la obra maestra de Thomas.

_**-Realmente no me interesa, solo no te metas en problemas, ni llenes tu cerebro con basura humana.-**_ Brendan arrojo los papeles al pelirrojo con desdén, haciendo que una cuantas hojas volaran. Grell las recogió rápido y nuevamente aferro el texto a sus brazos.

_**-Por cierto Grell "hijo", empaca tus cosas, volverás a casa-**_ el mayor concluyo y volvió a sus asuntos, fisgoneando en los cajones del escritorio de su hermano.

**_-¿Que?!.-_** Grell grito con asombro e ira.

_**-Bueno Grell, ya no eres alumno de la academia, ya no puedes alojarte en sus habitaciones, ahora trabajaras para el despacho.-**_ Brendan explico tranquilamente.

_**-No, a los novatos egresados se les da un apartamento propio, no tengo porque volver.-**_ Grell hablo con desesperación, volver a casa seria un infierno.

Al no ser alumnos de la academia, ahora formarían parte de las filas de empleados del despacho de shinigamis, un departamento propio aunque austero les seria entregado, no tendrían que compartir cuartos con nadie, trabajarían bajo el mando de un superior y cosecharían almas de ahora en adelante para recibir un sueldo.

_**-."Hijo", parece que haz olvidado la razón por la que viven conmigo tu padre y tu desde que desgraciadamente naciste, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte libre rondando las instalaciones cual cucaracha en basurero.-**_ Brendan disfrutaría volver a tener el control absoluto en las vidas de sus parientes.

_**-Eres una cosa no natural, no sabemos en que momento tu instinto demoníaco salga y nos mates, es mi obligación mantenerte controlado Grell...-** _el viejo sonrió amistosa mente, lo estaba gozando.

_**-Ahora ve, empaca y tus cosas, quiero que estés en casa para el regreso de Alexander.-**_ Brendan tomo por los hombros a su sobrino y lo saco gentilmente de la oficina.

Grell sentía su sangre hervir de ira, definitivamente, si sus instintos demoníacos salían, al primero en matar seria a Brendan. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Grell ante este pensamiento, aunque sabia que esa mentalidad decepcionaría a su padre, el pelirrojo suspiro y se marcho a su cuarto para comenzar a empacar.

Mientras el pelirrojo hacia sus maletas, una idea absurda paso por su mente, se sentía feliz de volver a pasar tiempo con su padre, pero el estar a solas con su tío lo incomodaba, a su mente vino el recuerdo de esas historias infantiles que los humanos suelen contarle a sus hijos. _"El rey, por alguna razón nuca esta presente o no se percata de su entorno, la malvada madrastra abusa de la inocente princesa huérfana"._ Un ataque de risa se apodero del pelirrojo, la imagen de su tío como la malvada madrastra portando un vestido pomposo lo divirtió mucho. El chico se tiro en la que fue su cama por tres años, controlo su risa y observo el techo, oh, como extrañaría la academia.

* * *

William por su parte, se dirigió a su habitación, ya conocía el protocolo, llenar la documentación necesaria para tramitar la entrega de su propio apartamento, empacar sus cosas para desalojar de inmediato y comenzar una nueva "vida", que irónico los dioses de la muerte planificando su "vida". El joven se sentía feliz, aunque hubiese preferido volver al cuidado de su tutor, era tan agradable, ser cuidado por alguien. William recordó a su maestro, debía ir a darle la buena noticia y las gracias por concederle esta segunda oportunidad, salvándole de formar parte de los registros de la biblioteca.

Cuando William llego a la casa de su ex-tutor, esta estaba cerrada, su propietario no se encontraba, esto no sorprendió al chico, el anciano últimamente se pasaba todo el día en el reino humano, William no entendía cual era la fijación de su maestro por ese lugar, por los recuerdos de William como mortal, los vivos no tenían nada bueno ni interesante. Aunque al hombre de cabellera plateada le parecían realmente divertidos e interesantes, en especial uno, "una" para ser más especifico, el hombre se habías enamorado, un grave error, pero seria su secreto, ni siquiera su amado aprendiz William lo sabría.

William suspiro y regreso a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con Grell Sutcliff, su nuevo, futuro y permanente tormento personal.

**_-Will!.-_** Grell grito con emoción a abrazo a su compañero.

**_-Grell Sutcliff san.-_** contesto apático el moreno.

**_-Vamos Will, puedes llamarme Grell, los formalismos no son necesarios.- _**sonrió el pelirrojo.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, hágame el favor de no llamarme Will y de liberar mi brazo, estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para socializar.-**_ William dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Hey Grell!-**_ alguien llamo al pelirrojo, sus falsos amigos.

_**-No eres divertido "Will", pero tu te lo pierdes.-**_ el pelirrojo puso énfasis en llamarlo Will y salio corriendo donde los chicos revoltosos, hoy se divertiría.

* * *

Era de noche, Grell perdió la noción del tiempo, se marcho con sus seudoamigos a un pub en el centro de Londres, cuando regreso a su habitación, noto que en esta ya no estaban sus cosas, seguramente su tío ya había mandado por ellas, el chico suspiro y con resignación se marcho a su antigua casa.

Cuando Grell abrió la gran puerta de la casa de su tío, noto que todo estaba obscuro, _"tal vez no estaba el viejo engreído"_ pensó para si mismo, Grell camino a la cocina, tenia un poco de hambre.

Dos ojos verdes brillaron en la obscuridad, al fondo de la entrada de la casa. Grell se estaba sirviendo un vaso con un poco de leche cuando de pronto una fuerza mayor lo empujo contra el muro de la cocina, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa, Brendan lo tomo por el cuello, no muy fuerte como para lastimarlo pero lo suficiente como para someterlo, Grell podía ver la molestia en sus ojos cansados.

_**-¿Donde estabas?.-**_ pregunto el mayor.

_**-Con mis amigos... su.. ¡suéltame!.-**_ Grell trato de disculpare pero su tío no se lo permitiría.

_**-Amigos, ¿amigos?, tu no tienes amigos niño, ¿quien querría estar a tu lado?.-**_ se mofo el viejo y soltó al chico.

**_-Muchos quieren estar conmigo.-_** Grell dijo con una sonrisa burlona, claro era que ahora su interés estaba en su compañero William, pero antes de el, el pelirrojo ya había tenido varios "novios", aunque nada formal por ser un secreto y no era como que fuese de orgullo gritar el echo de que habían sido perforados por Grell Sutcliff, si, porque el pelirrojo no seria sumiso con nadie que no valiera la pena y era mejor ceder ante las peticiones del pelirrojo para ahorrarse problemas.

Brendan lo sabia, no era un secreto los gustos de su sobrino, había rumores en la academia, pero el escucharlo de sus labios lo enfureció, el hombre tomo a Grell por la entrepierna,fuertemente provocando que el menor se encobrara de dolor.

_**-Si quieres que te trate como a un hombre, compórtate como tal.-**_ Brendan susurro en un tono sombrío al oído de Grell y lo libero de su agarre abusivo.

* * *

Grell estaba en su antigua cama, cubierto por las mantas hasta la cabeza, había llorado un poco en la soledad de su cuarto, jamas mostraría debilidad ante nadie, el pelirrojo era bueno hostigando, abusando y acosando a otros, pero cuando los roles cambiaban no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, salia de su zona de confort, haciéndolo sentirse inseguro, peor aun, su tío jamas lo había tocado de esa forma, las golpizas eran viejos recuerdos comunes para el, pero esto de algún modo fue distinto.

La puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo se abrió lentamente, el delgado cuerpo se alarmo un poco, _"¿su tío regreso por más?". _La cabeza del pelirrojo fue descubierta, las sabanas lentamente fueron retiradas, Grell se tenso inmediatamente, pero un suave beso en la sien lo hizo relajarse, suspiro de alivio, su padre regreso antes, solo su abrazo protector hacia a Grell poner los pies en la tierra, el chico felizmente se abalanzo sobre su padre para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Después de una breve platica padre e hijo se despidieron para al fin conciliar su tan necesitado sueño.

Alexander beso de nuevo a Grell en la frente y salio tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba muy molesto, pudo sentir el miedo de su hijo y su mirada suplicante, una sonrisa y un_"todo esta bien "_ falsos. Pero Alexander sabia lo que le ocurría a su hijo.

Brendan leía un libro en la biblioteca tranquilamente cuando de repente su paz fue interrumpida por un poco común Alexander furioso.

_**-No vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi hijo o te matare.-**_ Alexander amenazo, mientras tomaba as su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y lo aprisionaba contra una pared. Brendan solo sonrió una sonrisa malvada, era como si se leyeran las mentes.

**_-No te voy a negar que Grell se esta volviendo un joven muy "bonito".-_** Brendan se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo empujo abriendo se paso hacia un estante de libros para tomar uno nuevo, lo hojeo un poco y volvió a hablar.

_**-Pero si crees que tengo algún interés en tu engendro, estas en un error, jamas me revolcaría con un ser infernal como tu mismo hiciste...**_

_**-... Solo recuerda mi querido hermano, una llamada y tu amado hijo vera tu cabeza rodar frente a sus pies, gracias a mi Grell esta vivo hasta la fecha y por sobre su pésima conducta nadie se ha atrevido a sancionarlo.-**_ Brendan abrió la puerta de la biblioteca en seña de que era hora de que su hermano se fuera.

_**-Solo aléjate de Grell.-**_ Alexander hablo derrotado y se marcho, a veces se cuestionaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse con el pequeño bebé de la sucubo, había condenado a su hijo a una mala vida. Una vida llena de temores, abusos y amenazas, _"Recuerda que si te mueres Grell queda bajo mi custodia absoluta y haré lo que me venga en gana con el" _las mismas palabras de Brendan resonaban en la cabeza de Alexander desde el nacimiento del pelirrojo.


	7. 7 DEATH SCYTHES E INSTINTOS DEMONIACOS

**_LO SIENTO, ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMAS DE ESTAR PREPARANDO HISTORIAS NUEVAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, BUENAS NOTICIAS ENCONTRÉ MIS GAFAS SHINIGAMI JAJAJA YA NO ESTOY CIEGA SIIII._**

**_FELIZ LECTURA._**

* * *

William se sienta en el área de descanso de los shinigamis, acaba de recibir su nueva y personal "death scythe", se siente orgulloso la considera como una de las mejores elecciones por encima de las de sus compañeros y superiores, un polo de poda, una larga vara con pinzas de un lado y tijeras del otro, es ligera y eficiente, ademas de tener una longitud indefinida, fácil de transportar, nada estorbosa y multiusos, _(en unos años le encontraría el mejor uso en combinación con cierta cabeza roja)._

William tiene todo el día huyendo de su compañero pelirrojo, este no desiste de invitarlo a salir y compartir pasatiempos, Grell quiere ser su amigo, pero William no necesita de ellos, los amigos son una perdida de tiempo y más que una distracción, en especial Grell Sutcliff.

_**-Wiiiill!, ¿donde has estado?, tengo todo el día buscándote-** _Grell atrapa a su compañero tomándolo por la espalda sin posibilidades de que este escape. Coloca su nueva guadaña muy cerca del rostro de Will, para presumir su adquisición "una sierra curva de jardinería".

_**-Honestamente Grell Sutcliff san, ¿una sierra?-**_ cuestiona algo decepcionado William.

_**-Oh Will, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad la modificare, sera asombrosa.-**_ dijo ensoñado el pelirrojo.

_**-Will... ¿ podríamos ir a almorzar juntos hoy?, hace mucho que no salimos-**_ dijo con rubor virginal el pelirrojo bipolar.

_**-De hecho Sutcliff, nunca hemos salido.-**_ aclara William.

_**-Con más razón Will, si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos conocernos bien-** _concluyo Grell.

_**-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.-** _William declino la invitación y se marcho dejando a un desanimado más no desilusionado Grell.

_**-Siempre tan frío Will, lo único que logras es enamorarme más.-**_ se dijo así mismo como un susurro el pelirrojo.

* * *

_**-Ese maldito desquiciado enfermo, me rehúso a trabajar con el, esta loco, demonios, ¿como es que logro entrar al despacho?-**_ un pobre shinigami novato es arrastrado a la enfermería necesitara terapia psicológica seguramente, trabajar con Grell no es fácil, una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en el rostro del pelirrojo.

_**-Grell Sutcliff!.-**_ grita el gerente del despacho de ese entonces azotando las manos en el escritorio, esto causa que se sobresalte un poco Grell.

**_-Señor Sutcliff, ¿que fue lo que sucedió? .-_** cuestiona el mayor en un tono más tranquilo, si quiere que el chico coopere tendrá que ser suave, no es la primera vez que lidia con jóvenes problemáticos, pero no puede arriesgarse a que el instinto demoníaco del chico se descontrole nuevamente.

**_-Bien...-_** dice indiferente Grell mientras comienza con el relato sangriento.

XxX

El pelirrojo no había tenido problemas en el despacho, al parecer sus agresividad había disminuido en un gran porcentaje. El chico fue enviado a una recolección con un compañero y un tutor, aunque ya eran segadores de élite, aun debían ser vigilados e instruidos en todos los aspectos, Grell estaba más que feliz por estrenar su guadaña.

Su tutor en turno cometió un grave error, jamas se debe dejar a los novatos solos para recolectar almas de niños, son las predilectas de los demonios. El viejo no se marcho, los observaba a la distancia desde un tejado a unas dos casas de la escena del crimen.

Un asesinato múltiple en una vivienda humilde, un desquiciado se metió al hogar para robar algo de valor y pagar sus drogas, al no encontrar nada arremetió contra la familia matándola, tres niños, dos varones y una niña y sus padres.

Una escena horrible, después de violar a la madre la mato, golpeo hasta la muerte a los niños, para después cortar el cuello del padre y salir con las manos vacías.

El otro joven se encargo de la madre, sus últimos momentos de vida fueron muy desagradables, aunque les causara lastima no había necesidad de dejarla vivir más.

Grell se acerco a los niños, los observo por un rato, era triste, tan pequeños, no se les dio la oportunidad de causar daño a nadie, el pelirrojo suspiro y atravesó los pechos de dos de los infantes con su guadaña la niña seguía con vida, aunque agonizante, era muy cruel el destino. El cinematic record comenzó a rodar, realmente una película muy corta, fueron buenos niños, siempre obedientes, aunque vivieron con carencias nunca les falto lo esencial. Grell camino rumbo a la pequeña.

_**-¿Quien eres?, ¿un ángel?**_- la niña pregunto con temor, aunque quisiera no podría correr.

_**-La muerte-**_ respondió Grell como si nada.

_**-Grell!-**_ grito su compañero que seguía con la mujer. Le reprendió por ser tan frió, directo e indiferente ante la pequeña.

_**-De todos modos morirá ahora, no tiene sentido ocultarle nada- **_respondió la parca roja, encogiéndose de hombros, nunca tuvo mucha empatía por los humanos, a menos de que los conociera a profundidad.

_**-Tienes miedo?-**_ cuestiono con una sonrisa curiosa el pelirrojo.

_**-Si-**_ respondió como un susurro la menor.

_**-No te preocupes, no te dolerá-**_ Grell dijo mientras acariciaba los risos rubios de la pequeña y atravesó el corazón de la niña terminando así con su vida. Fue rápido, aunque emocionante su primer cosecha como empleado del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis, esta no fue satisfactoria para el pelirrojo sádico, el quería ver "más".

Grell avanzo hacia el cuerpo del padre, sobre el estaba su socio listo para cosechar su alma, pero el pelirrojo lo ahuyento.

_**-Es mio.-**_ dijo en tono sombrío y con una sonrisa enferma la parca roja y se inclino sobre el hombre. El otro joven se alejo unos metros y observo lo más enfermo que se pudo imaginar.

Grell se subió a horcajadas sobre el difunto hombre, paso sus dedos enguantados por el corte del cuello de este, separando la piel e inspeccionando su interior, el pelirrojo siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber como eran en su interior los humanos, _¿los shinigamis serian igual?,_ este hizo presión sobre el pecho del tipo para hacer salir algo más de sangre, aunque poca ya quedaba en el cuerpo, una cuantas burbujas se hicieron presentes, el shinigami rojo estaba más que extasiado por lo que sus ojos tenían frente. Grell sumergió aun más los dedos en la traquea ensangrentada y escarbo un poco, mientras su otro compañero lo veía con horror, se preguntaba donde estaba su sensei en estos momentos, el temía por su propia vida, la mirada de Grell se asemejaba con la de un demonio hambriento.

Por un breve instante la idea de probar la sangre ataco la mente de Grell, pero este se limito a solamente olfatear el liquido carmesí, se relamió los labios y mostró sus afilados colmillos en una sonrisa para su compañero, la sangre era tan bella, brillante alegre "roja" un color en verdad hermoso.

_**-Mira que tenemos aquí...-**_ hablo un hombre corpulento de unos 2 metros, cabellos negros como la noche y ojos carmesí, para nada atractivo, se notaba que ya era un demonio anciano.

_**-Una bonita pelirroja.-**_ se relamió los labios el ser infernal mientras tocaba su entrepierna por sobre la ropa en un intento de intimidar a los segadores y camino rumbo al shinigami escarlata.

Grell sonrió y se levanto, el otro chico estaba aterrorizado, no solo su sensei los había dejado, estaba solo con su demente compañero y ahora un demonio seguro los mataría.

Los demonios disfrutaban de violar a los shinigamis novatos, humillarlos y matarlos, eran tan tiernos, ideales para divertirse un rato.

**_-¿No crees que eres un viejo muy feo como para tratar de conquistar a una chica?.-_** Grell dijo con desdén y diversión.

_**-¿Eh?, ¿a caso quieres ser el primero?-**_ amenazo el viejo que rápidamente yacía frente a las narices de Grell.

_**-De verdad que los de tu especie apestan.-**_ Grell se burlo y se tapo la nariz con su mano para no respirar directamente la peste infernal.

**_-Oh, ya quiero tomarte de las piernas para empalarte y partirte en dos, shinigami estúpido.-_** advirtió el demonio.

_**-Lloraras y pedirás que te mate para dejar de sufrir, ¿y sabes que?, no lo haré te llevare conmigo para gozar de tu cuerpo cada que me plazca-**_ el demonio trato de intimidar al pelirrojo, pero no sabia que en este mundo no existe ser más sanguinario que Grell Sutcliff.

_**-Grell!-**_ grito el otro shinigami más que aterrorizado, quería huir lejos, quería evitarle una muerte horrible a su compañero, aunque en la academia sufrió sus abusos, no consideraba justo un fin tan horrible para el pelirrojo.

Grell volteo y le ofreció una sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire, invoco su guadaña y la masacre comenzó.

El demonio subestimo al pequeño pelirrojo, pero su delgada estructura lo hacia más ágil y rápido, ademas de ser un chico sumamente fuerte, unos cuantos golpes concisos y proporcionados en los lugares justos derribaron al demonio de inmediato, Grell se divertiría con su nuevo "juguete". El pelirrojo aplasto la entre pierna del diablo con su zapato de tacón causando que este se encorvara de dolor y clavando la punta fuertemente, de un brinco aterrizo en su cabeza con ambos tacones puntiagudos perforándola y sacando le un ojo debido a la presión ejercida en esa área, el demonio pedía clemencia, tal vez su cerebro no podía procesar rápido el hecho de que un "niño" le estaba dando una verdadera paliza.

Grell pateo el rostro de la alimaña roba almas rompiéndole la nariz, el chico lo tomo por el cabello obligandolo a que se levantara, lo arrojo hacia un muro y lentamente se acerco a el con una mirada desquiciada, nadie que viera a este chico afeminado pelirrojo y de tacones finos creería la historia de que el mismo "niño" mato a un demonio poderoso el solo y con más crueldad y placer que un mismo demonio.

El diablo tenia "miedo", fue lo ultimo que supo, Grell abrió en canal al hombre causando una cascada de sangre sin fin, el pelirrojo quedo bañado en la sustancia roja, estaba muy excitado, el ser infernal aun estaba consiente mirando cada detalle de satisfacción el rostro del menor, vio como el jengibre hurgo en su interior, extrayendo sus vísceras, los ojos del demonio se abrieron como platos, _¿era posible que tanta maldad pudiese provenir de este chico?, a menos que... así es, este niño o era un shinigami común, el era un "demonio". _

_**-Así que... eres igual a los humanos-**_ Grell se regocijaban en asombro y felicidad, dijo con curiosidad mientras seguía inspeccionando el interior del hombre moribundo que yacía en el suelo convulsionante de dolor. Pronto su cinematic record comenzó a rotar, esto sorprendió a Grell, los demonios no eran juzgados, no necesitaban registro, ellos irían directamente de regreso al infierno. Menos los demonios que tenían forma humana, todo ser humano debía ser juzgado no importa su naturaleza.

_**-Sutcliff!, Jones!, ¿que rayos paso aquí?-** _el tutor finalmente regreso, para su sorpresa, Grell estaba hipnotizado por la sangre y Jones se había desmayado finalmente.

XxX

**_-Y así fue como llegamos a este punto-_** Grell concluyo con alegría.

_**-Sutcliff, ¿sabes cual puede ser el castigo por tus acciones?.-** _cuestiono con angustia el director de la cede.

_**-Estas bajo vigilancia permanente Sutcliff, eres un peligro para nuestro reino, un... ser antinatural, un híbrido mortalmente peligroso debes ser erradicado , te das cuenta Sutcliff.-**_ repitió el viejo.

Grell estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser porque su tutor intercedió por el, el hombre entro a la oficina sin llamar antes.

_**-Disculpe señor Jefferson...-**_ interrumpió el tutor de Sutcliff tomando asiento junto al chico.

_**-Yo comprendo su exaltación, pero si analizamos el hecho de que el chio venció solo y sin ayuda a un demonio de alto rango, creo que seria... con todo respeto... muy estúpido de su parte deshacerse de Sutcliff, el chico tiene potencial, solo hay que saber canalizar su energía del modo correcto.-**_ concluyo su defensa, Jefferson lo analizo un poco, no era como iba a permitir que lo llamaran estúpido, aunque tal vez tenia razón su subordinado.

_**-Bien... estarás bajo prueba Sutcliff.-**_ fueron las ultimas palabras del veterano y despidió a ambos hombres de su oficina.

Grell se marcho sin despedirse ni dar las gracias a su "salvador" por así llamarlo, no le sorprendió a nadie.

* * *

Grell iba rumbo a su casa, necesitaba una ducha y estaba ansioso por contarle a Brendan la historia de como torturo al demonio, aunque Grell lo negara, buscaba la aceptación de su tío, no digería bien el rechazo.

Rumbo a casa de su tío el pelirrojo pudo notar como su compañero y amor platónico se dirigía rumbo al reino humano, algo extraño, según hasta donde tenia entendido sus cosechas habían terminado por hoy y no tenia a que salir de la seguridad de su reino. Grell tendría que investigar.

* * *

**_SI LO SE, ANDUVE UN POCO FLOJA, PERO LOS ÁNIMOS HAN VUELTO A MI, TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, NUEVAS IDEAS LLENAN MI CABEZA, CREO QUE ESTE SERA UN FIC BASTANTE LARGO, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS, PROMETO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA, VENGO RENOVADA Y NO SOLO PARA ESTA HISTORIA, COMO HABRÁN NOTADO ESTOY REDACTANDO NUEVOS FICS CON OTROS PERSONAJES, ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR._**


	8. Chapter 8 WILLIAM

William ha encontrado su lugar especial, lejos del caos de la oficina, lejos del papeleo, lejos del "rojo", si, no soportaba convivir mucho con Grell, tal vez se estaba comportando algo infantil y rencoroso, después de todo el pelirrojo había cambiado su actitud violenta con el y ahora solo quería simpatizar le y ser su amigo, aunque dicha amistad consistía de muestras de afecto imprudentes y molestas.

_**-Honestamente.-**_ William suspira y mira el atardecer, se pregunta que _¿estará pasando en el despacho? y ¿que diría su tutor de verlo aquí?_ , seguramente le aplaudiría el anciano de cabellos plateados siempre ha sido muy liberal, nada que ver con los shinigamis.

Este lugar no es nuevo para William, de hecho esta en el reino humano, hacia mucho años que no venia aquí, su ultima visita no fue nada grata, fue el ultimo lugar que vio antes de morir por culpa de "ella", a veces justificaba la violencia de su padre.

XxX

William T. Spears, hijo del oficial ingles Thomas Spears, eran de buena posición económica, no ricos pero si vivían bastante bien, bueno eso parecía, el padre de William era un hombre de admirar, muy responsable pero muy estricto, llegando a la exageración, todo debía ser perfecto y si las cosas no se cumplían en el tiempo indicado habría consecuencias "malas". Su padre solía golpear a su madre por no hacer las cosas "bien", después que pasaba su ira, se disculpaba con su mujer diciéndole que la amaba y que era por su bien, que debía educarla pues su mujer debía ser la mejor, el hombre cuando estaba feliz siempre alagaba a su mujer y la presumía con sus conocidos, pero Dios libre la hora en que algo estaba mal.

_**-Hijo, si quieres las cosas bien hechas siempre debes tener mano firme, más tratándose de las mujeres, si eres dócil te verán la cara de idiota, más vale un buen golpe a tiempo.-**_ siempre fue el consejo de su padre,_"dolor es amor" o "golpes son amor"_.

A William nunca le pareció ese lema de su padre pues no le gustaba ver a su madre con miedo o llorando, William se dijo a sí mismo que el día que conociera a una mujer a la que amara jamas la golpearía.

XxX

Campo abierto, muchas flores de dulce aroma, las aves libres, el ruido del lago, no, nada es nuevo, en su vida humana el solía venir aquí, de niño, para ser más especifico, su padre los traía aquí en compensación por los malos ratos y golpes que le hacia pasar a su amada madre, era un lugar hermoso de verdad, "oh, como amaba William a su madre", un ejemplo de mujer perfecta, lastima que su padre no lo veía así, el hombre era un abusivo con ella. William sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de esos malos recuerdos y toma un libro que yacía junto a el, sera bueno que lea un poco, después de todo, mañana por la mañana la misma rutina lo agobiara, realmente nunca pensó que ser un shinigami fuese de tal laboriosidad, quien diría que la burocracia esta inmiscuida.

Una paloma se acerca al segador de almas, muy cerca para ser sinceros, William la toma con sus manos, es tan bella, a William le gustan los animales, de pequeño su padre nunca le permitió tener ninguno, decía que eran sucios, se conformaba con las avecillas de su madre, las compadecía, tener que vivir enjauladas, prisioneras al igual de ellos, Su madre le contó que si ponía atención, las aves le contarían historias asombrosas pues ellas viajaban mucho, y si era bueno con ellas, ellas serian sus amigas y confidentes, guardarían sus secretos, lo cual parecía ser cierto, varias veces William pudo ver a su madre hablar con sus canarios después de los pleitos con su esposo.

A veces William se pregunta _¿que fue de su madre después de que el se suicido?_

William suspira nuevamente, al parecer son pocos los buenos recuerdos que guarda de su vida humana, deja a un lado a la paloma, se levanta y se marcha, es tarde y debe volver al reino shinigami.

* * *

Al volver a su reino, William descubre todo un caos, no es que le interese mucho, seguramente son tonterías para perder el valioso tiempo, aunque no es su intención, puede escuchar lo que todos murmuran, _"un demonio se ha infiltrado en el despacho" "parece ser que se trata de los Sutcliff". _William presta más atención a la historia que relatan sus compañeros, aunque pretende ser discreto.

Spears se entera del incidente durante la practica de una cosecha en el reino humano, _"era de esperarse, ese pelirrojo solo causa problemas"_ dice para sus adentros el moreno, de pronto los murmullos cesan, todo es silencio, uno que otro chico sale corriendo derribando algunos escritorios, al ser novatos, no cuentan con oficinas propias, todos están en cubículos fuera de la oficina del gerente. William solo niega con la cabeza, le impresiona que ciertas personas inmaduras lograran llegar a unirse al despacho aunque le intriga el porque de esa reacción, de repente siente unas manos que lo toman por los hombros, inclina la cabeza y nota que unas uñas rojas se aferran a su saco, un suspiro de fastidio y el moreno alza la mirada, Grell se hizo presente, así que esa fue la razón por la cual se hizo silencio y el otro chico salio huyendo.

_**-Grell Sutcliff san.-**_ dice Will como saludo.

_**-Mhf.-**_ Grell bufa con fastidio y suelta a William.

_**-¿Donde has estado Will?, ¿a caso te escondes de mi?-**_se nota que el pelirrojo esta molesto por algo.

_**-Grell san, no tengo porque esconderme, he estado muy ocupado.-**_ el moreno miente, no es como que le tema a su compañero, solo esta cansado y no quiere otra palea innecesaria, para formar parte de los rumores.

**_-Y deberías de dejar de hacer eso, asustar a tus compañeros es poco profesional.-_** dijo William sin voltear a ver a su compañero. Grell levanto una ceja ante el comentario, se molesto un poco, el no tenia la culpa de estar rodeado por idiotas. Grell giro sobre sus talones y se marcho sin decir más.

* * *

Pasan los meses, con velocidad, muchos cambios están ocurriendo en el despacho y en las vidas de los shinigamis que laboran ahí, almorzar con Grell se ha hecho una costumbre, no es que William ansié la compañía del pelirrojo, pero este se invita solo y William no podía seguir evadiendo a su colega, en varias ocasiones les ha tocado trabajar juntos, además de que el moreno es un hombre de costumbres, tal vez se debe a su TOC por el orden, al joven no le gustan los cambios repentinos pero se esta adaptando a la compañía de Grell, al parecer no esta mal, al principio el pelirrojo no dejaba de parlotear "tonterías" según William, ademas de atacar a las personas que se acercaran a "su hombre", pronto al ver que William no le prestaba atención este se rindió y decidió ser más sutil, las comidas pasaban tranquilas, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a que la presencia de Grell era mejor a la compañía de sus colegas que solo hablan de la próxima fiesta, las mujeres y las borracheras.

No solo el almuerzo cambia, también las cosechas, nadie desea cosechar en compañía del pelirrojo, al parecer Spears es el único que funciona bien a su lado, todas las misiones las hacen en equipo, por falta de personal, los superiores no pueden darse el lujo de acompañar novatos, todos tiene trabajo y parece ser que el pelirrojo esta cerca de un asenso, se le confían novatos siempre que estos acceden, hasta el desgraciado momento que que provocan la ira de su mayor, a Grell no le gusta trabajar con niños, a pesar de que el es uno aun y aunque trabajar con Grell no es lo que William desea, el es un buen empleado y no piensa renegar como sus compañeros. No solo se quejan con sus jefes y superiores pidiendo ser emparejados con otros o transferidos de sucursal, también hablan mal del pelirrojo a sus espaldas, creen que el no se entera, pero William en más de una ocasión ha visto como el corazón del pelirrojo se hace trizas ante tales burlas cuando llegan a sus oídos.

Aun que no son amigos a William nunca le ha parecido que hablen mal de las personas cuando estas no se encuentran para defenderse.

* * *

El trabajo funcionaba bien en compañía del jengibre, las cosechas son tranquilas y eficientes, ademas de rápidas, Grell coopera más con William, casi obedientemente aunque el moreno se siente incomodo con las muestras de afecto desmedidas de su compañero. Tener a Grell a su lado es conveniente, si algún demonio se hace presente Sutcliff lo erradica aunque eso signifique un baño de sangre para el carmín, al parecer eso le gusta, lamentablemente William tiene que soportar las nauseas que le provoca la peste del infierno que emana su socio, hasta que están de regreso en la cede y se separan.

William solo lo observa con algo de curiosidad, no entiende que clase de satisfacción puede encontrar Grell al jugar con las entrañas de las alimañas, aunque no puede negar que siente placer al escuchar a esos monstruos roba almas berrear, llorar y pedir clemencia a la sádica parca roja.

A William nunca le ha gustado mucho el contacto físico innecesario, aun tratándose de un abrazo proporcionado por sus superiores, como muestra de felicitación, todo eso molesta en cierto grado al moreno, aunque últimamente permite que Grell le tome del brazo, William no veía nada malo en esto, después de todo, así logra que Grell se comporte y coopere, todo marcha bien hasta que Grell comienza a volverse posesivo sobre el y lo llama con más frecuencia _"su hombre"_ en presencia de superiores y colegas.

XxX

**_-Sutcliff, ¿no entiendes?, no me gustas, no te quiero, eres desordenado, eres un salvaje sanguinario al que nadie quiere cerca, estoy condenado a ser tu compañero de cosechas, estoy pensando pedir mi cambio de división, no te quiero cerca.-_** la paciencia de William se agota con cada burla silenciosa, con cada rumor de pasillo, ya era la burla de la oficina a causa de ser el Romeo de Sutcliff y el no quería ser herido otra vez.

Grell se queda en un estado casi catatónico mientras observa a un molesto William marcharse. El pelirrojo no tiene palabras, siente un nudo en la garganta, su mirada es ensombrecida por sus rojos cabellos que cubren su rostro impidiendo ver sus facciones.

Grell salio corriendo, alguien pagaría por tal humillación y pagaría con sangre. El pobre incauto fue un joven nuevo que se cruzo y choco con el descontrolado Grell en el momento equivocado.

**_-¿Como te atreves?.-_** Grell lo tomo por el cuello, parecía querer rompérselo estrello al chico contra el suelo y le propino una gran golpiza, el muchacho tenia mucho miedo como para moverse.

_**-Mírame, marica, te atreves a empujarme y ahora no me das la cara.-**_ El pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí, tomo la guadaña el niño, su intención era matarlo, todas sus frustraciones y rencores estaban listos para salir.

**_-Dime, ¿por dentro eres igual a los humanos?.-_** una sonrisa enferma y sádica se dibujo en el rostro de Grell, al fin sabría si los shinigamis son iguales a los humanos en las entrañas, saciaría su curiosidad, su intención era abrir en canal al chico y examinar su interior como lo hizo con los humanos a los que cosecho y como cuando mataba a los demonios, su instinto demoníaco se apoderaba de el cuando se enfurecía. El chico ya no se movía había sangre mucha sangre, en eso como un milagro para el muchacho paso un profesor y tomo a Grell por el brazo y se lo llevo, esa noche el pelirrojo paso la noche en una celda.

* * *

William estaba molesto, al llegar al trabajo, se entero de lo sucedido, aunque sabia que el no era responsable, se sentía culpable. Pasos firmes y rápidos, el ruido de sus zapatos contra la loza dura era lo único que se escuchaba, a pesar de estar muy adelantados para su época, los segadores de almas contaban con celdas muy primitivas, húmedas y sombrías sin iluminación adecuada. Finalmente el moreno llega a su destino, un ovillo rojo aparentemente dormido yace en el suelo.

El castigo de Grell ha terminado, a pesar de la mala noche, el pelirrojo debe agradecer la intercesión de su tío, algo peor le hubiera esperado. El gurda le permite la entrada a William a la celda, Grell esta despierto, de hecho no durmió en toda la noche, pero se queda quieto, finge seguir durmiendo.

_**-Grell san.-**_ William llama suavemente.

**_-Grell, se que esta despierto, ¿podríamos hablar?-_** William insiste, aunque no sabe porque le preocupa su compañero, siente un peso sobre su espalda.

_**-De acuerdo, solo... quería disculparme por lo de ayer, su castigo ha terminado, según tengo entendido, debo retirarme, lo veré en el almuerzo.-**_ William toca afectuosa mente el hombro del pelirrojo y se retira al ver que este ni se inmuta por el contacto físico.

Una vez que William salio de la celda, Grell se sentó sobre sus piernas, estaba algo adolorido del cuerpo por no dormir en un colchón, el carmín tenia los ojos rojos, por no dormir y por llorar, pero ahora un rubor ataco sus mejillas, _"William se había disculpado y le había tocado"_.

Esa tarde William comió solo, Grell no se hizo presente como de costumbre, esto estaba mal, un cambio imprevisto a su rutina, algo imperdonable, el moreno espero 10 minutos más y se retiro, se sentía frustrado, _"¿extrañaba al pelirrojo?", "no, ni siquiera eran amigos, solo colegas",_ William saco de su mente esos pensamientos y se dirigió al reino de los vivos, a ese lugar donde se sentía tranquilo y en paz.

No es que Grell le guardara rencor, estaba ansioso por hacerle compañía a su "amigo", el único que tenia, pero antes tuvo que hacerle una visita a su tío para recibir una "platica".


	9. Chapter 9 Un lugar mejor

Grell salio de la oficina de su tío, con su mano enguantada sobaba su mejilla hinchada que ahora mostraba una gran marca roja, como odiaba las_ "conferencias"_ con su tío. El pelirrojo, sonrió e hizo a un lado los malos pensamientos, ahora tenia que alcanzar a William, la hora del almuerzo llegaba a su fin en unos minutos, no es que la academia quedara muy lejos del despacho, pero aun así Grell salio corriendo.

El carmín, llego a la sala de descanso, no vio a William, lo busco solo un poco, era obvio que el moreno se había marchado, _"¿a alguna misión tal vez?", _Grell suspiro decepcionado, "su Will" no lo espero, el pelirrojo salio de la sede y diviso a unos metros de distancia de las puertas del despacho a William, que parecía voltear a los lados y mirar a su alrededor como para percatarse de que nadie lo siguiera, esto intrigo al pelirrojo, _¿a donde se dirigía su "amor platónico?"._

* * *

Cual gato que acecha a su presa, Grell sigue sigilosamente a su compañero de trabajo, trata de ser discreto, tan ligero como una pluma, pero..." ¿si William voltea?, William se detiene un momento, parece pensativo, ya es hora, Grell sube a un árbol, es mejor seguir por lo alto, pero no contó conque es más pesado de lo que el desearía, la rama no resiste mucho tiempo su peso, esta cruje y se desprende del tronco seco, el pelirrojo se maldice por ser tan goloso, deberá hacer dieta otra vez.

William se aseguro de que nadie le siguiera, no quería preguntas tontas ni impertinentes, nunca le gusto que se metieran en su vida, y al ser este su lugar especial para relajarse, no quería invitados molestos que después trajeran más invitados molestos y que finalmente sus superiores le negaran la libertad de visitar el reino humanos aunque no le simpatizan los inferiores humanos, este era un lugar donde podía relajarse, que sus jefes se enteraran solo causaría problemas, las parcas no deben convivir con los vivos.

William caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero rodeado de campos verdes y floridos, todo era tan tranquilo y agradable, solo se escuchaba el trinar de las aves. William se detiene un instante e inhala profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del vital y refrescante oxigeno, no lo necesitaba, pero era una costumbre arraigada de su vida como humano, le hacia sentirse tranquilo y "vivo", "libre", no le molestaba su trabajo, de hecho le gustaba mucho le hacia sentir importante, _"la vida de una persona depende de su buen juicio" _pero aunque era agradable, el jamas se imagino trabajando tanto ni agobiado por torres de documentos, "los gajes del oficio", Will torció la boca ante este pensamiento, el no deseaba tanta responsabilidad, quería... tal vez... solamente "vivir". William, finalmente abrió un portal rumbo al reino de los vivos y desapareció, aparentemente pues no se había percatado de que Grell la seguía.

Avecillas que cantan, ardillas correlonas que suben altos arboles con las bocas llenas de nueces, el silbido del viento entre las hojas de los arboles frondosos y el tronar de las hojas secas siendo aplastadas por sus siempre relucientes y bien lustrados zapatos, pero el crujir de una rama grande, que hace un ruido en seco al golpear el suelo y un quejido de dolor, hacen que William se ponga en guardia, rápidamente invoca su siempre confiable death scythe y ataca a su acechante.

_**-Aaawwh!-**_ Grell llora de dolor, tiene las filosas tijeras de la guadaña de William encajándose en su cuello, ahora yace atrapado entre el arma mortal y un árbol.

_**-Grell Sutcliff.-**_ William dice entre dientes y algo molesto, retrae su arma liberando a su socio y dejándolo caer, Grell solo se toma del cuello para calmar el ardor, realmente no fue una herida grave, pero el jengibre suele dramatizar demasiado, William se le acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse.

_**-Will, ¿que haces aquí?-**_ cuestiono Grell.

_**-Tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta Sutcliff.-**_ dijo Will con el ceño fruncido.

_**-¿Aquí es donde vienes para ocultarte de mi Wii..ill?.-**_ hablo coquetamente Grell mientras se prendía de su brazo.

William continua con su andar sin esperar a Grell, este corre rápido tras el cual cachorro que esta siendo abandonado.

Después de un rato de caminar y escuchar los quejidos de Grell respecto a la distancia y el maltrato a sus tacones finos, la vista de un hermoso y pacifico lago se abrió paso ante los segadores de almas.

_**-Oh Will, es hermoso-**_ alago Grell aferrándose más al brazo de su compañero. William frunció el ceño ante el contacto y la mala pronunciación de su nombre pero no dijo nada.

**_-Hey Will, ¿como es que conoces este lugar?-_** cuestiona curioso Grell, arrancando un suspiro de fastidio por parte de William, es por eso que a el moreno no le gusta la compañía, siempre hay preguntas moletas.

_**-Hace muchos años...-**_ comienza William pero es interrumpido.

_**-Will, tengo una idea, este sera nuestro lugar, donde daremos rienda suelta a un tórrido romance prohibido, donde la doncella... -**_Grell divaga, causando la molestia de William.

_**-Grell Sutcliff!-** _grita William conteniéndose de atacar a su compañero.

_**-¿Eh?, lo siento Will-**_ dice avergonzado Grell con un leve rubor, pero simplemente no puede controlarse, de alguna forma u otra siempre logra sobreexcitarse.

_**-Will, ¿puedo acompañarte cuando vengas aquí?-**_ pregunta tímidamente el pelirrojo, casi como un murmullo.

_**-Ya veremos Sutcliff.-**_ responde fríamente el moreno.

A excepción del parloteo innecesario de Grell, el cual fue silenciado por una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno, la tarde paso tranquila, de hecho se podría decir que fue agradable. El sol se metía entre las colinas, dando un hermoso atardecer de un cielo anaranjado, era hora de volver a casa. Ambos hombres se levantaron del lugar donde yacían cómodamente sentados, se sacudieron la ropa y comenzaron el regreso a su reino.

**_-Sutcliff.-_** William llamo a su compañero

_**-Si prometes no decirle a nadie sobre este lugar y eres discreto entonces aceptare tu compañía cuando venga aquí.-** _William hablo sin ver a su compañero, con la vista hacia el horizonte, tal vez para ocultar su vergüenza.

_**-Kyyyyyyaaaaa!, Will, me haces tan feliz, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo, este sera nuestro secreto, un lugar para nosotros solos.-** _Grell abrazo fuertemente a William, no podía contener su emoción, causándole un rubor al segador obscuro. Tal vez William estaba listo para más cambios en su vida, empezando con aceptar la amistad del pelirrojo.

* * *

_**-¿Donde estabas?-**_ pregunta molesto Brendan al ver llegar a Grell a su departamento, el hombre no toleraba que Grell se escapara de su control, el era un hombre enfermo, de hecho no soportaba que su sobrino se escapara de sus garras para ser feliz.

_**-Con mis amigos.-**_ contesta el pelirrojo sin mirar a su tío, de hecho actúa como si este fuera un trapo viejo y estorboso.

**_-¿Amigos?, tu no tienes amigos, ¿quien podría querer estar contigo?-_** escupe el mal hombre, Grell solo suspira y camina hacia su habitación, dándole la espalda a su tío, sin esperar un ataque de su parte.

Brendan estaba muy molesto, Grell ya no era el niñito al que podía tener sometido, ya era un hombre que podía defenderse, aun así, el hombre se armo de valor y tomo al chico por sus cortos y rojos cabellos para detenerlo.

**_-¿Con quien estabas?-_** exigió de nuevo el mayor.

_**-Aaah!, William, estaba con William-**_ Grell grito de dolor, su tío tiraba de su cabello con fuerza, el pelirrojo hablo con tal de ser liberado, después de todo no había hecho nada malo que debiera ocultar, ... oh, pero es cierto, debía mantener todo en secreto.

**_-¿William?...-_** cuestiono curioso el anciano.

_**-...¡Spears!-**_ casi en un grito es mencionado el moreno, cuando Brendan cae en la cuenta de con quien se junta su sobrino.

**_-Si-_** dice casi con alivio Grell al sentir su cabello liberado del fuerte agarre, una vez hecho esto Brendan gira sobre sus talones y decide irse pero el pelirrojo lo detiene.

_**-Hey Brendan.-**_ llama Grell.

Brendan se detiene, algo sorprendido por la falta de respeto de su sobrino, "el chico es valiente", a su mente viene el recuerdo de un niño de 10 años lloroso y asustado pidiendo piedad ante un castigo injusto.

XxX

_**-¿Lo has entendido?-**_ habla el mayor, sin remordimientos dirigiéndose a un pequeño ovillo rojo en el suelo, el castigo ha terminado.

_**-S.. si señor, lo señor.-**_ Grell no debe referirse a su tío como tal, el hombre se avergüenza de emparentar con un híbrido, Grell siempre debe ser respetuoso con Brendan, o sera castigado.

XxX

Pero Grell ya no es un niño y mucho menos siente respeto por el viejo.

**_-¿Brendan?, donde esta el respeto muchacho.-_** pregunta el hombre tratando de intimidar a Grell pero eso ya no funciona.

_**-Brendan, ¿alguna vez has sido feliz?-** _Grell dice con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, ya no le teme a su tutor, el es listo y sabe que puntos tocar para incomodar a la gente, aprendió del mejor maestro, "su tío".

Brendan se queda pensativo, un silencio incomodo, la verdad, por más que piense el hombre, es que no hay momentos felices en su vida, ni uno, todos son recuerdos amargos y malos, no porque la vida le haya tratado mal, no, más bien porque la envidia siempre lo ha corroído.

**_-¿Tu has sido feliz Grell querido?.-_** responde con una pregunta.

_**-Claro que soy feliz, tengo a mi padre que me ama y yo lo amo, destruyo demonios y todos me admiran, tengo a Will, ademas, soy más feliz de ver tu miserable rostro consumido por la ira y la envidia, el odio hacia mi te consume, ¡me envidias Brendan?, morirás solo y olvidado.-**_ Grell fue muy valiente, arriesgándose a morir, pero valdría la pena morir con tal de ver la expresión del anciano decrepito.

**_-Vete a dormir muchacho, es tarde ya.-_** Brendan ordeno al pelirrojo, estaba en una especie de shock, este se marcho sin decir nada, seria una noche intranquila para ambos.


	10. Chapter 10 RECUERDOS

_**BIEN, MALAS NOTICIAS, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO DESEABA, LA COMPUTADORA DE MI HERMANO SE DESCOMPUSO Y AHORA DEBO PRESTARLE LA MÍA, LO QUE ME DEJA CON UN TIEMPO LIMITADO PARA ACTUALIZAR Y ESCRIBIR NUEVOS FICS.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO, LA PARTE DE WILLIAM, ESTA BASADA EN SUS "CHARACTER SONGS" AL PARECER WILLIAM TUVO UNA VIDA DURA REALMENTE, YA SEA COMO HUMANO O SHINIGAMI DE NACIMIENTO YA QUE TOBOSO SENSEI NO ESPECIFICA. DE CIERTO MODO ME DEPRIMIÓ ESCUCHARLAS, "WIRU" DEBE TENER FUERTES MOTIVOS PARA SER COMO ES.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS, ASÍ COMO KUROSHITSUJI PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD A YANA TOBOSO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS PARIENTES DE WILLIAM Y GRELL, ELLOS SON CREACIÓN DE MI MENTE RETORCIDA JAJAJA.**_

_**FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

Brendan esta solo, en la obscuridad de su habitación, Grell tenia razón, sus palabras le afectaron, pero... el le pondría una solución a ese malestar, siempre lo hacia, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, el se desharía del lastre.

* * *

Un pequeño niño, sale corriendo, la casa esta obscura, su pequeño corazón del tamaño de su puño late a mil por hora, tiene miedo, no sabe por que, después de todo el nunca paga las consecuencias, pero siente que debe huir y ponerse a salvo, la casa no es muy grande, pero a su perspectiva parece no tener fin, después de un rato llega a su escondite un gran armario, todo lo ve a mayor escala, tal vez por su pequeño tamaño, incluso a ese hombre abusivo al que se supone debe amar, William se encierra tras las pesadas puertas de madera y se oculta entre la ropa, trajes de su padre y vestidos de su madre, el niño aguanta la respiración, ni el más mínimo signo de vida.

Un grito de dolor, llantos y suplicas de una mujer, ella no hizo nada malo, pero para el oficial Spears, nunca nada esta bien hecho, es un hombre obsesivo compulsivo, es cruel y abusivo, demasiado estricto, después de todo debe educar a su esposa, el la ama pero no puede evitarlo, después de un rato que parece la eternidad todo es silencio, aun así el pequeño Will no se mueve de su escondite. La puerta se abre y una mujer muy bella, de no ser por los moretones y ojos hinchados de tanto llorar saca al niño y lo abraza, le consuela y dice que todo esta bien, incluso sonríe, "¿es feliz?", no importa cuanto la golpee su esposo ella lo ama y siempre le es fiel, un doble mensaje para un niño que es como una esponja, todo lo aprende y registra su pequeño cerebro en crecimiento el sabe que los golpes son malos, a el no le gustan, los golpes duelen y hacen llorar, entonces ¿porque su mamá parece feliz?, ¿esta bien golpear?.

_(Esto se le quedo muy grabado, una lección para la edad adulta, no importa cuanto golpee a su subordinado Grell Sutcliff, el siempre sonríe, su rostro bañado en sangre esta feliz aunque suelte una que otra maldición el le ama)._

Recuerdos, se supone que al convertirse en segadores todos esos recuerdos ya no son necesarios, claro, saben su origen, pero recuerdos detallados son desechados, entonces porque viene a su cabeza, no hay motivo, no hay razón "lógica". William siempre buscando una lógica para todo, su cabeza fría se encierra en una sombría niebla de racionalidad, la perfección y pulcritud, son mandamientos que deben ser cumplidos a la perfección y con puntualidad. Lo único que le debe importar es terminar el trabajo estrictamente bien hecho, pero parece ser que hoy se desentrañan sus recuerdos que se aferran firmemente, obscuros y amargos que lo hacen crecer bajo y distante.

_**-Will-**_ la voz de Grell saca de sus pensamientos al shinigami obscuro.

_**-¿Que pasa?-**_ responde fríamente.

_**-Will, hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero...-**_ el pelirrojo esta dudoso de hacer la pregunta, a pesar de que tienen algunos años de conocerse ya, William suele ser muy cerrado en ciertos temas.

_**-...Nunca me respondes cuando te pregunto ¿como es que conoces este lugar?.-**_ Dice el cegador extravagante.

_**-Simplemente lo conozco-**_ respuesta ceca y poco satisfactoria para Grell, el pelirrojo suspira resignadamente.

_**-Hey Will, fuiste humano ¿no es así?, ¿recuerdas cuando eras niño?-**_ Grell pregunta curioso sin borrar sus sonrisa.

_**-Si, fui un niño humano, pero realmente...-**_ William se queda pensativo, realmente no le gusta hablar de su vida como humano.

_**-...No recuerdo nada de ese entonces-**_ miente.

_**-Oh, ¿no recuerdas a tus padres?-**_ Grell insiste.

**_-No._**

**_-Yo tampoco recuerdo a mi madre.-_**habla el pelirrojo con un dejo de tristeza.

_**-¿sabes Will?, mi madre murió cuando yo nací realmente no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella, he buscado su registro en la biblioteca pero es como si ella no hubiese existido.- **_Grell mira hacia el horizonte, para el no es un secreto que su madre era un demonio, pero esta bajo amenaza, nadie debe saber su origen, esta deseoso de contárselo todo a William, pero no quiere problemas, solo los ancianos shinigamis, los hombres de la corte conocen su procedencia.

William solo observa a su compañero, sus recuerdos lo aturden, no es que suela prestarle atención a Grell cuando habla pero este día en especial se pregunta que diablos hace junto a este chico problemático.

_**-Es tarde, debemos irnos-**_ William corta de tajo la platica del pelirrojo, se levanta y camina sin esperarlo, Grell no se sorprende, a pesar de llevar tiempo siendo amigos, William no es muy emotivo, ni siquiera fraternalmente. El pelirrojo se pone de pie rápido y corre tras de el, una vez que lo ha alcanzado se aferra a su brazo como de costumbre y sigue hablando banalidades aunque ya sobre otro tema.

William se tensa de inmediato al sentir el repentino contacto físico, no es nuevo el cariño desmedido de Grell, incluso ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía pero hoy se siente disgustado, extraño y molesto, los recuerdos son molestos. William se suelta del agarre de Grell y sigue caminando, aun así Grell no deja de sonreír.

No importa si por dentro se sienten tristes, deben una una mascara para ocultar sus emociones después de todo la "muerte" es trabajo serio que se debe realizar sin sentimientos.

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo Grell suele estar feliz, por lo menos tranquilo, aunque sigue siendo arrogante y engreído, pero su instinto asesino decide hacerse presente de vez en cuando.

_**-Monstruo!-** _un cuerpo se estrella contra el muro de los sanitarios para hombres, polvo y restos de pared caen sobre el chico, pero eso no le impide seguir con su agresión.

_**-Eres un monstruo, algo antinatural, tu y tu familia son basura, ¿que se siente ser escoria Sutcliff?-**_ escupe veneno en cada palabra, ¿porque?, bueno, la misión es sacar de control al pelirrojo para que este sea encerrado.

_**-Cállate!-**_ Grell trato de contener su ira, pero este chico parecía no rendirse, los insultos seguían Grell esta consiente del objetivo de este tipo, no es la primera vez que tratan de intimidarlo, la ocasión anterior, Grell fue suspendido de sus labores y se le advirtió que para la próxima nadie seria indulgente con el.

**_-Eres una deshonra para los shinigamis, eres sucio, estas contaminado con la sangre de una ramera-_** una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro del agresor verbal.

_**-No te conformas con eso, tratas de arrastrar a todos contigo-**_

Grell trata de contener las lagrimas nadie tenia derecho a insultar a su madre, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de ser demonio o ¿si?. Los ojos le arden, tiene un nudo en la garganta, ya no puede contenerse, se abalanza contra el tipo y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad, la sangre le salpica el rostro, si fuese humano su victima, ya estaría muerto, pero aun herido puede seguir hablando.

_**-Nadie puede amar a un ser como tu, ni siquiera tu padre, esta condenado a tu compañía aunque si fuera yo, preferiría la muerte.-**_ ultimas palabras crueles, Grell invoco a su guadaña,"muerte", si el pedía muerte, muerte se le daría. El joven ensangrentado puede distinguir aun sin lentes el objeto que segara su vida, no se lo esperaba, abre mucho los ojos, ¿es el fin?, Grell tiene una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes filosos, pega sus rostro al del chico cruel, lo mira detalladamente, quiere grabarse su cara llena de miedo, no, pavor, de cierto modo le regocijan esos sentimientos que emanan del pobre incauto. El pelirrojo alza el brazo para tomar impulso y cortar la cabeza de un tajo, pero unos brazos lo toman por la cintura y lo elevan por sobre su victima, Grell grita de ira y frustración, de verdad desea matar al chico, no esta consiente de quien le impide completar sus trabajo.

* * *

William tiene un rato encerrado en la oficina de su jefe esta llenando su documentación, es candidato para subir de puesto, es el preferido para tomar las riendas de alguna sede, en algún país los shinigamis conforme suben de puesto no suelen permanecer en sus países de origen, aun no sabe a donde podrían enviarlo, pero aun así mantiene en secreto tal hecho, si Grell se entera seguramente hará algún drama innecesario, no es que le importe dejar atrás a su "amigo" forzado pero prefiere omitir un mal rato, William suspira, esta cansado, agradece poder estar separado del escándalo de sus compañeros que yacen esparcidos en cubículos impersonales.

¿Que hace en la oficina?, bien, se acostumbra a su futuro nuevo puesto, revisa reportes y listas de la muerte, aprueba uno que otro documento, aunque aun no puede firmarlos, de cierta forma le hace el trabajo a su superior, el moreno se retira las gafas de su rostro, frota sus adoloridos ojos, necesita un descanso, William se coloca de nuevo sus anteojos y sale de la oficina, camina rumbo a la sala de descanso, en el trayecto escucha ruido provenir de los sanitarios, puede oír la voz de Grell, se escucha muy molesto. William abre la puerta y aunque no le sorprende lo que ve sabe que debe detener la escena.

Fuertes brazos alzan al pequeño segador pelirrojo, este grita y patalea desesperado, quiere matar al salvador de su agresor.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ William trata de hacer volver en si al pelirrojo sanguinario.

_**-Noo, nooo, dejame, tengo que matarlo-**_ Grell finalmente se rompe, las lagrimas bañan su rostro lavando la sangre que lo salpico hace un rato.

_**-Spears, era de esperarse, ¿viniste por tu novio?-**_ recalcando "novio" el chico se levanto del piso y se limpio la sangre de la boca.

**_-Dan asco, ambos dan asco, nunca lo pensé de ti Spears, que decepción, dejarte arrastrar por ese.., fenómeno-_** el malherido hombre sale del baño, empujando a William para abrirse paso, el chico perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero lo recupero rápido, una vez más estable el pelirrojo, William lo soltó, Grell iba a hablar, pero en eso un profesor entro.

_**-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?-**_ el shinigami de cabellos plateados y ex tutor de William se hizo presente.

Spencer tomo del hombro a William y le brindo una sonrisa amistosa, William suspiro, de cierto modo se avergonzaba de si mismo por verse inmiscuido en pleitos tontos, el quería impresionar a su maestro. Grell ya estaba más calmado, aunque seguía tan rojo de la cara como su cabello, al ver a su maestro, el carmín al parecer cambio por completo, sus ojos brillaron de alegría y se abalanzo para abrazar a su maestro de la academia, de verdad tenia fuertes sentimientos por el hombre, que aunque cientos de años mayor que sus alumnos, sus aspecto era realmente atractivo y no tan mayor, a pesar de algunas cicatrices de batalla, su popularidad entre las mujeres no disminuía.

* * *

Los jóvenes shinigamis iban caminando por las calles de Londres, su sensei los invito a comer, tal vez Spencer veía alago en ellos, "química" o tal vez solo quería un pretexto para salir al reino de los vivos a visitar a alguien.

El viejo shinigami, tenia sus propios asuntos que arreglar, disfruto comer con los niños pero ahora se dirigía a otra parte, no al reino shinigami, acelero el paso dejando a William y Grell atrás William trato de alcanzarlo, pero fue detenido por Grell, que se rehusaba a soltar su brazo y ahora se había detenido a curiosear algunos puestos, de pronto algo llamo su atención, un reloj de bolsillo, de oro, con una llamativa y larga cadena dorada adornada por unas esferas vistosas, Grell la tomo y la admiro un rato, con profundos deseos de poseer lo deteniendo así el avance de William. William observo a su costado, para ver en que se había entretenido el pelirrojo, pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza.

_**-¿Grell?-**_ llamo el moreno, sacando de su trance al extravagante chico, Grell sonrió y regreso el reloj a la mesa donde se exhibía para comenzar a caminar otra vez.

_**-Lo siento Will-**_ se disculpa y camina sin ánimos de dejar la pieza bonita.

**_-¿Por que no lo compras?-_** cuestiona William, no es que le importe mucho.

_**-No puedo-**_ aclara el pelirrojo tristemente.

_**-¿Por que?-**_ William insiste, para que las cosas no se realicen, deben existir motivos importantes.

_**-Bueno..., no tengo dinero, se que pensaras que lo gasto en tonterías pero... Brendan... mi tío... el guarda mi salario, dice que no tengo la capacidad de cuidar de mi y por ser mi tutor, tiene el derecho legal a manejar mi dinero... y mi vida-** _lo ultimo lo dice con frustración y tristeza, tal vez algo de ira.

William frunce el ceño y regresa al negocio, arrastrando a Grell tras de el.

_**-¿Cuanto por ese reloj?-**_ pregunta William al vendedor, Grell se sonroja, esta impresionado, ¿William le esta haciendo un obsequio?.

_**-No Will, no es necesario, no me gusta tanto, vayámonos-**_ Grell trata de convencer a su compañero para salir del lugar pero William le ignora, termina la transacción pagando el costo del articulo caro.

_**-Grell, esto no es un obsequio, considerarlo un préstamo en cuanto seas dueño de tu dinero tendrás que pagarme, ¿entendido?-**_ William aclara y entrega el reloj al pelirrojo, Grell no tiene palabras, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se coloca el reloj en su lugar.

A lo lejos el shinigami plateado observa con una sonrisa, su hijo es todo un caballero, el viejo comienza una carrera por los tejados del viejo Londres, una cita le espera.

Grell llega a casa de su tío, ahora el reloj yace escondido, sabe que si su tío lo ve, seguramente lo destruirá el chico corre a su habitación y se encierra, se lanza sobre su cama y observa un rato más el nuevo articulo, de verdad no puede creer que William le hiciera tal favor, Grell sonríe cual colegiala y se abraza a la maquinaria del tiempo, suspira de felicidad, pronto el sueño lo alcanza, maña sera un nuevo día.

* * *

Brendan yace en la sala de su biblioteca personal, lee un libro, pero no es cualquier libro, esto es ilegal, hurto el libro de su sobrino, Grell se le escapa de las manos, cada día es más difícil someterlo, el viejo cierra el libro de vida de su sobrino, esta molesto, no le parece que Grell pase tiempo con Spears, tal vez no fue tan buena idea emparejarlos para el examen desde un principio. Pero... el puede solucionarlo.


	11. Chapter 11LASTRE

"Lastre", Brendan debe limpiar el lastre, su oportunidad para triunfar es Grell, su ultima chance, pero mientras Alexander su hermano viva, el no podrá tener el control absoluto sobre el pelirrojo, (al menos eso cree), alimañas, demonios, una misión, una guerra, lo que sea, los accidentes ocurren.

* * *

Una simple cosecha, nada complicado, encontrar al incauto, segar su vida cortando el pecho con una guadaña, juzgar el cinematic record y tarea concluida, hasta un principiante puede con esa tarea, pero cierto pelirrojo se entusiasmo demasiado descuartizando un cadáver solo por diversión.

Sangre, "tan roja, tan bella, tan Grell", el pelirrojo corto al hombre, estaba agonizante, lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

_**-¿Que quieres?, ¿quien eres?-** _cuestiona asustado Benjamin, ¿como llego a esta situación?, el hombre callo del tajado de una casa humilde, ¿porque?, bueno es un ladrón obviamente no experto, intento colarse por la chimenea, pero el muy torpe resbalo y cayo al suelo, no es que fuera una caída de gran altura, por supuesto que no, pero al caer, tuvo la mala suerte de ser ensartado en un poste que servia para sostener la reja de la parcela, de igual forma no hubiese encontrado nada que robar, sus victimas, son unos pobres ancianos sin dinero.

_**-Has sido malo, Benji, ¿puedo llamarte Benji? **_dice pícaro el pelirrojo.

_**-Como sea-**_ continua el carmín parece que esta listo para dar un discurso, gira sobre sus talones y ofrece una mirada fría a Benjamin.

_**-Soy la muerte-**_ dice felizmente, en otras circunstancias no debería revelar su identidad, pero... ¿que hay de malo en divertirse un poco durante el trabajo?, después de todo el hombre morirá en unos minutos y no es como que vaya a salir corriendo para contar que se encontró con la muerte roja en persona.

_**-No puedes ser la muerte, no , no.. -**_ el hombre estaba de cierto modo impactado, no sabia si alucinaba, ya había perdido mucha sangre, la cual empezó a brotar de su boca también.

_**-¿Oh?, claro que si, oh espera tu... te imaginabas algo así-**_ Grell no entendía la negación del viejo pero de repente una idea vino a su mente, los humanos son tan tontos, maquinan ideas sobre como debe verse un ángel de la muerte sin siquiera conocerlos, Grell sonríe petulante, se inclina sobre el cuerpo del ladrón y muestra su mano izquierda, enguantada, la observa un rato y la pasa frente al rostro del moribundo, se detiene y con la mano derecha toma el guante de la izquierda dejando al descubierto una mano poco común de ver en un ser vivo, la mano de un esqueleto.

**_-Es esto ¿lo que esperabas?-_** el pelirrojo comienza a reírse de la expresión de pavor de Benjamin.

_**-Bueno, no es como que voy a ocultar mi lindo rostro bajo la mascara de un esqueleto ambulante, ya no esta de moda eso, pero debo admitir que valió la pena el ver tu cara.-**_ Grell sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes y corto el cuello del hombre, no era de esperarse, no salio la cantidad de sangre que Grell se esperaba pues ya hacia un rato que toda se había escapado por la herida del tórax y la boca.

A lo lejos, aunque no a mucha distancia William observaba la escena, no es que fuese una misión en conjunto pero el moreno había sido encomendado a vigilar a su compañero, no es la primera vez que descuartiza un cuerpo, eso les causa mucho papeleo en el despacho, William aun no es nadie para decirle que hacer a Grell, solo esta ahí para observar, no para controlar.

_**-Sutcliff, deja de jugar-**_ William tomo del brazo a su compañero y lo alzo, con su propia guadaña cosecho el registro y termino con la misión, tomo dato de todo lo acontecido y ambos se fueron.

_**-¿Como hiciste eso?-**_ pregunta William.

_**-¿Que?-**_ Grell alza una ceja y mira curioso a su amigo.

Por un rato silencio, ninguno habla...

_**-¿Will?-**_ Grell llama.

_**-Tu mano-**_ es lo único que dice el segador obscuro, no quería mostrar asombro, aunque era difícil, nunca había visto a ningún otro shinigami hacer tal cambio físico.

**_-Oh eso, bueno, no lo se-_** dice con una sonrisa infantil.

_**-Simplemente puedo hacerlo, siempre lo he hecho y no solo eso, puedo cambiar el color y largo de mi cabello, la forma de mis dientes y el color de mis ojos-**_ concluyo el pelirrojo

_**-Nunca he visto a ningún shinigami hacer eso, dudo si quiera que sea posible.-**_ William hablo monótonamente y viendo hacia el frente.

_**-Bueno, yo soy un shinigami y puedo hacerlo, ¿tu lo haz intentado Will?-** _aclara Grell.

_**-Por supuesto que no, no tiene sentido, los shinigamis no tienen necesidad de cambiar su aspecto físico, no hay por que, podemos aparecer y desaparecer, solo las alimañas como los demonios necesitan un camuflaje para mezclarse con los humanos-** _concluyo William y siguió avanzando, Grell se quedo estático y en silencio analizando las palabras de William, ¿que ocurriría si el shinigami se entera de su origen, el pelirrojo tiene génes demoníacos.

_**-Bueno...-**_Grell vuelve a hablar.

_**-...Mi padre puede hacerlo, nunca he visto a mi tío, pero claro que los shinigamis pueden cambiar su aspecto físico, si tu no puedes es porque eres débil-**_ se defiende el pelirrojo ya algo molesto.

No es que William tenga un rencor personal hacia los demonios, pero desde la academia se les instruye y educa para considerar a las alimañas del infierno como enemigos naturales, incluso personales, que solo causan problemas y obstaculizan su trabajo con horas extra. Y como hijo de un oficial, para William, la imperfección es imperdonable, se deben erradicar los enemigos por completo sin piedad.

William miro sobre su hombro después de percatarse de que Grell ya no le seguía le miro molesto y el pelirrojo corrió tras el hasta que lo alcanzo ofreciendo un_** -"lo siento"-**_ y siguieron caminando.

* * *

_**-Maldita sea Grell que demonios pasa contigo, ¿sabes los problemas en los que me metes?...-**_Dijo Brendan, su tío dándole una fuerte bofetada y tirándolo al suelo.

Desde la cosecha con William, Grell ha continuado mutilando a los muertos solo por diversión, con la ventaja de trabajar solo puesto que nadie desea trabajar con el chico explosivo.

_**-En esta ocasión no te salvaras de una golpiza-**_El viejo ya no sabe que hacer para controlar a su sobrino al parecer el chico tiene una sed por la sangre muy difícil de controlar y aunque el no tiene nada que ver con las funciones del despacho, por ser el tutor de Grell, las quejas van directo a el. Brendan se levanta de su asiento, dispuesto a "corregir" a su sobrino pero una fuerte mano detiene el golpe.

**_-Bueno, bueno, no debes abusar del muchacho o terminara matándolo señor Sutcliff-_** el shinigami legendario se hace presente, viene a otros asuntos, pero no puede permitir tal injusticia. Los ojos de Grell se abren de sorpresa, su salvador, su amor, el chico se aferra a su maestro.

_**-Grell, William esta solo en la biblioteca-**_ dice con una sonrisa el viejo shinigami. Grell lo suelta finalmente y corre rumbo a su Romeo de la muerte.

Spencer toma asiento frente al escritorio de Brendan, en su rostro se pinta una sonrisa socarrona pero genuina.

**_-Realmente no lo soporto-_** grita Brendan azotando los puños sobre el mueble frente a el.

**_-Mmmh, no lo entiendo, el joven Sutcliff, se porta muy bien, por lo menos es lo que he visto, en especial en compaña de mi William-_** dice el hombre de cabellos plateados.

"William", el segundo lastre se hace presente, Brendan suspira y se sienta nuevamente, trata de parecer tranquilo, aunque le enfurece que su sobrino prefiera la compañía de otros a la suya.

_**-¿A que debo tu visita tan repentina Spencer?-** _cuestiona intrigado el director de la academia, últimamente no se le suele ver al mayor en la sede.

_**-Cierto, casi lo olvido, esto es para ti, como ya sabes estamos escasos de personal, tu presencia es necesaria, ya sabes, las guerras no son lo de humanos.-**_Spencer entrega un documento al viejo Sutcliff, es una orden inmediata de los altos mandos para que se una a las filas de los oficiales encomendados a luchar para salvar las almas de los soldados caídos y evitar que estas sean robadas por las alimañas.

_**-Gracias-** _El rostro de Brendan se ilumina, su mente maquina un plan para deshacerse del lastre de su hermano.

_**-Bien, me marcho antes de que tu sobrino se coma a mi hijo-**_ dice alegre Spencer y se dirige a la biblioteca, ambos hombres se despiden con una reverencia y siguen con sus obligaciones.

* * *

_**-¿Una guerra?, ****Pero esto esta a tu nombre- **_habla Alexander algo intrigado.

_**-Lo siento Alex, es tu deber**_- se encoje de hombros el hermano malvado, disfrutara esto, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, Grell sera solo para el.

_**-No esperaras que yo me vaya y los deje a ustedes libres sin vigilancia, tu hijo es un monstruo sangriento, si me voy, sabes que el chico sera encerrado, ni siquiera tu puedes controlarlo y como su tutor es mi obligación cuidar de el, tendrás que irte tu a la guerra, lo siento pero para que tienes hijos Alex-**_ concluye burlona mente el hermano mayor.

**_-De acuerdo, solo mantén tus manos lejos de Grell-_** advierte Alexander, sabe que su hijo no esta seguro cerca de su hermano, pero no tiene opción.

Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo alejado de su retoño rojo, no sabe como tomara Grell su ausencia, lo más distanciados que han estado antes es cerca de una semana, pero con las guerras nunca se sabe, son batallas sin cuartel.

Esa noche, todos cenan en familia reunidos como siempre, Grell se sienta muy cerca de su padre, conversan tonterías mientras comen, su mirada esta llena de amor para aquel hombre que ha cuidado de el siempre, Brendan los observa a lo lejos, no entiende como ese "engendro" como siempre se ha referido a su sobrino, es capas de tener buenos sentimientos, después de todo no deja de correr sangre demoníaca por sus venas, Brendan los mira con recelo y envidia, el jamas conoció el amor, claro, no era como que lo necesitara, su prioridad siempre fue sobresalir en el trabajo, ser el mejor y opacar a su hermano menor, no sabe porque, pero siempre a odiado a su hermano. Grell dirige la mirada hacia su tío, esta es una mirada distinta, llena de ira y rencor, incluso odio puro. Brendan se aclara la garganta e interrumpe la platica de los Sutcliff más jóvenes.

La cena ha terminado y Alexander se dirige a su recamara seguido por su hijo, debe informarle sobre su nueva misión, obviamente Grell no lo toma bien, no desea quedarse solo tanto tiempo, hace un gran berrinche pero ni así logra convencer a su padre para que no lo abandone.

_**-¿Que hay de William?-**_ interroga Alexander en un intento por distraer a su hijo de su enojo, no es que al hombre le haga feliz las tendencias de su único hijo varón, pero ignorando todos los rumores, hasta lo fecha lo que sabe sobre Spears es que es el mejor amigo de Grell.

Grell finalmente controla su llanto infantil y se sienta tranquilo en la cama de su padre, una gran sonrisa de dibuja en su rostro ahora rojo por el acto infantil de llorar sin razón.

_**-Bueno... Will me dio esto-**_ dice alegre mientras le muestra el reloj de bolsillo a su padre, Alexander lo admira un rato, es un reloj fino y seguramente caro, el hombre suspira con resignación, Grell es un niño peculiar. Alexander sonríe y regresa el articulo a su hijo.

_**-Es tarde, debemos dormir-**_ Alexander besa a su hijo en la frente y lo despide, un Grell ya más tranquilo se levanta de la cama de su padre y sale de la habitación. La noche es larga.

* * *

William camina por los pasillos rumbo a una oficina en especial, esta molesto, aun tiene trabajo pendiente y ahora es interrumpido, no sabe si el gerente es un holganza que se aprovecha de el para que haga su trabajo o en verdad eso es lo que le espera para su futuro una vez que ascienda de puesto, justo en la puerta de la oficina a la que va a entrar, se topa con Alexander Sutcliff, por fin conoce al padre de_ "la furia roja"_ como le dicen últimamente a Grell, el hombre le brinda una cálida sonrisa amistosa, una sonrisa sincera, William hace una inclinación de cabeza y se despiden, el moreno entra a la habitación y en el fondo de esta se encuentra al director de la academia, Brendan Sutcliff, lo observa un rato, y mentalmente hace unas comparaciones, en definitiva ninguno se parece a Grell, incluso entre ellos como hermanos son completamente distintos, Alexander es un hombre rubio de aspecto joven aunque es el hermano mayor, de aspecto pulcro aunque despreocupado, su cabello esta peinado totalmente hacia atrás y lleva su saco desabotonado, viste completamente de negro como debe ser el uniforme, sus gafas son parecidas a las de Grell pero de armazón negro y no lleva cadena para sostenerlos.

Brendan en cambio, a pesar de que sonríe, es obvio que es una sonrisa hipócrita, es el hermano menor, aunque no por mucho, se puede notar arrugas en sus facciones serias y estrictas, su cabello es marrón claro y lo peina a los lados, sus gafas son rectangulares sin armazón, tiene una sonrisa socarrona, no es mucho más alto que su hermano, aduras penas alcanza la altura del mismo William, también viste de negro perfectamente su chaleco y saco completamente abotonados, una corbata muy ajustada atada al cuello.

_**-Señor, ya estoy aquí como me pidió- **_William detiene sus pensamientos y se presenta.

_**- Señor Spears como ya debe sabe, usted es candidato a subir de puesto como gerente del despacho y estoy dispuesto a dar mi recomendación para que esto sea pronto**_- como Director de la academia su opinión era muy importante en cuestiones de ascensos a los nuevos.

_**-Señor estoy seguro que hay compañeros más aptos, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe la**_** oferta?-** William se sabe apto para el puesto y más de una vez lo ha hablado con su jefe inmediato y esta claro que el puesto es suyo, no entiende el porque Brendan quiere discutir ese asunto con el.

_**-Aaaah muchacho.-**_ exhalo el director.

**_-Ya debe de saber, usted conoce a Grell Sutcliff, ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlo, pero usted, después de su examen y durante todas sus practicas ha sido capas de dominarlo sin problema, otros despachos lo quieren, es famoso en otros países el es fuerte, capas de luchar con varios demonios a la vez y sin temor, no podemos perder un elemento así, y si ustedes dos se llevan bien pues sería mi estúpido no aprovechar me.-_** dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_**-Muchas gracias señor, no lo defraudare.-**_ William agradece le da la mano y se levanta, estaba apunto de irse cuando Brendan lo llamo.

_**-Spears, tengo una pregunta muy personal, ¿Sutcliff y usted son amantes?, he visto como lo observa Grell y la relación entre ustedes bueno a cualquiera le da a pensar ciertas cosas jejeje, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**_

**_-No señor, la verdad no nos llevamos bien, yo solo trato de que no me meta en problemas.-_** William miente, por un momento Will pensó que los rumores eran ciertos, este anciano amaba incestuosamente a Grell y ahora estaba celoso, por eso lo interrogaba, Brendan asiente con la cabeza y ajusta sus anteojos sobre el puente su nariz.

**_-Una ultima cosa, mantente alejado de Grell, el es muy especial y si no tienes cuidado el arruinara tu vida muchacho, y si algo le pasa a el yo arruinare la tuya._**-Dijo Brendan seriamente, No permitiría que una tontería como el "amor" arruinara los planes que tenia para su sobrino.

**_-¿Disculpe?-_** William esta desconcertado, evidentemente su paciencia para con Grell es muy poca, pero no esta dispuesto a que nadie le diga con quien hablar o no, ademas, si Grell esta a su lado es por placer del pelirrojo, el joven William en ningún momento ha buscado la compañía del chico rojo, si Grell y él son amigos o algo más es asunto de ellos y a nadie le incumbe.

_**-William...-**_ Habla Brendan, no esta dispuesto a ceder.

_**-...Ambos conocemos a Grell, el ... es algo peculiar, le gustan mucho los chicos, dudo que sea una pareja fiel-**_. concluye el viejo.

_**-Bueno señor, no es asunto mio con quien se relacione Grell Sutcliff-**_ William se esta desesperando ya quiere marcharse al parecer el viejo no piensa dejarlo ir pues vuelve a hablar.

_**-¿Que hay de Christina?-**_ Brendan sabe que esta tocando un tema sensible para William, el viejo siempre esta un paso por delante de todos, cada decisión esta fríamente calculada.

William se paraliza, aprieta los puños, de no ser por los guantes seguramente la sangre se haría presente, los horribles recuerdos llegan a su mente.

XxX

La mujer era realmente hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, era pequeña muy delgada, con piel de melocotón y cara angelical, la inocencia pura, su nombre era Christina, el la amaba, siempre la lleno de obsequios y amor iban a casarse, todo estaba planeado y listo, pero 2 semanas antes de la boda William la encontró con otro hombre en la casa que había comprado para después de que se unieran en santo matrimonio, la casa apenas estaba siendo decorada, así que William llego a dejar algunos muebles, ya en su casa decidió darle un ultimo vistazo antes de marcharse a visitar a su amada, pero al subir las escaleras escucho ruidos, avanzo hacia donde provenían los ruidos, eran gemidos, William saco su arma, una que le había dado su padre y que le aconsejo siempre llevara consigo, si mataba a alguien no habría problema pues con las influencias de su padre todo quedaría arreglado. William se preparo, tal vez alguien se había metido a la casa vacía. pobre ingenuo, el ruido lo llevo a la alcoba principal, al abrir la puerta vio a su futura mujer con otro hombre "revolcándose la muy desgraciada", era un pescador, un empleado de su padre. William en ese momento ya no estaba pensando y le disparo al tipo en la cabeza, matándolo, Christina gritaba y lloraba histérica, William la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por las escaleras a la planta baja. "Thomas, su padre, tenia razón" lleno de amor a esa mujer y ella lo traiciono, William la golpeo hasta que esta ya no se movía la había matado, William mato salio corriendo de esa casa, corrió hasta ese lugar especial que ahora era de Grell y de el, pero en ese entonces era un lugar para encontrarse con su amada, lavo sus manos en el rió la sangre se fundió con el agua cristalina haciendo una pequeña mancha roja que se llevo la corriente.

Will no sabia que hacer, se escondió en casa de sus padres y aunque estaba seguro con ellos, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, la mujer que amo lo engaño y después la mato, aunque juro jamas golpear a una mujer no pudo evitarlo, la ira lo cegó, William no pudo más y se quito la vida con el arma que le dio su padre.

XxX

_**-¿Señor Spears?-**_ llama Brendan complacido por el efecto causado en el chico.

_**-Bueno, como ya recordó yo no puedo permitir que su relación con mi hijo prospere, ¿que hará si descubre a Grell con otro -**_ veneno puro sale de sus labios aunque la sonrisa victoriosa de u cara no se borra.

**_-Sutcliff solamente es mi compañero-_** William concluye y se marcha de la oficina. En la puerta se topa con Grell.

_**-Will, vamos a comer te he estado buscando-**_ Grell se cuelga del cuello de su compañero y hace unos ojos seductores tras la invitación.

_**-Ahora no Sutcliff, estoy... ocupado, tal vez mañana-** _William se deshace de los brazos delgados del pelirrojo y se marcha sin mirar atrás, necesita pensar.

**_-Pero Will...-_** susurra desanimado el pelirrojo, y con resignación entra a la oficina de su tío.

_**-¿Que es lo que paso?-**_ pregunta molesto y mostrando sus colmillos con los brazos en la cintura de modo amenazante.

_**-Nada... ahora hijo, vamos a comer-**_ Brendan toma por los hombros a su sobrino y salen de la oficina rumbo al comedor.

* * *

**_CAPITULO LARGO EN COMPENSACIÓN POR MI AUSENCIA :) GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES._**


	12. Chapter 12 ADIÓS ALEXANDER

_**COMO USTEDES RECUERDAN, GRELL TIENE VOZ DE TENOR, UNA VOZ HERMOSA, ASÍ QUE SUPONGO QUE ES CAPAS DE MODULAR SU VOZ CUANDO LE PLAZCA.**_

* * *

William suspira, esta sentado a la orilla del lago, sumerge lentamente su mano derecha en el agua cristalina y fría, sobre su hombro hay una paloma que arrulla a su oído, su mente se pierde en sus pensamientos y malos recuerdos, de repente el frío metal de una guadaña cala su garganta, no tienen miedo, pero no se lo esperaba, la paloma sale volando velozmente, los ojos de William se abren como platos y traga saliva.

_**-Eres muy malo Spears-**_ una voz gruesa y ronca le llama, un cálido aliento rosa su cuello. William se tensa de inmediato, el metal se pega más a su garganta, pero cae en la cuenta de quien es su agresor al sentir un beso en la mejilla.

_**-¿Que quieres Sutcliff?-** _dice con enojo, ha sido un año difícil para William, preparándose para subir de puesto y huyendo de Grell, de verdad desde la platica con Brendan Sutcliff, William perdió todo interés en Grell, no porque el viejo le ordenara no acercarse al pelirrojo, no, todo se trataba de sus malos recuerdos como mortal.

**_-Wiiill, ¿como supiste que era yo?-_** el tono de voz agudo regreso al pelirrojo, ahora desanimado, hace meses que William lo evade, ya no comen juntos, ni siquiera un saludo casual, era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado al moreno, y cuando por fin lo encuentra este lo descubre en su broma truncada.

_**-¿Que quieres?-**_ repite William.

_**-¿Que pasa Will?-**_ pregunta triste el carmín pero su animo regresa pronto.

_**-Mira Will, te traje el almuerzo-**_ Grell entrega un pequeño paquete con algo de alimento, un emparedado improvisado aunque de no muy buen ver, Grell no es un experto en comida, siempre ha tenido quien le haga las cosas, pero por alguna razón siente que debe congraciarse con su amigo que lo ha abandonado sin explicación.

William sigue sentado a la orilla del lago, sostiene en sus manos el paquete pequeño y lo observa, de pronto Grell se recuesta a su lado y coloca la cabeza en su regazo, William dirige su mirada al chico extravagante, Grell tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y extiende su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla pálida de William, Spears frunció el ceño, dejo a un lado el alimento, ni siquiera lo abrió.

Christina solía hacer eso cuando venían aquí, se recostaban juntos y ella acariciaba su rostro diciéndole cuanto le amaba, incluso ella era pelirrojo, la mente de William se ve golpeada por aquellos recuerdos.

_**-Gracias por la comida Grell Sutcliff san, pero debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-**_ William se levanta rápido dejando caer bruscamente al pelirrojo y se fue caminando sin decir nada.

_**-Aww!, Will espera-**_ Grell se levanta y corre tras su compañero mientras soba su cabeza golpeada contra el césped.

_**-Will, no tenemos trabajo, ¿que es lo pasa?, ¿porque me evitas?-**_ Grell no resiste más la actitud de William y lo enfrenta, en su cara es notable la angustia y tristeza.

_**-Grell Sutcliff...-**_ William se detiene y se para frente al pelirrojo triste, al verlo le remuerde la consciencia, pero, hace a un lado esos sentimientos, como shinigami los sentimientos no tienen lugar en el corazón de una parca.

_**-...No tengo tiempo para socializar Sutcliff, no quería decírtelo aun, no hasta que fuera algo seguro, pero seré promovido como gerente.-**_ Hablo estoico el joven de cabellos obscuros y despeinados.

_**-¿Queeeee?!-**_ grito alarmado el pelirrojo.

_**-Pero Will, eso significa que... te iras, seras transferido ¿porque Will?-**_ Grell se aferro al brazo de William, unas cuantas lagrimas chantajistas inundan sus ojos, pero no causan efecto en William este se suelta de su agarre y sigue caminando, dejando solo a un pelirrojo. Si el era promovido, era seguro que se iría de Londres, ningún estudiante se quedaba en su país de origen, los shinigamis eran enviados a otras sucursales. Alejarse de Grell era lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

William llego hasta el apartamento de su ex-tutor Spencer, llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto, llamo una vez más, pero sin resultados, el joven suspiro con molestia, necesitaba hablar con alguien, quien mejor que su maestro pero el hombre últimamente nunca estaba en casa, pasa su tiempo libre en el reino humano, lo ultimo que supo William era que el viejo estaba enamorado de una mortal, William pensó que era muy estúpido, hacer eso implicaba firmar tu sentencia de muerte, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la historia de Thomas Wallis, nada alejada de la realidad. William meneo la cabeza con resignación y se marcho a su casa.

Por otro lado, Grell regreso a la sede shinigami, charlo un rato con otros segadores de almas hasta que vio llegar a su tío, aunque el hombre no tenia nada que ver con el manejo del despacho el pelirrojo tenia la esperanza de que este intercediera sobre el asunto de la transferencia de William a otra sucursal.

Ambos se encerraron en la oficina de Brendan, Grell se comporto sumiso y educado, muy distinto al comportamiento hostil que solía tener para su tío, sabia que si quería algo, tenia que ser "lindo" con el viejo.

Brendan mostró sorpresa por el comportamiento tierno que Grell le dio, aunque eso le hizo feliz, Grell le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, esto no pasaba desde que Grell tenia tres años, pronto su sonrisa se borro al enterarse de los motivos de su sobrino, el ambiente se puso tenso, Grell no manejaba bien el rechazo, el muchacho suspiro y salio molesto de la oficina. Ahora Brendan debía darse prisa con el segundo lastre, pero tenia que mantener feliz a Grell mientras estuvieran juntos en ausencia de Alexander.

William y Grell serian amigos forzados, la verdad no había forma de deshacerse del pelirrojo, William no entendía, su vida parecía ser un caos, primero el director Sutcliff le dice que se aleje de su sobrino y ahora le ordena cuidar de el y estar a su lado, Spears no tenia tiempo para sus juegos, realmente los Sutcliff eran gente extraña.

* * *

Los dos "amigos" se encontraban en la biblioteca, haciendo nada en especial, Grell solo quería perder el tiempo y estar lejos de su tío, William pronto seria ascendido de puesto y el pelirrojo quería pasar todo su tiempo con su amigo antes de ser separados.

_**-Grell!...-**_ grita furioso Brendan.

_**-...¿donde demonios haz estado, debemos irnos ahora?.-**_ Brendan tomo a Grell del brazo y lo alejo de su compañero.

_**-No!, no quiero ir contigo, estoy harto de estar con un viejo amargado.-**_ la pelirroja se zafo del agarre de su tío y regreso a su asiento.

_**-No me hagas perder el tiempo Grell, déjate de escenas ridículas, debemos irnos ahora...**_

_**-Ya te dije que no, en cuanto mi padre vuelva le diré lo desgraciado que eres conmigo, te odio y ya deseo que regrese.**_

Brendan abofeteo a su sobrino tirándolo al suelo, luego lo agarro por sus cortos cabellos y lo acerco para decirle al oído:

_**-¿Sabes,? me alegra oír eso, eres un niño estúpido Alexander esta muerto, sabes que las guerras no son solo de humanos, si antes odiaba a los demonios ahora me agradan, por fin me libraron de la basura de tu padre, me hubiese encantado ver ese momento.-**_Brendan escupía veneno en cada palabra, odiaba a su hermano y disfrutaba torturar a Grell.

_**-MALDITO, TE ODIO TODO ES TU CULPA!.-** _Grell grito y se dejo caer al suelo, estaba en shok, se acurruco en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, convulsionaba sin poder controlar su llanto.

_**-Deja de hacer el ridículo, ve y cámbiate de ropa, he venido para llevarte al funeral sera en media hora, tengo todo listo apresúrate.-**_ después de estas palabras el mal hombre se marcho, pronto William que había presenciado toda la escena se acerco al pelirrojo y lo levanto.

_**-Vamos Sutcliff, debes controlarte y cambiarte de ropa no quieres más problemas o ¿sí?...-**_William esta impactado por la escena que acaba de pasar pero se acerca a Grell para calmarlo.

William acompaño a Grell a su casa, en el camino el pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero tomo fuertemente de la mano a William, Spears no lo soltó y permitió el contacto.

* * *

Pronto llegaron al funeral.

_**-Hijo, espero que te sirva de lección y no cometas las mismas destupieses de tu padre, se que soy duro pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti, enamorarse, puff! un error fatal, llevo a la ruina a tu padre y no solo eso, ahora también desapareció el loco de Spencer, dicen que no pudo matar a su amante y se volvió loco, nadie sabe a donde se largo el tipo, y no solo eso ahora piensan poner una estatua suya en la biblioteca.-**_Brendan dijo esto mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a Grell tratando de darle consuelo.

_**-Por favor hijo tienes que ser más listo,-**_y con esto su tío le dio un beso en la frente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

William observo la escena, era lo más enfermo que había visto, un amor masoquista, hace un rato el hombre se burlaba del chico y ahora le brindaba ¿consuelo?. Y ahora se enteraba de que su maestro había desaparecido. William permaneció un rato más, tal vez media hora y se marcho en busca del hombre de cabellera plateada, no entendía por que se marchaba sin decirle nada.


	13. Chapter 13 JUSTICIA

_**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN PUCHERO ESPECIAL PARA "anachan1996". :P**_

* * *

Un fúrico pelirrojo yace encerrado en una celda de seguridad, muy diferente a los de la prisión esta es completamente blanca y tiene los muros acolchados, se encuentra en el hospital del reino shinigami. Patea las paredes y la puerta con ira y usa toda su fuerza, han tratado de sedarlo pero es imposible, el pelirrojo toma la cama tubular y la arroja hacia la puerta en un intento de derribarla y huir de ahí, no es la primera vez que es enviado al psiquiatra, de niño paso parte de su infancia ahí por ordenes de su tío y tutor legal, odia estar ahí, odia a las enfermeras y a los doctores, Grell sigue arremetiendo, su energía no se acaba, comienza a atacar la puerta nuevamente aturdiendo a sus espectadores, el medico en turno, el doctor Crawford psicólogo del despacho y su jefe inmediato el señor Portman gerente de todas las áreas de la división de Londres.

Entre enfermeros y guardias sacan a la pobre enfermera que entro para sedarlo, la mujer fue victima del descontrolado shinigami, Grell no quiere dormir ni relajarse, Grell quiere ver a William, sabe que hoy es su ultimo día en Londres y quiere despedirse, lo único que Grell hace es destruir todo en su habitación y pedir por su compañero.

Parece que Grell ha cambiado de táctica, se acerca a la ventanilla de la puerta blindada y sumisamente pide por Spears, se ha dado cuenta que no conseguirá nada por la fuerza. El doctor Crawford mira al gerente Portman con ojos asombrados, el jefe del despacho asiente con la cabeza, los planes para William han cambiado.

* * *

_**-¿Señor Spears?-**_ llama una joven, la secretaria del señor Portman. William alza la mirada hacia la mujer, le indica que pase a la oficina y tome asiento, William parece muy seguro de si mismo, se acostumbra a su futuro puesto. La secretaria le informa a William que es requerido en el área medica del despacho con urgencia.

William nunca antes ha estado aquí, es nuevo, todo es completamente blanco y pulcro, reluciente, avanza por los pasillos, tras el viene la joven secretaria, al fondo del pasillo se aprecian dos hombres, finalmente William se encuentra con ellos, la secretaria se despide, su trabajo termino aquí y no quiere estar cuando la puerta de la celda se abra.

El shinigami de cabellos obscuros entra a la habitación blanca, una vez adentro la puerta se cierra con llave, William frunce el ceño molesto, siente como si lo echaran como carne a un león salvaje y hambriento.

William le da un vistazo a la habitación, todo se ve tranquilo a excepción de la cama tubular que yace destrozada. Se escucha un chillido ¿alegre?.

**_-Wiiiill!-_** Grell aparece de la nada y abraza entusiasta a William, el moreno esta algo aturdido, no se esperaba ver a Grell, nadie le dijo para que era requerido.

Grell abraza fuertemente a William, ahora esta más tranquilo, no quería que su amigo se marchara sin despedirse, ambos se sientan en los restos de la cama, por lo menos lo que quedo de ella, la colchoneta, Grell no suelta William, lo mira con adoración, sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, nuevas lagrimas pican sus ojos esmeralda, Grell habla y habla cosas sin sentido, entre hipos y sollozos, sorbe su nariz y se limpia el rostro con la manga de la camisa sucia, William solo lo observa, no tiene nada que decir al respecto, le incomoda el contacto físico pero no protesta, pronto entra una nueva enfermera con una jeringa en las manos, inyecta al pelirrojo ahora que esta distraído lentamente Grell se queda dormido William lo acomoda en el suelo y sale del lugar. Portman lo toma por el hombro y se dirigen a su oficina.

* * *

_"¿Como comenzó todo?..."_

XxX

El ultimo pensamiento de Alexander fue Grell, toda su vida siempre a girado al rededor de la seguridad de su hijo, ¿que sera del chico ahora que el ya no estará para cuidarlo y amarlo?, sabe que Grell no esta a salvo en manos de Brendan, el pelirrojo es algo difícil de manejar, se debe tener mucha paciencia para evitar que sus instintos se apoderen de el.

Un grito desgarrador y la sangre escurre de sus labios, una lucha injusta, Alexander hizo lo tramites necesarios para la entrega de su guadaña, pero esta jamas llego, sus papeles se traspapelaron y jamas fue autorizado el cambio de Death scythe, difícil vencer a un demonio con una guadaña de estudiante, ellas no son mortalmente dañinas, solo cumplen con las funciones básicas.

El demonio lo atraviesa por la espalda y retuerce sus garras en sus entrañas, una risa macabra resuena y todo se vuelve negro, las almas son consumidas por aquella alimaña.

* * *

Grell cerro el libro con fuerza, con la cabeza gacha, sus rojos cabellos cubren su rostro, un lagrima cae en la tapa del libro, el muchacho respira con dificultad la ira invade su cuerpo, Grell alza la mirada hacia su tío que lo observa desde la puerta de su biblioteca, una mueca burlona se pinta en su rostro amargo; la misma noche del entierro Brendan le dio a Grell el registro de su padre, solo por diversión. Brendan agacha la cabeza para esquivar la lampara-proyectil que le lanzo su sobrino. Grell toma en sus brazos el libro de vida de su padre y sale corriendo de la biblioteca de su tío, corre hasta su habitación y se encierra.

Una maleta pequeña es más que suficiente entre quejidos y sollozos el pelirrojo trata de mantener la calma, pero de verdad se siente mal, jamas se lo imagino, se supone que son inmortales, ¿como es que su padre esta muerto ahora?. Su rostro esta bañado en lagrimas y sudor, esta tan rojo como su cabello, Grell termina de empacar unas pocas cosas y sale de su cuarto, por alguna razón que ni el comprende, cree que a lado de William estará seguro aunque ni siquiera sabe si el moro le recibirá. El chico desconsolado esta apunto de cruzar la puerta cuando es detenido por su tío abusivo.

**_-¿A donde vas?-_**habla amenazante Brendan.

_**-Sí mi padre no esta, no tengo porque permanecer a tu lado-**_ Grell dijo con rabia entre hipos y sollozos, aun no era capaz de controlar sus emociones. Brendan sonrió arrogante, ahora más que nunca tenia control absoluto sobre su sobrino.

_**-¿Que es esto?-**_ Brendan tomo el reloj de bolsillo, aquel que William compro por Grell.

_**-¡Es mio, dámelo!-**_ grito el pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar su bien tan preciado.

_**-¿William eh?, ...los accidentes pasan Grell-**_ la mente del viejo ya esta tramando algo más.

**_-No, por favor, por favor-_ **Grell rompió en un llanto aun peor, hipo y comenzó a hiperventilar en la desesperación y el temor de perder a su amigo, Grell era un joven valiente y fuerte pero en este momento algo en su corazón pero especialmente en su mente... algo se rompió. Grell no seria el mismo nunca más.

_**-Te quedaras conmigo hasta que yo lo diga, hasta que me canse de ti y te eche lejos, hasta entonces seras mi compañía- **_escupió Brendan, en su retorcida mente enferma su principal temor era la soledad, odiaba la compañía pero le temía a la soledad, algo absurdo, una eternidad solo era demasiado para enfrentar.

_**-¿Entendido?-**_ recalca el viejo shinigami y Grell solo asiente con la cabeza, aun no puede controlar sus reacciones tiembla y extiende las manos para recuperar su reloj.

_**-Buen chico-**_ Brendan sonríe y devuelve el articulo.

_**-Ahora Grell querido, vamos a cenar, es tarde ya.-**_ Brendan ayuda a levantar al pelirrojo y se marchan a la cocina.

* * *

_**-Wiiiill!-**_ grita alegre Grell mientras se aferra al brazo de William, al parecer Sutcliff ya supero la muerte de su padre, con tan solo unos días de haberlo perdido Grell vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

**_-Will, oh, estoy tan feliz de verte, ¿Will, podemos ir al lago hoy?, hace mucho que no vamos, te tengo un obsequio-_** dice el pelirrojo haciendo cara de cachorro.

**_-Lo siento Grell Sutcliff, pero tengo mucho trabajo, mañana seré enviado a Australia y no tengo tiempo-_** dijo con indiferencia, tomo de la muñeca al pelirrojo haciendo que lo soltara y siguió caminando hacia la oficina de su jefe; Grell se quedo en un estado de shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, "Australia", eso esta realmente lejos de Inglaterra, la ira en Grell comenzó a crecer, todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado y de una forma cruel. El pelirrojo se fue en dirección a la sala de descanso, comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, con sus manos derribo todo y lo piso hasta romperlo, rompió documentos importantes de sus compañeros y ataco con su guadaña a quienes quisieran detenerlo, destruyo varios muebles, el tornado rojo ataco por varios minutos, nadie se atrevía a meterse con el pelirrojo, menos en ese estado, una vez que arraso con las oficinas se dirigió a la academia, si quería acabar con sus problemas tendría que erradicarlos desde raíz.

Brendan estaba revisando algunos documentos en su oficina, daría de baja a algunos jóvenes aspirantes a shinigami, o como disfrutaba ver sus caras mediocres. estaba muy concentrado cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió con brusquedad y un pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre el, Grell estaba fuera de sí, Brendan no se lo esperaba así que fue fácil someterlo Grell estaba a horcajadas sobre su tío golpeándolo sin detenerse, Brendan no se defendió ni siquiera lo intento, le permitió a su sobrino golpearlo hasta el cansancio, el pelirrojo se levanto, pero no por que se rindiera, invoco su guadaña y comenzó a destruir el mobiliario, Brendan se levanto del suelo y trato de dominarlo, pero Grell fue más rápido.

Un corte con una guadaña de estudiante no es nada serio, pero una herida hecha con una guadaña de shinigami de élite, dependiendo de la profundidad y el área afectada puede ser mortal, un corte superficial pero severo solo causara que el cinematic record salga del cuerpo del contrincante, pero un corte profundo en algún órgano vital sera la sentencia de muerte. Editar los registros de los segadores y de los humanos es algo muy serio, puede borrar por completo la memoria del ser o incluso perjudicar su mente, en caso de que el cinematic record sufra algún daño y el alma del propietario no sea cosechada, si se deja con vida a la persona dueña del registro alterado esta no volverá a ser el mismo nunca.

En estos instantes Grell era como un animal asustado que solo trataba de sobrevivir, en cuanto sintió que su tío se acerco, el pelirrojo corto el cuello de Brendan, ni siquiera estaba consiente de sus actos, actuó por instinto. El cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo al estrellarse con la losa blanca que pronto se volvió roja, la sangre salia a borbotones, esta herida no era mortal, no para un shinigami puro y veterano, pero para desgracia de Brendan Grell era muy listo y había pasado a la biblioteca antes de llegar a la academia, tal vez eran los génes del pelirrojo o su mala cabeza o años de maltrato injustificado, pero el chico había caído en la locura, de verdad estaba disfrutando esto, todo lo que su padre le enseño respecto a no atacar ni matar "inocentes" que no estuvieran en su lista de muertes programadas quedo en el olvido, lo único que importaba ahora era matar, matar a Brendan, Grell hundió sus dedos en la herida del cuello de su tío, causando que la sangre saliera con más presión,

_**-Oh, yo sabia que te verías bien de rojo mi amado Brendan-**_ Grell se inclino y susurro con gran gozo al oído del viejo mientras deslizaba la mano ensangrentada por el rostro de su tío. Los ya no tan cortos risos rojos hacían cosquillas en la cara de Brendan, el hombre se sentía mareado, ya no estaba muy consiente de lo que ocurría, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Alguien llamo a la puerta sacando de su concentración al pelirrojo, al no recibir respuesta trataron de entrar pero Grell había atrancado la puerta par no ser interrumpido, la manija comenzó a moverse con violencia, alguien trataba de entrar, más voces se escuchaban gritando del otro lado del muro, Grell frunció el ceño con enojo, su diversión terminaría pronto. La parca roja saco un libro del interior de su saco, lo abrió y un una película comenzó a mostrarse, los ojos de Brendan se abrieron como platos, no estaba seguro de lo que su sobrino haría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, Grell podía oler eso y lo lleno de satisfacción.

Grell se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de su tío, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos dientes tomo una de las tiras de la película que provenían del libro, le dio una ultima mira da a su familiar el cual lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, Brendan ya tenía una idea de su cruel pero "justo" destino, su sobrino comenzó a despedazar las cintas del cinematic record, primero una a una, después la adrenalina le gano y sin ningún orden destruyo el libro completo.

La puerta de la oficina finalmente se abrió tres guardias entraron y trataron de sujetar al pelirrojo desquiciado pero se detuvieron al ver la sangrienta escena, Grell miro sobre su hombro y grito molesto, no había terminado, no querida que salvaran a su tío, la joven parca clavo su guadaña en el pecho de su tío profundamente causando que lo poco que quedaba de registro saliera, ahora, según los planes del pelirrojo no podrían salvar a Brendan Sutcliff, ya no quedaba prácticamente nada del registro del hombre, su alma no era un alma productiva ni beneficiaria en nada al mundo shinigami.

Matar a un compañero shinigami, se considera traición y amerita pena de muerte, un segador que asesina a uno de su raza es un peligro para la sociedad de los dioses de la muerte, los guardias se llevaron al pelirrojo que no dejaba de luchar para liberarse, otros dos segadores entraron y se llevaron al pobre director de inmediato a la enfermería, muchos curiosos se quedaron contemplando la oficina ensangrentada, muchos rumores comenzaron a brotar sobre el ¿porque Grell había atacado a su propia sangre?, _"era de esperarse", "tarde o temprano iba a atacar a alguno de nosotros", "sera mejor que lo encierren de por vida o mejor aun que lo maten"_, fueron algunos de los comentarios que se escucharon.

Grell iba en camino a la prisión de su reino, debía ser encerrado mientras se analizaba su situación, pero en un descuido el pelirrojo logro huir, a pesar de lo acontecido su energía no se mellaba, corrió aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, la adrenalina de ponerse a salvo lo hacia seguir a pesar de estar cansado, si se detenía ahora ya no podría seguir. Finalmente llego al despacho, no es que fuera un chico tonto como para volver a un lugar donde sabia lo estarían buscando pero por alguna razón sentía que debía encontrar a William para que le ayudara.

Finalmente Grell encontró a quien buscaba, se lanzo sobre William llorando y murmurando cosas inteligibles para el moreno, William bajo su vista hacia el pelirrojo y lo alejo de su cuerpo, pudo ver el deplorable estado de esta, con la ropa sucia y llena de ¿sangre?, toda desaliñada.

Pronto dos guardias aparecieron con sus guadañas en mano listos para atacar al pelirrojo, William estaba algo sorprendido, de verdad no entendía que pasaba, un oficial leyó los cargos que se le imputaban a Grell, (destrucción de las instalaciones de la academia y el despacho más tentativa de homicidio y ordeno se le arrestara de inmediato, Grell se aferro con fuerza a William rogando que lo ayudara, ya estaba muy cansado para seguir peleando física y psicologicamente.

Dos hombres con cautela se acercaron al pelirrojo, este comenzó a gritar y a clavar sus uñas rojas por el esmalte tal ves, aunque en parte se debía a la sangre, en el brazo de William.

**_-Grell Sutcliff...-_** William hablo sereno y tranquilo como siempre, llamando la atención del pelirrojo el cual ceso su llanto.

_**-...¿Como pretendes acompañarme al lago en ese estado tan deplorable?, debes asearte y cambiarte, no pienso pasar mis ultimas horas aquí contigo de esa forma tan descuidada.-**_ finalizo Spears, tal vez se debía a su TOC el que no le permitía concebir la idea de un Grell Sutcliff tan sucio o tal vez sentía lastima por su "amigo". Grell finalmente se quedo callado, dejo de llorar y soltó a William, miro a los hombres que lo seguían y le dio una ultima mirada al moreno, la mira de William fue como siempre un acertijo.

_**-¿Lo prometes?-**_Grell cuestiono con ojos suplicantes.

_**-Esta tarde-**_ respondió William, Grell sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, finalmente dejo que se lo llevaran.

William se apretó el puente de la nariz y se marcho a la oficina de su superior, aun tenia trabajo.

XxX

* * *

Brendan seguía en el hospital, grave pero estable, son buenas noticias para Grell, si el viejo no muere, no se le puede castigar.

Después de una larga platica con el medico del despacho y de horas revisando los archivos del pelirrojo, los superiores tomaron una decisión, tal vez no la mejor para William, pero la mejor para el despacho. No pueden darse el lujo de perder un empleado como Grell, la sucursal de Francia y Grecia también desean a Grell, no les importa su conducta, lo único importante es que Grell es una maquina de matar demonios.

Seria un peligro dejar a Grell libre sin supervisión, aunque, _¿que podían hacer si el pelirrojo estaba solo ahora?_, ya no tenia parientes y no respeta a ningún superior o compañero, nadie desea la compañía de Grell, ninguno excepto ... William.


	14. Chapter 14 LA INSISTENCIA DE GRELL

Un nuevo y renovado William yace sentado en su nuevo escritorio revisando documentos, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente de la familia Sutcliff.

Ahora William tiene nuevas responsabilidades, su aspecto ya no puede ser el de un joven inexperto, ahora sus cabellos que antes caían sobre su rostro yacen pulcra mente peinados hacia atrás, ahora William tiene un porte aun más serio, camina rumbo a su oficina nueva, los demás empleados le saludan y hacen reverencia Will se siente importante, aun es joven para el puesto al que ha ascendido pero no defraudara a sus jefes, el motivo principal de su acenso en Londres es Sutcliff, Grell Sutcliff. William permanecerá en la sede de Londres como gerente y principalmente como supervisor del pelirrojo el cual ha demostrado empatía y obediencia por Spears. El despacho como siempre, esta corto de personal, los mayores no pueden darse el lujo de perder dos elementos tan buenos como Spears _(como jefe por su poder de mando y capacidad de mantener el control en situaciones apremiantes ademas de inteligencia)_ y Sutcliff _(con una fuerza descomunal y aunque poco ético su falta de empatía hacia otros es de ayuda)_, si ambos se llevan bien que mejor que aprovecharse de la situación.

* * *

Buenas tardes señor gerente, un hombre sonriente y de cabellera plateada entra y saluda. William abre mucho sus ojos, por sorpresa y emoción hace tanto que no veía a su maestro,

_**-Señor-** _William se levanta y con una inclinación de cabeza da la bienvenida a Spencer.

_**-Mi William, me alegra ver como has progresado en tan corto tiempo, es raro que shinigamis impuros tomen estos rangos de mando, estoy orgulloso-**_ habla el mayor con felicidad.

**_-Gracias señor-_** William trata de sonar tranquilo pero en realidad un rubor trata de apoderarse de su rostro.

_**-¿A que debo su visita señor?, hay rumores de que estaba desaparecido-**_ cuestiona el joven gerente.

_**-Bueno... hijo-**_ el peliplata muestra un marcador rosa con la actitud de un niño que cuenta sus travesuras a sus amigos.

_**-Vine por un trabajo, uno especial, lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente pero ¿ sabes?,... me he retirado, aunque sigo en el negocio de la muerte-**_ dice con una sonrisa retorcida.

_**-Prometo enviarte cartas con esas palomas tan lindas tuyas y quien sabe, tal vez nos veamos pronto, realmente deseo cortarle la cabeza a la vieja reina jejeje, seguramente me encierren por eso-** _Spencer habla como si se tratara de lo más natural, aunque no da muchos detalles de su nueva vida, William asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

_**-Señor, si no es mucha molestia, a que trabajo especial se refiere?-**_ William no puede contener la curiosidad sabe para lo que sirve el marcador rosa y conoce bien a su maestro sabe algo no muy coherente puede salir de sus intenciones, Spencer sonríe y se encoje de hombros, de verdad no es muy importante lo que vino a hacer.

_**-Se trata de ese amigo tuyo, ese lindo pelirrojo, es triste, ha pasado por unas semana difícil tus jefes quieren ponerlo en funcionamiento lo antes posible, pero cada vez que despierta de los sedantes se torna muy agresivo, solo vine a ayudarlo, edite sus últimos días de vida-**_ explica Spencer, William se sorprende mucho, editar registros es ilegal.

_**-No te preocupes Will, Grell no se olvidara de ti, solo... le cree un final más feliz,-** _dice en tono coqueto, William frunce el ceño no le agrada el tono de su mayor.

_**-Por cierto, cuando lo fui a ver estaba muy atontado por las drogas con las que lo mantienen sometido pero me dio esto para ti es un lindo cuento-**_ el viejo le entrega un libro a William, cuando este ve la portada del libro se alarmo,_ ¿a caso su mayor leyó esta historia? y ¿porque Sutcliff la conserva aun después de tantos años? "La historia de Will el shinigami"._

**_-Gracias- _**William lanza el libro dentro de un cajón.

_**-Y no solo eso mi querido gerente, también vine por esto-**_ Spencer saca su guadaña y la mira de forma cariñosa, William no dice nada solo observa, aunque por dentro piensa que los rumores son ciertos, su padre ha perdido la razón, una vez jubilados los shinigamis deben entregar sus guadañas, analizando bien la situación, su maestro no porta sus importantes gafas tampoco, tal parece no quedo en buenos términos con la sociedad de shinigamis, William se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira.

_**-Bueno hijo, confío en que seras un buen chico y no delataras a tu padre ¿cierto?, si no, tendré que cortar tu lengua- **_después de ese comentario en tono de amenaza el peligris estallo en un ataque de risas sin control. William no se sorprendió ni temió ante la advertencia, la vida de su mayor no era de su incumbencia.

Una vez recuperado de su repentina risa, el mayor se levanto y abrazo a William, fue un abrazo cargado de energía, este era un adiós aunque no definitivo si seria muy largo, Will estaba feliz por la visita de su viejo tutor. Los hombres se separaron. Y Spencer camino hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir pero antes, con la mano en la perilla hablo.

_**-Por cierto Will, tus jefes quieren verte en el sanatorio donde se encuentra Grell-**_ el viejo dice con una sonrisa y abre la puerta, William esta a punto de hablar pero es interrumpido.

**_-Vamos, olvídate de formalismos, llámame "Undertaker"-_** lo ultimo que dice y desaparece, William enarco una ceja, un nombre peculiar pero le queda bien al viejo.

William volvió a su asiento y continuo revisando documentos, firmo algunos, le dio un vistazo al reloj de pared y se levanto, si querían verlo era mejor darse prisa, el moreno salio de su oficina y se dirigió al hospital, ya conocía la habitación del pelirrojo así que llego de inmediato, en la puerta de este estaba su jefe inmediato el señor Portman y doctor Crawford, ambos charlaban , parecían entusiasmados; al ver a William guardaron repentino silencio, saludaron amistosa mente al moreno, le explicaron breve mente lo que hicieron con Grell y le permitieron la entrada a la habitación.

La habitación había sido arreglada, seguía siendo tan blanca como la nieve, la cama fue reemplazada, aunque no contaba con una ventana estaba muy frió ahí dentro, en el fondo, donde la cama estaba, había un bulto rojo estático sin ningún movimiento, ni siquiera el de la respiración William camino hasta donde el pelirrojo y se sentó a un lado junto a las piernas de este, lo observo y momento, Grell no respiraba, William se alarmo, que tal si usaron demasiados sedantes y esta había muerto, William aun no conocía mucho sobre las funciones del cuerpo de un dios de la muerte. El gerente se levanto rápido para pedir ayuda pero fue detenido por una delgada y helada mano que lo sujeto por la muñeca.

**_-Will-_** Grell hablo casi como un susurro y con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba cansado, no quería moverse, ademas de muy drogado, las drogas humanas no hacen el mismo efecto en los shinigamis, para noquear a uno de ellos se necesita diez veces más de lo normal de medicamentos.

William dirigió su atención hacia la parca roja, la vio tan demacrado, tenia la mirada algo perdida, entre la realidad y su inconsciencia.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ William le brindo una especie de sonrisa, una mueca no muy definida.

_**-No respirabas Sutcliff-** _William se sentó junto al pelirrojo de nuevo.

_**-Tonto-**_ dijo Grell con una sonrisa forzada, trataba de mantenerse despierto pero le era muy difícil.

_**-Yo no respiro al dormir, dudo que tu lo hagas, estamos muertos Will querido-**_ explico Grell dejando caer su cara de lado, el sueño le venció de nuevo.

William frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que Grell le faltara el respeto, meno ahora que era su jefe, William suspiro y giro la cara del pelirrojo hacia el, Grell abrió los ojos y hablo.

_**-Debes besarme Will-**_ Grell hablo tiernamente y se volvió a dormir, William golpeo su cabeza con el puño cerrado lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo más no para lastimarlo.

_**-AAaawwh! Will, si quieres que la princesa despierte debes besarla antes, ¿nunca has leído un cuento de princesas?-** _se quejo el pelirrojo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

_**-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Sutcliff, necesito un informe de los últimos acontecimientos, debo justificar tu ausencia en la oficina-**_ reprendió William mientras entregaba unos documentos al pelirrojo. Grell los recibió los miro e hizo a un lado, suspiro y se volvió a dormir, William ya se había ido.

Grell no cuestiono nada ni se quejo, ni pidió ir al lago, hacia más de una semana que habían acordado ir pero esa promesa jamas se cumplió, efectivamente Undertaker borro algo de su memoria.

* * *

Después de una hora una secretaria llamo a la oficina de William, entrego el informe de Sutcliff al gerente junto con su expediente y algunos documentos más acerca del pelirrojo, William los estudio a fondo, se sorprendió al leer el informe, toda una farsa, ¿que clase de recuerdos le fueron añadidos a Grell?.

Grell detallo todo un ataque demoníaco durante una misión en conjunto con su familia, efectivamente su padre murió en el ataque y aparentemente su tío estaba desaparecido. Esto no le pareció al gerente, era incorrecto.

William continuo revisando los demás documentos, estaba tranquilo hasta que se topo con algo serio, no le sorprendió mucho de la vida del pelirrojo, prácticamente sabia todo de el, Grell no le mantenía secretos o al menos eso es lo que creía.

Encontró una hoja con los datos básicos de su subordinado, el nombre de sus familiares, Alexander Sutcliff "finado", Brendan Sutcliff "tío de Grell, hermano de Alexander" pero esperen, el nombre de la madre no esta presente, el espacio esta en blanco, William sabia que la madre de Grell había fallecido el día de su nacimiento pero le pareció extraño que el nombre no estuviese escrito. El shinigami siguió leyendo pero no encontró nada especial, solamente el nombre ausente de la madre del pelirrojo en todos los documentos, no es que a William le interesara la vida personal de Grell pero le intrigaba el porque era tan importante aquel chico para el despacho.

La tranquilidad de William se vino abajo cuando de repente Grell Sutcliff irrumpió en la oficina sin previo aviso, William se sorprendió un poco, Grell se veía mucho mejor, tan animado como siempre.

_**-Wiiiiill!-**_ Grell corrió hasta donde su compañero y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

_**-Sutcliff!-**_ William trato de soltarse de las garras del pelirrojo.

_**-Will, muchas gracias, me alegra tanto que decidieras quedarte a mi lado-**_ Grell se rehusaba a soltar a su amor mientras seguía parloteando, William enarco una ceja, al parecer también le mintieron a Grell respecto a su estancia en Londres.

**_-Eres mi mejor amigo Will-_** Grell hablo con un gran sonrojo y soltó a William para tomar asiento frente a el. William no dijo nada ante este comentario aunque se sintió incomodo.

**_-Sutcliff-_** William recobro la compostura y llamo la atención de su empleado.

_**-¿Cual era el nombre de tu madre?-**_ cuestiona el gerente, Grell se tensa de inmediato, conoce a la perfección el odio de su compañero para los demonios, Grell agacha la mirada y se aclara la garganta pero no dice nada.

_**-Will, ¿recibiste mi regalo?-** _Grell cambia el tema, aunque no se avergüenza de su origen, para el es muy importante la aprobación de William. El gerente no dice nada, solamente le ofrece una mirada molesta. Grell se hace pequeño en su asiento y suspira con resignación.

_**-Astaroth-**_ dice rápido y como un murmullo esperando que William deje de molestarlo. William enarca una ceja, ese es nombre de un demonio, mueve los labios para hablar pero es interrumpido.

_**-Se lo que vas a decir Will, pero... así es, mi madre era un demonio, fue asesinada el día de mi nacimiento, yo también hubiera sido asesinado de no ser por Brendan, ahora que lo sabes no quiero hablar más respecto al asunto-**_ concluyo el pelirrojo y se levanto de la silla para retirarse de la oficina.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ llama en tono severo causando que Grell se detenga.

**_- Me parece que tenemos una visita al lago pendiente.-_** William se levanta de su asiento y camina rumbo a la salida, los ojos de Grell se iluminan de felicidad y ambos se marchan.

* * *

_**-Gracias Will-**_ Grell sonríe mostrando todos sus afilados dientes, se siente feliz y tranquilo en compañía de William aquí en el lago, por un instante se pensó solo en la vida sin nadie a su lado pero no, aquí estaba junto a William, juntos en Inglaterra ninguno fue separado y mejor aun William no lo juzgo por su origen.

William volteo el rostro hacia donde yacía el pelirrojo a su lado para contestar, pero se topo con unos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, William no hizo nada, se quedo paralizado, era un beso agradable, ¿hacia cuanto no besaba a nadie?, pudo sentir una húmeda pero tibia lengua rosando sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, William accedió y profundizo el beso tomando al pelirrojo por la nuca, pero en cuanto sintió una mano vagar por sus piernas, primero acariciando el muslo y después viajando a su entre pierna el moreno de inmediato entro en razón y arrojo a Grell a una distancia considerable, su rostro estaba rojo, era difícil decir de vergüenza, excitación o ira.

_**-Will!-**_ Grell grito sorprendido.

_**-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Sutcliff?-**_ William estaba fúrico, se levanto del suelo, se sacudió la tierra del pantalón y se limpio la boca de aquel beso.

_**-Will, yo pensé que...-**_ fue interrumpido.

_**-Pensaste ¿que?, ¿que me gustas?, ¿que estoy aquí por que quiero algo contigo?, si estoy en Londres es por tu maldita culpa, me han condenado a cuidarte ya que no respetas a nadie, y ahora veo que ni siquiera a mi-**_ William termino de despotricar en contra del pelirrojo y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, Grell se quedo con la boca abierta estaba algo sorprendido, pero esa mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa, cuando Grell quiere algo, Grell lo obtiene, y el pelirrojo puede ser muy paciente, después de todo tiene toda su vida inmortal para esperar por William y más si este estaba obligado a hacerle compañía.

Grell se levanto y corrió hasta alcanzar a su jefe, una ves cerca Grell se prendió del brazo de William y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, William miro de reojo al pelirrojo y suspiro, seria una larga eternidad junto a Grell.


	15. Chapter 15 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE WILL

_**BIEN, VAMOS A ADELANTARNOS UNOS AÑOS, PUES SI NO, BIEN PODRÍA RELATAR SU DÍA A DÍA Y ESTE FIC SERIA REALMENTE LAAARGOOOO Y LA VERDAD ME DA FLOGERITIS AGUDA JAJAJA NO, NO ES CIERTO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO YA T_T. **_

**_FELIZ_**_** LECTURA.**_

* * *

William gira sobre su colchón, esta realmente cansado, de verdad disfruta de su gran cama para el solo, pero algo le impide terminar la maniobra, William abre los ojos, todo es borroso pero ya sabe de que se trata, es la quinta ves que Sutcliff se mete en su cama a hurtadillas, se pregunta ¿porque accedió a recibir a su subordinado en su casa?, pero... es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?, Grell finalmente esta re-modelando el departamento de su tío, es un lugar grande, de dos plantas, no es que Grell sea de un rango tan alto como para merecer tal lugar, pero al no tener a donde vivir se le ha otorgado el apartamento de Brendan, después de todo el hombre no lo necesitara nunca más, al pasar los años Grell se había rehusado a modificar su hogar pero finalmente y de la nada decidió darle vida al lugar, arrastro a William para que le acompañara a comprar pintura y cosas para decorar, William coopero hasta que fue hora de pintar, en ese instante William abandono al pelirrojo.

Ese mismo día Grell consiguió quien pintara su casa pero era obvio que el pelirrojo no podía permanecer en el lugar mientras era arreglado, así que como un favor le solicito a su amigo y jefe le permitiera vivir bajo su techo protector, William no quería, sabia lo que implicaba vivir con Grell, pero accedió le era difícil negarle cosas al pelirrojo cuando este lo pedía tan sumisamente y hacia ojos de cachorro abandonado. Efectivamente su casa se vio inundada de rojo, el desorden por todos lados, en realidad William se arrepentía aveces de convivir tanto con Sutcliff, pero... una inmortalidad era demasiado para sobre llevar solo, William suspiro y abrazo por la cintura al pelirrojo acercándolo más a su cuerpo, el calor que emana de Grell es muy reconfortante, el trabajo es agobiante pero la compañía de la muerte roja le da un respiro a William, a excepción de cuando Sutcliff se mete n problemas, William como gerente siempre tiene que estar detrás de Grell, no solo como su jefe, también como su amigo y tal ves algo más, al pasar los años su amistad se ha hecho más solida, siempre juntos; el problema era hacer que el pelirrojo fuese discreto.

La tarde de ese día, ambos había ido a visitar al tío de Grell, por insistencia del pelirrojo ya que el moreno se negaba a ir, cada que lo visitaban el viejo Brendan lo miraba con ojos de odio puro, tal ves se debía a que el joven gerente le había "robado" a su sobrino. Después del ataque del pelirrojo el hombre quedo realmente mal, aunque vivo, ya no podía cumplir con su labor como shinigami, lo más humanitario era darle muerte al hombre que ahora yacía en una silla de ruedas y no hablaba, pero ellos no eran humanos, no había necesidad de ser humanitarios, ademas Grell se ofreció a cuidar al viejo así como Brendan cuido de el cuando pequeño. El hombre estaba bien consciente de su entorno pero al parecer había quedado en un estado catatónico.

_**-Hola cariño-**_ Grell saluda a su tío afectuosa mente, no recordaba que el le había causado tal daño, aunque si recordaba los malos tratos que este le dio en su infancia, Grell aprovechaba cada instante para molestar al viejo.

_**-¿Sabes Brendan?, William y yo vivimos juntos, si, como pareja-**_ Grell comenzó a platicar con su tío como lo hacia cada que lo visitaba, pero en esta ocasión quería divertirse, sabía que William se molestaría con el, pero valdría la pena.

_**-Dos hombres juntos, aunque... bueno, ya sabes, yo soy una dama-**_ Grell explica y muestra su ya largo cabello que le llega a la cintura.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ reprende William mientras observa las reacciones del viejo Spears sabe que si el hombre se pudiera mover seguramente trataría de matarlo, era mas que obvio, lo veía en sus ojos y en como se tensaba su cuerpo a cada palabra que salia de los labios de Grell.

Finalmente la visita termino y ambos se retiraron del lugar no sin que Grell diera la estocada final.

_**-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad tío?, ya ansió venir a verte otra vez, quien sabe, incluso te puedo traer a otro de mis amantes-**_ y con esto Grell le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío para acto seguido ser jalado del cabello por William, al gerente le molesto mucho el ultimo comentario.

Ambos hombres hicieron su camino al lago, todo el tiempo en silencio, ya era una costumbre más que arraigada venir a este lugar en sus ratos libres, Grell disfrutaba mucho este tiempo en compañía de William pues era tiempo de calidad, William solía ser muy frío y distante en el trabajo, pero una vez que estaban solos, el gerente se permitía "tontear"con su subordinado escarlata.

**_-¿Will?-_** pregunta Grell algo preocupado, William no le contesta ni lo mira, Grell vuelve a llamar hasta conseguir la atención de su compañero.

_**-¿Que quieres Sutcliff?-**_ finalmente responde enojado.

_**-¿Que pasa Will, estas enojado?, lamento lo que dije, no lo volveré a hacer, es solo que me pareció gracioso decir que somos pareja** -_ dice con arrepentimiento el pelirrojo abrazando a William, el shinigami de cabellos obscuros finalmente encuentra donde sentarse y jala a Grell para que se siente a su lado para finalmente aclarar el asunto de su molestia.

**_-No me refiero a eso Sutcliff, ¿cuantos amantes tienes?-_** William trata de sonar tranquilo pero en verdad esta ¿celoso?, no es que le importe, pero Grell es su amigo, el único que tiene y no esta dispuesto a compartirlo, le a costado mucho abrir su corazón como para que cualquier extraño llegue y le robe la atención del pelirrojo, que Grell tenga una pareja significa que sus idas al lago disminuirán, ya no comerán juntos y Grell ya no pasara tiempo con el, no es que William tenga sentimientos por su compañero pero el es un hombre de rutina y si esta es modificada de imprevisto, entonces el orden y la vida perfecta del gerente se sale de control.

El pelirrojo desde la academia había tenido muchos amantes de los cuales presumir, hombres y mujeres, Grell como hombre era muy atractivo, pero por su estructura pequeña y delgada y sus rasgos finos junto con el cabello lo hacían pasar por una bella joven y al parecer el echo de ser hombre no les molestaba a algunos de los caballeros que lo cortejaron, finalmente todos encontrarían la muerte en manos de su amante rojo, todos fueron aventuras cortas y un secreto para William, Grell siempre fue muy popular entre sus superiores en Londres y otras divisiones, otros despachos deseaban al pelirrojo, no solo por su fuerza, también para algo más, pero William jamas lo permitió, siempre uso pretextos algunos tontos para alejar a los pretendientes de su amigo.

_**-¿Estas celoso Will?-**_ Grell se emociona y cuestiona coquetamente mientras pega su rostro al de William y con su dedo indice hace pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de William.

_**-Por supuesto que no-**_ dice casi en un grito exaltado, tratando de apartar al pelirrojo.

_**-No te preocupes Will, puedo amar a muchos hombres, pero mi alma siempre sera tuya, siempre volveré a ti, soy tuyo Will-**_ dice con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas para culminar en un tierno beso que cobro intensidad, Grell se inclino sobre el pecho de William haciéndolo caer sobre el césped, ahora Grell quedo recostado sobre William, no interrumpieron el beso, Grell comenzó a acariciar los cortos cabellos de William despeinandolo, William no se movió solo correspondía al tierno beso, de repente sintió un intenso calor bajo sus pantalones, abrió los ojos y noto como Grell frotaba sus caderas con las del gerente, aunque era una sensación agradable, era un acto inmoral, William empujo a Grell lejos y se sentó correctamente, su rostro estaba rojo, por la vergüenza y la excitación.

_**-Tu no le perteneces a nadie más que a ti mismo-**_ el moreno se aclaro la garganta y frunció el ceño al escuchar las risitas tontas de su subordinado, Grell no tenia pudor ni vergüenza, finalmente la tarde paso tranquila.

* * *

William ha arrojado fuera de su cama a Grell, con educación y con fuerza bruta pero aun así el pelirrojo insiste, encuentra la manera de entrar a la recamara, la primera noche William ofreció su cama al pelirrojo, el dormiría en el sillón, pero Grell se negó, finalmente terminaron durmiendo juntos. Así fue toda la semana, no tenia caso discutir con Sutcliff, después de todo era agradable.

Grell giro quedando su rostro frente al pecho de William, sonrió al sentir los brazos de su jefe rodeando su cintura, Grell se metía en la cama de William con la intención de que un espíritu lujurioso se apoderara de William y lo incitara a abusar de su frágil cuerpo, pero eso nunca paso, William solo lo veía como un amigo, peor aun como un colega.

Grell empezó a dar pequeños besos sobre el firme pecho de su compañero, con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro pálido de William, el moreno apretó más al carmín contra su cuerpo, entre sueños las caricias de Grell estaban haciendo efecto, lamentablemente era "otra" la que le daba placer al shinigami obscuro.

**_-Christina-_** sale en un susurro silencioso, casi un gemido, Grell abrió mucho los ojos, la ira corrió por sus venas, ¿quien rayos era Christina?, le daría muerte en cuanto la encontrara. Grell pataleo y arrojo las sabanas con rabia destapando también a William, hizo a un lado los brazos antes protectores y salio de la habitación para acurrucarse en el sillón y rumiar su frustración, las lagrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas salpicadas de pecas ahora visibles por la falta de maquillaje. William se despertó exaltado, aun por la falta de anteojos noto el lugar vacío a su lado, de aquel sueño pocos recuerdos quedaron, William busco sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se levanto, camino hasta la sala donde vio el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojo.

**_-Sutcliff-_** llamo pero no recibió respuesta, llamo una vez más pero supuso que el pelirrojo ya estaba dormido, tal vez se marcho de la cama por el calor que hacia en la recamara.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, algo inusual pero tranquila, William se levanto antes que Grell, se ducho y arreglo, una vez listo despertó a su compañero, sabía que si no lo obligaba a levantarse este se quedaría dormido hasta tarde faltando al trabajo. Grell se levanto de mal humor, aunque no era para sorprenderse, al pelirrojo le molesta que lo vean sin maquillaje; aunque para William la parca roja se veía mejor sin pintura en el rostro, sus pecas eran lindas. Mientras Grell se arreglaba William preparo el desayuno,nada complicado, té con crema y waffles con frutas rojas.

Ambos hombres hicieron su camino al despacho, antes de llegar se separaron, Grell sabia bien que a William no le gustaba que los vieran tan juntos siempre había rumores sucios.

William repartió las listas de muerte y algunas misiones a los otros subordinados, al revisar los pendientes noto la llegada de un nuevo empleado.

Eric Slingby, recién graduado como shinigami de élite de Escocia, fue trasferido a Londres como apoyo ya que estaban escasos de personal en dicha sucursal. Por ser uno de los mejores elementos ascendió rápidamente, era conocido por ser donante de placeres y todo un caballero que jamas rechazaba a una dama linda era conocido como el ídolo de las secretarias y el shinigami más juerguero de todos, a pesar de convertir las fiestas en grandes borracheras eso no daño nunca su desempeño laboral, nunca hasta que conoció a cierto pelirrojo.

_**-Señor Slingby, le presento al señor Sutcliff, el sera su compañero hasta que aprenda las calles de la metrópoli.- ** _el gerente Spears presento a sus empleados, Grell no mostró mucho interés en el nuevo empleado.

_**-Mucho gusto rojo.-**_ se presento Eric con Grell.

A Grell no le pareció lo maleducado y confianzudo de este tipo, pero al ver al hombre frente a frente olvido su molestia, incluso olvido a Spears. Slingby, un hombre alto fornido, muy guapo de cabello marrón un poco largo. Grell quedo cautivado. Grell era coqueto, muy coqueto, pero no era una chica fácil.

**_-Señor Slingby, mucho gusto, ¿así que trabajaremos juntos?, sera un "placer"-_** dijo Grell dándole la mano y guiñando un ojo.

**_-Señor Sutcliff, por favor compórtese y no meta en problemas a nuestro nuevo colega, conoce las consecuencias.-_** dijo el gerente.

_**-Esta bien, no eres divertido.-**_ dijo Grell enseñándole la lengua y dándose la vuelta y tomando de la mano a Eric y marchándose juntos, Grell trataba de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero aun estaba molesto por lo de anoche con William.

_**-Bien, ¿así que nunca habías estado en Londres?...-**_ pregunta curioso y sonriente el pelirrojo.

**_-...Comencemos el recorrido, conozco muchos "pubs"_** (bares londinenses)**_ muy populares y de buena categoría.-_**sugiere el pelirrojo y abre un portal al reino humano.

* * *

Y aquí comenzó todo, estaban los dos compañeros en el bar del mundo de los vivos, bebiendo mucho y platicando.

_**-Así que... ¿tu eres una reencarnación?...**_

_**-¿Tienes recuerdos de tu vida como humano?...-**_ Grell siempre a sido muy curioso respecto a sus compañeros que tuvieron vidas humanas.

_**-Así es,-**_ Eric comenzó a contarle su historia a Grell.

XxX

Eric era una reencarnación, al morir su alma fue seleccionada para entrar a las filas de los Dioses de la Muerte, era un joven fuerte e inteligente, muy responsable, aunque la verdad no tuvo tiempo de portarse mal, murió muy joven, era responsable de su familia, su madre y 2 hermanas, vivían en una casita pequeña en el campo, su padre los había abandonado, así que desde muy joven tuvo que trabajar y proteger a su familia, era lo único que sabia hacer aparte de trabajar como obrero, "proteger" , y esa fue su sentencia de muerte.

Ya hacia un mes que un hombre acosaba a una de sus hermanas, quería casarse con ella,era una jovencita hermosa de 15 años, rubia y blanca como la nieve, no era muy alta, era muy delgada por falta de una buena alimentación pero eso no mermo su belleza, por eso era tan codiciada en el pueblo, pero el tipo que la cortejaba era un hombre malo, apostador y borracho, ademas de que le conocían muchas mujeres y se sabia que era un golpeador.

Cuando Eric regreso de su trabajo y entro a su casa, encontró a su madre llorando tirada en el suelo abrazando a su otra hija, la menor.

_**-¿Que paso?-**_ pregunto Eric, pero ya se lo sospechaba,- Es el, vino por tu hermana,- la madre dijo entre sollozos y señalo a una de las habitaciones, encontró a su hermana tumbada en la cama en posición fetal, llorando desconsolada y junto a ella estaba ese hombre borracho y dormido, acababa de abusar de la niña.

"El tipo llego borracho a visitar a la joven, pero no lo dejaron entrar, el hombre se enfureció y entro a la fuerza, se dio cuenta de que estaban las mujeres solas, golpeo a la madre de Eric y se llevo a la muchacha a la recamara, donde se aprovecho de ella."

Eric estaba congelado, no sabia que hacer, tomo a su hermana y la llevo con su madre fuera de la casa, las llevo a un sitio seguro, cuando regreso a su hogar tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y se dirigió a la alcoba, tiro al hombre al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que ya no tuvo fuerza, el hombre comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda así que Eric le corto la garganta. Para su mala suerte alguien escucho los gritos del hombre y llamo a la policía los oficiales entraron a la casa y encontraron a Eric con el hombre muerto, detuvieron a Eric, estuvo prisionero 1 mes, lejos de su familia que lo necesitaba y dependía de el, lo sentenciaron a muerte por homicidio, a nadie le importo lo que ese maldito le hizo a su hermana, una joven inocente a la que le destruyo la vida, lo único que importaba era que había librado al mundo de una escoria inmunda y ahora estaba siendo castigado.

Llego el día de su ejecución, lo condenaron a la horca, ya nada importaba, le había fallado a su familia, no pudo protegerlas mas.

XxX

_**-Oh! eso es muy triste, lo lamento...-**_ Dijo la pelirroja acercándose más y abrazando a Eric. Si fuera otra persona Eric estaría molesto y estaría alejándose, pero la verdad se sentía muy cómodo con el "rojo" shinigami.

_**-Y ¿Tu?, ¿Tienes recuerdos? -**_ pregunto Eric.

_**-¿Yo?, oh claro que no, párese que no sabes quien soy ¿cierto?, que mal...**_

_**-Yo soy un shinigami "puro"...-**_ hizo énfasis en "puro".

_**-Soy hijo de Shinigamis, es un raro caso, los shinigamis no suelen reproducirse pero toda mi familia ha sido la excepción.**_

**_-Mi padre era hermano del director de la academia de Londres. Y mi madre,... bueno es un caso aparte, no quiero hablar más de eso._**

_**-Ambos están muertos ya.-**_ La pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa fingida y siguió bebiendo.

_**-Bien, Entonces debemos partir "My Lady"**_-, Eric ya estaba algo tomado, no supo de donde salio esa frase, tampoco le importo mucho, la verdad es que Grell si parecía un "mujer", tal vez fue eso. Le ofreció una mano a la pelirroja y se retiraron, caminaron poco, Grell iba agarrado de su brazo, ya estaba muy borracho para mantener el equilibrio por si solo.

Después de un largo rato Grell hablo.

_**-Caballero, ¿seria tan gentil de llevar a esta dama a sus aposentos?, ya estoy muy cansado...-**_Dijo el rojo shinigami frotándose los pies mostrando sus tacones negros.

**_-¿tacones?..-_**pregunto Eric.

**_-Sí, hacen ver mis piernas hermosas.-_** dijo Grell con una sonrisa y subiendo un poco su pantalón para mostrarle la pierna a su compañero. Eric sonrió y abrió un portal a su Reino, el también estaba cansado.

* * *

Eran las 2:00 am y Grell no había regresado a casa de William, tampoco estaba en la suya, Spears estaba enojado y preocupado, Sutcliff no tenia trabajo pendiente, ninguna cosecha programada para esa noche, _"¿donde estaba ese pelirrojo problemático?"._

Al día siguiente William estaba de mal humor, no había descansado a causa de su preocupación por Grell, estuvo a punto de organizar un grupo de búsqueda,_ "Grell era muy conflictivo, tal ves se metió en problemas". _Para su alivio y enojo, el pelirrojo llego finalmente; tenia ojeras y un aspecto desaliñado, para acrecentar más la ira del gerente su subordinado llego en compañía de Slingby. William tomo del brazo a Grell y se encerraron en su oficina, una gran discusión empezó, Grell tenia resaca y no estaba de humor, ya lo había dicho William después de todo, "_el era libre y no le pertenece a nadie, más que a el mismo"._

Esa misma tarde Grell regreso a su departamento, tomo sus pocas pertenecías de la casa de William y se fue sin avisar, cuando William entro a su casa y noto la ausencia de Grell la ira pero principalmente la tristeza se apodero de el, algunas de sus pertenecías fueron destruidas, por un instante se sintió tan mal como cuando "Christina " lo traiciono. el joven gerente salio de su hogar y se dirigió a donde sabia estaría seguro de la autodestrucción, se dirigió donde su padre , el hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad, Spencer o mejor dicho Undertaker.

La tienda era fría y sombría, no muy limpia, había telarañas y polvo, parecía que no había sido limpiada desde la ultima visita del gerente la cual fue hace muchos años.

Undertaker sintió la presencia de su hijo, se puso muy feliz, salio entusiasmado listo para "morir" de risa pero se topo con algo muy distinto, no era un William serio o enojado, ni frustrado, era un Will triste, Undertaker frunció el ceño, _¿quien se atrevía a lastimar a su hijo?_ de nuevo.

William explico lo sucedido a su maestro, tenia un nudo en la garganta, no es que amara a Grell solo... se sentía una vez más traicionado.

**_-Tranquilo Will, el no es Christina, no seas tan duro contigo mismo-_** El viejo escucho y dio consuelo a William, aunque también estaba molesto, ya pensaría en algo para castigar a ese pelirrojo cruel.

* * *

**_BIEN, ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO LARGO PUES NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR JAJAJ DISFRUTEN Y SEAN PACIENTES GRACIAS._**


	16. Chapter 16 ADIOS GRELL

**_SOY UNA ESCRITORA DESOBLIGADA, LO SIENTO JASJAJ BUENO, NO IBA A ESCRIBIR NADA HOY PERO COMO RECIBÍ BUENOS COMENTARIOS AYER... AQUÍ ESTA SU PREMIO JAJAJ._**

**_COMO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, SU LINDA ESCRITORA ESTA HACIENDO ALGO DE TRAMPA JAJA, LO SIENTO PERO SI NO NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO JAJAJA, BUENO, TAMBIÉN SI HAN LEÍDO MI FIC ANTERIOR "HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS NOTARAN QUE LA TRAMA AUNQUE ES CASI LA MISMA MUCHOS DETALLES HAN CAMBIADOS, ESPERO LES AGRADE, RECUERDE ESTE ES UN GRELLIAM ROMÁNTICO AL 100%._**

**_GRACIAS._**

**_¡CON UN "PUCHERO" Y OJITOS DE CACHORRO ABANDONADO" ESPECIAL PARA anachan1996! DE PARTE DE GRELL SUTCLIFF._**

* * *

La relación de Eric y Grell es solo amistosa tal parece pero aun así William esta molesto, pensó que separando los lograría que se distanciaran, incluso ascendió de puesto al pelirrojo y le otorgo una oficina propia, eso no hizo feliz a sus jefes, los ancianos no consideran buena idea darle poder al pelirrojo, pero William se compromete a mantenerlo a raya, pues la ultima vez que entro al despacho Grell estaba sobre el escritorio de Slingby trenzando su cabello des-preocupadamente, Sutcliff y Slingby pasan demasiado tiempo juntos aunque eso no merma el tiempo que Grell pasa con William, el gerente esta celoso.

Los años pasan, Eric también a subido de rango aunque no tiene una oficina privada ahora es tutor de un chico nuevo, esto funciono para William, el escoses ha dirigido toda su atención a Alan Humphries, más ahora que el chico esta mortalmente enfermo, un descuido de Alan, demasiada empatía por los muertos provoco que un alma vengativa lo atacara, contrayendo como resultado _"las espinas de la muerte"_, Eric ha hecho a un lado a Grell, aunque no han perdido contacto del todo, para William funciona esta estrategia, pero tal parece que Grell esta molesto, no deja de quejarse de Alan y el pelirrojo ha tomado una actitud infantil de desobediencia, ahora es más perezoso y desobligado con su papeleo, causándole horas extra a Eric lo cual lo aparta de Alan. Slingby tampoco es feliz, su actitud para con Grell ahora es violenta y agresiva, pero con algo de "amor".

William los ha visto "jugando", aunque más bien parecen "peleas", el fornido hombre de cabellos marrones manosea en exceso al pelirrojo y no siempre de una forma sexual, cuando no lo esta abrazando o se van de juerga lo insulta siempre que puede, lo golpea, empuja y lo carga en brazos para llevárselo lejos y seguirlo golpeando, aunque no lo ha lastimado seriamente, la sangre de William hierve de ira cuando los ve juntos de tal forma. Esta semana el gerente los descubrió encerrados en la oficina de Sutcliff, Grell estaba en el suelo sometido por Eric, el cual estaba sobre su espalda torciendo su brazo de forma dolorosa, el pelirrojo lloraba y gritaba, mientras que Eric trataba de taparle la boca con su mano libre, pero no pudo ya que la parca roja mordió al escoses. William inmediatamente al ver esto alejo a Slingby con su guadaña para liberar a Grell. El pelirrojo fue levantado por su jefe, que lo tomo por el brazo y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que lo tenia roto, Eric había lastimado en serio a Grell.

William y Grell están en la biblioteca shinigami, Grell no para de quejarse y lloriquear, mientras el gerente lo mira con enojo desde un escritorio. El pelirrojo esta castigado por enésima vez esta semana, ademas de tener un brazo roto sin atender, los huesos sanarían mal y tendrían que romperlos de nuevo para acomodarlos correctamente, pero esto no le importo a William, estaba furioso con sus empleados. Eric también esta sancionado, tendrá que hacer las cosechas de la parca roja hasta que William decida que es suficiente.

William realmente no lo entiende, cree que Grell se aprovecha de su relación pseudo amistosa/profesional, El shinigami obscuro ha decidido ser solo su jefe y cortar todo tipo de amistad con su subordinado, Spears esta decepcionado.

**_-¿Porque peleaban?-_ **cuestiono William aun molesto, pero tenia que llenar una orden de incapacidad para Grell, el pelirrojo no dijo nada y siguió clasificando los libros.

_**-He preguntado ¿porque pelaban?-**_ el gerente no esta de humor, azota las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa asustando a Grell, Sutcliff lo miro sorprendido y finalmente hablo.

_**-Bueno... estábamos en el área de descanso e invite a Eric a tomar unos tragos después del trabajo y el me dijo que no podía, pues tendría que pasar a casa de Humphries me moleste y le dije que no debía malgastar su tiempo con Alan pues moriría pronto...-**_ dijo sin alzar la mirada.

_**-...Entonces intento golpearme en la cara y yo corrí lejos pero me alcanzo y...-** _fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_**-¿Eres idiota?-**_ grito William mientras retraía su death scythe después de haber golpeado la cabeza de su empleado.

_**-¡Will!-**_ Grell se quejo mientras sobaba su cabeza adolorida, estaba sorprendido, William jamas lo había golpeado antes con otra cosa que no fueran sus manos.

_**-Ese fue un comentario estúpido y descortés-**_ reprendió el gerente y se levanto de su asiento para salir de la biblioteca.

_**-Lo siento mucho Will-**_ Grell corrió hasta donde el moreno, lo abrazo por la espalda y enterró su rostro en su espalda.

_**-Es solo... que no quiero estar solo, tu ya no tienes tiempo para salir conmigo y ahora Eric solo piensa en Alan, yo no quiero estar solo Will, perdóname- **_sollozó el pelirrojo. William se detuvo, se tenso un momento y suspiro, de verdad es que no puede dejar a Grell aunque quisiera.

**_-Si fueras menos desobligado yo tendría menos trabajo y podríamos salir, ademas, no me agrada que pases tanto tiempo con Slingby, solamente te dedicas a jugar.-_** aclaro William y alejo a Grell tomándolo por los hombros para hacer contacto visual. Ambos se separaron, Grell continuo acomodando libros y William le ayudo, pero el silencio y la calma no duraron mucho.

_**-Hey Will, alguna vez te has enamorado?-**_ pregunta curioso Grell con cara inocente, William se pone rígido ante el cuestionamiento y no responde, Grell frunce el ceño pero no se rendirá hasta saber lo que quiere.

_**-¿Quien es Christina? Will-**_ insiste. William abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, toma un libro y lo arroja a la cabeza del pelirrojo para acto seguido salir definitivamente de la biblioteca, Grell suspira y continua su castigo en soledad., ahora más que nunca sabe que debe matar a la tal Christina.

* * *

William suspira con fastidio, se quita sus lentes y talla sus ojos cansados, e d un ultimo vistazo a los documentos de su escritorio, quejas y más quejas sobre Sutcliff, el pelirrojo es incontrolable, ademas, una advertencia le ha sido entregada al jefe del área de recolección, los ancianos están molestos, si William ya no es capas de controlar a Sutcliff, medidas serias tienen que ser tomadas, eso significa muchas cosas, Grell puede ser encerrado de porvida, enviado a otra división, o incluso asesinado.

William se preocupa por el bienestar de Grell, lo quiere de cierto modo y es muy celoso de su amigo, pero no entiende porque Grell se comporta de tal manera tan salvaje e inconsciente ha hecho hasta lo imposible por complacerlo, por hacerlo feliz pero Grell simplemente reta su autoridad y desacata ordenes, a veces considera que debe poner en practica los consejos de su padre pero de verdad no desea lastimar al pelirrojo. Sus frustraciones las desquita con algunos muebles de su hogar, castigando a empleados inocentes e incluso lacerándose a el mismo, pero no quiere caer en lo mismo que con Christina.

_**-¿Me llamaste Will querido?-**_ Grell entra a su oficina en ese momento, hace más de una hora que lo llamo y este engreído hombre amanerado no se dignaba a aparecer.

**_-Sutcliff, nuevamente hay más reportes y quejas sobre ti.-_** William dice molesto.

_**-Vamos cariño, sabes que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad no puedes castigarme por amarte tanto.-**_ el pelirrojo habla mientras se acomoda en el regazo de su jefe, las ultima frase la dice con un tono de lujuria susurrada al oído de jefe estoico.

_**-Sutcliff.-**_ reprende William y lo levanta de sus piernas, Grell hace un mohín de inconformidad, se cruzas de brazos y toma asiento frente a William.

**_-Will, tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo me dice que si cariño.-_** Grell dice entre risitas. William odia sentirse vulnerable y débil, debe tomar una postura más estricta con sus empleados, en especial con Grell, aun no ha podido reprenderlo y Grell ya esta cambiando el tema.

Un hombre llama a la puerta de Spears, William le da la bienvenida, aquel hombre frunce el ceño molesto al ver a Grell en la oficina de William.

**_-Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted señor Spears.-_** pide el hombre cortésmente aunque con recelo por el pelirrojo.

_**-Hablaremos más tarde Sutcliff, por favor retírate-**_ pide William, Grell se levanta de mala gana y mira con odio al hombre que entro a interrumpir. Es el jefe del área de asuntos generales que había ido a reclamar a William que era el supervisor del área de recolección la irresponsabilidad de su empleado, el incumplimiento del pelirrojo afectaba a todos en la sede, atrasaba el arduo trabajo de los demás empleados.

William no era un hombre de muchos amigos, de hecho su único amigo era Grell Sutcliff, el único digno de su compañía y el único a la altura como para permitirle tocarlo íntimamente o nombrarlo "Will", pero nadie más lo entendía ni lo veía de esa forma, todos se creían con el derecho a opinar respecto a la parca roja, sin siquiera conocerlo y solo dejándose llevar por los rumores mal intencionados.

El otro gerente sienta en el lugar de Grell frente a William y comienza a hablar

**_-Spears, ese idiota te llevara a la ruina, no puedes seguir protegiéndolo, es irresponsable, no cumple su trabajo nunca.-_** el hombre trataba de poner a William en contra de Grell, todos lo hacían siempre, pero no lo lograría.

**_-No debes dejarte embaucar por una cara bonita, o por el sexo, si es por sexo, aquí hay muchas mujeres, "mujeres de verdad" que estarían dispuestas a complacerte Spears...-_**dice el viejo causando la indignación de William, _¡¿porque todos piensan que ellos son amantes?!, _simplemente son amigos, colegas, quiera o no William es el responsable de la seguridad de Sutcliff.

**_-...No puede ser amor de verdad, no te dejes arrastrar por los sentimientos, todos sabemos que es un ramera-_ **insulta el tipo con descaro.

_**-Viene, juega contigo un rato e inmediatamente corre a hacia el primer falo que se le pare enfrente.-**_ ese fue un golpe bajo al corazón de William, Spears aprieta los puños tan fuerte y dolorosamente que de no ser por los guantes de cuero seguramente sangre saldría de la herida auto infligida .

**_-Sutcliff solo necesita una guía un intensivo para trabajar, es el más poderoso de toda la división, sin el el trabajo se triplicaría.-_** William trato de proteger a Grell, siempre lo hacia. El otro hombre suspira ante la derrota, se despide de William con una reverencia y sale de la oficina.

* * *

El gerente aumenta sus visitas a la tienda del ex-shinigami ahora sepulturero, ademas de mantener contacto por medio de cartas, William a prometido mantener en secreto la ubicación de su superior, no es que Undertaker la tema a la justicia shinigami pero realmente prefiere mantenerse alejado de los dioses de la muerte.

**_-William, William, William-_** dice negando con la cabeza el hombre de cabello gris.

**_-Puedo hacer una linda muñeca con esa pelirroja si tu quieres...-_** sugiere entre risas el viejo, últimamente ha hecho experimentos con cadáveres pero es un secreto. William no entiende el comentario pero aun así agradece y declina la oferta.

* * *

William ha tomado una decisión, lo mejor es alejarse de Grell, aunque le duele, no quiere repetir los mismos errores de su vida humana, su actitud con el pelirrojo es aun más fría y distante, las visitas al lago se vuelven nulas, ya no comen juntos y mucho menos esta permitido el contacto físico, pero Grell se rehúsa a perder a William, el insiste con regalos y muestras de afecto, la paciencia del moreno se agota al limite, dando como resultado la violencia física, el gerente comienza a herir a Grell con su guadaña, pero aun así lastimado y bañado en su propia sangre el pelirrojo no se rinde, incluso parece disfrutar de los golpes, hace gemidos placenteros que perturban al gerente.

Grell resiente la actitud distante de William, su comportamiento empeora pero no porque quiera ser malo, lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de su jefe, que todo sea como antes, menos responsabilidades y más diversión.

El despacho de Francia esta corto de personal y necesitan refuerzos así que los solicitan a Londres, William se molesta, _"como si Londres no estuviera corto de personal también". _William protesta ante sus superiores, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, el supervisor de Francia ya esta en el despacho, específicamente vino por alguien.

_**-Wiiill-**_grita con entusiasmo Grell, William le ha invitado a comer el día de hoy, _"tienen que hablar"._

**_-Oh Will, estoy tan feliz, de verdad... ¿sabes?, he pensado en modificar mi guadaña, ¿que te parece?, quiero algo más moderno y con mayor capacidad de almacenamiento de cinematic records- _**Grell hablaba mientras comía un poco de pastel que sorpresivamente William pago por el, tal vez se debía a que el gerente se sentía un poco culpable por lo que iba a decir.

_**-¿Que tienes pensado?-**_ pregunta con poco interés mientras mira a Grell devorar su postre. El pelirrojo sonríe y de su bolsillo saca un trozo de papel arrugado, su mirada es la de un niño orgulloso de sus travesuras.

_**-¿Que es eso?-**_ William alza una ceja, nunca ha visto algo igual.

_**-Oh, esto... es una sierra de cadena amor, sera genial, lo tengo todo planeado.**_

_**-Se ve estorbosa y pesada, la función de las guadañas es cosechar almas, no ser juguetes-**_ exclama el gerente.

_**-Si Will, pero imagina que me enfrento a un cruel demonio, ¿como voy a defenderme con una death scythe mediocre?-**_Grell trata de convencer a su jefe pero William no muestra señales de aprobar esta petición.

**_-Tu también deberías cambiar tu death scythe Will-_** sugiere el pelirrojo.

**_-Mi guadaña esta bien como esta Sutcliff, no necesita cambios, haz lo que quieras, solo no te metas en problemas, no pienso sacarte de apuros en esta ocasión, sabes los tramites que necesitas para hacer la modificación-_** explica el gerente mientras da un sorbo a su té.

_**-Pero Will, eso tardara semanas, ¿no podrías acelerar el proceso?-**_ la parca roja hace ojos tiernos cual cachorro pero no funciona. William se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira, Grell puede sentir que esta tenso y decide guardar silencio, de repente las noticias malas cae como una avalancha de tabiques sobre el pelirrojo.

_**-Los superiores han tomado una decisión, seras transferido a otra sucursal, el cambio ya esta hecho, sera temporal lamentablemente, espero te comportes y dejes de causar problemas.-**_William dijo mientras buscaba en sus cajones las formas necesarias para los tramites de re-ubicación, todo el tiempo en que hablo no volteo a ver a su empleado, en ninguna ocasión ni un poco.

_**-Will...-**_ Grell entro en pánico, su amado William se estaba deshaciendo de el, _¿así tan fácil? ¿estaba harto de el?._

William se levanto de la mesa y se fue caminando rumbo a su oficina, su descanso había terminado, por otro lado un pasmado Grell se quedo sentado en estado de shock quieto, incluso sin respirar. Cuando el pelirrojo salio de su trance, una ola de ira arraso con el comedor, William podía escuchar desde su oficina el alboroto, pero prefirió permanecer en su encierro, ya descontaría los daños de la paga de Grell.


	17. Chapter 17 Francia

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE NO SIEMPRE DEJEN JAJA, BUENO, ESTOY FELIZ, PUES ESTE FIC PRINCIPALMENTE ERA SOLO SOBRE WILLIAM Y GRELL "EN LA ACADEMIA", PERO HA IDO CRECIENDO Y AUN LE FALTA BASTANTE PARA CONCLUIR **_

_**GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

Fueron dos semanas difíciles para William, el trabajo se acumulo un poco, tenia la tranquilidad que siempre pidió pero ahora era una paz no deseada, había comentarios de los otros empleados respecto a la ausencia de Sutcliff, todos sabían donde estaba y porque se había ido, pero nunca falto el irrespetuoso que comento respecto a la parca roja y sus actividades sexuales, otro de los empleados alegres por la ausencia de Grell era Eric, ahora podía pasar más tiempo con su amigo y kouhai Alan Humphries, el escoses hacia comentarios agradecido de que Sutcliff se marcho lejos y pedía que no regresara, causando el enfado de William, por otro lado Alan trataba de ser el mediador, el siempre tan empático con los demás motivo por el cual ahora estaba enfermo, siempre con un promedio de excelencia en ética, con pequeñas llamadas de atención para su senpai Slingby trataba de persuadirlo para que callara y evitarle un castigo por parte de su jefe, fue un pequeño infierno para Spears.

Por alguna extraña razón, William visito al tío de Grell, al principio no le permitieron la entrada, pero una vez que se identifico como el "tutor" de Sutcliff, no tuvo más problemas en el sanatorio.

William entro a la habitación de Brendan, le saludo respetuosamente con una reverencia y se sentó a un lado de su cama, el hombre se sorprendió con su presencia, esperaba ver a su hipócritamente amoroso sobrino pelirrojo, pero en cambio tenia enfrente al estúpidamente correcto Spears, Brendan lo ignoro por completo, William comenzó con una pequeña platica, se sentía incomodo, una vez que Spears le contó al tío de Sutcliff que el pelirrojo estaba solo en Francia, William hubiera jurado que el hombre intento moverse y de poder hacerlo seguramente lo habría atacado, los ojos de Brendan Sutcliff estaban llenos de odio, muy parecidos a la mirada de un Grell Sutcliff enojado, William se pregunto que si cuando Grell envejeciera se parecería a su tío, después de meditarlo, concluyo que era imposible, Grell era muy "lindo", tanto como una chica, como para convertirse en un viejo desagradable.

William no vio ningún sentido en seguir ahí, se levanto y se despidió del viejo, antes de alejarse sintió como una mano débil lo detenía miro sobre su hombre y se percato de la mirada suplicante de Brendan, aun sin palabras William sabia lo que significaba.

_**-Lo traeré de vuelta-**_ concluyo William y se retiro.

* * *

No fue distinto para el despacho de Francia, Grell Sutcliff no es alguien fácil de dominar; todos los días a la misma hora el corazón de William se aceleraba, más cuando escucha el ruido de las botas de tacón sobre la losa fría, pero se relaja al ver que es una falsa alarma, ya era una costumbre que a la hora del almuerzo Grell se presentara felizmente para invitarlo a salir, lo abrazara y le dijera cuanto lo quería, lo manoseara un poco e incluso besara provocando que el gerente lo golpeara pero aun así Grell sonreiría para su jefe, pero esa rutina se vio truncada, Spears suspira y se ajusta los anteojos, aun no hay señales de que Grell regrese pronto, todos los días le envía una carta, hasta la fecha William no a contestado ninguna, realmente no sabe que decir, pero... sinceramente que se le puede decir a Grell Sutcliff, _"¿que lo extraña?, ¿que le hace_ falta?",no, por supuesto que no, William suspira y coloca la pluma sobre su escritorio, observa una vez más el papel destinado a ser el receptor de sus sentimientos, niega con la cabeza y guarda todo en su gaveta.

Otra semana difícil paso, William estaba decidido a esta vez si contestar la carta de su amigo, para su sorpresa ese mismo día dos cartas, una "alarmante", o por lo menos para William así fue; llegaron a sus manos, la de Grell con el mismo contenido de siempre, profesándole todo su amor y cuanto lo extrañaba, pero esta vez contenía un extra...

_(...) Will, sera tu culpa si me enamoro de un galante Francés y no vuelvo a Londres, no debiste enviarme lejos, pero no te preocupes, realmente siempre pienso en tí._

_Por cierto, el señor Wickham es muy cortes y desinteresado, me dio un bono extra por mi trabajo, también conoce muy buenos restaurantes caros y prometió llevarme a París en su próximo día libre, comprare cosas lindas para ti Will._

_siempre "tuya" Grell._

William se tenso por completo, arrugo entre sus manos la carta de Grell y la tiro a la basura, para proceder con la siguiente postal, esta era del despacho de Francia, del gerente Wickham para ser más específicos, el hombre le alababa por su dominio sobre Sutcliff y su buen desempeño como supervisor de Londres, aunque detrás de toda esa habladuría lame botas, las verdaderas intenciones salieron al aire, el viejo le solicita a Spears hacer un cambio de empleados, diez de los mejores franceses a cambio de su _"hermoso pelirrojo coqueto"_, palabras literales escritas del puño y letra del viejo francés, incluso el hombre tuvo el descaro de enviar los documentos necesarios para la transferencia permanente. En ese momento William T. Spears, el supervisor del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis sucursal Londres decidió ir a recuperar a su empleado.

* * *

Al principio Grell trato a su nuevo jefe con desdén nadie era digno de el, al igual que en la academia, solo un hombre... William, pero este lo había rechazado más de una vez y ahora se deshacía de el de una forma cruel, Grell les haría pagar a todos esa afrenta, su comportamiento era pésimo, registros destruidos, almas extraviadas, cadáveres desmembrados y apariciones en publico. pero sorprendente mente el gerente de Francia no castigo a Grell, el viejo tenia otros planes ganarse al pelirrojo era su meta, Sutcliff era famoso en casi todo el reino shinigami, por su fuerza y valor, pero principalmente por su poca ética, por alguna razón los hombres creían que era una "mujer fácil".

El señor Wickham, supervisor de Francia, tenia un interés especial en Grell, no le importaba que el pelirrojo fuese hombre ni le importaba estar casado, ahora que Sutcliff estaba relativamente solo, sin ningún familiar o tutor, era su oportunidad de conquistar a la parca roja, el francés era un hombre atractivo, a pesar de su avanzada edad era una virtud de los dioses de la muerte el no envejecer, su aspecto era fresco y juvenil, aunque no tanto como el de Grell. Pero el hombre no contaba con que Grell no estaba solo y que tenia a William para cuidar de el.

Hoy era el día libre de Wickham, hoy, más que llevar a pasear a Sutcliff, el viejo ya tenia todo planeado, confiando en los rumores, el francés se llevaría a Grell a un hotel, el hombre se arreglo lo mejor posible, esta algo nervioso, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento temporal del pelirrojo, suspiro, se ajusto la corbata y llamo a la puerta, se escuchaban voces dentro, no le extraño a Wickham, el pelirrojo era muy popular el el despacho y rápido hizo amigos, después de un poco rato la puerta finalmente se abrió, de no ser porque era inmortal el francés hubiera muerto de un infarto, la puerta fue abierta por William, la mirada del moreno se ensombreció al ver al gerente, pero por dentro se regocijaba de ver la cara de estúpido que puso aquel anciano.

_**-¡Spears!-**_ grito asombrado el francés, de verdad no se esperaba encontrar al moreno, el viejo se molesto, conocía los rumores sobre la relación entre Sutcliff y Spears, pero eso no lo detendría, Wickham hizo a un lado a William y paso al pequeño departamento sin ser invitado, busco con la mirada al pelirrojo pero no lo encontró miro sobre su hombro para ver a un William serio que le siguió y entrego una carpeta.

_**-Buenos días señor Wickham-**_ saludo el Ingles para hacer notar la falta de modales del Francés promiscuo, mientras extendía la mano para hacerle entrega de unos documentos.

Wickham enarco una ceja, no se esperaba ver a Spears aquí, tal ves los rumores era cierto, sobre que el y el pelirrojo eran amantes. el gerente francés tomo los papeles y los leyó con atención, el tiempo de Sutcliff en Francia se había agotado. el gerente estuvo a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpido por un alegre Grell que se disculpo por no poder acompañarlo a París, acto seguido Grell se prendió del brazo de William entregándole una maleta, se despidieron y ambos ingleses se marcharon, en la soledad del apartamento el gerente de la división de Francia encolerizo y destruyo algunos muebles, ya le enviaría a Spears un aviso para hacer el descuento del cheque de Sutcliff.

* * *

El regreso a Londres fue rápido, Grell no dejo de hablar de lo genial que fue su estancia en Francia gracias al señor Wickham, todos los obsequios que le hizo y el dinero extra que le dio, la paciencia de William se agotaba, pero se contuvo hasta llegar a la casa de su empleado, una vez en el departamento del pelirrojo Spears se despidió de su subordinado y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse pero Grell se lo impidió, no era forma de tratar a un amigo que recién regresa, aun tenia cosas que hablar con el ademas de mostrarle su obsequio, William ya estaba harto de escuchar al pelirrojo parlotear sin sentido, invoco su guadaña y perforo la cabeza del carmín provocando que la sangre saliera sin control, Grell grito y lloro, intento golpear a William pero se detuvo, al escuchar algo que fue música para sus oídos.

**_-Deja de hablar de ese viejo, por los dioses de la muerte, que no es más que un pervertido asqueroso-_ **grito William tratando de controlarse Grell detuvo su llanto y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, aunque aun tenia sangre en la cabeza.

_**-Oh Will, estas celoso-**_ Grell se abalanzo sobre William y le dio un profundo beso, inesperado para el gerente.

_**-Por supuesto que no-**_ William rompió el beso forzado y alejo a sus subordinado.

_**-No me parece correcto que alabes tanto a un hombre que solo quería tener sexo contigo-**_ William dijo sin mirar a la cara a Grell, su atención falsamente estaba en el equipaje de la parca roja.

**_-Oh Will, ya te lo he dicho ¿no?, siempre seré tuya, no tienes de que preocuparte.-_** Grell recargo sumisamente la cabeza sobre el pecho de William, de algún modo ese comentario hizo sentir bien al shinigami obscuro. William suspiro, finalmente dejo instalado a su subordinado en su casa y se dispuso a irse, pero fue detenido.

**_-Will, podrías quedarte, aun no te he mostrado tu regalo-_** Invita el pelirrojo con una sonrisas a la cual William no puede rehusarse.

Ambos entraron al apartamento de Grell, muy distinto a los tiempos en que el viejo Brendan vivía ahí, ahora todo era "rojo", literalmente rojo, a donde miraras el rojo reinaba en todas sus tonalidades. William tomo asiento en un gran sofá, de un tono rojo vino y espero a que Grell regresara de la cocina. El pelirrojo regreso y entrego una taza de té negro a William para acto seguido tomar asiento a su lado.

**_-Gracias Will-_ **Grell dijo en un susurro y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombre de William para tomar una posición más cómoda a su lado.

_**-¿Por que?-**_ William pregunto aun serio.

_**-Me salvaste-**_ una sola respuesta, Grell le dio un rápido beso y se re-acomodo ahora colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de William.

**_-Tus "vacaciones" se habían terminado Sutcliff, tenias que regresar ya-_** explico William, Grell suspiro algo triste, pero no lo demostró y siguió hablando.

_**-Yo se que puedo confiar en ti Will, no permitirás que nada malo me pase ¿cierto?-** _Grell miro con ojos esperanzados hacia William, pero el rostro del moreno miraba hacia otro lado, de verdad Spears se sentía incomodo.

_**-Tengo una deuda contigo Sutcliff, me salvaste el día de nuestro examen-**_ William sigue sin hacer contacto visual, Grell sonrió ampliamente e hizo algo que el gerente no se imagino ni en sus más pervertidos sueños, Grell giro sobre su estomago para quedar con la cara pegada a la intimidad de William, comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre la tela del pantalón, William inmediatamente intento alejarlo, pero el pelirrojo se mantuvo firme.

_**-Will, no tienes ninguna deuda-**_ Grell dijo mientras intentaba bajar la bragueta del pantalón de su jefe. Aunque William no lo quisiera, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de su compañero, su rostro se sentía muy caliente, su entre pierna igual, finalmente una briza fría golpeo su miembro, bajo la mirada y vio como Grell masajeaba su pene logrando ponerlo duro, William se sonrojo intensamente, pero trato de mantener la calma, se levanto del sillón empujando a Grell y dejándolo caer al suelo.

_**-¡Sutcliff!, ¿que demonios crees que estas haciendo?-**_ grito mientras se acomodaba los pantalones nuevamente.

_**-¡Pero Will!-**_ Grell se levanto y se lanzó hacia las piernas de su jefe enterrando el rostro en la entrepierna de William, esto no le ayudo a su jefe, el hombre seguía un poco excitado.

_**-Will, yo quiero, ¿que tiene de malo?, yo-**_ dijo en un tono algo suplicante.

_**-¿Que tiene de malo?, eres hombre, somos hombres, es anti natural, no es normal-**_ William pateo al pelirrojo para alejarlo y se marcho del lugar, estaba confundido y molesto, muy molesto.

**_-Yo te amo... siempre lo haré _** dijo en un tono lastimero en la soledad de su casa.


	18. Chapter 18 DESEOS Y PASIONES

_**ADVERTENCIA! AMADAS LECTORAS, ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER, CONSIGANSE UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS, POR SI ACASO, MUY PROBABLEMENTE TENGAN UNA HEMORRAGIA NASAL JAJAJA.**_

_**POR FIIIN! LEMON JAJA, LO SE, HAN ESPERADO 18 CAPÍTULOS PARA ALGO DE BUEN SEXO JAJAJA, LO SIENTO PERO NO HE ESTADO MUY ANIMADA JEJEJE.**_

_**FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

William, suspira y pasa una mano por sus ahora despeinados cabellos cortos, su respiración es pesada, la habitación se vuelve cada vez más caliente, puede sentir la deliciosa humedad de esa boca cálida rodear su miembro más que duro ahora, lo lame, no, lo devora como si no hubiera mañana, le preocupan un poco esos dientes, pero sabe que esta a salvo, siempre lo estará a lado de Grell, "su" Grell, no importa a cuantos hombres ame, el era suyo ¿no?, Grell lo prometió aunque sea solo como amigos, Grell era su compañía, no lo dejaría marcharse.

William echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una oleada de placer lo inunda, esta próximo a su liberación, que Grell, oh su dulce Grell, sabe como hacer que esto continúe, con mano firme pero suave comienza con las caricias lascivas, usa la presión justa para darle el máximo placer sin lastimarlo o provocar que se corra antes de tiempo, nuevamente con la punta de la lengua comienza a jugar con su cabeza enrojecida, su miembro lagrimea y aquel pelirrojo succiona la sustancia cristalina como si se tratara del más delicioso néctar, pequeños besos a lo largo de su longitud, tratando de dejar marcas de amor, la lengua de Grell se aventura más abajo, su mano izquierda la brinda un masaje mientras unos dedos escurridizos se abren camino hacia lo más profundo de su intimidad hurgando en su interior. William puede contemplar su mirada llena de éxtasis, extiende su mano para retribuir el favor, toma el pene del pelirrojo y lo rotura lentamente, Grell gime su nombre, solo el suyo y el de nadie más, ambos cuerpos convulsionan de placer, sus cuerpos empapados de placer, la semilla del moreno se ha liberado, una sustancia algo pegajosa, blanca y tibia baña la mano del gerente, William abre los ojos y frunce el ceño al apreciar lo que su sucia mente ha logrado, "se masturbaba pensando en Grell Sutcliff", su compañero, amigo, colega y subordinado, peor aun, Sutcliff es otro hombre, William se reprende mentalmente, esos pensamientos son inmorales y sucios, _¿como empezó a hacer eso?, ¡¿porque?!._

Todo es culpa de Sutcliff, últimamente ha estado muy cariñoso, tal parece que la parca roja esta en "celo", aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para insinuarse le a su jefe, para tocarlo y decir cosas lascivas a su oído todo empeoro después de su ultima misión juntos, por lo regular las misiones se realizan individualmente pero en esta ocasión William decidió acompañar a Sutcliff para evitarse papeleo y horas extra innecesarios.

XxX

Ambos hombres se hospedaron en una pequeña casa, debían cosechar el alma de un hombre que hizo un contrato con un demonio, tenían que ser más rápidos que la alimaña, otro motivo por el cual decidió acompañar al pelirrojo, Sutcliff, mataría al ser infernal mientras William se encargaba del alma y el papeleo para que fuese llenado correctamente, el hombre a morir era un científico, con un gran futuro por delante, debía vivir, pero al vender su alma al diablo perdió toda posibilidad de seguir en la tierra.

La casa donde se quedaron no estaba muy lejos de la del científico, obviamente no podían quedarse muy sera para no ser descubiertos por el demonio, los dos shinigamis se quedaron en la misma habitación, con una sola cama, aunque William ganaba suficiente dinero, era un poco tacaño, además, ya había compartido la cama antes con el pelirrojo, así que no haría gastos innecesarios, pues el despacho no le reembolsaría su dinero.

Una vez instalados en la que seria su habitación, ambos se prepararon para dormir William se cambio su traje de trabajo por una pijama poco sexy en opinión de Grell, era blanca a rayas azules, muy básica pero cómoda, ideal para dormir, cumplía perfectamente su misión, en cambio Grell, bueno, el pelirrojo traía puesto un conjunto femenino; a diferencia del moreno que entro al pequeño baño para cambiarse, el pelirrojo se cambio frente a el, sin ningún pudor y con una sonrisa de cheshire en el rostro, William se preguntaba de donde sacaba esa ropa su compañero, era un conjunto negro con detalles en rojo como el encaje unos moños pequeños, no muy provocativo pero evidentemente no era algo que usara un hombre, Grell sintió la mirada de su jefe y sonrió para sus adentros, una vez listo dio rienda suelta a su plan de esa noche.

**_-¿Que pasa Will?, parece como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre en ropa interior-_** dijo picaramente

_**-Ciertamente nunca en ropa de mujer-**_ contesto monótonamente.

William se retiro los lentes del rostro, froto sus cansados ojos y se acomodo para dormir, Grell le siguió y se metió bajo las sabanas a su lado, lo abrazo y decidieron dormir, lo cual le fue imposible a William, el pelirrojo olía deliciosamente bien, Spears se pregunto si los shinigamis podían tener instintos tan primitivos como los humanos, era obvio que los dioses de la muerte no necesitan reproducirse, pero cual animales William sintió un terrible deseo de... algo malo e impensable. El olor de Grell, al igual que el de una hembra en celo que llama a su pareja lo hacia caer en sus más bajas pasiones, Grell deseaba a su jefe y el moreno deseaba a su subordinado.

Grell giro sobre su espalda para poder ver a William que tenia un ligero rubor en el rostro, el pelirrojo sonrió tomo la mano de su jefe y la lamió de una forma sensual a los ojos de William, ahora la parca obscura estaba en una especie de trance.

el pelirrojo deslizo las sabanas fuera de su cuerpo y subió su corto camisón para dejar al descubierto su pálido pecho, uso la mano de su compañero para frotarse a si mismo mientras gemía lujuriosamente, todo con la intención de excitar a William, el moreno no entendida lo que pasaba, estaba confundido, Grell era su amigo ambos eran hombres pero parece que al pelirrojo no le importa y de verdad quería esto, si su padre lo viera seguramente estaría decepcionado de el, seria la vergüenza de la familia, pero bueno... el oficial Spears no estaba aquí, ni siquiera estaba con vida. William tomo a Grell por la cintura como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y lo sentó en su regazo, un beso apasionado comenzó, la parca roja rompió el beso para desagrado de William e hizo un tortuoso viaje hacia el sur de la anatomía de su amante, mordió un poco la mandíbula, no muy fuerte, se sentó correctamente para apreciar el tonificado pecho de Spears, lo froto con ambas manos relamiéndose los labios, se inclino y empezó a lamer los pezones ahora erguidos, con la lengua dibujo pequeños círculos sobre la cerne dura, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de William su piel se erizo y y una de sus manos se aventuro a acariciar los rizos rojos para hacerlos a un lado y tener acceso libre a la espalda, William bajo la mano hasta llegar al trasero más que firme de Grell, sus dedos traviesos se abrieron paso entre los montículos de carne pero para su desgracia el pelirrojo se movió más abajo tejando sus glúteos lejos del alcance de su amante.

William grito de dolor cuando sintió los filosos colmillos clavarse a un costado de su cuerpo, justo sobre el hueso sobresaliente de la pelvis, Grell lamió la herida y trago la poca sangre que extrajo.

_**-Sutcliff, soy tu jefe, no me muerdas-**_ reprendió William tomando por los cabellos a su amante para alzar su rostro y hacer contacto visual, pero Grell le brindo una linda sonrisa con eses carnosos labios algo rojos por la sangre. William soltó su agarre y sonrió, Grell se relamió los labios otra vez al llegar a su objetivo, tomo el pantalón de William por los costados y lo deslizo fuera, una vez libre el miembro de William, este por fin se mostró, los ojos de Grell se abrieron mucho, su espera al fin había terminado. El carmín tomo el gran falo entre sus manos y lo masajeo como todo un experto, William frunció el ceño, de cierto modo, aunque se juraba a sí mismo el que no le importaba la vida privada de su subordinado, el hombre estaba celoso, Grell seguramente había hecho esto para otros y otros más que obvio habían puesto sus sucias manos sobre aquel cuerpo de la discordia. Pronto William salio de sus pensamientos al sentirse rodeado por completo por la boca del pelirrojo lujurioso, la lengua experta le brindo placer, Grell tomo en sus labios el glande de su amante para besarlo tiernamente, era una visión bizarra, un acto tan vulgar como el sexo sin amor se veía tan tierno en manos de Grell Sutcliff.

William se acomodo mejor sobre la cama para darle más espacio a su amante rojo entre sus piernas, Grell también se acomodo, sobre sus rodillas y bajo una de sus manos para darse a si mismo la atención que su miembro solicitaba más gemidos salieron de la garganta de la muerte escarlata, esto era un acto depravado y sensual a la ves, _"la depravación en Grell era sensual"_ William sintió un creciente calor bajo su abdomen al miara al pelirrojo masturbarse, William estaba cerca de terminar, pero no, no quería terminar aun ni de esa forma tan vulgar, en la boca de Grell, William tomo por los brazos al pelirrojo y lo jalo cerca de su rostro, un nuevo beso empezó, el moreno tomo la longitud de su amante y lo froto con ansia.

_**-Nnhg- espera Will, harás que termine antes de tiempo.-**_ protesto el pelirrojo que envolvió su mano sobre la de su jefe para indicarle el ritmo con el que debía tocarlo.

William estaba emocionado, no aguantaría mucho, tiro a Grell bruscamente sobre el colchón, dispuesto a hacerlo suyo, lo beso y acaricio, trato de meter su miembro hinchado en la pequeña entrada sin preparar de Grell arrancándole un grito de dolor al pelirrojo, William se detuvo, estaba agitado y sonrojado, continuo con movimientos inseguros y más lentos, pero finalmente se sentó a un lado de la cama.

_**-Will, ¿que pasa?, parece como si nunca hubieras hecho el amor-**_ se burlo Grell pero guardo silencio, al ver que William se ruborizo aun más y evito verlo, efectivamente William nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, se daba una idea de como debía practicarse por los registros cinematográficos, pero jamas había visto como lo practican dos hombres.

_**-Oh Will,-**_ Grell sonrió y lo beso tiernamente en la sien.

_**-Yo te mostrare, aunque me gustaría poder hacerte mio, te dejare que tu seas el dominante-**_ dijo con un ligero rubor Grell, por lo regular Sutcliff acostumbraba dominar a sus parejas, pero por ser William, le permitiría robarle lo poco de castidad que le quedaba.

Grell lamió tres de sus dedos y una vez que estuvieron bien lubricados, los comenzó a introducir, uno por uno en su interior, gimiendo un poco de dolor en cada movimiento, uno a uno, poco a poco, dilato su entrada, era la primera vez que hacia esto para si mismo, suspiro, gotas de sudor brillaban en su rostro y cuerpo, finalmente una vez listo estiro los brazos hacia William como indicación de que estaba listo.

William observo detenidamente, prácticamente tomo nota de los pasos a seguir, le sorprendió ver a Grell completamente desnudo, su cuerpo era delgado y menudo, casi como el de una mujer, un pequeña curva se marcaba en su cintura, sus caderas eran un poco estrechas pero ciertamente el hombre tenia curvas, aun, aunque le faltaban unos carnosos y redondeados pecho, Grell tenia un muy agradable cuerpo, le sorprendió al moreno que alguien tan aparentemente frágil fuese poseedor de tal fuerza.

William se recostó sobre Grell y lentamente en esta ocasión introdujo su pene en el estrecho, cálido y agradable interior de su nuevo amante, William seguía las instrucciones del rojo, aunque se sentía estúpido por no poder cumplir por si mismo una tarea tan fácil, espero a que el cuerpo bajo el se adaptara a su tamaño y comenzó a mover sus caderas, con movimientos erráticos al principio, eran dos cuerpos que buscaban encajar uno con el otro, William aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas, pronto gritos y gemidos llenaron la habitación, mismos que traspasaron las paredes.

XxX

El shinigami de cabellos obscuros toma un pañuelo y limpia su desastre, se limpia la mono y tira la servilleta al cesto de basura, pronto, al alzar la mirada, se da cuenta de que tiene publico, un sonriente Grell lo observa, William se sobresalta, maldice interiormente a su empleado por no llamar antes de entrar, parece que el pelirrojo no lo sorprendió mientras se daba placer a si mismo pues no dice nada y se sienta frente a el, colocando unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

_**-Will cariño, he terminado, ¿podemos ir al lago?-**_ pregunta esperanzado.

_**-No Sutcliff, estoy muy ocupado, tal vez en otra ocasión, además, se avecina la llegada de nuevos reclutas, no deberías de perder el tiempo.-**_ William estaba enojado consigo mismo, no debió de desquitarse con su amigo, pero se sentía frustrado y sucio, quería alejar a Grell de el, quería que se fuera que desapareciera por hacerle sentir ese tipo de deseos...

_**-Bien, iré con Eric a beber**_- un molesto Grell salio de la oficina azotando la puerta de la misma.

...Pero a la vez William lo quería cerca, muy cerca y solo para el y nadie más. el supervisor suspira y toma los documentos del pelirrojo para comenzar a examinarlos, enarco una ceja y los rompió, estaba llenados con tinta roja, se levanto rápido de su lugar y salio tras su subordinado rojo, lo encontró pendido del brazo de Slingby mientras charlaba con Humphries, hablaban de los últimos detalles para salir a un pub. William enfureció no solo Sutcliff lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos, hacia mal su trabajo, era un holgazán de primera y aun así pretendía salir a pasear, William se acerco sin que se percataran de su presencia y tomo por el cabello a Grell, enredo los largos mechones escarlata entre sus dedos y tiro con fuerza de ellos, arrastro al pelirrojo hasta su oficina para después encerrarse ambos en ella, dejando a un Eric y Alan muy sorprendidos, después de unos segundos, ambos empleados se retiraron.

Esa noche Grell no salio, permaneció encerrado en la oficina con William hasta que termino de llenar correctamente su papeleo, Grell estaba más que molesto y William, bueno William estaba tranquilo como siempre.

Y esta es la misma historia, día a día, año tras año, un William inseguro que no se siente lo suficientemente bueno para Grell, que lo desea y fantasea con lo bien que se vería el pelirrojo bajo el gimiendo y gritando su nombre en las más vulgares poses sexuales, marcando ese delgado cuerpo para mostrar que Sutcliff es suyo y de nadie más, pero cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta de su realidad recuerda que el pelirrojo es libre, cual mariposa de flor en flor su amigo va de cama en cama en busca de un amor verdadero, pero sus aventuras nunca duran lo suficiente como para convertirse en algo formal, la mayoría son aventuras de una noche, todo empieza con una sonrisa, un presente, una salida a cenar para terminar en un hotel barato del mundo humano y finalmente el corazón de Grell termina destrozado, William siempre es quien esta ahí para sanar las heridas de su empleado, para cuidarlo, podría hacer felices a ambos y entablar una relación seria con el pelirrojo, pero con Grell nada nunca es serio, se aburre muy rápido y William sabe que si Grell le traiciona terminaría matándolo, prefiere mantener distancia y tenerlo con una correa muy corta, después de todo no importa cuan mal trate el gerente a su empleado este siempre anda tras el como un perrito , pero se debe ser cauteloso, pues aun los perros más tranquilos pueden morder.

William necesita sacar de su mente a Grell, es solo una molestia, lo hace pensar distinto, le hace feliz, pero William le teme a ser feliz, siempre que algo bueno pasa, es más que seguro que algo realmente malo lo arruinara todo.

* * *

Sera una noche especial este día para el despacho, se le dará la bienvenida a los nuevos shinigamis recién egresados de la academia, se realizara una pequeña fiesta para recibirlos, una gran oportunidad para todos.

William no era muy aficionado a estos eventos sociales, pero como gerente de la división de Londres, seria una vergüenza que el no estuviera presente, ademas de que tenia que vigilar que todo estuviera bajo control.

Grell yacía sentado en la misma mesa que Eric y Alan, el pelirrojo estaba impaciente, no había visto a William en todo el día, así que se dedico a molestar a Eric hasta que Alan llego, la parca roja no fue feliz, odia no ser el centro de atención. Eric suspiro aliviado al ver a su compañero castaño, ya podía liberarse de Grell, los tres charlaron un poco; aunque Grell parecía feliz por dentro estaba muy deprimido.

Finalmente William se hizo presente, dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida, Grell lo miraba con adoración, se veía tan guapo, si alguien en este mundo sabia portar un traje ese era "su" William. El discurso se termino y la fiesta comenzó, el gerente se dirigió hacia sus tres subordinados y tomo asiento con ellos, aunque su lugar estaba con los otros jefes de los demás departamentos del despacho, el moreno se sentía más cómodo donde Grell estaba y sabía a la perfección que no podía llevar a Sutcliff a sentarse con los mayores, pues no dejaría de ponerlo en ridículo.

Una vez terminado el evento, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, excepto William que acompaño a Sutcliff a su departamento con el pretexto de que _"una dama no debe andar sola por las calles en la noche"._

* * *

Un William de cabello desordenado despertó en una recamara ajena, estaba cansado y muy cómodo, no querida moverse, pero debía irse, no le gustaba dormir en esa habitación, pero el cansancio lo venció, ahora debía marcharse, las cosas eran más fáciles antes, menos responsabilidades, nada de sentimientos. Antes de que William tomara las riendas de la división de Londres todo era más fácil y esto funcionaba para ambos.

William ya no quería estar ahí, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, salio de la cama, coloco los pies descalzos en el frío suelo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tomo su ropa y se vistió, se puso de pie y avanzo rumbo a la puerta.

**_-¿Will?..._**

**_-...¿A donde vas?.-_ **Grell despertó.

**_-Es tarde.-_**dijo el moreno sin mirar al pelirrojo.

**_-¿Por que no te quedas?.-_** Grell estiro su brazo para tomar de la mano a William y regresarlo a la cama, William solo suspiro con fastidio, _"¿cuantas veces había pasado ya por esto?"_

_**-¿Por que insistes Sutcliff?, creí habértelo explicado antes.-** _dijo William con el ceño fruncido.

**_-No soy tonto William, se que no me quieres, "solo tomo lo que puedo".-_ **el pelirrojo hablo con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un tono de voz miserable.

Solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, un abatido Grell Sutcliff se quedo solo en su cuarto, de verdad estaba tan feliz de tener a "su" William en su cama, pero su amigo había cambiado todo era "trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, siempre el maldito trabajo ante todo". Grell solo se dejo caer en su cama en posición fetal y volvió a dormir, de nada servia llorar.

Después de su ultima misión juntos, donde ambos se entregaron a la pasión, William le había gritado a la mañana siguiente dejando bien claro que ese evento jamas se volvería a repetir, desde entonces la actitud del gerente para con Grell se volvió tortuosamente distante, aun así Grell no se rendiría y finalmente siempre encontraba la forma de llevar a la cama a su jefe, Grell sabia que William le amaba también, aunque no entendía el porque se negaba a aceptarlo.

Grell aprendió a no llorar para William, la ultima vez este le amenazó conque si veía una sola lagrima salir de sus ojos le daría motivos suficientemente e fuertes para llorar de por vida, ante tal comentario Grell se estremeció y aprendió a guardarse su dolor para el mismo, aunque pronto encontraría a su alma gemela.


	19. Chapter 19 HOLA KNOX, ADIÓS SUTCLIFF

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR, AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO ESTABA ALGO DESANIMADA, PERO YA QUE PUBLICO EN VARIAS PARTES, PUES EN TODOS LADOS TENGO UN REVIEW Y ESO ME HACE FELIZ JEJEJE LA HISTORIA SIGUE, AUN LE FALTA MUCHO PARA TERMINAR, SIIII, MI PRIMER HISTORIA LARGA, DE MÁS DE 15 CAPÍTULOS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR MIS FICS Y AGREGARLOS COMO FAVORITOS. **_

_**POR CIERTO:**_

_**1° TODOS LOS ERRORES DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS.**_

_**GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

Después de una larga conferencia sobre el uso apropiado de las instalaciones en el despacho, William finalmente libera a Grell, aunque mientras _"le daban un uso inapropiado al escritorio"_ el gerente no reprendió a su empleado, más bien lo gozo mucho.

William trata de mantener distancia de Grell, cuando esta a su lado todo es irracional,sin cordura, no hay lógica, un impulso sin sentido lo hace permanecer a su lado y correr en su auxilio pues el rojo no deja de meterse en problemas, se merece un castigo, pero _¿que haría William sin Grell?._ El pelirrojo le hace mal y lo sabe, con ese humor enfermo de la parca escarlata, sabe que si continua ya no podrá volver nunca más, su mundo perfecto se vendrá abajo, no hay forma de luchar contra Sutcliff, ni física ni emocionalmente.

William reta a su suerte, esta jugando con fuego, pero no puede evitar querer a Grell, el pelirrojo lo besa haciéndolo caer en su juego, escucha su voz estridente y chillona maldiciendo su presencia pero cuando este no se encuentra algo le falta a la vida monótona del gerente.

Es como un hechizo que lo mantiene hipnotizado y atado a su lado, desde la academia sabia que estaban destinados a cruzar juntos el laberinto de la _"vida/muerte",_ la barrera contra sentimientos que el moro construyo ha sido derribada por aquel tornado rojo.

Grell da un rápido y casto beso sobre los labios de William, se despide y sale de la oficina de su jefe, en la salida se topa con un chico nuevo, su cabello es de dos tonos, rubia la coronilla y el largo, y negra la nuca, el joven porta unas gafas de montura gruesa y negra, le dan un aspecto algo infantil, aunque no se puede negar el joven es muy guapo, el galán le brinda una sonrisa coqueta a Grell y entra a la oficina de William. Grell lo mira con indiferencia y sigue su camino, nunca le han interesado los "niños".

El rubio pasa al interior del despacho pero se entretiene mirando algo embobado al pelirrojo que acaba de salir, tiene un buen trasero, contonea un poco en exceso las caderas, pero se ve bien para una noche de diversión, piensa para sus adentros.

_**-Ah! señor Spears, lo siento, mi nombre es Ronald Knox-**_ finalmente se presenta el rubio.

_**-Llega tarde señor Knox, la puntualidad en este oficio es más que importante, nadie debe vivir más de lo previsto y mucho menos esta permitido perder almas.-**_William reprende al joven, es el primer día de Ronald y ya dio una mala impresión.

_**-Lo siento Señor, no volverá a pasar-**_ Ronald se disculpa y frota la parte trasera de su cabeza, trata de sonar simpático.

_**-Pensé que no había mujeres trabajando en el área de recolección, es una linda pelirrojo ¿no señor?, le faltan pechos, pero tiene un bello trasero-**_ habla con una sonrisa idiota que molesta William, pero el gerente no revela el verdadero sexo de su amigo, prefiere que el novato se lleve una sorpresa.

_**-Diríjase a la oficina del señor Sutcliff, el sera su tutor, estará bajo su guía, cualquier problema o convenientemente no dude en consultármelo a mi o a Sutcliff-**_ William termina de dar unas explicaciones más, despide al muchacho y una vez que Ronald se retira, el gerente continua revisando su papeleo. Ronald sale entusiasmado y camina por los pasillos, es su primer día y ya se lleva bien con casi todo el despacho, conoció a dos nuevos senpais, Eric Slingby y Alan Humphries, son simpáticos y amigables, los reconoció de la academia, en especial a Alan, que era mayor que el pero cursaron juntos hasta que el castaño se graduó, recordó haber visto juntos a sus senpais, maestro y alumno, muy buenos amigos, el joven ya conocía los rumores sobre el escoses.

Finalmente llega a la puerta indicada, que es adornada por una placa grande y reluciente con letras rojas que anuncian a su propietario, "GRELL SUTCLIFF"; Ronald esta ansioso por conocer personalmente a la parca roja, es un ídolo en la academia, después de el nadie ha obtenido AAA; toca la puerta con los nudillos, espera un rato y una voz aguda le da la bienvenida, Ronald abre mucho los ojos, es la "pelirroja".

**_-¿Señora Sutcliff?-_** cuestiona el rubio, Grell sonríe profundamente feliz.

_**-¿Que pasa?, parece que viste un monstruo-**_ se burla el pelirrojo del joven que lo mira con asombro y apenado.

_**-¿Eh?, ah no, lo siento es solo que yo esperaba ver al señor Sutcliff, ¿es su esposo?-**_ el chico trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, no es la primera vez que coquetea mujeres casadas, de hecho es la razón por la que murió.

**_-No, no tengo esposo-_ **dice con una sonrisa. Ronald suspira de alivio y toma asiento frente a Grell, pero de repente escucha algo que le hace perder el color por completo.

**_-Yo soy varón, aunque preferiría que me llames "señorita Sutcliff", no es de buena educación decirle "señora" a una dama soltera-_ **Ronald se paralizo, quedo en shock, le _¡coqueteo a un hombre!, ¿como no lo noto antes?, bueno, según las fotografías y rumores Grell Sutcliff era un chico arrogante, muy fuerte y de cabello "corto" rojo rebelde, nada afeminado._

Ronald recibió más instrucciones de su nuevo jefe y salio de la oficina aun asombrado, una ves fuera Grell rió con fuerza, pobre niño tonto.

* * *

Ronald pronto se hizo amigo de Eric Slingby, fiesta a la que iban, se convertía en grandes juergas y borracheras, lo más importante para Ronald era convertirse en un gran shinigami, y no defraudar a sus mayores, de verdad respetaba a William y admiraba a Grell, aunque al principio le fue raro tratar con el afeminado shinigami, terminaron llevándose bien, Grell era un hombre innovador y al notar que Ronald era igual, su interés en el chico creció, era como su hermano menor, Grell quedo impresionado, al ver al chico con zapatos Oxford blancos impecables, un gran contraste con el aburrido uniforme negro, Ronald portaba un reloj de pulsera era más practico, El pelirrojo quedo prendido de el, incluso le recomendó que tipo de guadaña usar, todo iba bien, hasta que la parca roja desapareció.

XxX

**_-Will, ¿porque siempre tengo que cosechar a las sucias rameras?._**- Dijo el pelirrojo con un mohín de disgusto, a el no le agradaban las prostitutas, en realidad ningún humano le agradaba, eran sucios e inferiores, pero las prostitutas en especial a ellas las odiaba, eran "mujeres" que no respetaban sus cuerpos y podían tener "hijos" a los cuales mataban. ¿Que no daría Grell por tener un bello cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas y un hijo del hombre que amaba?. Grell si tenia un lindo cuerpo, para ser hombre tenia un cuerpo pequeño y muy delgado, unas muy largas piernas bien torneadas y no era musculoso, tenia las curvas justas, pero eso no es lo que buscan los otros hombres, podía engañarlos con su bello rostro maquillado pero al quitarle el vestido y el corsé se encontraban con unas caderas estrechas y un pecho plano y con algo entre las piernas que las mujeres no tienen ni por error. Ademas no todos los hombres se dejaban ser perforados, NO, a los hombres les gustaba estar arriba.

_**-Sutcliff, nadie más quiere hacer ese trabajo, además es en tu zona asignada, haz tu trabajo y deja de quejarte, a ti te gusta ver esas cosas ¿no?** .-_ ¿quien diría que William se arrepentiría de haberla asignado esa misión a su subordinado?.

Grell ya había llegado al lugar donde sucedería la muerte, estaba en lo más alto de una construcción, la luna era roja, era una noche muy fría, estaba esperando que el asesinato sucediera, según su libro la ramera moriría en manos del medico que le practico un aborto hace unos días, Pronto todo comenzó, el doctor era una mujer, una bella pelirroja ataco a la prostituta, la acuchillo barias veces, Grell estaba fascinado esta belleza roja estaba pintando a la ramera de rojo con sus entrañas, era lo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto, la ira, la furia, el dolor y el rojo de la sangre. El segador debía felicitar a la autora de esta bella obra de arte, Sutcliff bajo de su lugar y se acerco a la desquiciada mujer roja, ella estaba muy asustada al verlo, pero el la abrazo y la consoló, _"ellas se lo merecían"_, desde ese día Grell no se separo de la mujer, es más, hasta comenzó a ayudarla a matar a las prostitutas, ambos compartían la misma pena, ambos deseaban parir a sus propios hijos, pero ninguno podía, la doctora debido a un accidente en el pasado y Grell a causa de nacer varón, ¿pero como ayudarla y pasar desapercibido, un SHINIGAMI en el reino de los vivos no era común, si William se enteraba lo castigaría horriblemente, no se lo perdonaría, pero bueno, _"¿que de malo hay en divertirse un poco durante el trabajo?"_

Después de esa noche Grell volvió a su reino, tenia que preparar todo para poder marcharse con su nuevo amor, entrego su lista de muertes asignadas a su jefe.

_**-Todo esta listo Will, gracias por esta misión**.-_ el pelirrojo dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes de tiburón

**_-Muy bien Sutcliff- _**William hablo tranquilamente como siempre, pero _¿que no estaba Grell muy molesto por aquel trabajo?_

**_Will cariño, fue una muy buena noche._**- El pelirrojo salio de la oficina de su jefe no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y mandarle un beso, se marcho a su casa, tenia mucho por preparar. Grell continuo unos días más trabajando como si nada, pero sin dejar de ver a su nueva amante roja, no quería levantar sospechas, aunque su actitud cambio un poco, se volvió menos acosador hacia William y empezó a hacer preguntas extrañas.

_**-Will, ¿que pensarías sí cambio el color de mi cabello?, ¿crees que me quede bien un tono obscuro?-**_ Spears enarco una ceja ante la pregunta, era un cuestionamiento absurdo, ¿porque el pelirrojo hace esos cuestionamientos?, obviamente a William le gusta Grell tal cual es, tal ves si le agradaría que fuese más responsable y menos coqueto con otros hombres, pero físicamente le gusta como era.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y Grell no se había presentado a trabajar, tampoco se había reportado enfermo o alguna excusa ridícula como _"que estaba en sus días "_. William estaba furioso, "¿que tramaba este inepto shinigami?".

Ronald Knox, el chico estaba muy emocionado de trabajar con Sutcliff , había escuchado mucho de el, era de los mas fuertes shinigamis, con AAA en técnica y practica pero C en ética, seria interesante trabajar con el pelirrojo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y no había rastro de Sutcliff, William se tuvo que hacer cargo de Ronald, con todo el trabajo extra que tenia, más y más muertes sin programar estaban sucediendo en el área de Yorkshire, alguien mataba a las prostitutas de Londres, ¿un demonio? y aun así debía entrenar al muchacho. El Gerente del despacho se canso y decidió ir a buscar a su empleado.

Pronto ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sutcliff, estaba en una de las mejores zonas, de las mejor ubicadas, eran departamentos lujosos y grandes, Grell era un agente con privilegios, de los mejor pagados, ademas de haber heredado el apartamento de su tío.

William llamo a la puerta pero nadie respondió, William uso la llave que el pelirrojo le había dado tiempo atrás por si se animaba a vivir con el o "hacerle una visita nocturna", William entro y se encontró con un gran infierno rojo, aun que no era para sorprenderse, ya conocía bien el lugar, "rojo" por todas partes, los muros, el techo, las cortinas, la alfombra, la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la alcoba, el baño, no había un centímetro donde el rojo no reinara en ese apartamento, William entro a ese limbo rojo y comenzó a buscar indicios de donde estaba el pelirrojo, al entrar a la recamara el moreno se dio cuenta de que el armario de Sutcliff estaba casi vacío, le faltaban prendas, se notaba que hacía tiempo que el hombre no estaba en su casa, había algo de polvo en los muebles. William encontró una nota en el tocador de Grell dirigida a el:

_PARA MI QUERIDO WILLIAM..._

_WILL, HE ENCONTRADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, DEBO CONTARTE QUE ES LA MUJER MÁS BELLA QUE HE CONOCIDO, Y ES UN MONUMENTO AL ROJO, CABELLO, ROPA LABIOS, UÑAS, TODA ELLA ES PERFECTA, ME COMPLEMENTA._

_¿SABES?, ES MUY DIVERTIDO ESTAR ARRIBA EN CUESTIONES DEL AMOR EN LA CAMA. __DIME WILL, ¿ESTAS CELOSO?._

_TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR WILL, SE QUE TE PORTARAS BIEN._

_PERO NO TE DESILUSIONES CARIÑO, NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME ENAMORE, YO SIEMPRE SERÉ TUYO, AUN EN LA DISTANCIA._

_CON TODO MI AMOR GRELL SUTCLIFF._

La carta tenia el aroma del perfume de Grell y la marca de sus labios.

_**-****"Sinvergüenza" "estúpido" "promiscuo". **_William hizo bola la nota, la arrugo y la rompió, estaba furioso.


	20. Chapter 20 EL MAYORDOMO GRELL

_**BUENO, AQUÍ AÑADO PARTE DE MI FIC "EL MAYORDOMO GRELL", NO IBA A HACERLO Y LO IBA A ENVIAR A LEER MI FIC, PERO LUEGO PENSÉ QUE USTEDES NO LO HARÍAN Y ENTONCES NO ENTENDERÍAN QUE PASO, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA INCLUIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR CIERTO, ODIO A ANGELINA, NO ME AGRADA Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE GRELL LA HALLA MATADO JAJAJAJJA.**_

_** FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

_**-Seguramente se largo con uno de sus amantes Spears, no debes preocuparte por el promiscuo de Grell-**_ se burla Eric al ver la desesperación de William; ganándose un codazo en el estomago y ojos de reproche por parte de Alan.

Slingby no esta feliz con la desaparición de su compañero, todos tiene exceso de trabajo ademas de soportar el mal carácter de su jefe y para empeorar todo William esta preparando un equipo de "rescate" para Grell, nadie sospecha que la parca es el responsable de las muertes de las prostitutas.

William sabe que Grell se ha ido por voluntad propia, sabe que es con una mujer, pero no sabe donde y el porque no lo puede, o más bien no lo quiere creer,_ ¿Grell enamorado de una mujer?, ¿la ama tanto como para abandonarlo?_, William sabía que algo así podía pasar, es por eso que se cerro al amor o a cualquier sentimiento similar. El gerente sanciona a Eric y lo despide de su oficina, ahora debe encontrar a su subordinado, se alarma un poco al no poder sentir su presencia, teme que algo malo le halla pasado, aunque el pelirrojo es fuerte, es muy descuidado y confiado.

La prioridad de William es encontrar a Grell sano y salvo, ya se encargaría de castigarlo de la manera más cruel que se pueda imaginar. Un rencor creció en el frío corazón del supervisor.

La misma rutina, día con día , año con año, décadas, la soledad, el deseo, regalos, presentes, lo que sea por ganarse una palabra de afecto o aprobación, pero el sexo no lo era todo, Grell necesitaba amor y solo recibía reprimendas y rechazos, sus besos no eran bien recibidos, sus abrazos eran castigados.

William ya no era requerido en el corazón de Grell, Spears había sido reemplazado y con creces, la solución para Grell una mujer, las coincidencias, las necesidades, el amor, la sangre, la adrenalina, un complemento. Las visitas disminuyen a la mitad, no más besos, no más atención, no más amor, libertad, soledad, algo falta "rojo", William quería sentir, pero no estos sentimientos, ira, celos, necesidad de calor.

* * *

Grell suspira y se mira frente al espejo una vez más, es denigrante, una bella mujer, icono de la moda, rebajada a esto... sin vida sin personalidad, sin "rojo", pero no tiene opción, si permanece en su forma de segador, William lo encontrara inmediatamente, tampoco puede usar sus importantes gafas y mucho menos su hermosa death scythe, el ex-pelirrojo gira su cabeza sobre su hombro para apreciar su bella sierra de cadena, sonríe con nostalgia, finalmente tuvo tiempo para modificarla ilegalmente antes de partir a la mansión Barnet y ahora no puede usarla, le costo mucho esfuerzo, muchos favores y trabajos especiales pero valió la pena, el no podía darse el lujo de esperar un mes a que el maldito papeleo se autorizara para finalmente recibir a "su bebé" que ahora yace en una esquina junto a la cama con dosel de la habitación de su amante.

Grell vuelve al espejo, con su mano enguantada de blanco toma un lazo rojo y ata cu castaño cabello aburrido que no tiene ni una tercera parte de la cantidad y volumen de su roja melena de fuego, pero debe ser paciente, un ultimo vistazo y se ajusta sus nuevas gafas, no puede portar nada que lo relacione con el reino shinigami; por medio de sus bienes, todos los segadores están conectados, es una forma de mantenerse seguros y protegidos entre ellos, por una parte Grell agradece el no estar tan ciego como William, ahora debe conformarse con unas gafas ovaladas del reino de los mortales, que aunque no son de su graduación, le ayudan un poco a ver mejor, los lentes son sin marco y sin su hermosa cadena con cráneos.

_**-¿Grell?-**_ Angelina ha entrado a su recamara y llama a su nuevo "mayordomo".

-_**Te he estado buscando, es hora-** _dice sonriente. Originalmente, como un sirviente más Grell debería de dormir con los otros criados, pero obviamente la parca se rehúso a compartir su espacio personal con la servidumbre, después de todo, ¿porque no podía quedarse a dormir con su amante?. Grell se acerca a Madam Red, pero abre mucho los ojos, Angelina se ha cortado el cabello, su larga cabellera a desaparecido, el castaño sonríe nuevamente y besa el dorso de la mano de su señora, los cambios pueden ser buenos a veces.

Grell toma su abrigo y acompaña a Angelina al carruaje, le ayuda a subir y se ponen en marcha, en busca de la próxima ramera. Los demás criados solo los observan marcharse y rumorean a cerca de la relación de Madam con el nuevo mayordomo, Madam Red es una mujer sensual y fuerte, no entienden que interés tiene en el flacucho e inútil de Grell, pero saben que son amantes pues duermen juntos, y todos están obligados a servir a Grell también, como si se tratara del señor de la casa.

Cada asesinato los une más, la sangre, el rojo, el amor y la tristeza, tienen tantas cosas en común, al principio Angelina era muy nerviosa, después de asesinarlas, la mujer rompía en un llanto desesperado, pero Grell supo como contenerla, la pelirroja solo conocía la paz en brazos de la parca, quien diría que la muerte puede ser tan cálida, los besos y las caricias se sienten tan bien en manos de la muerte escarlata.

Un calor profundo creció en el corazón de Sutcliff, ¿amor?, empezaba a amar a Angelina, más allá de la lujuria o la pasión por el rojo, la parca tenia buenos sentimientos, se sintió inseguro sobre lo que sentía por William, después de todo con el gerente no pasaba más allá del sexo por compasión por su empleado, por lo menos así sentía Grell.

_Deseo, lujuria, dos cuerpos, el pecado, amor, un corazón roto, un juego, la traición._

_**-Grell-**_ su nombre en un gemido lleno de placer lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Sonríe y besa aquellos rojos labios que claman por el y que prometen no dejarlo ir nunca.

Aunque Grell suele preferir la compañía de los caballeros y jugar a la dama en apuros, de verdad era gratificante dormir con una mujer, el es un gran amante en su rol masculino.

* * *

Los amantes pelirrojos deben ser cautelosos, la reina le ha encomendado a su perro guardián restablecer el orden y la paz, las prostitutas deben dejar de morir, el pueblo Londinense tiene miedo y para empeorar las cosas el perro guardián, Erl Ciel Phantomhive es el sobrino de Angelina, a Grell siempre le han gustado los niños, pero este en especial no le agrada, de hecho lo aborrece es un pequeño cretino engreído y arrogante, además de que acapara toda la atención de su tía, Grell esta celoso del mocoso, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, la pelirroja ama a sus sobrino.

El odio para Ciel crece, el niño posee al hombre más sexy del mundo, su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis, aunque Grell no tiene un buen presentimiento sobre aquel mayordomo, hay algo especial en el, "su olor" es singular y es demasiado perfecto para ser humano; Grell simplemente hace a un lado esos pensamientos y decide disfrutar su estancia en el reino humano, pensamientos invaden su mente de nuevo, no puede estar tranquilo, aunque es feliz con Madam Red, extraña a William, se pregunta como estará y si le extraña, obviamente después de lo que esta haciendo con su amante, jamas podrá regresar a su hogar en su reino, a lado de William ¿o sí?, se convertiría un desertor, William ¿le perdonaría?.

Grell sale de sus pensamientos de modo brusco, choca la carroza de su señora contra un árbol de la finca del conde Phantomhive, últimamente se ha vuelto muy torpe y descuidado, Angelina le felicita, cree que es intencional, claro, ¿quien podría sospechar de un torpe y tierno mayordomo?, pero la realidad de Grell es otra, extraña demasiado a William, en la actualidad se siente atrapado en una jaula de oro, solo es libre cuando salen de noche para hacer "justicia", durante el día debe mantener un perfil bajo, claro, como mayordomo de la casa Barnet, acompaña a Madam Red a todos los eventos de gala, pero no puede divertirse ni socializar.

Tras el estruendo del choque los sirvientes del conde, junto con Sebastian, salen a ver que paso, Ciel se golpea la frente con la palmea de la mano y niega con la cabeza, no simplemente su tía viene a su casa sin ser invitada o siquiera avisar, ahora trae a su estúpido mayordomo que siempre que esta presente causa problemas, la primera vez que se hicieron presentes Ciel desconfió de Grell, demasiado tonto para ser humano, ademas de que noto la atención en el rostro de Sebastian cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, algo no estaba bien con ese mayordomo, el conde cuestiono a su mayordomo del infierno que opinión tenia respecto a Grell pero el diablo guardo silencio, ni siquiera el esta seguro, Grell parecía ser realmente inofensivo, e igual de torpe que los tres idiotas con los que laboraba, además, nunca había visto a uno de "su especie" antes en el mundo de los vivos, por si acaso mantendría un ojo sobre el pequeño mayordomo.

Sebastian ayudo a salir Madam Red como todo un caballero, dejando de lado a Grell, el castaño quedo maravillado de aquel hombre, tan frío, tan perfecto, tan guapo, tan "William", el mayordomo entristeció ante el recuerdo y alcanzo al mayordomo cuervo y a su señora.

_**-Hey Ciel, mi Grell es tan torpe que es totalmente un inútil, ¿puedo pedirle a Sebastian que le enseñe a trabajar como mayordomo? **_ pregunta entusiasmada Angelina, pretende dejar a su pequeño Grell en entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Sebastian.

_**-Te pagare hermosamente bien por ello-**_ ofrece la pelirroja con un encanto difícil de ignorar. Ciel asiente alegre, el tiene un plan, tal vez su demonio se descontrole y mate o por lo menos torture al patético mayordomo. Angelina esta feliz, todo va de acuerdo al plan, durante la estancia de Grell en la mansión Phantomhive, el shinigami investigara al niño y a su mayordomo, en ese lapso de tiempo Angelina seguiría atendiendo a las prostitutas para hacer crecer la lista de muertes.

**_-Grell, trae tu equipaje, te quedaras con Ciel y te portaras bien, procura no destruir nada-_** dice dulcemente la pelirroja a su mayordomo, Grell asiente sumisamente y sale por sus cosas, Ciel mira molesto a su tía, sospecha que Grell es más que un mayordomo para su tía, siempre la sigue fielmente y a pesar de sus errores Angelina no lo castiga.

Grell se dedico a cometer errores todo el tiempo, aunque no le gustaba parecer o que lo consideraran tonto, debía hacerlo por su señora que tenia toda sus confianza puesta en el, aunque se sentía mal por el sexy Sebastian que tenia que limpiar y componer sus desperfectos todo el tiempo y no solo los suyos, también los de los demás criados, pero Sebastian siempre tenia una amable sonrisa para todos, bueno, a veces si solía golpear a los sirvientes, Grell llego a sentir su vida en riesgo cuando lo vio castigándoles, recordó como William lo golpeaba cuando se equivocaba.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde su llegada, la parca de mayordomo ya tenia checados los horarios y movimientos del conde y su sirviente así que Grell se dispuso a investigar más a fondo, inspecciono todas las habitaciones, la oficina del conde en busca de información a cerca del caso de Jack el destripador, ellos estaban a salvo, no eran sospechosos "aun".

_**-En verdad usted es un pésimo mayordomo Grell san-**_ Sebastian susurro al oído del mayordomo aprendiz, el cuervo no era tonto, no se le puede engañar.

**_-S..Se...Sebastian!-_** Grell se paralizo al sentir al hombre tras de el, tan cerca y peor aun, lo habían descubierto.

_**-¿Que pasa Grell san?, parece que vio a la "MUERTE" misma-**_ se burlo de su comentario Sebastian, le haría saber a Grell que tenia un ojo puesto en el.

_**-Oh!, no, más bien me sentí como si hubiera visto al diablo-**_ Grell podía jugar este juego, después de todo el era la muerte de mayordomo y no se dejaría ganar por un vil mortal o lo que sea que Sebastian fuese.

Sebastian enarco una ceja pero sonrió de inmediato, tomo por los hombros a Grell y lo saco de la oficina de su amo. Grell se sorprendió de no ser atrapado pero dio gracias a Dios por mantenerlo vivo y seguro, el ex-pelirrojo sonrió hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápido.

* * *

_**-Sebastian san, es un desastre, es un inútil, no sabe hacer nada-**_ se quejaron los tres sirvientes con el mayordomo, el incidente de la mañana los perturbo a todos, en especial al pobre Finnian que termino bañado en té hirviendo.

XxX

Grell se dispuso a prepara el té de la mañana, Sebastian pretendió ayudarle pero el castaño se rehúso, quería sentirse útil hoy, el pequeño hombre no es muy diestro, siempre ha tenido a su disposición quien le prepare los alimentos y realmente cuando se encuentra en la casa Barnet los verdaderos sirvientes son los que les sirven a los pelirrojos amantes, Grell esta listo para salir con el carrito de servicio ya con el té y algunos bocadillos, su atención se centra en los últimos detalles cuando de pronto...

_**-Sabia que no eras pelirroja natural-**_ una voz gruesa con acento escoses se burla a sus espaldas.

_**-¡Eric!-**_ grita con asombro el mayordomo escuálido, grande fue su sorpresa al voltear sobre su hombre y ver al fornido hombre de cabellos castaños y peinado peculiar; del lado derecho de la cabeza lleva recogido el cabello en prolijas trenzas que el mismo ex-pelirrojo ayudo a tejer hace un tiempo, el hombre tiene un aspecto desaliñado, la corbata suelta y camisa desabotonada hasta los tres primeros botones, Eric tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_**-¿Como te atreves?, por supuesto que soy pelirroja natural, esto es...-** _grita molesto mientras agita los brazos en un modo de berrinche infantil, esta apunto de explicar el motivo de su cambio cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido atrapado y mantiene un silencio sepulcral.

_**-¿A que estas jugando Sutcliff, definitivamente el castaño no es un color que le siente bien a tu cara de pervertido, -**_ el hombre mayor toma entre sus dedos un mechón castaño , lo observa y suelta con desdén, mientras barre con la mirada al mayordomo analizando y juzgando su apariencia.

_**-¿Como llegaste aquí?-**_ interroga Grell sin mostrar preocupación por haber sido descubierto.

**_-Spears esta muy molesto contigo, te esta buscando, hay todo un equipo de shinigamis buscando al "indefenso y estúpido Grell"-_** dice en tono de burla Eric.

_**-¿Will?, oh Will esta preocupado por mi-** _chillo con alegría el mayordomo

_**- No lo creo, Spears parece una mujer dejada y amargada, abandonaste a tu hijo sin previo aviso y dejaste una montaña de papeles pendientes-**_ explico el escoces.

_**-Tú pudiste hacerte cargo del chico Eric, sabes que no tengo interés en los niños, Ronald estará bien al cuidado de William-**_ concluye Grell, su atención regresa a su tarea inicial de servir el té.

**_-Yo tengo a mi propio alumno, no voy a hacerme cargo del tuyo.-_** Eric suspira y se encoje de hombros.

**_-Huuuh!, Eric, eres un chico malo, sabes que no esta permitido tener relaciones entre empleados-_** Grell gira hacia Eric y se burla en sus narices, es obvio que conoce los sentimientos de su compañero por cierto joven castaño y adorable.

_**-¿Como esta Alan?-**_ cuestiona el hombre pequeño, causando que Eric se tense de inmediato, pero el pelirrojo no ganara esta batalla.

_**-Ese disfraz tuyo es muy lindo Grell- **_contraataca Eric mientras se acerca intimidantemente al shinigami de mayordomo, lo arrincona en la pared de la cocina provocando que Grell quede sentado sobre el carrito de alimentos.

**_-Aunque... no puedes ocultar tu olor, William te esta pisando los talones Grelly-_** el castaño susurra al oído de Grell provocando que un escalofrió recorra la columna vertebral del mayordomo. En esa distracción Eric lanza al mayordomo inútil sobre el carrito por un pasillo fuera de la cocina causando un gran alboroto que culminaría en empapar con el té hirviendo al inocente jardinero, ademas de tirar todos los alimentos en busca de una servilleta para tratar de limpiar al pequeño rubio que llora de ardor. Grell entra en desesperación, ya no sabe si esta actuando o de verdad se siente agobiado toma un cuchillo y trata de hacerse daño, sabe que el arma blanca no le hará ningún daño, por lo menos no mortal, pero necesita descargar su frustración.

Como siempre Sebastian se hace cargo de la situación, evita que Grell se "suicide" y da una clara y perfecta demostración de como preparar té perfectamente, todos quedan impresionados y toman nota, Grell, bueno Grell se ha enamorado otra vez.

XxX

**_-De verdad creen que están en posición de juzgar a Grell-_** cuestiona el demonio, tratando de hacerles ver que ellos son igual de ineptos, pero tal parece que sus cerebros de mantequilla no comprenden la indirecta.

_**-No se metan en problemas y sean amables, Bocchan y yo saldremos esta tarde por su nuevo bastón, no quiero regresar a encontrar la mansión hecha pedazos y a un Grell muerto, ¿entienden?.-**_ advierte Sebastian para acto seguido retirarse, los tres empleados asienten resignados y comienzan con las labores del día, pero Grell tiene más sorpresas para todos hoy, y tratara de limpiar sus nombre en más de una sangrienta ocasión

Al volver Sebastian y Ciel se llevan una gran sorpresa, no solo el obsequio de Grell con los arbustos también la presencia de la prometida de Ciel, Lady Elizabeth Middleford que decoro el lugar especialmente ridículo para todos, cayendo en sus manos también en desgracia el pobre Grell, ahora si que deseaba morir, se sentía ridiculizado y humillado en extremo, la mocosa rubia tampoco era de su agrado.

Para fortuna de Grell, tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar sus dotes como cantante, la parca es poseedora de un gran talento. Afortunadamente la noche llego rápido y Grell pudo volver a casa con Madam esa misma noche, pro no sin antes dejar a la pequeña Elizabeth en su propio hogar, dando un discurso al despedirse que, quien sabe leer entre linea hubiera descubierto a la parca.

* * *

**_-¿Como te fue Grell?-_** pregunta Angelina en un tono serio, Grell le informa de los pocos resultados que obtuvo, ademas de contarle de lo grandioso que era Sebastian y como le salvo de morir, Angelina enarco una ceja, ¿estaba celosa?, con un apasionado beso hizo callar a su amante mayordomo y se alistaron para matar a la siguiente prostituta.

Mientras Grell y angelina se divertían descuartizando mujerzuelas y se entregaban a la lujuria, William perdía cada día más la paciencia, se encontraba en un estado de animo deplorable, había enviado a Slingby a buscar a su subordinado rojo, pero este llego con la noticia de no haberle encontrado, esto desanimo más al gerente.

¿Porque Eric no delato a Grell?, bueno, ni el mismo lo sabe, ¿lealtad?, tal ves, aunque el pelirrojo suele ser desesperante, es como su "hermana" menor y tuvo el instinto de protegerlo, después de todo, tal parece que Grell no esta haciendo nada malo, solo esta jugando con los humanos, ni siquiera Eric sospecha de que Grell es Jack el destripador, ademas Slingby quiere ver hasta donde llegara su compañero en este juego. Sutcliff tiene mucha suerte.

William yace sentado en uno de los ataúdes de Undertaker, lo ha visitado frecuentemente con la esperanza de tener información respecto su subordinado y amigo, mira con nostalgia una foto de la época de la academia, Grell lo mira sonriente mientras lo abraza, mientras el parece indiferente, el gerente regresa la fotografía a su dueño, el sepulturero sonríe y la recibe, recuerda ese día en que el pelirrojo le insistió para que le ayudara a conseguir una foto de William, el peliplata accedió y al momento de verlos juntos no pudo resistirse a perpetuar ese instante en papel, se veían tan felices, aunque el moreno pareciera serio o molesto, se veía la alegría en sus ojos. Undertaker deja de lado el retrato y alza la mirada hacia su hijo que se ve tan mal emocionalmente, suspira y lo abraza, William se tensa ante el contacto pero se relaja segundos después, a pocas personas le permite el gerente tocarlo.


	21. Chapter 21 EL JUICIO

_**Lo se, siempre cometo errores al escribir y siempre me disculpo T_T , prometo revisar lo que publico, por favor si ustedes ven algo mal, no duden en hacérmelo saber :).**_

_**Estaba algo deprimida, dos de mis autoras favoritos han roto mi corazón, una de ellas cancelo una de mis historias favoritas, no piensa continuarla y ahora vivo en la duda de que hubiera pasado, y la segunda de plano cancelo TODOS sus fic, pues piensa escribir un libro, de verdad yo estaba muy triste pero hoy en la mañana me entere que mis dibujos, que yo pensé no eran buenos, han sido reblogueados, comentados y compartidos EN OTROS PAÍSES, también mis historias, muchas gracias, me llenan de felicidad y me dan mucho animo para continuar, estoy sumamente feliz "LOS AMO" (LITERALMENTE) GRACIAS.**_

_***Estoy preparando un nuevo fic Kuroshitsuji de larga duración, sera completamente diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, espero no defraudarlos, no sera publicado hasta que L'EAU ET LE FEU concluya, así que tardaran más tiempo en conocerlo pues "agua y fuego" va para largo**_

_**DISCULPEN, SOY UNA :FOREVER ALONE: QUE ESTA SOLA EN SU CASA Y NO TIENE CON QUIEN HABLAR HASTA QUE SU MAMÁ REGRESE DEL TRABAJO JAJAJA.**_

_**FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

Grell odia pararse temprano, _"una dama necesita su sueño de belleza", _además de no haber podido dormir bien, muchos pensamientos atacaron su mente, _"¿como lo encontró Eric?", "¿lo delataría ", por supuesto que si, Eric era abusivo con el, ¿porque no iba a acusarlo con William?"_, el pelirrojo suspira y finalmente se pone de pie y se arregla, Angelina a decidido ir a visitar al mocoso de su sobrino, Grell refunfuña, su paciencia se agota, si esta a lado de esta mujer es solo para matar a las malditas prostitutas no para convivir en familia, aunque... tal vez sea buena idea, podrá ver al guapo de Sebastian, sus mejillas arden ante el pensamiento y su humor mejora, pero no por mucho, baja las escaleras tras Angelina, ya en su forma de mayordomo, frunce el ceño al percibir aquel aroma desagradable, gira la vista hacia ese hombre, "Lau", es un noble chino y un miembro de la mafia de Shanghai, jefe de un fumadero de opio y director de la compañía de comercio Kon Ron. Grell no entiende las amistades de su señora, pero suspira y sonríe, frente a este hombre también debe aparentar.

Lo que originalmente seria una visita casual se convirtió en un viaje de negocios, Lau pretende convencer a Ciel de unirse al negocio del opio, así que acompaña a Madam Red en el viaje, ambos suben al carruaje mientras Grell de mala gana toma las riendas de los caballos, es un viaje largo y caluroso, Grell masculla para sus adentros mostrando sus filosos dientes, no esta de humor para cambiarlos, después de todo el nunca habla con nadie y considera que esto es un insulto, el sol no es bueno para su pálida piel.

Ciel revela cierta información respecto al caso de Jack el destripador, las heridas son hechas con arma desconocida, Grell traga duro, sabía que no debió atacar a la prostituta con su guadaña, pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se dejo llevar por la emoción, la parca se impresiona de lo fuerte y valiente que es el niño por haber visto a dichos cadáveres, pero como perro guardián de la reina de Inglaterra es su deber, además, en su corta vida ha visto y vivido cosas peores.

El niño aun tiene trabajo, despide a sus visitas no deseadas, pero estas se le unen, el morbo es poderoso, ademas Angelina es un poco vanidosa, se siente poderosa, está haciendo justicia y aunque para la reina es un crimen, nadie puede detenerla, ni a ella ni a su querido Grell, pocas veces, o más bien nulas veces un mortal tiene en su poder a un shinigami ayudándolo a cubrir sus huellas.

Finalmente llegan a la tienda del sepulturero amigo del conde, el viejo hombre ha ayudado a la familia Phantomhive desde que los padres de Ciel vivían, al ser quien trata los cadáveres el tiene mucha información pero el precio por hacerlo hablar es caro, no todos son buenos contando chistes y hacer reír a un hombre que lleva eones en este planeta y que lo ha visto todo no es fácil.

Al entrar a la tienda, Grell percibe un olor familiar, ¿un shinigami?, bueno, es de esperarse, el hombre trabaja con muertos así que el olor de los dioses de la muerte este impregnado en su ser, al ex-pelirrojo le parece familiar aquel sepulturero, pero no logra recordar de donde. El hombre aunque parece estar loco, tiene mucha información a cerca del caso, pero nada que delate a los amantes pelirrojos. Grell conduce de regreso a la mansión del pequeño conde pero grande es sus sorpresa, el maldito mayordomo negro se lanza de la carroza en movimiento y desaparece sin salir herido, Grell confirma que este hombre no es humano. William lo hubiese matado desde el primer instante en que lo tuvo enfrente, a el y al niño, las almas vendidas al diablo no se juzgan, si no son digeridas por el demonio en servicio estas van directo al infierno.

* * *

Esta noche Grell tiene un trabajo especial, mientras Madam va a una fiesta con el mocoso Ciel, la parca secuestrara a la prostituta, así su señora no sera sospechosa de los homicidios. Grell disfruta mucho torturar a la rameras, además, les hará un favor dejándolas bellas antes de morir, las pinta con el lindo color rojo, sangre en realidad, el olor a cobre hace a las rameras entrar en pánico y tratan de luchar y huir pero en ese caso Grell sabe como controlarlas; el cruel ángel de la muerte trata de hacer que estos instantes queden grabados en el alma de sus victimas de por vida, aunque aun en su forma humana el semidiós desea pasar a la historia como la gran actriz que es.

Después de un rato de tortura psicológica Madam se hace presente y procede a desollarlas vivas, aun consientes las mujeres, sin haberse desangrado por completo por el corte en la garganta, ellas pueden sentir como son abiertas en el área del bajo vientre y como sus úteros son arrancados, para después morir en una lenta agonía sin que nadie las pueda ayudar, pero es un acto justo, sus hijos tampoco pudieron salvarse de una horrible muerte para terminar en el basurero o el drenaje, nadie los ayudo, no se les dio la oportunidad de crear un registro cinematográfico. Pero la "justicia" de los pelirrojos llegaría hoy a su fin.

* * *

William esta sentado tras su escritorio, su mirada fija hacia la gran ventana de su oficina privada, es de noche y contempla las estrellas que se pueden ver en el limpio cielo de su reino; una de sus amadas palomas llega y pide acceso al interior de la habitación, el animal se ve alterado, parece que es importante el mensaje que trae, el gerente sonríe al ver a su fiel amiga, sus palomas siempre vuelven a el.

El shinigami lee con cuidado y atención la nota, es de parte de Undertaker, le tiene buenas noticias, al parecer sobre Sutcliff, en ese instante el supervisor viaja a la tienda del sepulturero, una vez que se miran el peligris sonríe ampliamente tal como un niño que delata a sus hermano en busca de aprobación de sus padres. Le invita una taza de té, que más bien es uno de los recipientes de medición para embalsamar y le acerca un tarro con galletas en forma de hueso, que aunque cualquiera diría que es comida para perro, tienen un agradable aroma a vainilla, William rechaza la oferta y se sienta sobre uno de los ataúdes de su maestro, en su lugar de siempre.

_**-¿Sabes algo sobre el caso de las prostitutas?-**_ Undertaker rompe el silencio, el gerente asiente y frunce el ceño al observar a su padre junto a un cadáver es una de sus clientas, un prostituta, la arregla haciéndola parecer aun viva, fue un gran trabajo lograr que se viera bien, William se acerca y la contempla un rato, según el anciano, todas han muerto de la misma forma y a todas les han robado el útero William piensa que debe estar muy loco el asesino, pronto algo llama su atención, un largo cabello rojo perdido entre las ropas de la difunta, Undertaker sonríe es hora de hablar de nuevo, el show comienza.

_**-¿Sabes Will?, tu lindo pelirrojo me visito hoy, aunque me pareció muy extraño su aspecto, yo hubiera jurado que era pelirrojo natural-**_ dice en tono de burla y trata de contener las carcajadas que le produce ver las reacciones de William, al principio sus ojos brillaron de alegría pero después su mirada se ensombreció. El viejo segador pudo decirle que Grell venia acompañado de un demonio, pero prefirió omitir esa parte, ademas, William no le dio oportunidad de continuar pues en ese instante se marcho más rápido que nada.

Finalmente Grell retoma su forma verdadera, un grave error, ahora puede ser rastreado por su jefe.

* * *

Grell se siente extasiado nunca antes había conocido a un demonio bajo contrato, de verdad que era una forma humana preciosa, pero finalmente eran enemigos, ese "amor" no podía ser, un ser divino con un engendro del infierno, lo puro y lo impuro, que combinación tan más maravillosa, las cosas mejoraron una vez que la hermosa guadaña se clavo sobre el hombro del demonio, la sangre resalto su belleza, ahora Grell tenia un objetivo, la muerte los uniría, pero todo se vino abajo cuando cierta persona no pudo cumplir su parte del trato.

Grell sintió su corazón romperse, había sido utilizado, rompió todas las reglas de los dioses de la muerte con tal de ayudar a su amante, y ella no pudo retribuir el favor, en ese momento Grell supo que este show barato del cual fue protagonista había terminado y era hora de dejar caer el telón, En su opinión personal, las relaciones humanas no son de gran importancia, y por lo tanto no entiende la reticencia de un ser humano en matar a otro por el cual llego a preocuparse, en este caso Angelina y Ciel, para la parca son emociones sin sentido que dificultan y oscurecen objetivo de cada uno, el cual era eliminar a las prostitutas.

William llego hasta donde Grell, lo primero que atrapo sus sentidos fue la peste de un demonio, su corazón se agito, Grell podía estar en peligro, pero todo eso quedo atrás una vez que escucho aquella voz chillona del pelirrojo proclamando su "amor" hacia esa alimaña. El gerente tuvo la necesidad de intervenir, pero se mantuvo firme y decidió esperar, contemplo la escena bajos sus pies, finalmente conoció a la "mujerzuela" por la que Grell lo cambio, deseo a travesar el pecho de la mujer con su guadaña y darle fin al romance escarlata. Pronto vio como una lucha entre la parca roja y aquel mayordomo del infierno comenzó, William se alegro, de verdad deseaba que su subordinado lo matara, pero solo se dedico a decir cosas en doble sentido y a comparar su amor con la historia de Romeo y Julieta, _"¿en que momento William dejo de ser el Romeo de Grell?"._

Después de un breve lapso, el shinigami rojo le dio fin a la vida de Madam Red, lo cual no importaba pues la mujer de todos modos moriría pronto... algún día... de vieja.

* * *

Dejar morir a Grell en manos de Michaelis seria muy humanitario, no, William debía de castigar por su propia mano a su subordinado.

En el despacho, durante la ausencia del gerente, muchos se dedicaron a perder el tiempo, se podían escuchar las risa dentro de las oficinas, pero todo se volvió silencio al ver cruzar las grandes puertas de cristal al supervisor William T. Spears con un bulto rojo, el cual dejo caer en el duro suelo causando que todos se sobre saltaran y comenzaran a murmurar cosas, una mirada basto para hacer que se callaran.

_**-Levántate-**_ ordeno el shinigami obscuro mientras avanzaba a su oficina, pero se detuvo al notar que su empleado no le seguía espero un momento, para acto seguido regresar y tomar por el cabello, muy apretadamente a Grell, causando que su cuero cabelludo comenzara a arder, el pelirrojo sentía que su cabello seria arrancado con todo y piel.

_**-¿Que es lo que paso?-**_ pregunta Ronald a Eric mientras se acerca con una taza de alguna bebida humeante.

_**-Spears finalmente encontró a tu mamá-**_ Slingby se encoge de hombros, el joven rubio abre mucho los ojos, da un sorbo a su bebida y continua con su papeleo.

* * *

El gerente arroja a su subordinado sobre su sofá y cierra la puerta con llave, Grell entra en pánico, William no cierra la puerta de su oficina nunca. El carmín se sienta correctamente sobre el sillón, no sin dejar escapar gemidos de dolor, tiene varios huesos rotos

_**-Tu te lo buscaste por largarte con esa mujer y coquetear con ese asqueroso demonio-** _escupe molesto William mientras sostiene con sus dedos la barbilla de Grell para mantener su rostro en alto.

_**-¿Estas celoso Will?-**_ ni siquiera malherido el shinigami rojo se rinde en sus coqueteos.

_**-Ahh! William noo!-**_ Grell grita de dolor pues William lo golpea en la cara con su puño, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y dándole una patada en las costillas, el gerente esta furioso, siente un profundo deseo de matarlo en este instante.

_**-Gracias Will-**_ murmura mientras intenta ponerse de pie, lo cual le es muy difícil William enarca una ceja ante el agradecimiento, se acerca al pelirrojo para levantarlo y colocarlo de nuevo en el sillón Grell al sentir a su jefe cerca le abraza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y recarga su rostro en el hombro de William para seguir agradeciendo.

_**-Gracias por salvarme William-**_ sonríe tristemente aunque el gerente no puede ver su rostro.

Después de dejar a su empleado en un lugar más cómodo el gerente camina directo a su escritorio busca entre sus cajones para después de un rato volver a lado de Grell con una caja de lo que parece ser un botiquín, humedece una gasa con alcohol y comienza a limpiar el rostro de Grell, utiliza barios algodones pues la sangre los empapa rápidamente durante el proceso el moreno no dice ni una palabra, sinceramente no tiene nada que opinar sobre el comportamiento de su empleado.

_**-¿Will?-**_ Grell pide en un intento de ver que tan en problemas esta, William no le responde, de hecho ni siquiera se puede oír su respiración, la parca herida llama de nuevo pero sin obtener respuesta más que una fría mirada que provoca que un escalofrió recorra su columna vertebral, en los ojos del supervisor se puede ver, nostalgia, tristeza, decepción, ¿odio?, ¿asco?. Grell se hace pequeño en su lugar, una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, muchas cosas pasaron esta noche, nada resulto según lo planeado.

La fría briza roza el cuerpo de Grell, William comiza a quitarle la ropa aunque para desgracia de Grell no se trata de nada romántico Spears necesita revisar las heridas de todo el cuerpo, un grito sale de los labios partidos cubiertos de sangre al sentir el escozor que produce la medicina en su delgada y demacrada piel, William le ignora y continua, pasa los dedos ya sin guantes sobre las costillas rotas, William hace un gesto de desagrado, la antes nívea piel ya porta tonalidades moradas y negras, muy desagradable a la vista, de pronto Grell se deja caer sobre William en un intento de un abrazo, al cual la parca receptora trata de huir pero finalmente cede.

_**-Lo siento tanto Will-**_ Grell comienza a sollozar e hipar en el abrazo, sorbe su nariz mientras trata de mantener la compostura. William medito un momento, Sutcliff no es de las personas que lloran fácilmente, el era fuerte, o en verdad estaba arrepentido y tenia miedo, o ciertamente era una gran "actriz", William envuelve sus brazos al rededor del lastimado cuerpo y corresponde el abrazo, siente lastima por ese desgraciado, aunque efectivamente el se busco todos esos problemas, era una vergüenza el ser humillado de tal forma por aquel asqueroso demonio.

William termina el abrazo y ofrece su pañuelo a su subordinado, Grell se limpia las lagrimas y suena su nariz para hacer entrega del sucio trapo a su dueño, William lo mira con algo de asco y lo desecha, no es que tenga algo en contra de Grell pero su T.O.C. le hace tener esas reacciones.

_**-Creo que tengo un pulmón perforado-**_ Grell se queja y lleva sus manos a la boca para comenzar a toser sangre.

_**-¿Puedes caminar por ti mismo?-**_ cuestiona el shinigami obscuro, Grell niega con la cabeza y hace unos ojos suplicantes William muestra su disgusto pero carga en sus brazos al pelirrojo, de verdad no es que se preocupe por Grell, obviamente por una infección la parca no moriría, pero ciertamente atrasaría su curación y le mantendría débil, y en la actualidad el despacho no esta en posibilidades de dar incapacidades por enfermedad.

William había terminado de curar las heridas de Grell, lo dejo en la cama de la enfermería durmiendo, el policontundido semidiós se mostró renuente a quedarse solo, rogó a su jefe no le dejara, pero William ignoro sus suplicas, por ahora solo quería dormir, además, su empleado le había abandonado también de una forma cruel, Spears se soltó de agarre del pelirrojo y se marcho a su hogar, pudo escuchar desde el pasillo, mientras avanzaba el llanto de Grell, Sutcliff siempre lo hacia estresarse.

El moreno llego a su casa, bebió una tasa de té, _"tan reconfortante y cálido como un abrazo"_, se ducho y se fue a dormir, pero como siempre Grell seguiría causando problemas.

Al día siguiente William regreso a la enfermería para ver a Grell, pero no lo encontró pidió informes con la recepcionista del hospital, Sutcliff fue detenido en la madrugada, unos guardias fueron por l y lo encerraron en una celda, el frío y la humedad no serían buenos para su condición.

William regreso a su oficina y comenzó con su trabajo como todos los días, de verdad no tenia tiempo de cuidar a Grell ni quería hacerse responsable de sus tonterías, no pasado mucho tiempo, un chico joven llamo a la puerta del gerente, William le dio entrada, se trataba de un mensajero, venia de parte de los altos mandos, el rumor de la llegada de Sutcliff corrió como pólvora y peor aun, por alguna razón ya todos estaban enterados de que el pelirrojo era Jack el destripador, el gerente asintió al joven y le invito a retirarse, ya en la soledad de su oficina William sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, la migraña volvió y con fuerza, se retiro las gafas y presiono todos los puntos de dolor para tratar de apasiguarlo un poco, suspiro y resignadamente se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe.

El supervisor de Londres fue fuertemente reprendido, se sentía humillado, años de trabajo, echados por la borda todo por culpa de un idiota, promiscuo travestí. William apretó los puños y rechino los dientes por la frustración, el siempre fue merecedor de elogios y hoy era la burla de otras divisiones.

_**-Bueno, señor Spears, si usted ya no es capas de controlar a su subordinado, nosotros tendremos que tomar precauciones ¿sabe a lo que nos referimos?-**_ hablo el anciano, era de los segadores más viejos en el despacho, la experiencia y sabiduría se notaba en su rostro tranquilo.

Ningún shinigami esa indispensable en su reino, al igual que los humanos, todos pueden ser reemplazados, la muerte de un elemento no mellara la perfección de los dioses de la muerte.

Pero William no podía permitir que ejecutaran a Grell, el pelirrojo era parte de su rutina, de su "vida", más cambios inesperados eran inaceptables dentro de su lógica, las parcas habían estado juntos desde la academia, vivieron muchas cosas y el amor de Grell no era nada despreciable, solo había que mantener una correa muy corta y usar mano dura para corregirlo.

Grell había nacido con buena estrella, desde su concepción se salvo de la muerte y hasta la fecha, su amigo y compañero William T. Spears consiguió se realizara un juicio justo, aun aunque su buen nombre estuviera en juego.

* * *

Cuando llego a la celda, tuvo problemas para que le permitieran pasar, el pelirrojo estaba en aislamiento, pero William no permitiría que cualquier subordinado de menor rango le dijera que hacer. Al llegar vio a Grell acurrucado en la reja, William golpeo su cabeza con su death scythe, el pelirrojo se alarmo y maldijo, pero al notar que era su jefe sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba realmente feliz.

-**_Will, oh Will, viniste por mi, esos idiotas me trajeron aquí sin decirme porque.-_** Grell dijo en tono triste y desconcertado lamentándose, estaba parcialmente ciego, sin sus importantes gafas rojas que fueron rotas por los brutales golpes de aquel mayordomo del infierno.

William noto que las muñecas del pelirrojo estaban heridas y ordeno las aflojaran un poco, el guardia se molesto mucho, les había costado mucho trabajo someterlo, aun lastimado y enfermo ese demonio rojo era muy fuerte, cualquiera diría que finge ser una doncella en peligro siempre que William esta presente.

**_-Iras a juicio Sutcliff.-_** dijo William sin emoción en su rostro.

_**-¿Que?!...**_

_**-... No William, no puedes permitir eso...**_

_**-... ¿Que sera de mi Will?.-**_ Grell se levanto de inmediato, se acurruco en una esquina de la celda y comenzó a llorar.

William suspiro y pidió le abrieran la celda, entro y se indico junto a su subordinado, aunque quería golpearlo esa no seria la solución.

**_-Seras juzgado por matar a las prostitutas, no estaban en la lista de muertes programadas, abandonaste tu trabajo y fraternizaste con un demonio.-_** William explico mientras trataba de no ahorcar a Grell.

_**-No Will, ellas merecían morir.-**_ Grell dijo secándose las lagrimas.

_**-Sutcliff.-**_ Will interrumpió, sabia del deseo de Grell por tener hijos pero el sabia que ese deseo en este momento era solo un pretexto para incitar a la mujer a matar sin remordimientos, Grell quería un hijo, pero amaba las la sangre.

**_-Will, lamento haberme ido y dejarte_**. **_Ella no significo nada para mi, después de todo no pudo matar al mocoso.-_** el pelirrojo se acurruco sobre el pecho de William, esto incomodo un poco al moreno, Grell no conocía limites ni el respeto por el espacio personal.

_**-Querías parir a los hijos de esa alimaña.-**_ William no creía en las palabras del pelirrojo, así que lo alejo y se puso de pie.

_**-Sutcliff, se le insinuó a cada oportunidad al demonio, se acostó con la mujerzuela roja y aun conserva su abrigo.-**_ William dijo mientras se dirigía ala salida de la celda.

_**-Will, William, sabes que solo te amo a ti, yo solo jugaba con ese demonio.- **_el pelirrojo se levanto y corrió hasta donde William para abrazarlo.

**_-Por favor Will, no quiero morir, no me dejes.-_** Grell enterró su rostro en la espalda de su jefe. William se tenso de inmediato, se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a Grell.

_**-Mañana en la mañana inicia el juicio, vendré por ti.-**_ William salio de la celda y se marcho, Grell siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Grell se quedo solo en la celda y se recostó en su cama, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, William no lo dejaría.

* * *

El juicio comenzaría pronto, solo hacia falta el acusado, después de esperar por un rato considerable, Sutcliff se hizo presente, se sintió un poco cohibido, aunque por lo regular amaba ser el centro de atención en esta ocasión las miradas que recibió no le alagaron, para empeorar, el pelirrojo se paralizo al ver entre los espectadores a su tío, _"¿porque rayos trajeron a Brendan ?"_ finalmente Grell encontró su lugar junto a William que sería su defensor, su jefe, como siempre, galante, pulcro y estoicamente hermoso, la parca acusada le sonrió amorosamente a su socio, pero solo recibió una bofetada de cruel indiferencia.

_**-Llegas tarde-**_ reprochó William.

_** -"Una dama siempre debe llagar elegantemente tarde"-** _responde cínica la parca engreída.

William reprime el impulso de golpear a su protegido y se abstiene a solo mirarlo, el muy descarado lleva puesta la maldita gabardina de esa mujerzuela roja, _"¿porque si no significo nada para el, sigue usando la estúpida capa?"_

El juicio fue largo y tedioso, después de dos días nada de importancia salio de el, después de barias pruebas y pretextos idiotas, el castigo quedo en manos de William, efectivamente, se tenia la intención de ejecutar a Sutcliff, el mestizo puede ser realmente difícil de tratar a veces, pero William siempre logra controlarlo, eso no era un problema, más a su favor, ninguna ramera cambiara el curso de la historia y todas morirían... algún día, de alguna forma, Grell trabajo al igual que los ángeles genocidas, erradicando la impureza de los jardines de Dios, aunque no lo hizo de la forma correcta, Para los shinigamis, ningún humano valía la pena, pero sin los vivos, la existencia de los ángeles de la muerte no seria necesaria, es por eso que todo era un proceso burocrático, perfectamente organizado y sincronizado como un reloj suizo.

Lo único que querían los mayores era burlarse y ver hasta donde llegaría William por su "amigo", era el secreto a voces que el gerente era un maníaco depresivo, es por eso que hacia tan buena pareja con la parca roja. El suicidio esta severamente castigado por Dios, el alma debió ir al infierno, pero Spencer vio algo en William y le otorgo una segunda oportunidad, aun en contra de la opinión de los demás shinigamis veteranos.

Grell sonrió ampliamente, aunque aun tenia algunos dientes astillados, estos no se habían regenerado del todo, se aferro al brazo de William y se dirigieron a su oficina, el pelirrojo estaba de verdad agradecido y como muestra de ello, unió sus labios carnosos a los del gerente en un beso forzado, para terminar en el suelo, el carmín abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, William simplemente lo dejo ahí botado y se dirigió a su asiento tras su escritorio sin decir ni una palabra. Grell se levanto de inmediato y se sentó frente a su patrón, tratando de parecer simpático y sin dejar de sonreír.

_**-Firma esto- **_William solicita a su empleado, le entrega unos documentos los cuales Grell mira con fastidio, de verdad odia la burocracia, les da una revisión rápida y comienza a firmar si siquiera leerlos, para regresarlo a su jefe, William los firma también y entrega a Grell una tijeras rojas.

_**-¿Que es esto?-**_ cuestiona aturdida la parca roja.

**_-Tu guadaña-_** responde estoico como siempre William, Grell debería de estar agradecido, pudo haberle dado unas tijeras negras o un alfiler, pero le dio algo del color preferido de Grell, hasta eso el gerente fue muy considerado.

_**-¿Queeeee?!-**_ grita indignado y ofendido el afeminado semidiós.

_**-Desaloja tu oficina, trae tus pertenencias y elije un escritorio aya afuera-**_ ordeno William tranquilamente, aunque por dentro esta disfrutando de esto.

_**-P..pe..¿pero por que William?-**_ Grell esta apunto de llorar de nuevo, lagrimas, no del todo sinceras, más bien son las lagrimas de un niño que ha sido castigado por su padre el cual le quito su juguete favorito, y ahora el mocoso trata de manipular en un berrinche la autoridad de su estricto padre.

_**-¿Porque?, acabas de firmar el consentimiento de abandonar tu puesto actual, has sido degradado y también renunciaste a la monstruosidad a la que llamas death scythe-**_ explico en un tono molesto el gerente, hoy día fue denigrado y humillado, se hizo ganador de interminables horas extra además de que sufrió terriblemente mal por la ausencia de Grell.

_**-¡No!-**_ grita retadoramente la muerte roja.

**_-Tu no puedes hacer eso-_** recalca su disgusto Grell.

_** -Parece que no has aprendido ¿cierto?, soy tu jefe y puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo!-**_ William amenaza en un tono sombro mientras toma por el cuello a Grell forzándolo a verlo a la cara. El shinigami rojo, aunque difuso y algo borroso por la falta de anteojos, puede distinguir la ira en los ojos de su ex-amigo, en ese momento Grell supo que ya nada seria igual. Finalmente William lo soltó Sutcliff se llevo las manos a la garganta para acariciarla y calmar un poco el ardor que le causo la fuerza de la mano grande de su jefe furioso. Grell se levanto de su lugar y se dispuso a marcharse, ya en la puerta William le llamo de nuevo.

_**-También tienes una reducción salarial del 50%-**_ ante eso Grell se paralizo, eso seria ganar una miseria, no podría cubrir sus gastos, estuvo a punto de volver a quejarse pero prefirió no provocar más a William.

**_-Si Will-_** dijo entre dientes y se marcho cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.


	22. Chapter 22 BIZARRO

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA MI GRELL PERSONAL "qaroinlove". UN GRANDÍSIMO AGRADECIMIENTO PARA "VeckeFer" QUE CORRIGE MIS ATROCIDADES IMPERDONABLES PERO AUN ASÍ SIGUE LEYÉNDOME, TAMBIÉN UN RECONOCIMIENTO Y FELICITACIONES PARA "anachan1996" POR SU FIC : ""Rot und Schwarz"", ME ENCANTA COMO LLEVAS A LOS PERSONAJES, AME LOS TOQUES INCESTUOSOS DE BRENDAN X GRELLY :3 YYYYYY **__**UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, AUNQUE NO COMENTEN *HACE UN PUCHERO* JAJAJA.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO:**_

_**SPOILEEERRRR!:**_

_**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAGO MENCIÓN DE LA TRAMA DEL PRIMER MUSICAL DE KUROSHITSUJI: "THAT BUTLER FRIENDSHIP", SOLO UNAS ESCENAS DONDE APARECE GRELL, EN LO PERSONAL NO ME GUSTO ESA PUESTA EN ESCENA :/ Y NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE LES RELATE A PROFUNDIDAD LA OBRA PUES ESTO ES UN GRELLIAM Y LOS DEMÁS VIENEN SOBRANDO.**_

**_TAMBIÉN_**_** MENCIONO EL ARCO DEL CAMPANIA.**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: R-SHITEI (no me refiero al baile), clasificación R tirandole a XXX.**_

_**GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

Grell recarga su cabeza pesadamente sobre su brazo en el pequeño escritorio al cual ha sido confinado y suspira con fastidio, su estomago ruge de hambre. Degradado de puesto y con una reducción salarial del 50% de su salario, el dinero no le alcanza, mantener su departamento y sus caprichos requiere de una gran inversión y después de todo bajar algo de peso no le hará mal.

Invito a William a almorzar con la intención de que el gerente pagara, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien

XxX

**_-Wiiiiil!-_** Grell entra sin llamar a la oficina de su patrón, por alguna razón hoy esta feliz, pero William le ignora, ni siquiera se molesta en separar su mirada de los documentos de su gran escritorio. Grell hace una mueca cual niño caprichoso que quiere llamar la atención a su alrededor y camina rumbo a William sentándose frente a el sobre el mueble de roble fino. William frunce el ceño, esta a punto de hablar, pero al mirar a su compañero, siente su estomago revolverse, Grell porta la maldita gabardina roja, ¿por que en el mundo Grell es tan descarado?.

_**-Sutcliff, esa prenda va en contra de las normas del uniforme-**_ protesta molesto.

_**-Pero Will, el uniforme es taaan aburrido, necesita algo de color-**_ se quejó el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero que no le causo gracia a su jefe, de hecho nada que proviniera de Grell le haría feliz a William en estos instantes.

No era malo que Grell portara algo de color, siempre lo había hecho, desde sus años en la academia, empezando por los calcetines rojos o la ropa interior, después al empezar a usar botines de tacón también rojos, un abrigo rojo no haría la diferencia, el problema aquí era la procedencia de dicho abrigo, William sentía un profundo rencor para la difunta Angelina que le robo a su Grell por una temporada y le causo trabajo extra innecesario.

_**-Deshazte de eso ahora mismo-**_ exigió William mientras tiraba del pelirrojo lejos de su escritorio, ambos forcejearon un poco, Grell no se desharía del abrigo de Madam Red, la amo en su tiempo, aunque ella le traiciono, no podía olvidarse de ella así como así y William no soportaba ver aquel apego de su empleado por alguien más.

_**-No William, soy libre de usar lo que me plazca-**_ Grito Grell para acto seguido abofetear a su jefe, después de que este desgarro la prenda roja de la discordia, nada cerio, el rojo podía repararlo en un instante, solo se habían reventado algunos hilos que conectan la manga con el resto del traje. La ira en ese instante cegó a William, literalmente cual toro, vio rojo, tomo por el cuello a su empleado y lo azoto contra la pared.

**_-Tu no tienes derechos, un ser como tu no tiene derecho a la libertad ni a nada-_** dijo con su voz ronca y tranquila como siempre; esa frase revivió malos recuerdos del pasado para Grell, las mismas palabras que solía usar Brendan para negarle la felicidad al pelirrojo; Grell dejo de luchar y finalmente William lo libero, no tenia sentido pelear como dos niños pequeños, eran adultos con mucho trabajo por delante, Spears ceso el jaloneo, se acomodo el traje y entrego a Grell una nueva misión.

XxX

_**-Grell senpai**_- llamo Alan mientras extendía una bandeja pequeña con galletas y una taza de té para el pelirrojo, Grell sonrió y acepto la comida, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, estaba realmente hambriento; Alan no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, no es que tuviera algo en contra del chico, pero... Humphries era... Alan era muy lindo para su gusto.

El pelirrojo después de saciar su apetito se dispuso a revisar la nueva misión, leyó un poco con fastidio, pero después de unas cuantas lineas sus ojos se iluminaron, y su corazón latió en ardiente pasión, hoy vería a su Romeo del infierno, unas muertes sucederían en la mansión Phantomhive, al parecer William aun no estaba al tanto de que Sebastian Michaelis y el nombre Phantomhive estaban relacionados con la ultima noche de Jack el destripador, Grell se apresuro con su papeleo y se marcho al reino humano, una fiesta tenia lugar dentro de la mansión del mocoso.

Grell realmente era un sinvergüenza, nuevamente y después de varios días de encierro, la parca retomo su apariencia como el mayordomo de la familia Barnet, aunque ahora era como un perro sin dueño, su señora estaba muerta y no tenia a que presentarse en la casa del conde, eso sería como una burla, después de matar a la tía de Ciel y presentarse como invitado, era como cavar su propia tumba, el conde le había ordenado a su mayordomo matar a Grell, seguramente la orden seguía en pie, pero... tal vez valdría la pena.

* * *

Sebastian se percato de la presencia de Grell de inmediato y ordeno a los demás criados a mantenerlo vigilado, no es que los tres sirvientes conocieran la divinidad del mayordomo rojo, pero era más que obvio que no lo apreciaban por su extrema torpeza.

Ser maltratado esa tarde valió la pena, Grell no tenia la culpa de tener un corazón tan grande. Era extraño, últimamente los dioses y los demonios deambulaban por la tierra, Grell jamas se había topado antes con un "dios demonio" pero al que conoció esa noche le robo el corazón, era un hombre sumamente guapo, además de ser de procedencia japonesa, su nombre era Kirito, pero este, al igual que todos, lo rechazo, últimamente no se encuentran buenos hombres y mucho menos caballeros, tal parece que el rostro de Grell es un imán de puños.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Grell regreso a la sede shinigami, el turno del gerente había terminado desde antes de que el pelirrojo saliera al reino de los vivos. Entro a hurtadillas a la oficina de William para regresar algo que por derecho le pertenecía pero le había sido confiscado, tampoco era que William acostumbrara cerrar su oficina con llave, pero esto fue trabajo de niños, un ultimo beso nostálgico y Grell guardo su amada sierra de cadena en el estante asignado por el cruel William. La muerte roja se dio un vistazo en su espejo de bolsillo y maldijo la crueldad del apuesto demonio Michaelis, tenia nuevamente la nariz rota, suspiro y regreso a su hogar.

Cuando Grell entro a su casa pudo ver unos ojos verde neón brillar en la obscuridad, encendió la luz para descubrir a William Spears sentado en su sofá el pelirrojo no se asusto, aunque no se esperaba la visita de su jefe a estas horas y mucho menos después del conflicto de en la mañana.

_**-Hola cariño-**_ Grell se acerco a William y le sonrió, para acto seguido besar su mejilla, William de inmediato percibió el aroma de los asquerosos demonios en el cuerpo de Grell y lo abofeteo.

**_-Maldita sea William, ¿porque no puedes ser gentil conmigo por una vez en tu vida?-_** Grell se puso a la defensiva, sintió unas profundas ganas de clavar esas ridículas tijeras pequeñas en la cabeza de su ex-amigo.

_**-¿Donde has estado?-**_ William se coloco a horcadas sobre Grell para inmovilizarlo, el pelirrojo sonrió amaba el lado dominante de William, lo excitaba demasiado, claro, siempre que eso no implicara golpes en el rostro.

_**-¿Estas celoso?, o ¿preocupado?-**_ cuestiona en un tono lascivo gimiendo bajo William. El shinigami obscuro guarda silencio, _¿a caso son ambas cosas?,_ inclina su cabeza para respirar en el oído de Grell y provocar que este se retuerza bajo el, el afeminado hombre es muy tentador cual demonio de la lujuria, pero William debe ser más fuerte que su deseo.

_**-Ninguna, realmente no me interesa-**_ dice con indiferencia y se pone de pie para regresar al sillón y dejar en el suelo al pelirrojo. Grell permanece un rato más en el suelo para finalmente levantarse y subir al regazo de William, quedando pecho contra pecho. William guarda silencio pero abraza por la cintura a Grell presionándolo contra su cuerpo, el pelirrojo recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de William y suspira, es un abrazo tranquilo pero lleno de necesidad, al menos por parte del gerente. William pasa sus manos por las costillas de Grell en un intento de comenzar las caricias, pero un grito de dolor interrumpe el momento, Grell lo había olvidado, después de su encuentro con Sebastian este lo golpeo y piso sus costillas, seguramente le rompió alguna.

* * *

William y Grell yacen el cuarto de baño, cuantas veces el moreno no ha estado en esta situación, curando las heridas de su colega problemático un suspiro de frustración sale de los labios de William, efectivamente Grell tiene las costillas rotas, dos para ser exactos.

**_-Fue Sebas-chan-_ ** Grell comienza a relatar los eventos de esa noche y William se molesta aun más. De verdad que ahora odiaba más a ese demonio.

_**-¿Luchaste contra esa alimaña tu solo y sin guadaña?-**_ cuestiona incrédulo, hasta el sabe que con unas tijeras es imposible defenderse, sospecha que Grell realizo otro tipo de actividades con dicho mayordomo.

**_-No, yo...-_** el pelirrojo dice en un grito pero guarda silencio de inmediato y oculta su mirada, estuvo a punto de revelar el hurto de su amada motosierra de la oficina de William.

**_-Te he hecho una pregunta-_** William hace presión sobre las costillas para lastimar intencionalmente a su compañero y hacerlo hablar. Grell simplemente niega con la cabeza en silencio y abraza de nuevo a William, tiene que desviar el tema.

_**-¿Porque estas aquí Will?, ¿paso algo malo?- **_pregunta curioso por la visita inesperada. William se tensa, el cuidado de la parca problemática es una obligación auto-impuesta, nadie le ordeno ser su guardián en esta ocasión, pero simplemente ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos del pelirrojo la parca obscura esta en un conflicto emocional, ama su trabajo, por el que ha luchado tantos años, pero también tiene sentimientos por su subordinado, a veces solo quiere amarrarlo a la cama y demostrarle que le pertenece y no tiene derecho a ser libre, o mantenerlo encerrado en la torre más alta de un castillo como en los cuantos que le gustan a Grell o simplemente encadenarlo a su escritorio y verlo cumplir con su trabajo.

_**-Te extrañe, ¿me extrañaste Will?-**_ una pregunta nueva, casi en un susurro al notar el silencio del moro.

**_-De verdad eres una criatura interesante-_** Spears sonríe y toma en sus brazos a Grell una vez que termina las curaciones, para llevarlo a la cama y dejarlo descansar y así sus heridas sanen correctamente.

**_-Will...-_ **llama el jengibre al ver marcharse a su jefe, William voltea ante el llamado y se acerca de nuevo a Grell.

_**-...¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches?-**_ pregunta con un sonrojo tierno, aunque no surte efecto, por parte de William solo recibe un golpe fuerte en la frente con la palma de su mano. Grell hace un puchero cuando ve a William salir, se siente triste, pero esta acostumbrado.

_Hace rato que el pelirrojo se dejo abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero se despierta cuando siente sus cobijas levantarse y un peso a su lado del colchón, para después ser abrazado, Grell abre mucho los ojos,"¿a caso se trata de un pervertido sexual que ha decidido violar a esta doncella?". La parca gira para enfrentar a su acompañante y sonríe, William regreso, ahora tiene puesta su pijama Grell le da un dulce y casto beso en los labios, William huele a menta fresca, William puede parecer indiferente a los cariños de Grell, pero el menor sabe que su amigo le quiere en secreto, Grell sabe que William tiene sus motivos para actuar de esa manera, aunque los desconoce, Spears nunca quiere hablar de su pasado como humano._

_William sonríe también, aunque es algo raro en el últimamente, pero ahora que esta con su pelirrojo consentido, ya puede estar tranquilo, con su mano derecha comienza a cepillar los mechones rojos del rostro de Grell, para poder apreciar mejor sus facciones finas, como extrañaba a su amigo, sus grandes ojos almendrados de largas pestañas pelirrojas, su blanca piel suave como el terciopelo, y sus carnosos labios que enmarcan esos colmillos de herencia demoníaca. William acaricia los labios con su pulgar, son tan suaves, pone su atención en las mejillas sonrosadas ahora sin maquillaje que muestran unas cuantas pecas, unas muy suaves, no muy perceptibles, la piel de la muerte roja es perfecta, la parca alegre ha cerrado los ojos al sentir el tacto suave de su único amor verdadero, tantos años ha esperado por esto, por ser bien correspondido, y amado por William._

_**-Pensé que me odiabas-** dice en un susurro Grell que esta nuevamente quedándose dormido._

_**-¿Porque te odiaría?-** cuestiona William en un bostezo pues también esta cansado y desea dormir._

_**-Bueno, has actuado molesto y distante conmigo últimamente-** Sutcliff ha abierto los ojos, ya no tiene sueño, es la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas._

_**-Me dejaste-** dice fríamente y se voltea hacia otro lado para no ver a Grell._

_**-Lo siento Will-** Grell gira sobre William para acomodarse del otro lado de la gran cama con dosel y quedar nuevamente cara a cara con el moreno._

_**-No piensas dejarme dormir-** reprocha con fingida molestia William mientras toma por las muñecas a Grell y se recuesta sobre el, con cuidado y sin recargar todo su peso en el, para no lastimar más sus costillas que ya deben estar sanando. Grell ronronea ante el repentino sometimiento y mueve sus caderas para incitar a su... "¿que es William de el?", formalmente no son una pareja..., Grell sale de sus pensamientos y gime bajo el tacto, el shinigami obscuro comienza a moler sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo. La ropa se siente incomoda, comienza a estorbar. Grell estira sus brazos para tomar los botones de la pijama de Will y comenzar a quitársela, William hace lo mismo con la del pelirrojo, que a diferencia de la suya es un camisón de seda roja con olanes de encaje que le llega a medio muslo, William sube lentamente la prenda roja y suave y al mismo tiempo acaricia los costados del delgado cuerpo, una vez descubiertos ambos, se miran mutuamente comiéndose con la mirada, no pueden ocultar el deseo, ya no son los cuerpos delgados y menudos de cuando eran estudiantes, William tiene un sensual cuerpo tonificado y un poco musculoso, aunque no deja de ser delgado, Grell se impresiona del cuerpo que permanece oculto bajo aquellos sobrios trajes negros. El pelirrojo en cambio, sigue siendo muy delgado, aunque ahora posee un tonificado pecho firme, ya no tiene ese cuerpo de niño, ahora hay curvas, a pesar de ser varón, tiene una cintura marcada y aunque sus caderas son un poco estrechas, no es un contraste desagradable, su vientre es liso y plano, suave y femenino, sus brazos son delgados como los de una mujer, William no entiende como es que es tan fuerte alguien tan aparentemente frágil. _

_William se acomoda entre las piernas del pelirrojo y las acaricia de principio a fin, son tan largas y delgadas aunque bien torneadas, suaves y lampiñas como la piel de un bebé, William desliza sus dedos fríos por el interior de los muslos provocando que la piel ardiente y nívea de su amante se erice bajo el tacto contrastante de temperaturas, Grell gime y se recarga sobre sus codos para alzarse y quedar cara a cara con hombre de ensueño, unen sus labios en un apasionado beso, entrelazan sus lenguas en una danza vulgar llena de una carga sexual. _

_William baja hasta el sexo del pelirrojo y engulle el miembro palpitante por completo, dándole placer, Grell grita su nombre, una y otra vez, solo el nombre de William y el de nadie más, el sudor empapa sus cuerpos, gotas cristalinas reflejan la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana y alumbra la habitación, Grell esta apunto de venirse en la boca de su amante, pero William corta la eyaculación haciendo presión sobre un punto estrategico en el cuerpo que se retuerce de placer bajo el, aun es muy pronto y el ni siquiera a empezado, el moreno le indica que gire y se recueste boca abajo, acaricia y aprieta esos firmes montículos de carne suave y tentadora, el trasero de Grell es como de porcelana, William deja pequeños besos que se tornan voraces seguidos de mordidas y chupetes que dejan marcas rojizas sobre la piel antes perfecta, curiosos dedos se adentran entre la carne separando las mejillas pálidas y algo amoratas, Grell no puede evitar saltar en su lugar, un intruso nuevo pretende reclamar su entrada, la humedad de la lengua de William roza aquella diminuta caverna para prepararla para algo más grande, su lengua entra y sale, una vez bien lubricado, sumerge dos de sus dedos para empezar a silatar la cabidad, William ya no es un niño en estos asuntos, ha aprendido bien desde la ultima lección, pretende hacer que Grell recuerde por el resto de su vida este momento._

_Grell se siente lleno por completo William es más grande de lo que recordaba, definitivamente prefiere la compañia de los hombres, con Angelina fue distinto pero no se compara con esto._

_William se ve rodeado por completo en la estrechamente deliciosa entrada de Grell, no espera a que se acostumvre y comienza a moverse en su interior, ambos sienten un calor y preción algo molesta en sus vientres, pero resisten, no quieren que esto acab, William levanta las piernas de Grell para encontrar un mejor angulo y profundizar la penetración, las rodillas del pelirrojo quedan pegadas a su pecho en una contorción dolorosa he incomoda pero se ve superada por el placer que siente dentro de el, la cama se mueve de su lugar, ruidos guturales salen de sus gargantas resecas._

_**-Oh más Wi- Wil-lliam, llevame, nnhgh Will..., Will, mmmh..., me gusta tanto, Aaah!... eres tan grande y bueno en esto...-** Grell ya no se comporta como una dama, aunque le pesa, más bien esta actuando como una cualquiera , gritando y gimiendo a todo lo que sus pulmones le permiten._

_William luce como en sus años de escuela, el cabello cae sobre sus facciones serias que tratan de ocultar el placer, hábilmente envuelve el miembro de Grell para brindarle la atención por la que llora, de arriba a abajo, aumenta la velocidad, acariciando la ranura del glande del pelirrojo, sin dejar de embestirlo, unas cuantas estocadas más y Grell grita desgarrando su garganta, William encontró aquel preciado manojo de nervios en su interior unos cuantos golpes, Grell encorva su espalda por el repentino orgasmo que lo envuelve, manchando su vientre y el de su amante con su cremosa sustancia blanca y William echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar también por la sensación de bienestar. Sin abandonar el interior del pelirrojo el moreno se deja caer sobre el pecho de la parca roja, sus respiración es pesada y caliente, muy caliente , Su cabello cae de su cabeza como una cascada de sangre fresca, tan seductoramente._

_**-Te amo Will-**_ dice dejándose llevar por el sueño, pero no recibe respuesta, de hecho, una alarma molesta y estridente lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, el sueño se ha acabado y es hora de ir a trabajar. Grell despierta y patalea furioso, un maldito sueño, pero fue tan real, no hay tiempo para divagar, el carmín se levanta y asea para comenzar su jornada laboral.

* * *

El perder su oficina personal no es tan malo, Grell ahora esta más cerca de su amado Will, y por el lado positivo ya no esta solo ni rodeado de novatos, a su izquierda se encuentra Eric Slingby que muestra un nuevo look, ahora es rubio, bueno, solo el cabello sin trenzar, las pequeñas trenzas siguen siendo de su color natural, ese estilo hace ver aun más guapo al escoses, Grell lo mira algo embobado hasta que llega Alan y se sienta junto al rubio mayor; el pelirrojo dije su mirada a su derecha, ahí se encuentra Ronald, debe admitir que extraño al chico.

**_-Y... Sutcliff senpai, ¿a donde se marcho tanto tiempo?-_** Ronald se percata de que es observado, así que comienza una conversación, no había querido tocar el tema pero esta curioso.

_**-La curiosidad mato al gato, Ronny-**_ contesta con sonrisa seductora.

-Pero murió sabiendo- contesta ingeniosamente, aunque el joven rubio se siente perturbado cuando su jefe le coquetea, finge estar tranquilo y sonríe también.

-Se largo de carnicero con la mujerzuela roja- dice en un grito y en tono de burla Slingby, causando la ira de Grell.

-Su nombre era Madam Red y no era una mujerzuela- Gruñe el pelirrojo.

_**-¿A no?, ¿entonces porque la mataste al igual que a esas putas?-** _Slingby tiene ganas de jugar hoy, pero no obtendrá buenos resultados provocando a si a su colega. Grell se levanta de su asiento y toma la guadaña de Ronald que yacía junto al escritorio de este, enciende la pesada podadora de césped y la blande como si fuera una hoja de papel para atacar a Eric, Alan jala de inmediato a su senpai rubio para alejarlo del demente afeminado, por su aspecto delicado cualquiera diría que Grell era tan débil y dócil como una niña, pero la muerte roja podía ser tan salvaje y fuerte como cualquier macho.

Eric simplemente se reía de su compañero explosivo, no le importa meterse en problemas con William, Ronald detuvo el ataque recuperando su death scythe de las garras rojas y frunciendo el ceño, acababa de obtener su guadaña modificada y no quería que fuese confiscada por un mal uso.

Para la fortuna de todos y el alivio de Alan William se hace presente y con tono autoritario y esa helada voz, llama a sus subordinados, Sutcliff y Knox, les tiene una misión.

Ya solos Alan reprende a Eric por su actitud grosera, el pequeño castaño esta de acuerdo en que su rojo senpai es un problemático, pero enfrentarlo así es muy peligroso, Eric simplemente se encoge de hombros y sonríe para despeinar con su mano derecha los cortos cabellos de su amigo.

* * *

Los shinigamis tienen todo perfectamente controlado y planificado, de cada evento en las vidas de los humanos los ángeles de la muerte están al tanto, pero esa perfección inmaculada se ve manchada por errores imperdonables que deben ser corregidos al instante, al parecer, los muertos regresan de sus tumbas, sin alma se supone que la vida de la persona se termina, al cortar el cinematic record todo acabo, pero por alguna razón esto no esta pasando, el gerente envía a Ronald y Grell a investigar.

Ronald llego donde el barco, pero antes que todo, se puso a coquetear con cuanta mujer bonita se encontró después de todo Sutcliff senpai no había llegado aun, así que se divertiría un rato, el barco era el Campania, realmente grande y lujoso, Ronald iba de encubierto, de hecho no debió hacerse visible para los humanos, tenia que ser discreto su aspecto moderno sería sospechoso para los humanos de esa época, pero no se pudo resistir, con tantas señoritas bellas y adineradas, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. El chico simplemente se coloco un sombrero negro para ocultar un poco su moderno cabello, además compro un boleto para el crucero, por si era descubierto, no le confundieran con un polizón, se topo con una linda aunque algo tonta pelirroja, de grandes gafas, la chica quedo enamorada en ese instante de aquel chico lindo y bien educado.

...

Grell se encontraba en la oficina "dialogando" la opción de que para esta misión se le regresara su guadaña original, tendría que persuadir a su jefe.

**-Will cariño, ¿puedo obtener de nuevo mi death scythe?.**- pregunto Grell haciendo la cara más tierna e inocente que tenia.

_**-Hoy soñé contigo Will-**_ Grell comenzó a relatar el sueño erótico a su jefe causando que este se ruborizara, William se sintió de pronto muy caliente, no era una mala idea lo que hablaba Grell, pero no, el es el gerente del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división Londres, debe ser un hombre juicioso y listo, no se puede dejar embaucar por las morbosidades de su subordinado. William frunció el ceño, pero no pudo negarse, invoco la mortífera motosierra y se la entrego a su empleado.

_**-Estas a prueba, si no cumples tu trabajo correctamente la confiscare de nuevo-**_ advirtió el supervisor seriamente.

_**-Will, gracias, por eso te amo.-** _Grell tomo su guadaña y salio rápido de la oficina, no sin antes mandarle un dulce beso a su jefe y guiñarle el ojo.

...

Grande es la sorpresa de Grell, cuando se topa con Sebastian Michaelis y el conde Phantomocoso, ese niño malcriado siempre arruinando sus encuentros románticos.

Finalmente el motivo de su misión se hace presente, los cuerpos de las almas ya cosechadas siguen en pie como si estuvieran vivos, Ronald reviso su lista de la muerte y confirmo lo sospechado, el barco esta infestado de zombies, todas las almas han sido cosechadas, _¿pero de que se trata esto?, ¿quien es el autor de este show enfermo?._

¡Undertaker!, Ronald no lo conoce aun, pero parece que es un viejo conocido de Grell, el viejo se muestra confiado y amistoso, muy alegre como siempre, pero eso cambia cuando se atreven a juzgar y cuestionar su trabajo, ha practicado tanto y de verdad se ha esforzado por crear a estas bellas muñes bizarras y ahora un puñado de estúpidos extraños se atreven a decirle que esta mal.

_**-Yo sabia que eras tu-**_ el viejo shinigami se dirige al pelirrojo mientras comienzan a luchar, Ronald se sobre valora y decide encargarse del demonio mayordomo.

Undertaker esta dispuesto a darle una lección a este pelirrojo que ha sido cruel con su hijo, Grell es fuerte, pero no tanto como el shinigami legendario.

Ronald se une a Grell para ayudarlo, en realidad fue enviado aquí para cuidar de su senpai, William fue muy claro y no permitiría errores.

_**...**_

William mira su reloj, se ajusta los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz y presiona sus sienes, un dolor de cabeza lo ataca, sus empleados no han vuelto de una misión tan simple, el mismo hubiera ido de no ser porque tiene tanto papeleo que revisar y todo por culpa de los ineptos que lo rodean.

¿Cual es su sorpresa al llegar al lugar de la misión?, ese par de holgazanes tirados en el agua, creen que tienen derecho a descansar William refunfuña muy molesto y se dispone a sacarlos de su letargo, con ayuda de su death scythe saca los cuerpos inertes del agua, los arroja en una esquina de su pequeña balsa para despertarlos, esta realmente molesto, el despacho tan corto de personal y ellos solo se dedican a jugar, por fin consigue despertarlos y Grell descaradamente se lanza a sus brazos William lo deja caer al agua, no esta para nada contento con el pelirrojo.

De regreso en la sede, ambos, Grell y Ronald son castigados con horas extra no remuneradas, el rubio esta molesto, el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, el y su senpai están heridos y el cruel y negrero William los pone a trabajar, ni siquiera les permitió ir a la enfermería y para empeorar todo Grell no deja de alabar a su patrón por haberlo salvado...

* * *

**_BIEN, NO ME PIDAN MÁS, JAJAJ, AQUÍ TIENEN UN CAPITULO LARGO Y CON MUCHO LEMON, SI, TUVE QUE MODIFICAR CIERTAS COSAS PARA MI CAPITULO, ESPERO FUERAN DE SU AGRADO, MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS._**

**_ ES TODO LO QUE LES PUEDO DAR JAJA, NO, EN CERIO, LEÍ MUCHO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO Y ABANDONE ALGUNAS OBLIGACIONES JAJAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO UN PAGO, SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO, UN COMENTARIO PARA SU ABANDONADA ESCRITORA, DE VERDAD ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO POR DARLES MEJORES CAPÍTULOS. _**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO._**


	23. Chapter 23 SUIT

_**Lamento la demora, es que ahora estoy en un proyecto con "xXAnimeFangirl14Xx", mi concentración esta ahí, es un fic realmente bueno, les recomiendo que lo lean, ****"rise and shine", usted notara mi presencia en esa historia que apenas comienza a partir del 3° capitulo donde desato mi instinto gore jajajaj (no me odien por favor), Ademas de que estoy trabajando en mis dibujos, ya saben, los pueden encontrar en mi deviantart, con el mismo nickname.**_

_**Ahora soy BETA, aunque actualmente solo soy beta de "qaroinlove", estoy abierta a leer todo tipo de historias, aprovechen ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo :D dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una.**_

* * *

_**Se que primero era el arco de "The Noa's Circus" y después el "Campania", peroooo, yo lo he modificado ¿porque?, porque es mi historia y por que puedo muajajajajaj.**_

_**Bien, disculpen el lapso repentino de falta de cordura.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en mis otras historias :3**_

_**Si quieren entender un poco a Undertaker, por favor visite el capitulo 11 de mi fic "una historia de shinigamis" Feliz lectura :D**_

* * *

Grell mira una vez más la herida en su pecho frente al espejo, las lagrimas pican sus ojos,_ "seguramente quedara una fea cicatriz";_ roza con la punta de sus dedos ya sin guante la franja rosada que aun no se ha curado correctamente, la falta de alimentos y un mal descanso lo tiene con pocas energías como para realizar una curación tan simple, la herida duele y arde. La parca roja abotona de nuevo su camisa y chaleco para volver a su castigo junto con Ronald, William esta muy molesto y no les permitirá ir a la enfermería si no hasta que terminen su papeleo, es injusto, ellos no son responsables de los daños ocasionados por aquel shinigami desertor, necrófilo y demente y para empeorarlo todo, su amada death scythe fue confiscada de nuevo.

El pelirrojo sale de los sanitarios y se recarga en la puerta de estos, esta cansado y no se siente del todo bien, cierra los ojos, trata de descansar un poco.

_"Slap"_, algo golpeo la frente del enfermo shinigami, causándole más incomodidad y algo de molestia. Grell abre los ojos y nota a Eric frente a el con unos documentos en su mano, parece que es con lo que lo golpeo en el rostro, el rubio tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

**_-Ahora no Eric-_** Grell gime y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, el rubio enarca una ceja, el rojo dios nunca se niega a una pelea con el, _"debe de estar realmente enfermo" , _Eric se acerca al pelirrojo y junta su frente con la del otro, tiene_ fiebre, _el escoses toma en sus brazos a su colega y esta dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería.

_**-Slingby, Sutcliff!-**_ William reprende a sus empleados cuando los ve de tal forma, nunca le ha gustado la cercanía entre empleados, va en contra de las reglas del despacho, en especial tratándose de Grell.

**_-Spears, Sutcliff debe ir a la enfermería, no es que me importe si le pasa algo, pero yo no pienso cubrir sus horas extra- _**dice molesto el rubio, todavía que esta dispuesto a hacer una buena obra por su compañero, aparece su patrón con sus celos injustificados. De forma brusca Eric lanza a los brazos de William al pelirrojo shinigami que gime de malestar en el intercambio. William se molesta, el aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo cuidando a su problemático amigo.

**_-Sutcliff, ponte de pie y vuelve a tu escritorio-_** manda el gerente pero sus palabras llegan a oídos sordos, el carmín se ha quedado dormido en su brazos, William suspira resignado y regresa a su oficina, sera una larga noche.

* * *

Ronald golpea con fuerza su escritorio con ambas manos, causando que se sobresalte Alan, que yacía concentrado ayudándole con su papeleo extra ahora que Eric se marcho a la cafetería, Alan por lo general se dedica al papeleo, no siempre sale a misiones debido a su enfermedad, el se siente capas de trabajar a capo libre pero William no esta dispuesto a perder ningún empleado por negligencia.

_**-Demonios!**_- grita el joven rubio, su senpai se marcho hace más de media hora y lo dejo solo con el papeleo, es injusto, el también esta herido y sucio, Ronald toma una pila considerablemente grande de su escritorio pequeño y se dirige rumbo a la oficina de su sensei, esta cansado y quiere dormir, mañana aun tiene trabajo pendiente que realizar, ademas de que se perdió la fiesta de esta noche, el menor entra a la oficina de su patrón sin llamar, no tanto por el hecho de que se le ha vuelto una costumbre entrar como su rojo senpai, si no que más bien esta molesto y no esta de humor para tener buenos modales y menos con el abusivo de Spears.

Ronald entra sin hacer ruido su mirada se centra en el gran escritorio lleno de documentos, el rubio se sorprende al no ver a su sensei como siempre llenando y revisando documentos, con la mirada busca a su alrededor y divisa al fondo a su izquierda, que su maestro yace en un gran sillón, se acerca unos pasos y puede ver a su senpai carmesí dormido mientras William lo contempla con algo de ¿adoración?, la parca obscura cepilla con sus dedos los mechones escarlata que cubren el pálido rostro de Grell.

Ronald se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su patrón, William miro sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño al mirar a Ronald.

**_-Señor Knox, ¿no sabe llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?-_** reprendió el moreno, el rubio rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y extendió sus trabajo terminado, de verdad no estaba de humor para las conferencias de Spears. William tomo los papeles e hizo una seña para indicarle a su empleado que era hora de que se marchara.

Finalmente libre Ronald corre hacia la enfermería, su rostro es de pocos amigos, pero una vez la enfermera se hizo presente, todo cambio, tal vez no fue tan malo ser herido por aquel demente, a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices de batalla, Ronald se dejo atender y mimar por la bella, rubia que curo sus heridas.

* * *

William contempla el pecho de Grell ahora sin camisa, se la retiro para analizar la herida, no es tan grave, sanara en un día o dos a lo mucho, el gerente pasa sus dedos sin guante por el torso femenino provocando que la sensible piel se erice, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del segador de cabellos obscuros, Grell siempre ha sido vulnerable a su tacto, William toma una torunda de algodón con desinfectante y limpia la cortada profunda.

Grell despierta ante el tacto frío y el ardor en su pálida piel nívea, con su delgada mano toma la de su compañero suavemente y la acerca a su rostro, Grell mira sonriente a William, sabe que el supervisor puede ser estricto pero muy en el fondo tiene buenos sentimientos y para su fortuna, Grell ha sido el único en conocer el lado amable y cariñoso del estoico hombre de hierro.

William debe de llevar al pelirrojo al medico también, aunque quisiera disfrutar más de su compañía, sería muy egoísta de su parte y no sería productivo tener de baja a Sutcliff durante su recuperación, Will cobija bien a su subordinado y amigo y hace una visita a su padre, el causante de esto.

_**-Vamos Will, no es que le vaya a quedar una fea cicatriz, con el cuidado adecuado sanara correctamente y su lindo cuerpo permanecerá tan deseable como siempre-**_ dice el viejo con su sonrisa característica, pero al moreno no le hace gracia el comentario, _"¿como sabe el viejo shinigami si el cuerpo de Sutcliff es deseable?". _Basta una mirada para borrar la sonrisa de Undertaker y hacer que se ponga serio.

_**-Bueno... sabes que no me gusta que interfieran en mi trabajo "hijo"-**_ la voz de Undertaker se ensombreció un poco sorprendiendo a William, ese era un lado de su maestro que no solía ver muy seguido.

_**-Yo solamente...me preocupo demasiado por el, tal ves soy sobre protector pero Grell es... el es muy inconsciente de la realidad que lo rodea, solamente no quiero que algo serio le pase-**_ dice algo melancólico William al aceptar sus sentimientos frente a su padre, pero el veterano segador es de su entera confianza.

**_-¿Trabajo?-_** cuestiona William para retomar le teme anterior de su mayor, su padre esta jubilado, así que no entiende que tipo de trabajo puede tener el viejo que este relacionado con lo aconteciendo en aquel barco ni mucho menos entiende la importancia de dicho trabajo como para llegar al grado de atacar a dos de su especie.

_**-Nnnah, nada importante-**_dice con desdén haciendo un ademan con la mano, la alegría vuelve al peligris, como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo, no vale la pena enojarse, ya ha tenido avances en sus experimentos y con suerte, pronto podría tener su lado de nuevo a su amada Claudia.

**_-¿Galleta?-_** el sepulturero acerca su tarro de bizcochos con forma de hueso a su invitado de esa noche, William toma una y la prueba disfrutando del sabor dulce y suave, "como Grell".

* * *

Grell se despierta, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta, que aunque todo es un poco borroso, ya no se encuentra en la oficina de su jefe, unas luces blancas iluminan la habitación, su corazón se acelera, deduce que esta en la enfermería, pero aun así no desea estar solo, quiere ver a William, desde pequeño, cuando estaba enfermo, su padre lo acostumbro a siempre tener a alguien a su lado que cuidara de el, incluso el maldito de Brendan, que aunque no era un buen protector, Grell prefería un poco de su tortura a estar solo, por alguna razón el pelirrojo temía que estando enfermo y solo algo realmente le podría pasar, que tal vez otros segadores vendrían a matarlo por ser un mestizo o incluso los demonios lo secuestrarían.

De pronto a su mente vino el recuerdo de una ocasión en la que estaba enfermo, tenia mucha fiebre y no dejaba de quejarse, entonces su tío ya fastidiado de escucharlo llorar entro a su habitación muy molesto, en ese entonces Grell debió de tener unos 8 años de edad, aun le temía a su cuidador. El furioso Brendan lo saco de la cama, tomándolo en brazos, Grell se acurruco en el pecho del hombre mayor y se empezó a quedar dormido, tontamente imagino que su tío lo llevaría a su cama y dormirían juntos, como solía hacerlo Alexander su padre, pero no fue así, Grell fue arrojado a la tina de bello con agua helada, un escalofrío recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo y sus pequeños pulmones lucharon por jalar oxigeno, que aunque no era necesario, no pudo evitar reaccionar de tal forma.

**_XxX_**

**_-Te quedaras ahí hasta que te baje la fiebre-_** advirtió Brendan para después salir del cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta, dejando solo aun desconcertado Grell.

El pequeño pelirrojo no tiene ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, el agua ahora es temperatura ambiente, un tanto más tibia, los dedos de sus manos y pies están arrugados, eso le hace sonreír al niño, al parecer la fiebre se ha ido, ya no se siente mal pero esta aburrido de estar en el agua, tal vez cualquier otro niño se hubiese marchado desde los primeros 3 minutos, pero Grell sabía que debe ser obediente y no desafiar a su tío.

Grell chapoteo con el agua, sin importarle derramar algunas gotas en el piso limpio, se sumergió por completo en el agua, ya no hallaba que hacer para pasar el rato, el tiempo seguía pasando y tal parece su tío se olvido de que tenia un niño enfermo bajo su cuidado.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entro, era Alexander que entraba sonriente.

_**-Tu tío se olvido de ti ¿no es así Grell?-**_ dijo alegre el hombre, realmente se había molestado al saber que su hijo llevaba Dios sabe cuanto tiempo olvidado en la bañera pero no tenia sentido pelear con su hermano el cual le ignoraría como siempre.

Alexander seco y visto a su hijo para lavarlo al comedor y cenar en familia como acostumbraban, Grell miro a su tío en la cocina, parecía que preparaba la cena, el viejo volteo sobre su hombro y al ver al niño le sonrió amigable, Grell correspondió el saludo si guardar rencor a su pariente por abandonarlo arriba en la soledad, finalmente había funcionado ese remedio, el niño se sentía mucho mejor. Brendan sirvió unos waffles para todos, dándole a Grell doble ración por estar enfermo, Brendan era un hombre extraño, en ocasiones era realmente abusivo y cruel con su sobrino y de un instante a otro era amigable y bueno.

XxX

La puerta de la habitación de la enfermería donde descansaba Grell se abrió y William entro, el pelirrojo sonrió y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, William se tensó de inmediato pero no interrumpió el abrazo, aunque le preocupaba que Grell hiciera movimientos bruscos, estaba feliz de ver que ya estaba mejor.

**_-Veo que ya te sientes bien Sutcliff-_** dijo ocultando su alegría.

_**-Mañana por la mañana espero te presentes puntualmente a trabajar-**_ William dijo fríamente causando que el pelirrojo hiciera un mohín de inconformidad, aunque se veía lindo.

_**-Pero Wiiiill-**_ se quejo Grell soltando a su jefe y volviendo a la cama.

**_-Hey Will, ¿puedo comer waffles?-_** pregunta más animado, el recuerdo de su infancia le ha abierto el apetito. William enarco una ceja, confundido por el continuo apetito y gusto por las cosas dulces de su empleado pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

William se sentó sobre la cama de hospital junto a Grell y acaricio la rodilla del pelirrojo por sobre las sabanas delgadas, de verdad deseaba algo de contacto físico, por otro lado, Grell se acomodo y recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de William, Will se dedico a acariciar la cascada roja que colgaba de sus piernas, Grell tenia un cabello muy bonito ademas de suave, el moreno era afortunado, la parca roja no le permitía tocar su valioso cabello a nadie más que a William.

* * *

Gritos salían de la oficina de William, la acostumbrada paz del despacho se vio interrumpida, pronto un muy molesto Grell Sutcliff salio de la oficina de su jefe azotando la puerta y despotricando.

**_-Grell Sutcliff, tendrás diez horas extra no remuneradas si no controlas tu tono de voz y tu actitud-_** amenazo William con voz tranquila y neutral como siempre, fachada perfecta de indiferencia no se vendría abajo por la rabieta de un niño malcriado.

**_-Cállate, tu un mediocre B, no puede decirme a mi, un AAA que hacer y que no hacer-_** grito fúrico el carmín descontrolado, todos se alarmaron, por lo regular Grell suele ser muy dócil y sumiso ante William.

**_-Realmente, ¿porque si Sutcliff senpai tiene esa actitud?-_** cuestiona Ronald.

_**-Tensión sexual-**_ dice Eric encogiéndose de hombros, los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella noticia.

_**-¿No lo sabías?, ellos fueron amantes, creo que desde la academia-**_ dijo el rubio mayor como si se tratara de lo mas natural del mundo.

_**-¿Que?!-**_ grito incrédulo Ronald.

**_-Eric san, eso no es verdad-_** reprendió Alan.

_**-Vamos Alan, por más que lo niegue William, es obvio que ese rojo es especial-**_ concluyo Eric con una sonrisa.

_**-¡Por Dios!-**_ exclamo Grell con fastidio y se sentó a lado de sus compañeros para continuar su trabajo.

**_-¿Que fue lo que paso?-_** Alan cuestiono a Grell.

**_-William se va, se va por un tiempo-_** el pelirrojo dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar falsamente.

**_-¿Se va?, finalmente se canso de ti y pidió su cambio-_** Eric dijo en tono burlón aumentando la ira del pelirrojo, como resultado este le lanzo su maquina de escribir con gran fuerza, pero Slingby la esquivo el pesado artefacto se estrello contra el muro desarmándose y dejando una grieta en la pared. Ante el ruido del impacto William salio de su oficina muy molesto.

_**-Sutcliff!**_ _**deja de hacer rabietas como un niño pequeño-**_ ordeno el gerente pero fue ignorado por su subordinado que se volteo para no verlo. William suspira pero no acepta la derrota, invoca su guadaña y golpea la cabeza de Grell causando que este grite.

**_-Slingby, pase a mi oficina- _**William recupero la compostura, el rubio le obedeció realmente pensó que seria castigado por provocar al rojo segador.

_**-¿Porque Sutcliff esta como loco, Spears?-**_ cuestiono el rubio. William suspiro, no tenia otra opción, quería que esto fuese privado pero era obvio que esto correría como la pólvora.

XxX

_**-Hey Will, traje el almuerzo-**_ un sonriente y recuperado Sutcliff entra a la oficina del gerente con un pequeño paquete prolijamente envuelto, Grell se sentó en el escritorio junto a William y le extendió la comida que el mismo preparo para su jefe amado, como agradecimiento por los días de descanso para su pronta recuperación después del incidente en el Campania.

**_-Gracias-_** dice William fríamente pero de verdad esta agradecido, abre el pequeño paquete el cual fue envuelto perfectamente, incluso y seguro con amor y comienza a comer, Grell ha mejorado mucho en las artes culinarias.

**_-Ow Will...-_** suspira con nostalgia la parca roja llamando la atención de su jefe.

_**-...Hace tanto tiempo que no salimos, ¿que te parece si hacemos un día de campo, algo tranquilo, yo puedo prepararlo todo, solo necesito que me acompañes-**_ dijo sonriente y envolvió el cuello del moreno con sus delgados brazos.

_**-Hoy no puedo Sutcliff, tengo mucho trabajo-**_ aclaro William mientras se limpiaba los labios para proseguir con el postre que tenia muy buena cara.

**_-Bueno, no tiene que ser hoy Will, podemos hacerlo mañana-_** dijo sin perder el entusiasmo y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**-De hecho Sutcliff, estaré fuera por un largo tiempo, no creo poder formalizar ningún tipo de planes con usted-**_ William hablo tranquilamente, estaba apunto de probar el pastelillo preparado por Grell pero este le fue arrebatado.

**_-¡¿Queee?!-_** grito exaltado y molesto el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento.

_**-Se trata de una misión, estaré fuera, investigando, es en un circo-** _aclaro el supervisor.

**_-¿Porque no envías a alguien más?-_** protesto el carmín.

**_-Honestamente, no puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes, tu eres un problema andante, Ronald es muy joven e inexperto, Alan esta enfermo y Eric... no funcionara sin Alan-_** explico William, pero su paciencia se agotaba, de verdad, el no tenia porque darle explicaciones a su subordinado y mucho menos si este es Grell, además quería terminar sus alimentos.

_**-No William, por favor, no te vayas-**_ suplico el pelirrojo haciendo cara de cachorro.

**_-Es mi trabajo, no venimos aquí para socializar ni divertirnos, ahora por favor, si me permites continuar con mi almuerzo- _**pidió el hombre más alto.

_**-No!-** _exclamo Grell.

**_-Entonces retírate y déjame terminar mi trabajo-_** espeto ya molesto William.

_**-¿Quien se quedara al mando Will?-**_ cuestiono animada la parca sin retirarse ni devolver los alimentos a su ya no tan amado patrón, tal vez el seria el suplente.

**_-Slingby-_** dijo sin rodeos.

_**-¿Que?, eso no puede ser, no es justo-**_ grito el pelirrojo dejando caer al suelo el pastelillo y ensuciando el mármol.

_**-¿A quien pensaste que dejaría, a tí?, no eres capas de manejar una simple misión y ¿crees que eres capas de manejar el despacho? además, no tienes el rango suficiente para tomar dicho puesto y es obvio que los mayores no permitirán que tu tomes las riendas de alguna división jamas**_- dijo en tono de burla.

**_-Soy tan bueno y eficiente como tu William, solo necesito un incentivo-_** dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos como si fuera obvio.

**_-Y si soy de menor rango es por tu maldita culpa William-_** grito molesto.

**_- Yo no te mande a matar a esas mujeres y ahora, limpia tu desorden y márchate-_** ordeno William.

**_-Llévame contigo Will, sabes que Eric sera malo conmigo, por favor_**- mendigó el pelirrojo.

**_-No Sutcliff, yo simplemente no puedo estarte cuidando todo el tiempo, ya eres un adulto-_** concluyo, pero Grell ya se había retirado sin terminar de escuchar a su jefe.

XxX

* * *

No han pasado muchos días desde que William se instalo en el circo, adopto el nombre de SUIT mismo que le sugirió Grell; actualmente no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, el lugar esta lleno de niños. El estoico hombre tuvo que perder su seriedad típica y vestir unos ridículos trajes coloridos que el mismo Grell confecciono para el una vez que supero su enojo por ser abandonado por su jefe, _"el esposo de una buena actriz debía ser un buen actor", _los trajes no estaban mal, Grell era muy virtuoso, seguro sería una buena esposa pensó William y sonrió ante la idea de un Grell con vestido y delantal horneando galletas y mimando a su marido. Pero su fantasías se vinieron abajo y para su malestar aquel sucio demonio se hizo presente y peor aun, debían de compartir el pequeño cuarto, la peste de aquella alimaña le causaba nauseas al shinigami, no entendía que es lo que su colega ve en el, es claro que el era más guapo que Michaelis.

Si la vida de William dependiera de darle la mano al demonio, el mismo se atravesaría con su guadaña, antes de tocar a un ser tan desagradable.

Sebastian era un ser perturbante William no trajo consigo al pelirrojo para no tener que hacer de niñera, pero ahora debía vigilar al mayordomo, a diferencia de las parcas, los demonios no duermen nunca, aquel hombre infernal se la pasaba deambulando por las noches, el gerente no estaba dispuesto a mermar sus alud por vigilar al diablo, después de todo, era un perro con correa ¿no?, que su amo se encargue de el.

En la soledad de su habitación William comenzó a fantasear con su pelirrojo, eso no le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad?, Grell le dio uno de sus camisones para que lo recordara por las noches y a cambio pidió una prenda del moro para el mismo fin, el moreno pensó que era una idea ridícula pero pensándolo bien, no estaba tan mal, el shinigami durmió abrazando dicha prenda que olía deliciosamente como su dueño, era un perfume entre atrevido, fuerte y dulce, a William le pareció extraño que Grell siendo de ascendencia demoníaca, el siempre oliera bien, por lo que daba gracias, sería muy difícil amarlo y tener que vivir con esa peste. Finalmente "SUIT" se quedo dormido teniendo un agradable sueño sobre su su subordinado.

Las cartas no se hicieron esperar, Grell todos los días le enviaba una por medio de las amadas palomas del supervisor, en dichas cartas, el pelirrojo expresaba cuanto le extrañaba y que le tenia una "sorpresa" para cuando regresara, también, como todo niño pequeño delato los malos pasos de Eric y lo mal que el rubio lo trataba, todas las cartas firmadas con letra escarlata y selladas por un beso.

* * *

Durante la ausencia de William, Grell visito con más frecuencia a su tío, se sentía solo y no tenia a quien molestar, el pelirrojo disfrutaba hablarle a su tío sobre sus amantes "falsos" solo por ver con el hombre se retuerce de ira, contemplo la idea de llevarlo a su casa de nuevo y cuidar de el como el viejo lo cuidaba cuando el estaba enfermo, podría dejarlo encerrado en el baño si es que necesitaba salir o amarrarlo a la cama, pero nada de eso se hizo realidad, Grell se conformo con ver los ojos de pánico de su pariente al oír las tácticas de tortura que su sobrino usaría en el.

Las visitas terminaban con un "te veré mañana" y un beso en la mejilla, Brendan deseaba que Spears volviera pronto para que entretuviera a su sádico sobrino.

* * *

La misión llego a fin, pero antes William había pedido refuerzos para cosechar las almas, esperando que Grell se hiciera presente, pero para su mala suerte, quien acudió a su llamado fue Ronald Knox, el gerente no pudo ocultar su molestia, el rubio se percato de esto y no se resistió a molestar a su jefe, después de todo, tal parece que los rumores eran ciertos, el frío hombre tenía sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

Al ser descubierto William fingió satisfacción por la ausencia de Grell, pero tenia que admitirlo, de verdad deseaba ser más que el migo del pelirrojo, quería deshacerse de su mascara de indiferencia y ser el hombre ideal para Grell.

_**-¿Donde esta Sutcliff?-** _William cuestiono, pues no podía creer que su pelirrojo no hubiese ido.

**_-Fue enviado a la mansión Phantomhive-_** dijo Ronald sin importancia, William se tenso al oír aquel nombre, pero no tenia de que preocuparse, el demonio estaba en el circo así que no se vieron.

* * *

Cuando William regreso a la sede el primero en recibirlo fue Grell, se lanzo a sus brazos feliz de volver a verle, William no evito el abrazo, pero jalo al pelirrojo a su oficina, Grell no dejaba de hablar de lo mal que la había pasado sin el, de como Eric no lo dejo ir a verlo y de la desilusión de llegar a la mansión Phantomhive y no encontrar a Sebastian, William enarco una ceja ante el comentario pero decidió ignorarlo, lo que le interesaba era reclamar la sorpresa que Grell le había preparado.


	24. Chapter 24 COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO

**_AVISO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE, LEER ATENTAMENTE PARA COMPRENDER LA NUEVA TRAMA DE "L'EAU ET LE FEU"._**

_**Estoy de vuelta, lamento haberme ido, bueno, tengo una gran noticia, espero sea bien recibida, esto es muy importante; después de analizar el curso que mi historia estaba tomando, he decidido hacer cambios drásticos, esto sigue siendo un GRELLIAM, Will y Grell son la pareja principal y esto trata sobre su relación, como en un principio, pero sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo de mi fic, lo cual es muy malo, realmente ya no tenia intención de continuar la historia, tengo las ideas y muchas de verdad, pero no las ganas ni el interés de escribir, estuve a punto de cancelarla, pues tengo más fics que no puedo comenzar mientras no termine con el actual, es por eso, que para evitar ser linchada, abucheada y escupida por ustedes y por mí misma, la trama cambia a partir de este capítulo; estoy combinando L'EAU ET LE FEU con una historia que tenía planeada como individual/independiente y para ser escrita en ingles "fateful lie scarlet" , esto trata de muerte, sexo, intriga, suspenso, terror y gore, estarán incluidos más personajes de kuroshitsuji y monoshitsuji, los personajes serán un poco OOC en ocasiones, pido disculpas; la nueva trama, esta apegada a mi primera versión de mi historia, más no a la versión del anime.**_

_**Esto es solo para hacer más interesante este fic; debido a que publico en muchos lugares distintos y en todos ha tenido un buen recibimiento, no quiero defraudarlos dejando botada la historia, esto es un intento por sacarla a flote, si después de esto, no logro mi objetivo y mi ánimo no mejora, el fic quedara cancelado definitivamente.**_

_**1°Los capítulos anteriores se quedan como están, no serán reescritos, estoy tratando que todo quede coherente.**_

_**Aun no sé si cambiar el titulo de la historia, lo que si hare es cambiar el resumen, este fic aun será más largo (el ultimo fan fiction que leí fue de 64 capítulos, no creo llegar a tanto, aunque sería bueno )**_

_**2° Eliminare algunas historias viejas, esas que son continuaciones y secuelas, las convertiré en capítulos de los originales y primeras versiones; después de meditarlo, considero que es estúpido tener tantas historias que relativamente son exactamente lo mismo; lo lamento por los comentarios que serán eliminados**_

* * *

El invierno se avecina, el frío comienza a calar los huesos, que mejor manta que un cuerpo a lado. Unos cuantos rayos de luz se cuelan por la ventana, iluminando una fría habitación, en ella hay una cama con dos cuerpos bajo las sabanas.

Grell yace sobre William, sus manos inquietas juegan con los cortos cabellos obscuros, va dejando besos tiernos en el rostro de William, baja por la mandíbula al cuello, sus cuerpos desnudos se rozan, no hace mucho acaban de hacer el amor, sus cuerpos muestran los residuos de sus actos, pero ¿como no aprovechar el momento?, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo no estaban así, William ya no lo recordaba, ¿sexo?, sexo tenían seguido, pero hacia mucho que no disfrutaban de un momento tranquilo. Grell comienza a moler sus caderas contra las de William, el moreno sonríe y gime con voz ronca bajo el tacto de del pelirrojo.

**_-¿Te gusta?-_**pregunta con voz lasciva Grell, William asiente con la cabeza, de verdad quiere hacerlo, puede sentir su miembro endurecerse de nuevo, toma por las caderas a su amante rojo y lo talla con más fuerza.

_**-Will~...-**_gime Grell y una idea loca viene a su cabeza, se acomoda entre las piernas de William y toma el miembro del moreno para darle un masaje, Will toma su mano y le indica ir más rápido.

**_-Estas ansioso ¿no cariño?-_** ronronea el carmín, Grell separa las piernas de William y se acomoda para penetrarlo, quiere ser el dominante, William abre mucho los ojos, no puede permitir que eso suceda, el es el "hombre", toma a Grell por los brazos y lo gira sobre su espalda para quedar ahora a la inversa, William sobre el, el moreno comienza a besar el cuello del pelirrojo.

_**-William!, ¿porque hiciste eso?-**_ se queja el pelirrojo. William besa y muerde la suave y tersa piel, lame la clavícula y baja a los pezones, Grell se retuerce de placer, pero no esta conforme.

**_-¿porque no puedo ser yo quien te de placer?_**- hace un mohín.

**_-Tu eres una mujer ¿no?, las mujeres no hacen eso-_** explica fría mente y penetra de una sola vez al pelirrojo bajo el, Grell grita de dolor, no estaba preparado, además estaba molesto, _¿que tiene de malo que el sea el dominante de vez en cuando?_.

William comenzó a moverse sin esperar a que su amante se adaptara a la brusca intromisión, tal parece que quiere recalcar su punto sobre quien es el dominante, Grell se aferra a las sabanas, aunque William es brusco con el, no puede evitar disfrutar de estar juntos.

La uñas largas y rojas se calvan en la pálida piel de William, rasgándola, pequeñas gotas de sangre se prenden de los delgados dedos del menor.

_**-El rojo es tu color amor-**_ dice Grell y lame las yemas de sus dedos gimiendo al sabor ferroso pero dulce de su amante.

Las manos fuertes del moro se aferran a las delgadas caderas para un mayor control, las piernas de Grell quedan en los hombros de William y ahora la parca roja queda encorvado en una posición algo incomoda, pero no le importa, pues de esa forma, William puede llegar más profundo, el shinigami obscuro puede sentirse rodeado por la estrecha cavidad de su amante la cual se aprieta en cada embestida, William toma un nuevo angulo y pronto llega a ese punto sensible en el interior de Grell.

**_-Will, Will~, oh William~-_** el pelirrojo no deja de gemir su nombre, eso lo excita más. William muerde el cuello del pelirrojo con fuerza, con la intención de marcar la lechosa piel, un grito de éxtasis sale de los labios de Grell, unas estocadas más y ambos llegan a su tan deseado orgasmo, el pelirrojo se contrae brindando más placer a su amante, William cae sobre el pecho de Grell, y aun, aunque en un posición incomoda, el pelirrojo no protesta y lo abraza con fuerza.

**_-Te amo-_** Grell susurra al oído de William, pero no recibe respuesta, en cambio William solamente besa su frente, le sonríe y se levanta.

_**-Debemos irnos-**_ dice tranquilo el moreno mientras hace entrega de su ropa a Grell, el pelirrojo suspira derrotado y se viste también, será un largo día.

* * *

Hace una hora que llegaron al trabajo y Grell no deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que es Undertaker, al parecer el pelirrojo a superado el hecho de que el peligris intento matarlo hace unos meses durante la misión del Campania y las muñecas bizarras, la paciencia de William se acaba al escuchar la anécdota del tarro de sal, el imaginar a Grell con el anciano desnudo lo irrita demasiado.

Últimamente Grell pasa mucho tiempo con Undertaker, William sospecha de sus visitas y esta celoso, de ambos, trata de ignorar a su empleado y se concentra en su papeleo, pero Grell no desiste de perder el tiempo, haciéndose acreedor de un gran golpe en la cabeza con el polo de poda de William y peor aun entrenar novatos.

...

Nuevos reclutas llegaron a la cede, por fin se le había autorizado a William emplear nuevos shinigamis, pero el trabajo para William jamas se detenía y no podría hacer la selección de nuevos empleados, así que le encomendó esa misión a su subordinado rojo, que era profesor y jefe de novatos.

El pelirrojo fue a la academia para tomar un grupo de estudiantes, los mejores de su generación y darles un recorrido por las oficinas, por lo regular, Grell se hubiera negado a esa tarea, pero si tenia que elegir entre papeleo y novatos tontos, prefería pasar el día con los nuevos a campo abierto. Grell les explico lo que seria su trabajo en un futuro si se graduaban, aunque les hizo saber que muy pocos alcanzarían esa meta, logrando así bajar el animo de todos, Grell tuvo la oportunidad de contar su historia de amor con su jefe, algunos escucharon atentos y otros se burlaron silenciosamente, no podían creer que ese pelirrojo amanerado fuese _"Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de élite, estudiante AAA en técnica practica y más aun, el terrible Jack el destripador"_. Pero la parca roja no permitiría que su nombre deambulara en aquellas bocas ociosas.

...

William por lo regular se la pasaba en su oficina, no sin antes dejar a los alumnos repartidos con Grell o Eric, Grell era el maestro de técnica defensa y ataque, se había ganado el puesto, quien mejor que el para darle una paliza a los jóvenes entusiastas.

Pero el gerente no era ciego, podía ver como algunos estudiantes observaban a su pelirrojo, no tenían problemas con el genero de su rojo profesor, muchos querían comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos, Grell era hermoso, de eso no había duda. Aunque Grell siempre decía que no le interesaban los niños, era obvio y seguro de que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Grell estaba en el área de entrenamiento, luchando con un grupo de jóvenes, muchos ya malheridos por su maestro, William termino su papeleo y fue a supervisar el entrenamiento, no quería otra demanda para Grell que solía abusar de los chicos; lo que William vio, hizo hervir su sangre de coraje y frustración.

Grell estaba en el suelo inerte sin hacer nada, sobre de el un alumno, que lo tenia sometido, el pelirrojo tenia una gran sonrisa, su respiración era pesada, estaba disfrutando esto, incluso se podía decir que estaba excitado, el descarado alumno tenia su rostro muy cerca al de Grell, casi rosaba sus labios de no ser porque una fuerza mayor lo arrojo lejos.

William se abrió camino entre los demás alumnos, tomo de la camisa al joven que estaba sobre su pelirrojo y se lo quito de encima, William no estaba razonando en ese momento.

_**-La clase termino.-**_ William alzo a su empleado del suelo, su ira creció más, Grell no traía su gabardina roja ni su corbata, incluso tenia la camisa desabrochada unos botones mostrando su tonificado pecho. el moreno tomo del cabello a Grell y lo llevo a su oficina, ya pagaría su exhibicionismo.

...

Ya en la oficina de William ambos hombres discutieron.

**_- William! ya suéltame, no tienes porque tratarme así.-_** reclamo Grell.

**_-¿Cuando dejaras de comportarte como una mujerzuela?.-_** William estaba sumamente molesto, apretaba fuertemente los labios de Grell entre dos de sus dedos y lo tenia arrinconado en la pared.

**_-¿Estas celoso Will?.-_** Grell se soltó de su agarre y dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus filosos dientes, esta pregunta incomodo al gerente y lo hizo volver en sí, pero no respondió ni sí ni no.

Las cosas se quedaron así, los hombres volvieron a sus trabajos, pero William mantendría un ojo en ese novato.

Una semana paso desde el incidente entre los shinigamis, por lo regular Grell comía siempre con William, ya sea en la cafetería o en su oficina, pero en esta ocasión Grell no se presento, William salio a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró esto le hizo pensar que tal vez se había escapado a ver a esa alimaña, pero fue algo peor, Grell estaba en la cafetería con el mismo alumno, este tenia sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo y ambos reían. William respiro profundo para calmarse pero no funciono, el moreno tomo del brazo al pelirrojo, de forma dolorosa, seguro dejaría marcas y tomo al chico por el cuello.

**_-Sí te acercas a Sutcliff otra vez, te arrancare la cabeza.-_** William amenazo al chico, murmurando las venenosas palabras en su oído, el chico quedo aterrorizado, todos sabían lo sádico que era el jefe en sus castigos.

A nadie le sorprendió la actitud de William era común verlo arrastrar al pelirrojo de regreso al trabajo, todos pensarían que alejaba a la cabeza roja del chico para que no corrompiera y arruinara a un buen elemento.

* * *

_**-Demonios William, no puedes controlar con quien salgo, mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.-**_ Grell estaba igual de molesto, no era la primera vez que William alejaba a los hombres de el, si el moreno no quería amarlo entonces el buscaría a alguien más. Pero William no lo permitiría.

Muchos hombres y mujeres deseaban al pelirrojo, algunos solo para una noche y esto dejaba destrozado a Grell, el rojo buscaba un amor verdadero, alguien con quien casarse en una blanca iglesia con un bello vestido escarlata y tener una casa con techo rojo. Pero muchos solo se aprovechaban del pelirrojo, esto enfurecía a William, era su mejor amigo y aunque el no podía cumplir su sueño de amor tampoco permitiría que lastimaran a Grell, porque debajo de su alegre sonrisa se escondía un inseguro hombre.

William solía llenar y sancionar a los hombres y mujeres que pretendían al pelirrojo, los llenaba de horas extra, incluso los mandaba a otras divisiones, muchos eran demandados por acoso y Grell ni siquiera estaba enterado, William siempre trataba de "proteger" a su amigo. Pero Grell no era solo su amigo... los amigos no tienen sexo.

...

**_-Esto no es una casa de citas ni un burdel Sutcliff, deja de pavonearte como la ramera de Londres durante tus horas de trabajo.-_**William le grito a su subordinado y seguro seguiría insultándolo de no ser porque Grell le dio un puñetazo en la nariz tirándolo al suelo y saliendo de la oficina. la parca escarlata, podía actuar muy dócilmente e incluso en exceso femenina, pero a la hora de pelear era todo un hombre.

William se limpio la sangre del rostro, frunció el ceño muy enojado y salio tras su empleado. Grell ya se había encerrado en su oficina, el gerente llamo pero sin resultados, al ver que no se le daría la bienvenida invoco su guadaña y derribo la puerta, ya pagaría los gastos por reparación, del sueldo de Sutcliff. Grell se sobre salto al ver a su jefe entrar de tal forma, estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero William fue más rápido.

_**-No he desperdiciado mi existencia cuidándote para que te entregues a cualquiera a la primera oportunidad que tengas-** _murmuro el supervisor en tono sombrío pero sin perder su fachada tranquila, soltando unos segundos después a Grell y saliendo de la oficina. Grell reajusto su corbata y sonrió tal ves William si lo amaba, aunque tenia una forma extraña de demostrarlo.

* * *

_**-Will~ Aah~!-**_ Grell gime bajo William, se aferra al escritorio rayando la fina madera con sus rojas uñas; el moro ejerce presión sobre el frágil pelirrojo, en otras circunstancias Grell pediría por más pero en este momento lo único que quiere es que su jefe termine. Spears mantiene un férreo control sobre el delgado brazo de Grell, lo dobla por su espalda dolorosamente, torciendo su muñeca.

_**-Todo lo haces ver sucio, calla de una vez-**_ William toma por los rojos cabellos a Grell, dolorosamente, las lagrimas pican en los ojos del afeminado hombre.

XxX

Es la fiesta de navidad en la oficina, aunque William suele ser muy serio y estricto, siempre ha autorizado las fiestas y aunque extraño, participa en ellas, incluso baila, bueno, solo con Grell o con los chicos de su equipo de trabajo; para William, las fiestas son un momento de liberación, puede cantar, bailar tocar el piano, pero solo eso; terminada la reunión, la diversión se acaba, su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia vuelve.

Esta noche, después de haber bebido un poco con sus compañeros, William vuelve a su oficina, pero no vuelve solo, Grell va tras de el, el pelirrojo parece un niño pequeño que sigue a su padre para recibir su regalo, aunque William no contempla nada especial, de hecho esta cansado y no quiere jugar con Grell. En la puerta de la oficina de William, antes de que este se encierre, el pelirrojo lo detiene y lo abraza, William trata de alejarlo, no quiere que nadie los vea, aunque es un secreto a voces que ellos son más que jefe y empleado.

**_-Will, no pretendes dejar a una dama así como así ¿cierto?-_** pregunta sonriente el pelirrojo y con la mirada Grell señala un traicionero muérdago colgando sobre ellos. Grell lo besa desprevenidamente, con su lengua pide la entrada a la boca de William, el beso se intensifica, el carmín gime en los labios de su patrón, las manos traviesas de William cargan a Grell para llevarlo al escritorio, cierra la puerta con el pie, de una patada y camina hasta el gran mueble de madera, Grell rompe el beso y habla, ahí su gran error.

_**-Will, de todos mis amantes, tu eres mi preferido-**_ dice entre risitas tontas, pero en ese momento es dejado caer al suelo, su coxis golpea duro contra la losa.

_**-William!, ¿que rayos te pasa?-**_ Pregunta molesto, pero William lo toma por la gabardina roja y lo tira sobre el escritorio, en sus ojos se ve la ira y la rabia. William T. Spears se sintió sucio ante ese comentario, _"sus amantes", ¿con cuantos fornicaba la parca roja?_.

**_-Will?-_** Grell pregunta desconcertado, cambia de juguetón a serio, hace unos instantes jugar estaba bien y ahora estaba siendo regañado. El shinigami estricto finalmente suelta a su subordinado, se pone de pie y ajusta su traje.

_**-Retírate Sutcliff, aun estoy muy ocupado-**_ exige molesto pero sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos.

_**-Will, ¿podemos salir hoy?, hace años que no nos divertimos-**_ Grell no se rinde y lo abraza, le besa la mejilla, pero solo consigue que William lo eche con fuerza bruta.

_**-Pero Will, ¿porque haces eso?-**_ pregunta triste el pelirrojo.

_**-¿Porque?, creo que es obvio ¿no Sutcliff?-**_ dice molesto el gerente empujando fuera de su oficina al pelirrojo.

**_-Pero Will, yo pensé que tu y yo...-_** Grell es interrumpido cruelmente.

_**-¿Que?, ¿que yo tenia algún interés especial en alguien como tu?-**_ cada palabra estaba cargada de veneno, el corazón de Grell se rompió y para salvar su poca dignidad, el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta para no escuchar más a William.

La noche es larga y más para un shinigami...

Grell regreso decepcionado a la reunión de la oficina, se sentía tonto, debió saberlo desde el principio ellos siempre serían compañeros de trabajo, William no podía sentir amor por nadie, y al igual que el supervisor de fría pantalla estoica, Grell coloco su mascara de alegría inquebrantable ante el publico de esa noche, porque como buena actriz, no podía dejar que el show terminara antes de tiempo.

* * *

_**Lamento el capitulo tan corto y vació, el próximo sera el bueno, lo prometo.**_

_**Con amor:**_

_**Su pinku shinigami, sadomasoquista y maníaco depresiva escritora Karenka **_


	25. Capítulo 25 FATÍDICO ESCARLATA

_**BUENO, POR ENESIMA VEZ CAMBIÉ LA TRAMA JAJAJ, OK NO, SOLO ES LA TERCERA VEZ, LO ÚNICO ES QUE LOS TRANCY QUEDAN FUERA, ELLOS PARTICIPARAN EN OTRO FIC, ESTO VIENE SIENDO DESPUES DEL FINAL DE MONOSHITSUJI, DONDE CIEL ES DEMONIO, NO SOY BUENA CON LOS TIEMPOS, DIGAMOS QUE PASÓ UN AÑO, ESTO SIGUE SIENDO PRINCIPALMENTE UN GRELLIAM, PUES ES LA ÚNICA PAREJA YAOI QUE ME GUSTA A PARTE DEL SEBAS X WILL jAjA, EN FIN, LOS PHANTOMHIVE VIENEN A HACERLE LA VIDA COMPLICADA A WILL Y GRELL, BORRÉ DESDE EL CAPITULO 25 HASTA EL 31 Y LOS REESCRIBÍ, NO FUE UN CAMBIO MUY DRASTICO PERO SERÍA BUENO QUE LOS LEYERAN DE NUEVO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN COMO VAN A QUEDAR LAS COSAS.**_

_**KUROSHITSUJI Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ NOMBRADOS: GRELL SUTCLIFF, WILLIAM T. SPEARS, SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, ETC (SHINIGAMIS Y SIRVIENTES), PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO.**_

_**GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

_Lo que se pierde jamás vuelve, lo único que nos queda son los recuerdos_; con ese pensamiento tuvieron que vivir los criados Finny, May y Bard; tratar de rehacer sus vidas por separado ahora; pensaron que su amado Bocchan jamás volvería, pero el destino les tenía una sorpresa.

A pesar de haber lidiado con un perro demonio y shinigamis egocéntricos, desconocían la demoniaca identidad de Ciel Phantomhive.

Un año triste ha pasado, los tres sirvientes mantuvieron la mansión en perfecto estado, irónico y absurdo, ahora que su amo no estaba, era cuando mayor empeño ponían en hacer sus deberes, tal vez mantenían la esperanza de que Ciel regresara algún día y al ver su buen trabajo no se marcharía nuevamente; en las pocas ocasiones que Lady Elizabeth llego a ir a la mansión, la trataron de la mejor forma, la joven se negaba a creer que si Ciel había fallecido, fueron meses difíciles para todos, pero la vida continua y sus pares buscaron un nuevo compromiso para la prima del desaparecido conde y la familia se había marchado de Inglaterra.

El infierno puede ser aburrido para un "niño", no hay muchas cosas que hacer, el aburrimiento da pie a la ociosidad y esta nunca encamina a nada bueno, con todos sus recuerdos de vuelta, el conde tenía mucho tiempo para rememorar cada instante y maquinar un "juego".

Al ser un demonio tan joven, era muy pronto y arriesgado formar contratos, aun contando con la compañía de Sebastian, el demonio mayordomo era sol de Ciel y de nadie más, la correa de Michaelis era ahora más corta, el diablo no era solo un sirviente, también era su amante y el ex conde era muy celoso, más conociendo los métodos que el mayor solía usar para obtener lo que desea.

…

_**-¿Bocchan?-**_ el jardinero pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, no podía ser, seguro era el cansancio, Ciel Phantomhive estaba en la puerta de la mansión, tras el estaba fielmente Sebastian.

_**-¡Bocchan!-**_ grito feliz el rubio haciendo gran alboroto y llamando a sus compañeros, todos llegaron donde el conde, estaban listos para bombardearlo con preguntas.

_**-Dejen de perder el tiempo y pónganse a trabajar-**_ espero molesto el joven con el parche en el ojo y siguió caminando hasta su oficina.

_**-Usted volvió-**_ dijo asombrada la sirvienta.

_**-Esta es mi mansión, ¿por qué no habría de volver?-**_ no hubo más explicaciones, Ciel se encerró en su oficina dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca, Sebastian se dispuso a seguir a su amo pero se detuvo después de algunos pasos y habló.

_**-El regreso de Bocchan debe de tratarse con cautela, cualquier indiscreción será severamente sancionada-**_ el mayordomo concluyó con tono sombrío en su voz y se dirigió donde Ciel.

El mayordomo despierta a su amo como todas las mañanas, de cierto modo ahora, al parecer viven una vida más tranquila, desde que volvieron del averno, pero su "paz" se vería interrumpida.

Después de cumplir con su vieja rutina, Ciel decidió salir a dar un paseo, realmente no le importaba mucho ser reconocido, todo tipo de explicaciones habían sido planeadas ya.

…

En su paseo los demonios se encontraron con quien menos se habían imaginado. En un callejón un destello de luz iluminó las afueras, ahora cómo demonio Ciel podía ver los cinematic record sin dificultad alguna, la curiosidad venció al nuevo demonio y de inmediato corrió hasta el callejón, pretendió correr hasta el cadáver, pero se detuvo en seco, junto al cuerpo estaban dos parcas, solo una fue identificada por el joven demonio "Grell Sutcliff", ojala Grell no hubiese trabajado ese día.

La sierra de cadena atravesó el pecho del difunto como lo hacía siempre, todo era parte de las obligaciones del shinigami carmesí. Viejos recuerdos vinieron a la cabeza de Ciel, era como revivir el caso de Jack el destripador, _"Angelina", ese estúpido bicho raro había asesinado a su tía; Grell Sutcliff pagaría junto con los shinigamis que lo encubrieron._

La noticia de unos asesinatos comenzaron a causar temor en los habitantes de Inglaterra, las muertes sucedían en distintos lugares, todo reino unido estaba a merced de aquel carnicero. El entusiasmo y sed de justicia seguía en el cuerpo de Ciel, como en los viejos tiempos el perro guardián pondría orden, aun y sin que la reina lo ordenase.

Un _"Yes my Lord"_ con una reverencia fue la respuesta del mayordomo del infierno que se dispuso a cumplir con las ordenes de su amo, la investigación, le tomo dos días al mayordomo, peinar toda el país fue una labor fatigosa, pero _¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si no fuese capaz de cumplir con una misión tan simple como esa_?

Una pista, _un color y un aroma_, tenían al culpable. Al principio Sebastian no lo quiso creer, no es que le importara mucho, pero esto significaba que debía matar al asesino, y hacer eso implicaba meterse en serios problemas con los shinigamis, en especial con el líder de ellos.

Su cabello ébano cae como una cascada a la orilla de la cama, a juego con las manchas de sangre de entre las sabanas; el recuerdo de un pasajero amor, rojo y negro, tan buena combinación

_**-Putas-**_ escupe con algo de rabia.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo_;_ guardo todo bajo llave, pero no se pudo contener.

La nívea piel tersa, esos ojos, los gemidos, el recuerdo de sus cuerpos encaramados juntos, en un férreo control uno del otro, una lucha pasional, ninguno se dejaría dominar, _el sexo, sudor y sangre son su perfume favorito_.

Entro a la vivienda sucia, cual ladrón mezquino, acecho el cuerpo; la vio dormir plácidamente, sin preocupación alguna por sus sucios pecados, "eran tan iguales".

XxX

Besos castos pero con doble intención son plantados en sus facciones finas, es joven y bella pero es una ramera; el hombre pone en buen uso su lengua, roza con ella la mandíbula y se dirige al oído, susurra palabras sucias que erizan la piel de la chica, muerde la concha de la oreja y baja lamiendo el delgado y "frágil" cuello, los humanos son tan vulnerables, cualquier cosa insignificante termina con sus vidas; muerde la clavícula marcada, sus manos ásperas acarician la pequeña cintura, bajando a su cadera ancha, sus besos se concentran en aquellos montículos de carne, de todas, ella es la de mejor cuerpo, besa sus pechos haciéndola gemir más, las manos inquietas de la mujer se enredan en los cortos cabellos de su amante, que le juro amor por una noche, su lengua prueba cada rincón de aquella mujer, el sabor salado de su piel, muestra residuos del amante anterior, el entierra sus uñas a los costados de la ramera, algo dolorosamente, ella se queja y trata de hacer que la suelte pero no funciona, decide desistir después de todo, nunca son gentiles cuando pagan.

El sigue bajando hasta su vientre, deja un camino de saliva brillante ante la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana sin cortinas, están varados en medio de la nada, ella podría ser asesinada y nadie iría a su auxilio. El macho baja al pubis y le besa con pasión, sigue bajando y entierra su rostro, ella se retuerce bajo el, una de sus manos baja hasta la cabeza de su amante y toma con fuerza sus cabellos, , la otra mano busca de donde aferrarse, se sujeta de la orilla del colchón. Gime y grita, pero no hay nombre el es un extraño. "El" alza la cara y sonríe, se acerca de nuevo a la mujer, la besa y acaricia su cuerpo tratando de grabarse sus formas con el tacto, sus dedos escurridizos bajan y se entretienen entre las piernas de la prostituta, esta se contrae y mueve sus caderas en busca de más.

_**-Por favor, deja de jugar-**_ mendiga como la puta que es, ofreciendo sus carnes a cambio de unas monedas, "el" sonríe, saca sus dedos y se acomoda sobre la mujer, esta abre ansiosa sus piernas indicando que es toda suya, el tipo se acomoda y la penetra de un sola vez, la mujer tiembla ante la intromisión ambos se ven envueltos en un danza vulgar, ambientados por la música de sus gemidos roncos, la cama se mueve de su lugar, por la brutalidad de las embestidas, el placer es mucho, están cerca de su tan deseado clímax, ella se siente llena por completo, de todos los hombres con los que ha fornicado, en definitiva, este es el más grande y el mejor de todos, de manera extraña, el es especial, no es de este mundo, bien podría morir ahora mismo y su deseo sería cumplido, estaba acostándose con la muerte misma, unos movimientos más, parece que han pasado horas, varios orgasmos la atacan, pero el placer se va evaporando y esto deja de ser divertido su cuerpo perdido en placer, comienza a doler, su interior arde como las llamas del infierno.

Su cara llena de lujuria se desdibujo mostrando una mueca de dolor intenso, sentía como era atravesada y sus entrañas desgarradas, no había forma de describir este instante.

La contempló; dudo antes de actuar, algo muy improvisado, después de todo el se lo enseño, actuar si pensar y dejarse llevar.

Hundió sus dedos en el liquido escarlata, el olor ferroso inundo sus sentidos, miro sus ojos suplicantes pidiendo que se detuviera, pero él no lo hizo; ella ahogo un gemido, su garganta se lleno de sangre.

Estaba muerta. Gotas carmín salpican su pálida piel y un poco las paredes, una carnicería tuvo lugar en ese cuarto, viejos recuerdos. Abandono al inerte cuerpo, seco el sudor de su frente y salio del lugar, pronto amanecería y no quería problemas.

Lo hizo pensando en el, ¿un homenaje?, o ¿es que imagino su rostro burlón en aquella mujer?, su sonrisa diciendo adiós, mofándose de su amor.

La noche sería larga y eterna para un ser como él, no sería su último crimen, más se contemplaban en su mente retorcida.

XxX

_**-Pero Will, no puedes hacerle esto a una dama, ¿cómo pretendes que yo me encargue de todo esto sola?-**_ reprocha el pelirrojo a su patrón, últimamente tienen mucho trabajo extra y William se comporta sumamente estricto con él, más de la cuenta.

Su terrible historial le ha creado mala fama entre sus compañeros, estúpidamente no puede morir ni una mosca o el será el culpable, ese no es el problema, lo malo es que William es distante y no confía en Grell, y eso lastima el corazón del pelirrojo.

Grell ha tratado de mejorar su relación con su jefe, con regalos e invitaciones, pero nada parece funcionar, sus obsequios terminan en la basura y la atención del gerente ahora está en alguien más.

_**-¿Por qué no mandas a Ronald?-**_ cuestiona Grell, últimamente el rubio no ha tenido trabajo en campo abierto; William suspira molesto.

_**-Necesito a Knox para otras actividades, no puedo mandarlo a perder el tiempo-**_ explica molesto, pero ese comentario haría explotar la ira del carmín.

_**-Hoy en día, pasas mucho tiempo con Ronny, ¿no lo crees William?-**_ Grell habla en un tono sombrío y con la cabeza gacha, notoriamente molesto, su mirada se ve oculta por su cabello, azota las palmas de las manos en el escritorio y arruga unas hojas de papel con sus dedos enguantados, William enarca una ceja, algo molesto y confundido.

_**-No sé a qué te refieres, pero si insinúas algún absurdo romance, será mejor que te retractes en este instante-**_ amenaza el gerente que siente un dolor de cabeza punzante Grell esta insoportable desde hace días y su trabajo se acumula, no está de humor para los celos absurdos de su compañero.

_**-Will-**_ Grell se relaja.

_**-¡Will, eres solo mío! ¿cierto?- **_más que pregunta era una orden;__el pelirrojo se comporta sumiso y se aferra del brazo de su jefe, William se tensa ante el comentario y guarda silencio _"el no le pertenece a nadie" (pero tampoco está dispuesto a compartir a Grell)._

_**-Sutcliff, vuelve al trabajo, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-**_Grell suspira, suelta a su jefe y se sienta frente al escritorio sin decir más, la calma vuelve a la habitación, Grell lima sus uñas y garabatea algo en una hoja que yacía frente a él, obviamente no se trataba de trabajo, el gerente no dice nada, solo lo observa, le intriga el comportamiento voluble de su subordinado, Grell puede ser tan explosivo y detestable y al mismo tiempo sumiso y "tierno" "¿tierno?" William se reprende mentalmente por pensar así de su empleado, aunque es algo difícil no hacerlo, la parca roja siempre ha sido uno con él, más de 80 años juntos han tenido efectos en el corazón de ambos. Unos minutos más pasaron y Grell comenzó a moverse de nuevo, en realidad nunca fue una criatura estática no conseguía quedarse quieto por mucho rato, ni siquiera amarrado se le puede detener.

_**-Es tarde, vamos a comer-**_ William dijo tranquilamente, se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo a la puerta, Grell le siguió de inmediato; caballerosamente el gerente abrió la puerta y permitió salir primero al pelirrojo.

...

_En la cafetería, los gerentes se sientan por separado de los subordinados, ya sean oficiales de campo u oficinistas, es una regla, la única que Spears no cumple. Desde sus años de academia, ha almorzado con Sutcliff, no importa que pase ellos comen juntos; no es que anhele la compañía del pelirrojo, simplemente como hombre de costumbres, es inaceptable un cambio de rutina bien arraigada. La comida pasó relativamente tranquila, una vez terminados sus alimentos, todos volvieron a sus actividades normales._

…

Grell tuvo que acceder a salir a trabajar, pero no sin antes causar problemas, Alan Humphries se ofreció a realizar dicha misión, lo que desencadeno una riña con el pelirrojo, Grell no tolera la actitud servicial y adorable de Alan, mucho menos acepta el hecho de que su colega luce mejor que él en un vestido, ese es un trauma que jamás superará; ambos fueron castigados por el gerente y terminaron yendo juntos a cosechar las almas

Es un clima frío, la luna se torna algo roja, comienza a nevar, ¿el alma de esta noche?:

_Nombre: Emily Jefferson._

_Edad: 50 años._

_Fecha y hora de la muerte: 28 de Diciembre de 1895 10:30pm_

_Causa de la muerte: resbalara por las escaleras mojadas de su vivienda, rompiéndose el cuello._

Las parcas sigilosas yacen dentro de la casa, solo observan; por insistencia de Humphries llegaron 20 minutos antes de la muerte, Grell estaba molesto, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, como... realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero el clima frío no era de su agrado y odiaba esperar a que muriera la gente.

Emily sale de su alcoba, camina por el pasillo sin percatarse de la presencia de los ángeles de la muerte; en sus manos lleva una jarra con agua llena hasta el tope, la mujer baja algo acelerada y algo del liquido cristalino se derrama, ella no le da importancia y sigue bajando; los ojos de Grell se iluminan, por fin ha llegado la hora de trabajar, se relame los labios y enciende su guadaña, Alan solo observa la demencia en los ojos de su senpai.

Emily se golpea la frente, olvido algo en su habitación, sube de nuevo las escaleras corriendo, pero esta no se resbala, de hecho no pasa nada, va y viene, sube y baja las escaleras como si nada, ya son las 10:29 pm y ella sigue con vida, el pelirrojo hace una mueca, esta aburrido y molesto, _"¿no piensa morir la tipa?". _Emily sale de su recamara y baja de nuevo las escaleras, se detiene y piensa un poco, la paciencia del pelirrojo llego a su fin y se hace visible para la mujer, se para detrás de ella y sonríe mostrando sus filosos dientes, Emily, grita asustada y pierde el equilibrio pero logra sujetarse del barandal de la escalera, tal parece que no pretende morir hoy, Grell invoca su guadaña y la enciende, amenaza con cortar a la mujer en dos, Alan grita para que se detenga, pero es inútil la mujer se suelta y trata de protegerse con los brazos, Grell sonríe y la empuja, haciéndola rodar hacia abajo, sus huesos se rompieron y Emily quedo tirada en el suelo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, su cabeza quedo bajo su espalda y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y cabeza. Alan se tapo la boca para no gritar por la impresión.

Grell baja y admira su obra, patea a la mujer para mover el cuerpo ahora inerte.

_**-Preferiste mi lado malo cariño-**_ se burla la parca y clava su death scythe en el pecho de la mujer, el registro sale e ilumina el lugar, Alan se acerca a su senpai y juzga el cinematic record ya que Grell decide que es muy aburrido como para verlo y se dispone a limarse las uñas.

El trabajo está terminado por hoy ambos regresan a la sede shinigami, el camino es silencioso, Alan tiene una mueca en su rostro y Grell se percata de ello.

_**-Y ahora ¿qué te pasa?-**_ pregunta algo indiferente con los brazos tras de su cabeza.

_**-Senpai, es usted un... -**_ sus palabras se cortan, Grell alza una ceja en espera de que termine la frase.

_**-... Un desconsiderado, no conoce el valor de la vida-**_ grita exaltado, pero solo consigue las burlas del pelirrojo.

_**-Ella tenía que morir y murió, no hice nada que no debiera-**_ dijo sonriente. Alan solo suspiro, era imposible entrar en razón con el rojo segador, aunque no debió sorprenderle, era de esperarse de alguien que mato a su amante solo por un capricho.

…

Alan se dirigió de inmediato con Eric para desahogar el mal rato y Grell, bueno Grell se fue a encerrar a la oficina de William como siempre.

_**-Alan senpai, no debería sorprenderle, Sutcliff senpai es así, lo he visto destazar los cuerpos por diversión-**_ Ronald se encoje de hombros.

_**-Es preferible salir con el cuándo hay que cosechar niños, el es... un poco más tranquilo-**_ el rubio de dos tonos trata de consolar a su compañero.

_**- Vamos, el es Jack el destripador, recuerda la vez que llevo a su equipo de trabajo a cosechar aquel accidente de tren**_ dijo Eric abrazando al castaño.

XxX

Esa ocasión, todo fue tranquilo, cosecharon las almas sin ningún problema, pero Grell comenzó a destazar a los cadáveres después de cosechar las almas, los accidentes eran sus favoritos, no hay forma de decir si el cuerpo fue desmembrado por causa del incidente o a manos del shinigami, la masacre termino y mucho empleados decidieron pedir su cambio de sucursal, trabajar con Grell es para valientes, el problema no es que mate o descuartice no, el problema es la sed de sangre que se ve en sus ojos, el placer con el que mata inocentes.

XxX

Un recuerdo perturbante para todos, después de una sacudida mental para olvidar aquellos recuerdos todos comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente.

…

Las alarmas del edificio comienzan a sonar, el supervisor, mando instalarlas después de que el mayordomo del infierno entro a su reino, William no permitiría que esa, ni ninguna alimaña se pasear libremente en el despacho o la biblioteca. Todos los shinigamis, se pusieron a alerta, sus guadañas de la muerte se hicieron presentes.

…

_**-Will~ -**_Grell gime y se cuelga del cuello de su jefe, Will está a punto de hablar pero son interrumpidos.

_**-Buenas noches señor Spears-**_ el mayordomo hace una reverencia y entra sin llamar a la oficina, William puede sentir como un derrame cerebral tiene lugar en su cabeza, _"¿cómo rayos entro este demonio a su reino?"._

_**-Lamento interrumpir el encuentro con... su amante-**_ dice burlonamente tratando de contener su risa, de verdad le parecen ridículos este par de shinigamis.

William empuja lejos a Grell y le golpea la cabeza con su guadaña.

_**-Esa cosa no es mi "amante", y ¿a que debemos su repugnante presencia demonio?-**_William se ajusta las gafas y dirige su guadaña al cuello de Sebastian.

_**-Negocios-**_ es todo lo que dice el mayordomo del infierno, Spears enarca una ceja.

_**-Grell Sutcliff tiene un amplio expediente negro, lleno de sanciones y reglas rotas-**_ El demonio coloca sobre el escritorio del gerente unos cuantos cabellos rojos. Los ojos de Grell se abren como platos y la parca entra en pánico, William mira a su empleado con una frialdad tremenda, casi odio; al pelirrojo no le queda nada más que negar con la cabeza.

Los problemas no terminarían con la visita del mayordomo del infierno, de hecho apenas comenzaban.

…

_Las espinas de la muerte, pone a dormir el alma del Shinigami que nunca decae, ningún segador está a salvo de la enfermedad, existen rumores, pero nada está comprobado, después del acto de Eric Slingby, muchos se imaginaron que podían cometer el mismo error sin ser castigados, tal vez solo una reducción salarial o descenso de categoría, pero Spears no está dispuesto a ser blando con nadie, por lo menos no con los que no son cercanos a él. _

La celda es un lugar río y húmedo, está obscuro, ya perdió la noción del tiempo, la última persona que vio fue al gerente del despacho, le rogó y suplico por su vida, trato de explicar que todo fue una confusión, un error, un malentendido, pero el frío hombro es más duro que una piedra, el maldito no tiene sentimientos; sus últimos deseos son que William Spears arda en el infierno.

Fue víctima de la mayor de las humillaciones, si pudiera haría un pacto con el diablo y se vengaría de todos estos robóticos shinigamis sin vida propia; se dedico en cuerpo y alma a cumplir con su trabajo pulcramente y ¿así es como se lo pagan?, mandándole ¡ejecutar!, sin misericordia.

Las rejas de su prisión se abren y un guardia lo saca, sus muñecas son esposadas dolorosamente; al salir de las tinieblas de su encierro, la luz blanca de los pasillos lo ciega, aquel hombre es empujado hasta su destino final, en unos minutos será ejecutado, en el camino se encuentra con su exjefe, Spears se encuentra en la puerta, esperándolo, sus facciones son serias como siempre, ni un ápice de simpatía o lastima, _"el gerente es un maldito"._

_**-William san por favor-**_ en un último intento por salvar su vida este shinigami se lanza a los pies del estoico hombre, las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas; Grell Sutcliff que yace junto a su jefe hace una mueca de desagrado y se esconde tras de William, _"que desagradable hombre"_ piensa para sus adentros la parca roja, el guardia levanta al condenado y todos entran a la sala de ejecuciones, dentro hay muchos otros shinigamis, además se encuentran Alan, Eric y Ronald, también Undertaker y 5 viejos segadores del consejo de shinigamis; en la habitación se escuchan unos murmullos pero rápido todo se hace silencio. William toma asiento junto a sus empleados, de su brazo va aferrado Grell.

_**-¿Porque será ejecutado?-**_ pregunta Ronald curioso, en sus años como shinigami, nunca había presenciado algo igual.

_**-Shhh!-**_ Eric le golpea la cabeza y le hace guardar silencio, ya casi es hora.

_**-Ensucio el nombre de los dioses de la muerte y merece ser castigado-**_ dice Grell que está a su lado, Ronald lo mira sorprendido y el pelirrojo simplemente se encoje de hombros y sonríe, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de William. Alan mira a su colega, le ofrece una mirada molesta, de todos los shinigamis en todo el reino, Sutcliff es el menos indicado para juzgar a un colega.

La sentencia es dictada, se le leen una serie de documentos, con cargos y acusaciones, aquel shinigami está acusado de aliarse con demonios, hacer intercambios de almas y borrar nombres de las listas programadas para beneficiar a terceros, además de que hay sospechas sobre asesinatos a los de su misma especie.

_**-Raimund Blend, ¿está listo para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos?-**_ un shinigami algo viejo pregunta, se trata del verdugo, cualquiera se imaginaria una escena con guillotinas y maquinas de tortura, pero los shinigamis eran hombres civilizados, además de que no con cualquier artefacto se puede segar la vida de una parca inmortal.

_**-Soy inocente, nadie entiende, por favor, señor Spears, señor Sutcliff, alguien debe creerme-**_ Raimund suplico hasta el último instante; de haber tenido una oportunidad de simpatía por parte del pelirrojo, la perdió al llamarle "señor", Grell enarco una ceja molesto y se concentro en admirar sus uñas, por su parte William dirigió su mirada a unos documentos, sobre la ejecución de hoy, ellos tan cortos de personal y este idiota shinigami decidió cometer crímenes para que lo ejecutaran.

_**-Pero... somos inmortales ¿no es así?-**_ pregunta algo angustiado el rubio más joven.

_**-Nada es eterno Ronald, la prueba es Alan-**_ dice sonriente el pelirrojo al oído de su kouhai, Ronald traga duro su rojo senpai puede ser muy cruel a veces. William se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención y hacerlos guardar silencio.

_**-Maldito Spears, tú y tu amante travestí, malditos, los veré en el infierno-**_grito Raimund, causando la molestia de William, pero se contuvo, finalmente hoy sería ejecutado este mal empleado.

_**-¿Qué pasa cuando morimos?-**_ nuevamente cuestiona Ronald, el chico no puede evitar tener dudas y sentir algo de miedo.

_**-No lo sé, ya deja de preguntar-**_ Eric se encoje de hombros, realmente la muerte no es algo que le interese en estos momentos, su atención está en el cuidado de Alan.

_**-Sería muy injusto ser juzgados nuevamente-**_ dice con un dejo de tristeza el castaño, la idea de morir en cualquier momento, un último ataque y las espinas lleguen a su corazón sigue en su cabeza, el rubio escoses solo lo abraza para hacerle sentir seguro.

Una luz ilumina la habitación, el cinematic record de Raimund comienza a salir, su vida desde que fue convertido en shinigami, se muestra ante todos, solo pocos curiosos le prestan atención, ya ha sido juzgado, su registro y alma son cosechados, la sala se vacía poco a poco.

…

_**-Eso fue impactante-**_ murmura el más joven de los segadores.

_**-Como el supervisor de este despacho es mi deber mantener el orden y deshacerme de los malos elementos no permitiré que nadie ensucie el nombre de los dioses de la muerte-**_ William habla tranquilamente, no es la primera vez que manda ejecutar shinigamis.

_**-Siempre tan frío-**_ Grell se re-pega a su jefe y le idolatra como ya es costumbre, ambos se marchan juntos del lugar dejando solos a Eric, Alan, Ronald y Undertaker.

_**-Ellos sí que son tal para cual, ¿no lo creen? hahaha-**_ El shinigami legendario habla, vino por el cuerpo del segador.

_**-Son extraños-**_ un escalofrió recorre la columna de Ronald, sus jefes son muy tétricos y el imaginarlos como pareja empeora su estado de ánimo.

_**-Tranquilo, es mejor ser amigo del gerente, que enemigo, es obvio que tiene preferencias-**_ dice el peliplata para acto seguido marcharse.

_Tiene razón, de no ser así Eric y Alan estarían muertos, por el caso "666 2424" también llamado el caso de "las mil almas y el shinigami caído", o Grell y su acto de "Jack el destripador", y no hay que olvidar a Undertaker y el "Campania" con sus muñecas bizarras, claro que el es un shinigami de los más importantes, pero eso no lo exime de la justicia y Ronald, con el acoso de secretarias, que no es un delito pero le molesta a William, Spears puede parecer un hombre cruel a veces pero cuando la gente es importante para él, la protege, aunque signifique torcer algunas reglas._

William entra a su oficina y se sienta tras su escritorio, Grell entra después y cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella y rompe el silencio sepulcral de la oficina.

_**-El solo quería salvar a su esposa Will-**_ Grell dice en un tono serio.

_**-¿De verdad te importa eso?-**_ William cuestiona incrédulo, Grell solo se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento frente a su jefe.

_**-No voy a permitir que ningún empleado mío ensucie el nombre de los dioses de la muerte, tuve suficiente con la visita de aquella alimaña, más te vale que lo que dijo sea falso o no dudes que esta vez te enviare de inmediato a ejecutar-**_ dice molesto sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos, un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Grell, Will no está bromeando, últimamente su paciencia se agota más rápido, la parca roja solo suspira.

_**-Nadie debe vivir más de lo establecido, nadie se burla de la muerte, no se puede robar tiempo ni años de vida-**_ dice fríamente el gerente.

_**-Tan maravilloso-**_ Grell se sonroja ante estoicismo de su jefe.

_**-Tal como me gustan mis hombres-**_ el afeminado hombre abraza a William por el cuello y con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda hace pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de William.

_**-Bueno Sutcliff, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer; tengo una misión para ti, iras con Knox-**_ William le entrega al pelirrojo una lista de muertes programadas. Con resignación el pelirrojo la toma y se dispone a trabajar.

William se queda solo en su oficina, recordando las palabras de Michaelis, el segador se quita sus gafas y talla sus ojos, está cansado, no existe un día en que sus empleados no le causen problemas.

...

Grell y Ronald se encuentran en un callejón, cosechando el alma de un hombre que fue asaltado y apuñalado hasta la muerte, su registro no es muy interesante, así que Grell lo deja todo en manos de su Kouhai. Ninguno se imagina que están siendo vigilados.

…

El demonio debe seguir ordenes de su amo y capturar al asesino; tal parece que al supervisor de Londres no le preocupa la seguridad de su empleado siendo este el principal sospechoso, el enviar a Grell acompañado de un subordinado no hará la diferencia, Sebastian se llevara al pelirrojo sea como sea, nunca ha desobedecido una orden y esta no será la primera.

_**-¡Sebas -chan!-**_ Grell se percata de la presencia de mayordomo demonio y corre en su dirección, sin imaginar que tal vez esta será la última vez que vea a William o a sus compañeros.

_**-Grell Sutcliff san-**_ responde amistoso el sirviente del infierno.

_**-¡Volviste!, oh yo sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, te extrañé tanto Sebby. Will es tan malo conmigo, viniste por mí para rescatarme como a una princesa ¿verdad?- **_Grell habla con ensoñación y se aferra al brazo fuerte del mayordomo.

_**-Demonio-**_ escupe molesto el joven shinigami, nunca ha entendido la atracción de su senpai por aquellas alimañas.

Sebastian solo sonríe mientras se deja abrazar por la parca roja, si este "niño" intenta algo, le será fácil deshacerse de él, ya tiene experiencia luchando con Ronald en el pasado y el chico nunca lo ha vencido, ni siquiera en compañía de Spears, los shinigamis son muy engreídos y confiados.

_**-¿Tienes un nuevo contrato?-**_ cuestiona Ronald, según recuerda, el mismo Sebastian les sirvió el té y dejo un recuerdo notificando el fallecimiento del conde.

_**-No, he vuelto con mi Bocchan el conde Phantomhive-**_ respondió el diablo y ante esa frase Grell se soltó del mayordomo e hizo un puchero infantil mostrando su desprecio por el joven.

_**-¡¿Ciel?!-**_ lloro el pelirrojo, Sebastian solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo del brazo a Grell nuevamente, su agarre fue doloroso para el delgado brazo de la parca que intento zafarse pero el demonio no lo soltó.

_**-Spears sensei!-**_ Ronald entra rápido a la oficina de William mientras este hablaba con unos superiores, obviamente el gerente se molestó.

_**-¿Ahora qué Knox?-**_ William se disculpa con sus jefes y se acerca al rubio.

_**-Sutcliff senpai... el demonio... los Phantomhive...-**_Ronald trata de recobrar el aliento, sabe que William lo castigara severamente por perder a Grell. William pierde el color de la cara y siente sus piernas flaquear, ese maldito demonio no bromeaba.

Han pasado tres días desde que los Phantomhive tienen a Grell Sutcliff, William no ha hecho nada aun, bien podría ir a la mansión con un grupo de shinigamis para rescatar a su empleado, pero no, eso sería muy poco profesional, el supervisor debe ser prudente y mantener la calma, además de que estaba molesto con el pelirrojo, seguramente Sutcliff accedió voluntariamente a irse con Michaelis.

La carga de trabajo se acumula y la tención crece en el despacho específicamente en el área de recolección.

…

_**-¿No vamos a rescatar a Sutcliff senpai?-**_ cuestiona Ronald, el joven shinigami se encuentra a la espera de que William le dé el visto bueno a su documentación y le asigne su próxima misión.

William simplemente ignora la pregunta, Ronald suspira pero no se resignara tan fácilmente; un portarretratos llama la atención de la joven parca, el rubio toma la foto entre sus manos y la observa, se sorprende mucho al ver que es una foto de sus jefes juntos, aunque frunce el ceño un poco en molestia, originalmente la foto contenía 5 personas, era la foto del equipo, misma que Grell obligo a todos a tomarse una vez que consiguió una cámara fotográfica después de una misión, misma que William confisco cuando el rojo segador le mostro una fotografía de Sebastian Michaelis.

_**-Ammh… sensei… usted y Sutcliff senpai siempre han estado juntos ¿cierto?-**_ La fotografía del equipo había sido recortada y simplemente mostraba a Grell recargado en el hombro de William.

Cuando el shinigami de cabello obscuro se percato de que su subordinado miraba el portarretratos, de inmediato se lo arrebato de las manos y lo guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.

_**-Tienes trabajo Ronald Knox-**_ William entrega una gran lista de muertes programadas.

_**-Eric Slingby te acompañará, no perdonare errores ni retrasos-**_ con esta última advertencia William se concentro de nuevo en los trabajos pendientes y Ronald salió de su oficina.

Ambos shinigamis se encontraban recolectando almas, para su fortuna un ajuste de cuentas se llevo a cabo en una cantina de mala muerte, después de que terminaron de cosechar todas las almas, los dos hombres se sentaron en la barra y bebieron un poco.

_**-¿Aun no saben nada de tu mamá?-**_ pregunto con burla el rubio más viejo. Ronald se desconcertó un poco pero cuando entendió la pregunta hizo evidente su molestia.

_**-Sutcliff senpai no es mi madre-**_ refunfuñó el joven.

_**-Tienes razón, Spears es la mamá, siempre tan amargado y molesto, no nos deja divertir, siempre esta tras de nosotros-**_ entre risas Eric siguió bebiendo y burlándose de sus colegas ausentes.

_**-¿William y Grell siempre han estado juntos?-**_ pregunta la joven parca, Eric simplemente se encoje de hombros.

_**-¿Grell no te contó su tonta historia de amor en la academia?-**_ responde Slingby, Ron niega con la cabeza silenciosamente, el mayor de los dos sirve dos tragos más, esto será una larga plática.

_**-Cuando yo llegue aquí ellos estaban peleados, no se hablaban, ya sabes pelea de amantes-**_ dijo sonriente mientras recordaba su pasado con Grell.

_**-¿Amantes?-**_cuestiono sorprendido el joven de cabellos alborotados, Eric simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_**-Yo siempre los vi más bien como hermanos ya sabes, siempre juntos pero se maltratan mutuamente-**_

_**-Ese rojo amanerado, es como una hermana pequeña, una a la que tienes que cuidar cada cinco segundos pero la puedes golpear-**_ sonrió con nostalgia el escoses.

_**-Eric senpai, tu eras muy cercano a Sutcliff senpai, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes**_?- la cabeza de Ronald estaba llena de dudas que necesitaban ser resueltas, nadie parecía preocuparse por Grell, de hecho parecían felices de saber que Michaelis se lo llevo.

_**-Eres muy impertinente y chismoso-**_ dijo Eric alzando una ceja.

_**-Antes de que tu llegaras las cosas no eran tan malas, todo empeoró cuando el estúpido rojo se largó para jugar al carnicero con las rameras, abandono a William y el no se lo perdono- **_concluyo Eric, dio el último sorbo a su bebida y se levanto.

_**-Ellos son así, no importa cuánto discutan ni cuánto se lastimen, siempre vuelven a estar juntos… ahora será mejor darnos prisa o "mamá" se enfadará-**_ Eric comenzó a reír nuevamente, sí Spears lo escuchaba llamarlo así, seguramente le asignaría horas extra no remuneradas.


	26. Capítulo 26 ENTRE SUEÑOS

Parece que "Jack el destripador" vuelve a la vida, aunque con ciertas diferencias, no se trata solo de prostitutas, aunque las victimas igualmente son degolladas y sus entrañas son extraídas, pero el modus operandi tiene un plus, a las víctimas se les corta la lengua y se cosen sus labios, seguramente el asesino descarga alguna frustración en ese acto, las mujeres son asesinadas después de haber tenido relaciones, hasta ahora no se han presentado casos de homicidios a varones, ningunas de sus pertenencias son hurtadas, así que no se trata de un loco asaltante, esto es más profundo.

La noche era fría y obscura, por alguna razón no había luna, unas cuantas estrellas salpicaban el negro firmamento, el gélido aire quemaba sus pulmones que solo respiraban por costumbre más no porque lo necesitaran, muchas veces William le regañó por dormir sin respirar, a la parca obscura le parecía tétrico y perturbante dormir con alguien que no respira. De repente el olor a cobre inundo sus sentidos, "sangre" _¡oh la bella sangre!,_ el color de la pasión y la vida, el recuerdo de las prostitutas muertas regocijó su muerto corazón que irriga sangre para mantenerlo funcionando, mantenerlo con "Vida", algo irónico para una parca.

…

Mientras la parca roja vive bajo el techo de los Phantomhive Sebastian Michaelis supervisa sus sueños, lo sigue cuando este se levanta de la cama, duda que esté completamente despierto "¿sonámbulo?" sin importar cuál sea la motivación del carmín, el demonio dejará que el shinigami se divierta en sueños y que el destino tome su curso, su amo ya tiene todo planeado.

…

_Todo se ve mejor pintado de rojo, no hay mejor pintura que la sangre, pero todo deja de ser divertido cuando la sangre que te salpica es tu propia sangre, el rojo pierde su alegría._

El pequeño cuerpo yace en forma de ovillo bajo las mantas, su padre no está, nuevamente ha sido enviado lejos, toda su infancia creció cuidado por su tío abusivo, a veces el niño piensa que su padre es enviado lejos apropósito; últimamente se han hecho más frecuentes las visitas nocturnas del viejo.

La puerta se abre lentamente, una línea de luz se cuela por la rendija de entre la puerta y el muro, pasos firmes golpean el suelo y un peso extra se acumula a la orilla del colchón, las mantas son levantadas, solo un poco, y una mano se desliza bajo ellas, los dedos tientan a ciegas el camino, todo es más emocionante si es una sorpresa para tus sentidos, su pálida y tierna piel se eriza de miedo, la áspera mano se aferra se su delgada pierna, _"el es tan suave, tan tierno",_ el viejo no puede evitar sentir esos deseos, el sabe que es incorrecto, pero no es su culpa, la culpa la tiene ese niño y sus padres, el pequeño trae la lujuria en su interior, aunque el niño ni siquiera sabe que es eso, el solo tiene 10 años. Los dedos grandes aprietan los pequeños muslos, el infante quiera gritar, pero no hay nadie que lo escuche ni que lo ayude, esta solo a merced de este hombre que debería cuidarlo y no lastimarlo; el niño aprieta las piernas y se mueve lejos del alcance de su agresor, el viejo frunce el ceño molesto y se sube a horcajadas sobre el pequeño; no es que el mayor haya pasado de las caricias, no, eso sería imperdonable, debe controlarse y no romper al niño, no antes de tiempo, después de todo solo es un bebé y seguramente su hermano , el padre del niño, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

_**-Sshh-**_ susurra al oído del menor, causando que unas lágrimas se deslicen por sus tiernas mejillas adornadas por esas lindas pecas.

_**-Nunca me gusto el rojo, pero tú... haces que me guste y mucho-**_ el viejo susurra al otro oído y besa la sien de su sobrino, el pequeño solo cierra apretadamente los ojos y traga saliva.

...

La rabia corre por sus venas el pelirrojo invoca su guadaña y lo parte a la mitad, lo abre en canal como a un carnero, desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, siempre le dio asco su tío, lo amaba pero le daba asco; la sangre salpica por todos lados bañándolos a ambos, un placer enfermizo recorre el cuerpo de Grell, llevándolo casi al éxtasis, la parca se retira los guantes, sabe que está rompiendo una regla importante, pero no le importa, sumerge su mano desnuda en el interior del hombre y juega con sus entrañas, sube por el destrozado torso hasta la tráquea y la boca, toma sus tijeras y le corta la lengua, esa sucia lengua que lo insultaba a diario y besaba hipócritamente.

Grell besa los labios aún tibios y lo mira a los ojos, podría jurar que el hombre siguió con vida unos segundos más, para gravarse aquel beso que siempre deseo.

Con aquellas rancias vísceras el pelirrojo pinta las paredes de piedra, Madam Red estaría orgullosa de este trabajo.

Las almas no son recolectadas, por lo menos no hay registro de eso, los cinematic record no son almacenados en la biblioteca tampoco, las heridas de los muertos no son realizados por una death scythe pero no se puede descartar que un shinigami esté involucrado como en otras ocasiones, puede que el segador de almas este aliado con un humano nuevamente; el gerente de Londres se siente frustrado, si su empleado está involucrado nuevamente, ahora si no lo ayudara a salirse con la suya, Sutcliff será severamente castigado, pero... bueno, es fácil decirlo más no hacerlo .

…

William jamás se imagino teniendo que trabajar en compañía de los policías humanos y la escoria de los Phantomhive, pero no tenia opción, la ausencia de la parca roja estaba mermando su ánimo y salud y aunque los shinigamis no suelen enfermar, por lo menos no de lo mismo que los mortales, William estaba sumergido en una profunda depresión, su rutina perfecta había sido devastada, necesitaba a Grell en su vida, aunque cómo siempre uso el pretexto de la falta de personal, el gerente del despacho no se mostraría débil ante nadie.

En un principio el supervisor tenía planeado visitar al shinigami legendario en busca de ayuda, pero al llegar a la tienda del sepulturero, se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que en el interior de la tienda de Undertaker se encontraban Sebastian Michaelis junto con su amo y los estúpidos oficiales de Scotland Yard; William de inmediato ataco al mayordomo, con su death Scythe cortó la mejilla pálida del demonio mayor.

Spears pasó al fondo de la tienda y se paró a un lado de su mayor, el shinigami podía percibir el hedor infernal más fuerte que antes, observo al mayordomo y al chico, algo andaba mal con esos dos, ¿a caso Ciel Phantomhive era?… Will se estremeció ante el pensamiento, _¡más demonio no!_ rogó el gerente en sus pensamientos; físicamente el mocoso no había cambiado nada, por lo menos no a simple vista, pero esa esencia maligna… William hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, lo importante era rescatar a Grell de las garras de estos dos.

_**-Entrégame a Grell Sutcliff-**_ exigió el segador de alamas.

_**-También me alegra verlo de nuevo señor Spears**_- hablo con falsa simpatía el sirviente pero con su sonrisa característica.

_**-Déjate de juegos, te exijo me entregues a mi empleado en este instante-**_ William espetó firmemente, no se iría sin Grell.

_**-Creí haberle explicado la situación de Grell san-**_ se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír, por otro lado Undertaker observaba maravillado, _"William podía ser tan apasionado a veces"_.

La tención podía sentirse en el ambiente, esos dos hombres estaban dispuestos a matarse en ese instante, el peliplata tomo a William por los hombros y lo alejo un poco, el viejo no quería que destruyeran su tienda, mientras tanto Ciel sonrió victorioso al ver la molestia de William y salió de la tienda llamando a su mayordomo para que lo siguiera, pero no sin antes despedirse de William.

_**-Shinigami...-**_ llamo el joven demonio.

_**-Grell debe ser castigado, si no lo haces tú, seré yo quien se encargue de eso-**_ Ciel salió de la tienda junto con su sirviente.

_**-Parece que algo le preocupa señor gerente**_- dice sonriente Undertaker, una vez que se han marchado los demás.

_**-No, es solo que...-**_ William piensa mucho.

_**-Se trata de ese pelirrojo ¿no es así?-**_ dice entre risas, de verdad le fascina como aquel hombre puede descolocar de tal manera a su hijo.

_**-El es…-**_ guarda silencio William.

_**-¿Indefenso?, él es una maquina de masacre ambulante Will- **_el peliplata busca dar algo de tranquilidad al gerente.

_**-Ese es el problema, si él es culpable, lo van a ejecutar también, los ancianos ya no están siendo considerados-**_ William dice con lastima.

_**-Ya no puedo controlarlo-**_el shinigami habla con voz entrecortada, perder a Grell sería lo peor que la puede pasar, su mundo se vendría a abajo y tal vez, el se mataría nuevamente, el no tener el control sobre cada aspecto en su vida lo saca de quicio, y el pelirrojo es parte fundamental de su mundo equilibrado y perfecto.

_**-Bueno, no debes preocuparte...-**_ Undertaker está a punto de hablar pero es interrumpido.

_**-Grell es el asesino y lo sabes ¿cierto?-**_ Will espeto rápido desconcertando a su superior.

_**-Esa alimaña, tiene pruebas en contra de Sutcliff-**_ Undertaker solo guardo silencio.

_**-Ese idiota promiscuo lo hizo de nuevo-**_ William se lamentaba, enterró el rostro en el pecho del peligris y se aferro a su sotana negra.

_**-Se fue con Michaelis-**_ murmura con amargura William.

_**-El no es Christina, William- **_Ante la mención de la difunta prometida de Will, el shinigami apretó los puños fuertemente, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser y no quería odiar también a Grell.

_**-El siempre ha estado contigo y siempre encuentra el modo de librarse de problemas, deberías de ser menos desconfiado… ¿galleta?-**_ el sepulturero se encoje de hombros y ofrece una galleta a su hijo, William la rechaza, se despide de su superior y sale del lugar.

Se encontraba sumergido en un plácido sueño, como hace mucho no lo estaba, pero su descanso se vio interrumpido, las cortinas fueron abiertas permitiendo la entrada de la luz del sol que calo sus pálidos parpados, la parca frunció el ceño y se tapo la cabeza con las mantas.

_**-Grell san, es hora de despertar-**_ la suave voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Grell, ahora lo recordaba, se había ido con Sebastian y el mocoso Ciel; ¿por qué?, bueno, ni el mismo lo sabe, solo no pudo resistirse, sabe que Will se enojara mucho con él; pobre Ronald sería castigado de seguro.

Grell se levanto finalmente de la cama, está cansado como si hubiera trabajado toda la noche, aunque no puede evitar sentirse feliz; su camisón en contra de sus gusto "blanco", cayó cubriendo hasta sus rodillas, el hubiera preferido una de sus pijamas femeninas y rojas, pero todo fue muy rápido. Grell se estiro y tallo sus ojos, se coloco de nuevo sus gafas y cuando todo fue claro, frente a él había un carrito con el desayuno, una deliciosa tarta de frutos rojos y un delicioso té, rojo también.

-_**S.. Se.. Sebastian, ¿por qué haces esto?-**_ pregunta algo dudoso.

_**-¿Hacer qué?-**_cuestiona con falsa inocencia el sirviente.

_**-Bueno… ser gentil, no es que me moleste, me agrada, pero no es muy típico de ti a menos que quieras algo de mí-**_

_**-¿Tan mala impresión tiene de mí Grell san?-**_ el mayordomo ofreció una de sus sonrisas calidad que derriten hasta al más frío glaciar, Grell se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

_**-¿Preferiría estar encadenado en una celda obscura, sin alimentos ni higiene?-**_

_**-¡No!, por supuesto que no-**_ la parca se alarmo, aunque le gustaba el demonio, no dejaba de desconfiar de él, claro, todo era por su instinto de supervivencia.

Sebastian sonríe y se sube a horcajadas sobre Grell, tomándolo apretadamente por el mentón la parca se sonroja un poco pero tiene miedo, puede sentir la energía demoníaca salir del mayordomo.

_**-Ahora Grell san, compórtese adecuadamente, es nuestro invitado y como mayordomo de los Phantomhive, es mi deber hacerlo sentir cómo en casa-**_ el mayordomo aprieta su agarre lastimando al pelirrojo.

_**-Sebas-chan me duele-**_ gime y trata de soltarse, se hace hacia atrás para alejarse pero el diablo no se lo permite.

_**-Eres sospechoso de aquellas muertes, y mientras no se demuestre lo contrario estas bajo mi cuidado, se lo advertí a tu jefe y no le importo, estoy seguro de que me agradecerá si te mato-**_ Sebastian le oculto al afeminado hombre que su jefe lo estaba buscando. Grell comenzó a temblar ante tales palabras _"¿de verdad su Sebas-chan sería capaz de matarlo?"_

_**-Puedo ser gentil con usted o puedo torturarlo, usted decide, mi amo me ha dado libre albedrío sobre tu existencia, así que no me hagas enojar shinigami-**_ la última amenaza y el sirviente se retira, Grell acaricio su rostro tratando de consolarse y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla _"¿Cuándo llegara William por él?"._

_**-Bocchan, es hora de despertar, para hoy prepare té Erl Gray y tarta de frambuesa-**_ Sebastian cumple con su rutina diaria.

_**-¿El shinigami?-**_ pregunta soñoliento y con el ceño fruncido

_**-Oh, ya despertó, no se preocupe, no causara problemas-**_

_**-Bien-**_

_**-¡Sebastian san!-**_ los tres empleados gritan al unísono y como un eco se escucha el "HO - HO - HO" de Tanaka.

_**-Disculpe bochan, yo me encargo-**_ Sebastian sale de la habitación de Ciel para llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa, dos shinigamis yacen dentro de la casa.

_**-Spears, no es de buena educación entrar a una casa sin ser invitado-**_ dice con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona.

_**-Tampoco es de buena educación secuestrar a un dios de la muerte-**_ dice serio mientras se ajusta la gafas.

_**-oh, Grell san vino por su propio pie y puede irse cuando él lo desee… siempre y cuando se compruebe su inocencia, creí habérselo explicado la vez que lo visité- **_Sebastian aclara y__William frunce el ceño.

_**-¿Estas retando a un shinigami, demonio despreciable?- **_escupió con molestia el shinigami.

_**-Knox... termina con él, yo iré por Grell Sutcliff-**_ ordena William y Ronald obedece, enciende su guadaña mientras que el shinigami obscuro se dirige a las escaleras.

_**-Eres un demonio tonto si crees que puedes quedarte con Sutcliff senpai-**_ se burla el joven y ataca primero.

…

_**-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-**_ el joven conde se hace presente.

_**-Bocchan!- **_exclama a lo lejos Sebastian, de verdad no quería importunar a su amo.

_**-Tú, quiero a mi empleado en este instante!-**_ exigió la parca mayor.

_**-Te atreves a exigirme ¿a mí?-**_ Ciel solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

_**-Si se lo ordeno a Sebastian, los matara a los tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a ti y a los de tu raza, no juegues conmigo shinigami creo que Sebastian ya te explico la situación de esa cosa roja que tanto te gusta-**_ dice entre risas burlonas y engreídas.

_**-Esa cosa no saldrá de aquí, hasta que pruebes su inocencia o a menos de que Sebastian la mate- **_William se paralizo ante la amenaza, pero se mantuvo firme.

_**-En ese caso no me iré sin él, Knox, regresa a la sede y notifica de la situación a los superiores, no volveré sin Grell Sutcliff.-**_Ronald dudó un poco, no considero prudente dejar a su sensei bajo el mismo techo que estos demonios, pero sin más que hacer el rubio obedeció, sus superiores no estarán felices con esto, Grell causando problemas de nuevo no dejara nada bueno.

…

_**-Bocchan, creo que nos será de utilidad mantener cerca a este shinigami también, nunca se sabe, los de su raza puede que den mucho a cambio de su seguridad-**_ susurro al oído de su amo el demonio.

_**-Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero que intervengan con tu trabajo-**_ dice el conde con fastidio.

_**-Si te aburres... juega con tus nuevos juguetes, diviértete "Es una orden"-**_ una idea malvada se maquina en el cerebro del joven demonio, finalmente después de años una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en su rostro.

_**-Yes My Lord-**_el mayordomo hace una reverencia y sus ojos se tornan rosados brillantes, de verdad va a disfrutar esto.

_**-Señor Spears, sígame, le mostrare su habitación-**_ el mayordomo comienza a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones de invitados, William le sigue muy molesto.

_**-Honestamente, tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo...- **_masculla entre dientes y aprieta los puños deseando matar a Grell por su ineptitud.

_**-¡Will!-**_ Grell se encuentra en el pasillo, no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo encerrado, era aburrido; mientras caminaba por el pasillo divisó a lo lejos a su jefe, el pelirrojo corrió hacia William para abrazarlo, pero solo se gana un puñetazo en la nariz.

_**-¿Por qué William?-**_ las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

_**-Grell san, yo no le autoricé salir de su recamara, ¿a caso me está retando?- **_cuestiona sombríamente el mayordomo del infierno. Grell negó temeroso y se levanto del suelo para correr a su recamara y encerrarse, se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llorar, no merecía que lo trataran de tal forma, el no había hecho nada malo.

…

_**-Disfrute su estancia shinigami-**_ Sebastian le muestra su habitación a William, la cual se encuentra hasta el fondo y bastante lejos a la de Grell; el demonio mayordomo se marcha con una sonrisa.

_**-Ah! casi lo olvido, no pueden salir sin mi permiso, no quiero que molesten a mi Bocchan-**_ se va y William suspira con fastidio, se sienta en la cama con algo de asco y comienza a llenar papeles.

Hace ya cinco días de que William y Grell yacen como rehenes de los Phantomhive, el gerente del despacho no ha perdido contacto con su reino, se comunica con sus empleados por medio de sus palomas; sus jefes no están nada contentos con la situación, "rescatar " a Sutcliff no se considera como una misión de suma importancia, William será sancionado al volver al despacho.

El supervisor de la sede de Londres se siente impaciente e infeliz, su amado trabajo, su amada oficina, todo por lo que lucho y trabajo sin descanso durante tantos años, su vida se desmoronaba lenta y dolorosamente, _"¿Quién se estaba haciendo cargo de la sede shinigami en la actualidad?"_

William espera la respuesta de sus superiores respecto al caso, ha solicitado refuerzos para eliminar al mayordomo y salir de ahí, pero su paloma no ha vuelto con una respuesta, la parca obscura está desesperada, desde que llego ha permanecido encerrado en esa habitación y siendo atendido por Michaelis, no ha consumido ningún alimento por su paranoia de ser envenenado y esta algo débil, Sutcliff no es un caso diferente, su ánimo ha decaído bastante, jefe y empleado no se han visto en todo ese tiempo.

...

Se escucha el arrullo de una paloma en el jardín la pequeña ave se posa en la ventana de la habitación de su amo, golpetea el vidrio, William se alegra al verla, sonríe y camina veloz para darle la bienvenida pero de la nada, el pichón desaparece, ¿por qué?, bueno… William se asoma por la ventana y puede ver a un gato negro que capturó a su paloma, la sangre de la parca hierve en ira profunda, ese sucio gato del demonio tuvo la osadía de atacar a un ser tan útil para la sociedad, un soldado valiente y más a un, a la mascota del gerente _"IMPERDONABLE",_ William invoco su death scythe y se dispuso a cortar en mil pedazos al felino, pero antes de que la guadaña llegara a su objetivo una mano enguantada detuvo el polo de poda que se extiende infinitamente y lo jalo hacia él, trayendo consigo al dueño de la guadaña, William cayó por la ventana estrellándose en el suelo, pero la rabia y la adrenalina lo hicieron levantarse de inmediato, aunque con algunos huesos rotos seguramente, Spears corrió hacia su amada paloma y la tomo en brazos, realmente no estaba herida, solo fue el susto de convertirse en el juguete del minino consentido, Sebastian cargo a su gato y lo beso en la cabeza como a un niño pequeño, William solo miro la escena con asco y se dispuso a volver a su alcoba pero fue detenido.

_**-Escuche señor, creo que es de muy mala educación atacar a sus anfitriones-**_ dice el mayordomo arrinconando al shinigami contra un muro, William presiona protectoramente a su paloma contra su pecho.

_**-Bocchan está tomando el almuerzo en el jardín, tiene invitados, no quiero que lo molesten, tenga en cuenta que si esto vuelve a ocurrir, yo mismo le arrancare la cabeza a ese pajarraco y se la serviré cómo cena-**_ después de dicha amenaza el diablo soltó al semidiós dejándolo libre, William no mostró ni el más mínimo rastro de temor, mantuvo su máscara perfecta de indiferencia y entro de nuevo a la mansión, siendo escoltado por la sirvienta.

William se encerró en su cuarto, reviso a su amada ave y se dispuso a leer la respuesta de sus superiores; la cara del gerente se puso pálida y su semblante decayó, _"denegado"_, no se le brindara apoyo para esa tonta misión autoimpuesta. El hombre arrugo la carta en sus manos y la tiro al suelo, "_¿qué haría ahora para salir de ahí?",_ lo único que puede hacer es aliarse con esta alimaña y demostrar que Grell es inocente, _"pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si Sutcliff en verdad es el acecino?"._

Está noche Ciel quería divertirse un poco y que mejor que hacerlo con sus invitados, el demonio pidió la compañía de los shinigamis para esta ocasión, no le caería mal conversar con alguien.

Sebastian pasó personalmente a las habitaciones de los segadores y les informo que comerían en el comedor con el Conde; William rechazo la invitación, pero esto no era a su elección.

_**-Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber que todos los invitados disfruten de su estancia en la mansión, sería de muy mala educación que usted rechazara groseramente la hospitalidad de mi amo, además no puedo confiar en un extraño para que ronde por la casa sin supervisión- **_Sebastian se subió a horcajadas sobre él y junto su rostro con el de la parca; para ser la mismísima muerte, su cuerpo era muy cálido eso le gusto al diablo, este sonrió y tomo el mentón de William presionándolo lastimosamente.

_**-Ahora, sea tan gentil de arreglarse y acompañarnos, le permitiré sentarse junto a su amante; créame, no le gustara hacerme enojar-**_ el mayordomo soltó su agarre y se dirigió a la habitación de Grell.

_**-No es mi amante-**_ murmuro ya en soledad William.

...

William se hizo presente en el gran comedor, en el ya se encontraban Ciel, Grell también estaba presente, aunque su habitual alegría se había esfumado, pues al ver a William no corrió a abrazarlo como siempre.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ William saludo y se sentó a lado de su subordinado, trato de iniciar una conversación, cuando Grell estuvo a punto de responder, algo lo hizo callar de inmediato, los penetrantes ojos escarlata le ordenaron guardar silencio, la parca carmesí solo agacho la cabeza, al notar esto William se molesto mucho, que clase de cosas le habrá hecho el mayordomo a su empleado para cambiarlo tanto.

Maylene junto con Sebastian sirvieron los alimentos, William intento no consumir nada de alimentos, pero su cuerpo le exigía comida, estaba hambriento y no resistiría mucho tiempo más; corto un pedazo pequeño de filete y lo llevo a su boca, lo mastico lentamente disfrutando del sabor y la textura, no podía negar que era una comida exquisita; el conde no probó absolutamente nada, eso en un principio le hizo sospechar a William, la comida seguramente tenía algo malo, pero la parca recordó que ahora el mocoso era un demonio, la comida humana era como tierra en su boca, Will maldijo la situación, ahora existía un nuevo engendro roba almas del cual debían tener cuidado. La cena paso algo aburrida.

Ciel finalmente se dispuso a hablar de negocios, mañana por la mañana visitarían al sepulturero para más información acerca de los asesinatos que han disminuido considerablemente aunque no se han detenido, eso no es muy bueno porque implica que las parcas están involucradas. El ver a Undertaker fue un gran alivio para el gerente, podría ver a su superior y pedir auxilio.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, eso le dio algo de libertad a los shinigamis, mientras el diablo arropaba a su amo y hacia los preparativos para mañana, William deambulo un poco por los pasillos, Grell no le acompañó.

William permaneció un rato en el jardín, apreció las flores hermosas que crecían fuera hasta que el mayordomo apareció y lo escoltó a su recamara; se dispuso a dormir, aunque no tuvo un descanso agradable, le preocupaba un poco Grell, aunque no quería admitirlo, la parca roja se veía muy desmejorada.

...

Hacía tres horas que Grell se había ido a dormir pero simplemente no lo consiguió en otras ocasiones, tener un sueño carmesí sería la gloria; sangre por todas partes, el llanto de los miserables como música de fondo, cuerpos destazados y el beso de su príncipe como toque final, pero en esta ocasión sus sueños no estaban siendo agradables, por alguna razón, se hacían de cierta forma "realidad" o más bien, _"¿estaba matando a la gente desde sus sueños?",_ o se estaba volviendo loco.

No había querido tocar el tema con su patrón, lo considero como una coincidencia absurda, La sangre, las masacres y el sexo eran algo común en sus sueños pero no estaba siendo excitante como en otras ocasiones.

Grell se vio rodeado por esos muñecos que tanto le gusta hacer, estaba su Sebastian y Madam Red, los dos mocosos Trancy y Phantomhive, pero era distinto, cada muñeco lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo,

_"Un alma a cambio de otra", "un muñeco por cada alma pura y muerte injustificada"_, Sutcliff sentía que su alma estaba más que condenada al infierno y por primera vez se sintió culpable de sus actos.

Grell se despertó en medio de la obscuridad, podía sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, solo quería un abrazo en ese momento. El pánico lo invadió, no podía mostrarse débil sabe que está siendo vigilado y al más mínimo descuido su cabeza será cortada; esos ojos que tanto le gustaban ahora le causan pavor, los ojos rosados brillan en su alcoba, el pelirrojo sale de su habitación despavoridamente, lo único que quiere es ser libre y huir de esa casa, pero al abrir la puerta se vio rodeado por la nada, por más que corriera solo caminaba en círculos, era desesperante.

...

William sabe que Grell no está bien, algo malo le pasa, el supervisor se levanta de su cama y sale de su recamara, sabe que el demonio se molestara pero no le importa, necesita ver a su amigo.

Spears llega hasta la alcoba de Grell y trata de entrar pero esta, está bien cerrada por dentro, eso es malo, William no espera más y rompe el picaporte, al entrar puede ver al mayordomo sobre el pelirrojo, está sentado sobre el sujetándolo por las muñecas, Grell lucha en sus sueños por liberarse mientras solloza desesperado, Sebastian tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borra de inmediato al verse interrumpido por William.

El shinigami mayor ataca al mayordomo pero este simplemente desaparece antes de ser atravesado, Grell finalmente despierta y al ver a su compañero se suelta a llorar, William corre a consolarlo, aunque no le gusta el contacto físico, sabe que Grell necesita un abrazo, ahora más que nunca sabe que debe sacar a Grell de esa maldita mansión.

Después del mal rato que Michaelis le hizo pasar a William, el estoico hombre tomo a su empleado en brazos y lo llevo a su propia habitación.

_**-Honestamente-**_ mascullo entre dientes, no solo tenía que cuidar del carmín en el día, sino también en sus sueños.

William recostó al pelirrojo en su cama, durmieron espalda con espalda, pero no paso mucho cuando Grell comenzó a quejarse y llorar de nuevo en su sueño, William despertó molesto dispuesto a marcharse pero al escuchar cierto nombre, _"Brendan";_ el moreno sintió un profundo vacío en su estomago, rodó sobre su espalda y abrazo a su compañero, la parca roja se acurruco cerca del pecho de William pero aun así las lagrimas y el miedo no abandonaron su cuerpo. Su pecho convulsiona en un llanto amargo, William trata de despertarlo, pero Grell parece no reaccionar, está muy sumergido en esa pesadilla.

_**-Yo voy a cuidar de ti-**_ Caricias suaves y besos tiernos en la cabeza es lo que William le brinda al pelirrojo, no conoce otra forma para darle consuelo a Grell, jamás lo había visto de tal forma, tan "vulnerable".

No fue una buena noche para ninguno, el sol comienza a salir y William apenas esta conciliando el sueño ya que paso la noche en vela a espera de que el demonio apareciera de nuevo; en otras circunstancias el gerente se levantaría de inmediato para alistarse e ir a trabajar, pero ahora no, aunque quisiera no puede salir de esa horrible mansión y después de todo sus jefes le dieron la espalda, no valoraron su devoción al trabajo, así que, _"¿qué importa ya?"_, William se envuelve más en las mantas sin soltar a Grell, mantiene un abrazo firme sobre el delgado cuerpo, el calor que irradian sus cuerpos juntos es muy agradable, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Spears y este entierra su cara muy cerca de la del pelirrojo, puede oler el perfume de la parca, es dulce y algo atrevido.

Los parpados del segador de cabellos obscuros se sienten pesados, está cayendo en las garras de Morfeo nuevamente, pero de repente y sin previo aviso la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe, un hombre entra con un carrito de alimentos, se abre camino hasta la ventana y abre las cortinas y ventanas permitiendo la correcta ventilación del cuarto, Sebastian sonríe ante los gemidos de queja de sus invitados forzosos.

_**-No pensé que el señor Spears fuese tan holgazán-**_ Sebastian se burla mientras arrebata las sabanas y deja al descubierto los dos cuerpos tibios que se abrazan mutuamente para darse algo de calor y seguridad; William finalmente se sienta en la cama, se coloca los lentes y despierta a Grell ambos tienen ojeras y sus rostros se ven demacrados y enfermos, los ojos del pelirrojo están algo hinchados; de inmediato y ya más consiente, Grell sale corriendo, a pesar de todo es una dama y no puede permitirse que la vean en tal estado deplorable, la parca se encierra en el cuarto de baño de su alcoba.

_**-¿Es esta la forma en que tratan a sus invitados?-**_ espeta con molestia el segador.

_**-Bueno, ustedes no se han comportado correctamente-**_ el mayordomo habla con indiferencia y se encoje de hombros mientras sirve algo de té para William.

_**-¿Que tramas alimaña?-**_ escupe con rencor el shinigami de cabello obscuro; Grell finalmente vuelve a la recamara y se sienta en la cama, su aspecto no mejoro pero su cabello ya esta prolijo.

_**-Sera mejor que se apresuren, una nueva muerte se llevo a cabo anoche, mi Bocchan y yo saldremos en unos minutos y obviamente no pienso dejarlos solos aquí-**_ Sebastian termina y se marcha de la alcoba, aun debe prepara a su amo.

La carroza es conducida por Tanaka, Sebastian y Ciel viajan juntos dentro, yacen sentados frente a los shinigamis, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, Grell se ha vuelto muy introvertido en estos días, el auto se detiene, han llegado a la funeraria, William se siente aliviado, los 4 entran en la tienda y dentro ya los esperaba Undertaker, William y Grell de inmediato toman lugar con el shinigami legendario; el peliplata como siempre, se encuentra alegre y su emoción crece al ver a sus couhais desaparecidos.

_**-Undertaker!-**_ el joven conde llama la atención del sepulturero, el niño no está de humor hoy, sabe lo que su mayordomo tramaba anoche y aunque no es la primera vez que el demonio fornica con extraños, en especial con Grell, Ciel no permitiría que eso ocurra de nuevo bajo su propio techo.

...

Todos pasan a la tras tienda, en una mesa de autopsias yace un cuerpo cubierto por una manta grisácea, el olor a sangre seca y liquido para embalsamar inunda el lugar, la peste a muerte es insoportable, el estomago de Grell se revuelve un poco pero se mantiene fuerte; Undertaker camina hasta el cuerpo y lo devela, es una imagen impactante, el cadáver esta hinchado del rostro, los ojos desorbitados, se pueden ver sus sesos y entrañas destazadas, aunque Undertaker ya lo ha limpiado y ha comenzado a coserlo para unirlo nuevamente en una sola pieza, la imagen es terrorífica Ciel pierde un poco el equilibrio al hacerse hacia atrás, pero es sujetado por su fiel mayordomo.

El sepulturero solo sonríe y juega con la carne desprendida del rostro del occiso, sus largas y negras uñas rozan la amoratada piel.

_**-Este fue un trabajo excelente señor Grell-**_ dice entre risas el mayor; todas las miradas se lanzan sobre el pelirrojo que entra en pánico.

_**-Cuando fui a recoger el cuerpo, hehehe, había un pequeño niño en la cama, estaba en shock nadie pudo moverlo de ahí, cada que alguien se acercaba el pequeño gritaba como loco, pobre, el presencio toda la escena, ¿sabes? se parecía mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño Grell hehehe-**_ concluye el anciano sonriendo.

_**-Así que hay testigos...- **_murmura Ciel.

_**-...Sebastian, nos vamos-**_ ordenó el conde y salieron del lugar, aunque William y Grell se demoran un poco con Undertaker.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, todo sigue igual, lleno de sangre pero el niño ya no está en la habitación, Sebastian y Ciel hablan con los padres del menor, quieren hablar con él, pero después de una hora, el niño no dice nada, simplemente solloza, Ciel se rinde con el menor y junto a su mayordomo comienza recopila cualquier pista sobre el asesino.

William y Grell observan a no muchos metros de distancia, el pelirrojo mira al niño y sonríe, es un dulce pequeño, se ve tan tierno aferrado a la falda de su madre; el otro hombre se percata de la mirada tierna de su compañero y suspira, _"¿en verdad la parca roja desea tanto poder parir un hijo propio?"._

Los cuatro varones, shinigamis y demonios suben a la carrosa para volver a su mansión, pero antes de que esta se ponga en marcha el pequeño se despide de Grell, desde que llegaron el niño no aparto la mirada del shinigami rojo.

_**-Gracias señora-**_ grito el pequeño, el corazón de Grell se hinchó de alegría aunque no entendía porque le daban las gracias.

…

De regreso a la mansión y sin ninguna prueba útil, el conde se encierra en su oficina y los shinigamis vuelven a su hacinamiento.

William lleva una bitácora muy detallada sobre su encierro y prácticamente todos los días recibe noticias del despacho por medio de sus amadas palomas, esta tarde recibió una nota de Slingby, no muy respetuosa por cierto, aunque cómica.

…

_Spears, ¿dónde diablos están?, ¿cuando piensas volver?, Ronald no deja de llorar por su papi y mami, los viejos están muy molestos contigo y no es por nada pero el despacho se viene abajo, se extraña tu cara amargada y el trasero de Sutcliff por acá._

_Tal vez deba ir y darle una lección a esa alimaña petulante de "Sebas-chan"._

Se podía leer el sarcasmo en la nota pero también la nostalgia, William no pudo evitar sonreír, el gerente guardo la nota en su bolsillo y volteo a ver a Sutcliff que estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando a su paloma que arrullaba placenteramente.

El shinigami más viejo suspiro y tomo asiento junto a Grell, los dos se miraron y sonrieron, ya era muy tarde, ambos estaban cansados y necesitaban dormir, solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo más pasarían ahí.


	27. Capítulo 27 LA PETIT MORT

**¡Sí! POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTOS HORRIBLES CAMBIOS Y LARGA ESPERA LES TRAIGO **_**"LEMON GRELLIAM" ¡OH YES! *Q***_

_**LA PETIT MORT**_

_No nos da risa el amor cuando llega a lo más hondo de su viaje, a lo más alto de su vuelo: en lo más hondo, en lo más alto, nos arranca gemidos y quejidos, voces de dolor, aunque sea jubiloso dolor, lo que pensándolo bien nada tiene de raro, porque nacer es una alegría que duele.  
Pequeña muerte, llaman en Francia a la culminación del abrazo, que rompiéndonos nos junta y perdiéndonos nos encuentra y acabándonos nos empieza. Pequeña muerte, la llaman; pero grande, muy grande ha de ser, si matándonos nos nace._

La misma rutina de todos los días desde que llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive, ser despertados groseramente, desayunar en su alcoba, comer de nuevo en su alcoba y cenar de vez en cuando en compañía del conde o de lo contrario también cenar encerrados, era una rutina molesta y asfixiante, si ya estaban al borde de la locura, con un día más de lo mismo seguramente y terminarían como el empresario de pompas fúnebres.

Ambos podían irse, tenían el poder, podrían seguramente matar a Ciel y huir, pero sería muy tonto, Michaelis no se detendría hasta encontrarlos, seguramente comenzaría una guerra entre segadores y demonios, más ahora que los superiores de la sede habían retirado definitivamente su apoyo a la causa; lo más prudente era demostrar la inocencia de Grell y salir por las buenas de aquel horrible lugar.

Los shinigamis estaban terminando sus alimentos, eran cerca de las 7:00 pm y pronto llegaría alguno de los sirvientes para limpiar, Grell hizo a un lado su plato aun con comida y recostó la cabeza en el regazo de William, desde que llegaron no habían tenido nada de _"ejercicio vigoroso"_ según Grell, aunque William no era tan distante, la parca roja no era un hombre de celibato, su cuerpo tenia necesidades que debían ser saciadas y pronto. La situación no era distinta para William, compartir la cama con Grell y no hacer nada "productivo" era agobiante, pero… _"¿Cómo tener relaciones con ese demonio rondando por la casa?", _William se sentía observado todo el tiempo y eso era muy desagradable, aunque el exhibicionista de Sutcliff no tenía ni el menor reparo en ser observado; practicar el sexo público no era un problema para él.

…

William comenzó a acariciar los rizos color sangre, eran tan suaves y agradables al tacto, su mano bajó al rostro de Grell, el pelirrojo tomo la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, las manos de William eran un poco más grandes que las de él, el carmín cerró los ojos imaginando esa mismas manos azotándolo y acariciando su piel, dejando marcas en su cuerpo como en su primera vez aquel 16 de Diciembre, tan salvaje, tan bruto, por delante, atrás, arriba y abajo; Grell no tenía miedo de que William lo rompiese, de hecho es lo que quería, desatar los bajos instintos de su amante. El hombre menor llevó la mano a sus labios y beso los nudillos del moreno, pasó su lengua por entro los huesos marcados; Will se sonrojo y se dejo llevar, hasta que la puerta de su recamara se abrió y entraron Sebastian junto con May; William de inmediato arrojo a Grell lejos causando que este cayera al suelo, el estoico hombre no podía permitir que el demonio ni nadie descubriera sus sentimientos, las muestras publicas de afecto solo son signos de debilidad.

La doncella se sonrojo un poco al ver a estos dos "hombres" en la cama he imaginarlos dormir juntos, pero se contuvo y se dispuso a limpiar y llevarse los platos sucios, Sebastian sonrió burlonamente, _"sería tan divertido romper a estos semidioses, quebrantar su espíritu y no solo sus cuerpos"_.

_**-Esta noche iremos a la mansión Druitt, el vizconde dará una fiesta en honor a mi amo, por su "milagroso" regreso-**_ explico el mayordomo.

Grell estaba algo molesto por el trato grosero de William pero su semblante cambio de inmediato al escuchar _"fiesta"._

**-Nos harán el desagradable honor de acompañarnos, así que estén listos, no tardaremos en salir**- dicho esto Sebastian se retiro.

…

Sebastian, Ciel y William esperaban en el vestíbulo, ya era hora de partir y Grell aun no aparecía, después de 20 min. Más de espera Sebastian se dispuso a ir por la parca, pero no fue necesario, Grell ya venía, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, los demonios no ocultaron su desagrado y burla, el hombre rojo vestía un vestido igualmente rojo y de grandes faldas, muy pomposo, el shinigami afeminado bajo orgulloso hasta los otros tres y se aferro del brazo de William.

_**-Ridículo-**_ dijo entre risas poco discretas Ciel. Grell y William le miraron con récelo pero guardaron silencio. Pronto todos se encaminaron a la fiesta del Vizconde Druitt.

Después de un emotivo (ridículo) discurso de bienvenida para el conde Phantomhive la fiesta comenzó, Ciel acompañado de Sebastian dialogo con algunas personas, sobre negocios siempre, el mayordomo no quito la mirada de los shinigamis que permanecieron en la mesa; Grell prácticamente le suplicaba a William que lo sacase a bailar, el moreno siempre se rehusó, incluso hizo ademanes que a ojos de un buen entendedor, decían que lo golpearía frente a todos si no dejaba de molestar. Una idea divertida y tal vez cruel, pasó por la cabeza de Sebastian.

_**-¿Me concede esta pieza Lady Grell?-**_ Sebastian ofreció sonrientemente su mano para que el pelirrojo la tomara, los ojos de Grell se iluminaron y alegremente acepto, tal parece que olvido los malos tratos del sirviente.

_**-¡No!-**_ William tomo del brazo a su colega y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo de forma brusca.

_**-¡Oh!, ¿a caso es usted el esposo de la dama?-**_ se burlo Sebastian, a lo lejos Ciel observaba todo, _"¿Qué rayos trama su mayordomo?"._

William ignoro la pregunta y no soltó a Grell, simplemente miro con odio puro a Sebastian.

_**-Que hombre tan cruel, negarle a una… "bella ¿dama?" el "placer" de divertirse-**_ se escuchaba la burla en la voz del demonio.

_**-Will yo quiero bailar-**_ espeto molesto el shinigami rojo.

_**-He dicho que no-**_ contesto William.

_**-¿Esta celoso Spears?-**_ cuestionó Sebastian tomando la mano de Grell y alzándolo de un tirón. William nuevamente guardo silencio, Grell lo miro suplicante esperando una señal que le hiciera quedarse, algo que mostrara que él era importante para el frío hombre, pero nada. Grell muy molesto se soltó del agarre de Sebastian y se perdió entre la gente, él buscaría su propia diversión.

…

Las horas pasaron y todo era tan malditamente aburrido, en ese momento William juro que moriría nuevamente pero de aburrimiento, Sebastian y Ciel se le habían perdido de vista y Grell seguía sin aparecer; el shinigami de cabellos obscuros se levanto de la mesa y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire, en el balcón escucho algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

_**-¿Alguien ha visto al Vizconde?-**_ pidió una mujer que tenia la pinta de una cortesana.

_**-Sí, está en los jardines con su nueva adquisición, es una pelirroja-**_ aclaro un hombre que bebía a un costado de William, el segador de almas de inmediato salió en busca de su pelirrojo.

…

_**-Un hombre y una mujer, dos por uno, la esencia de una bella dama en el cascaron de un varón-**_ declamó Alister.

_**-Dos amantes en uno, oh tan hermoso, pagarían muy bien por ti mi bello petirrojo carmesí- **_el rubio pervertido tomo del mentón a la parca roja y susurro un par de cosas a su oído, seguramente nada decente pues Grell se sonrojó y dejo escapar unas cuantas risitas tontas.

_**-Honestamente-**_ dijo con enojo William al hacerse presente ante Grell y Druitt.

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir?!-**_ espeto molesto el vizconde.

_**-Grell Sutcliff nos retiramos-**_, William tomo a Grell del brazo y comenzó a caminar lejos del rubio.

_**-No, no lo creo-**_ el rubio de inmediato saco un arma y le disparo a William por la espalda, la bala perforo un pulmón y el corazón. Era de esperarse que el hombre cayera al suelo muerto o por lo menos agonizante, pero no paso nada, William se detuvo y suspiro molesto.

_**-¡Imposible!-**_ grito Druitt y corrió hasta William.

_**-Deberías estar muerto-**_

_**-Los humanos son muy tontos-**_ murmuro Grell.

_**-¿Quién eres tú?, te exijo reveles tu identidad-**_ exigió el alarmado hombre.

_**-Mi nombre es William T. Spears, soy el supervisor del área de recolección del despacho de shinigamis división Londres- **_informo William mientras se quitaba el saco ahora manchado de sangre, Grell sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes y tomo la mano de William.

_**-¡Oh! Yo sabía que los conocía, son amigos de Eric ¿verdad?, oh, los maestros de la muerte, tan maravilloso, quien diría que nuevamente soy el elegido para regodearme entre estos hermosos ángeles de la muerte- **_el hombre se regocijaba en su fantasía absurda, estuvo a punto de ofrecerles un trabajo similar al de Eric en el Cristal Palace, pero al abrir los ojos ambas parcas se habían marchado.

_**-¿Dónde estaban?-**_ cuestiono molesto Ciel al ver de nuevo a los shinigamis.

_**-¿Podemos irnos?, estamos cansados, a diferencia de ustedes alimañas, los shinigamis necesitamos dormir- **_Will ignoro la pregunta del conde y se dirigió a Sebastian.

_**-Está herido Spears, ¿no pueden dejar de causar problemas?-**_ se burlo el demonio mayordomo.

_**-No es nada serio-**_ en verdad si era algo serio, la bala debía ser retirada o no permitiría la correcta recuperación del ángel de la muerte, a diferencia de los demonios como Sebastian, los shinigamis aunque inmortales no pueden expulsar los cuerpos extraños de su organismo por si solos, y el no sacarlos pronto les causaría infecciones y malestar.

…

Una vez de regreso en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian se encargo de curar la herida del shinigami; al principio William fue reacio a desnudar su pecho para el demonio pero no tenía otra opción, el mayordomo se deleito tocando el cuerpo del shinigami y haciéndolo sentir en extremo incomodo, una vez finalizada la curación, William volvió a su alcoba donde Grell lo esperaba; el pelirrojo pretendía permanecer con William mientras era atendido pero el mayordomo lo echó fuera.

…

_**-¿Qué hacías con ese hombre?-**_ pregunto con seriedad William en cuanto entro a su alcoba.

_**-¿Estas celoso?-**_ contesto con una pregunta Grell que yacía recostado en la cama de forma seductora.

_**-Soy tuya Will, deberías de saberlo ya…-**_ Grell alzó su falda mostrando sus largas piernas cubiertas por unas medias hasta los muslos además de mostrar un poco de su ropa interior.

_**-…Puedes tenerme cuando quieras, pero debes de pedirme correctamente-**_ Grell mostro el dedo anular en referencia a un anillo de compromiso, guiño un ojo y cubrió sus piernas torneadas de nuevo.

William ignoro la propuesta de formalizar su relación y se subió a horcajadas sobre Grell; con ese hombre actuando de tal forma le fue imposible contenerse más.

_**-Debería castigarte-**_ William atacó los labios de Grell, un beso voraz comenzó, con su lengua pidió entrada a la caverna húmeda y mortal, Grell tenía un sabor embriagador, la hábil lengua de William recorrió cada rincón de la boca del pelirrojo, rozó los afilados dientes de forma temeraria causándose una cortada, pronto el sabor metálico inundo los sentidos de ambos, las manos inquitas del moreno viajaron al sur pero frunció el ceño al no encontrar rápido su objetivo, esto era lo que le desagradaba de la ropa de mujeres, demasiadas capas para llegar al premio, prefería los pantalones sobre Grell, era más fácil, solo tenía que bajarlos y listo.

_**-Will~-**_ gimió el pelirrojo que comenzó a quitar la ropa de William, afortunadamente ya con la bala extirpada, el cuerpo del supervisor se regenero de inmediato.

Tan pronto William estuvo desnudo, comenzó a deshacerse del vestido maldito y sangriento que le impedía alcanzar el Nirvana entre las piernas de Grell. El shinigami rojo comenzó a reír nerviosamente; Will se veía tan desesperado por hacerlo con él. William desató el corsé negro del cuerpo delgado liberando al fin el torso de la parca, era una fortuna el que no necesitaran respirar o esa pequeña cintura falsa le hubiese causado varios desmayos si fuese humano.

Una vez Grell completamente desnudo, William se levanto y cerro las cortinas del dosel de la cama, aunque no hiciera una gran diferencia, le hacía sentir algo más de privacidad con su amante escarlata, Grell era suyo y nadie más debía verlo desnudo, solo él; un pensamiento tonto pero que servía cómo consuelo, era bien sabido que más de uno ha probado el cuerpo del hombre afeminado.

Nuevamente los besos lujuriosos comenzaron, William separo mucho las piernas de Grell y comenzó a tallarse contra él con fuerza, gemidos fuertes escaparon de los labios de ambos shinigamis ansioso por tenerse cerca y ser uno solo.

Grell coloco sus manos en la nuca del hombre que yacía sobre él y con sus largas uñas rojas rastrillo los cortos cabellos obscuros, rasguño de vez en cuando los hombros fuertes de aquella espalda ancha y fornida que tanto le gustaba, William beso la mandíbula y bajo por el cuello, al llegar al pulso mordió fuertemente arrancándole un grito de dolor a Sutcliff, el carmín se estremeció un poco y después de patalear un poco para distraer el dolor nuevamente se relajó, mañana tendría una fea marca. William beso la sexy clavícula marcada, llego a los rosados y erectos pezones de ese pecho plano tan fuerte que le indicaban lo mucho que Grell trabaja su cuerpo, siguió bajando hasta el plano y lizo vientre; se hubiese esperado un abdomen marcado pero no fue así, efectivamente Grell podía ser dos amantes en uno, hombre y mujer. El moreno llego hasta los huesos de la cadera, los mordió un poco, el hombre que estaba bajo de él era tan malditamente hermoso; besos poco castos pero serenos fueron dejados en el pubis del pelirrojo, su miembro ya más que duro comenzó a ser dolorosamente molesto.

_**-Will, deja de burlarte de mí-**_ exclamo la parca roja que comenzó a mover sus caderas con el propósito de meter su miembro en la boca de su amante.

William decidió que estaría bien molestar un poco más a su amante, tomo el falo y comenzó a lamer solo un poco, succiono el glande pero no lo metió a su boca, mordió un poco la punta y sonrió, Grell se movió más rápido, los labios y la legua traviesa bajaron hasta los testículos del sumiso hombre y comenzaron a lamer y morder nuevamente, Grell gritaba desesperado y excitado.

_**-Dije que te castigaría-**_ se burlo el moreno.

_**-¡William!-**_ gritó con frustración el pelirrojo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta quedando sobre sus rodillas y manos, el rojo hombre miro sobre su hombro y sonrió, pronto conseguiría lo que tanto quería, William Spears no se burlaría de él.

_**-Tal vez deberías de encerrarme como a esas palomas tuyas Will querido-**_ bromeo el jengibre.

_**-Mis palomas no necesitan estar encerradas, ellas siempre vuelven a mí-**_ respondió algo molesto William.

El pelirrojo lamió lascivamente tres de sus dedos y los llevo hasta su rosada y pequeña entrada; se acaricio lentamente pero ante su propio tacto se contrajo de inmediato, William miro extasiado, era tan orgásmico ver a su amante hacer tales actos pecaminosos, no se trataba de amor, no, ellos no querían saber de amor ahora, lo único que sus mentes y cuerpos gritaban eran suplicas por sexo salvaje y sin sentido, el hombre mayor se relamió los labios y comenzó a darle la atención que su pene requería, pronto comenzó a gotear su presemen.

_**-Yo también volveré a ti… después de divertirme un rato Will**_- se burlo y el primer dedo fue introducido, entró y salió lentamente, así un par de veces, después vino el segundo, la estrecha cavidad comenzó a dilatarse, haciéndose más grande para el tercer dedo, con los tres intrusos dentro, el pelirrojo intento llegar lo más profundo que le fuese posible, su espalda se arqueo y las gotas de sudor se hicieron visibles rápidamente, Grell comenzó a gemir y a hacer sonidos guturales mendigando por algo más grande, William no se pudo contener más, saco bruscamente los delgados dedos, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer la entrada, penetro un poco con su legua pero su miembro empezó a palpitar dolorosamente, William giro a Grell haciendo que la espalda de este quedara sobre el colchón y de nuevo se recostó sobre Grell.

_**-Tal vez deba cortar tus alas y encerrarte en una bella jaula de oro mi amor- **_susurro William al oído de Grell y lo lamio un poco, su respiración se ajito más.

_**-Serías mío solamente, cantarías solo para mí, mi linda ave de ornato, las mascotas deben permanecer encerradas en casa mi Grell querido- **_William dijo por ultimo y penetro de un golpe a Grell.

Grell frunció el ceño ante el comentario grosero de su amante pero fue silenciado por el gran falo de William que desgarro su interior, el pelirrojo reprimió un grito y decidió relajarse, las embestidas de William fueron rudas y fuertes, los dedos del moreno se aferraron a las delgadas y estrechas caderas del menor, Grell se aferro a las sabanas y comenzó a gritar más y más, sus alaridos resonaron por toda la mansión, despertando a más de uno, Sebastian que yacía en la cocina frunció el ceño, esos dos eran peor que gatos apareándose.

Unas embestidas más y William estaría cerca de su tan deseado orgasmo, Grell también estaba cerca así que comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, pero William se hizo cargo de inmediato, acaricio y bombeo el miembro de su amante rojo, jugo de nuevo con la punta, unas estocadas más y Will salió del interior de Grell para terminar fuera, el pelirrojo se quejo de inmediato, él quería sentir la esencia de su hombre en su interior.

_**-Quiero terminar en otro lado –**_ dijo sonriente el estoico hombre, Grell sonrió y de inmediato abrió grande la boca para recibir el semen de William. Sin dejar de acariciar a Grell, ambos llegaron a su clímax, sus cuerpos se arquearon en infinito placer, el interior del pelirrojo se contrajo dando un extra de sensaciones agradables viniéndose al mismo tiempo y manchando las mantas a su alrededor.

William se dejo caer sobre Grell y lamio sus labios para limpiarlos de su semilla, después de sus actividades, los dos hombres se abrazaron y se dejaron envolver por un sueño más que agradable.

Cerca de la medianoche ya cuando ambos hombres yacían dormidos Grell se levanto de la cama, movió el brazo protector que lo retenía y se puso de pie sin el menor cuidado de no despertar a William, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de su habitación.

…

El hombre mayor abrió los ojos lentamente y notó la ausencia del pelirrojo, de inmediato se puso de pie y salió de la recamara, en el pasillo se topó con Michaelis.

_**-Spears, me alegra que este despierto, acompáñeme, le encantara lo que está por ver-**_ Sebastian guió a William hasta la oficina de Ciel, al llegar a la puerta, el mayordomo llamó, Ciel de inmediato le indicó entrar; en el interior yacía Grell en una de las pijamas de William bañado en sangre.

_**-¡Will! Yo no fui-**_ grito el pelirrojo, en su rostro se veía la angustia, aunque nadie creía en su inocencia, _el era "una excelente actriz", una de primera_; su rostro mostró el mismo pánico que cuando fue descubierto como Jack el destripador aquella noche aun en su forma humana.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ dijo entre dientes apretados el shinigami obscuro, quería lanzarse sobre su empleado y golpearlo hasta la muerte, aunque le sería imposible.

_**-Creo que ya podemos proceder a ejecutar a ese bicho-**_ dijo con malicia el joven demonio.

_**-No, por favor, Will, yo no lo hice-**_ el carmín se arrodilló y se aferro a las piernas de William.

_**-No permitas que me maten Will, soy inocente-**_ suplico entre sollozos.

_**-Deje de actuar Grell san-**_ espeto Sebastian y tomando del brazo a la parca roja la levantó y alejo de William.

_**-Encontramos a Grell en la escena del crimen, Sebastian lo vio salir de su habitación, así que lo seguimos-**_ aclaro Ciel.

_**-Sebastian, encierra a esa cosa en el calabozo-**_ ordeno el demonio menor, Sebastian sin dudarlo un momento obedeció, William simplemente vio como se llevaban a Grell; si su empleado era culpable el mismo se encargaría de su castigo, no permitiría que nadie interfiriera, pero tenía que planearlo todo muy bien.

…

Un día nuevo llego y fue abrumador para el shinigami de cabellos obscuros, desde la noche anterior no ha sabido nada de Grell.

Después de la cena, la cual tomó en su alcoba, William espero a que todos durmieran y salió del cuarto, trato de ser sigiloso, necesitaba ver qué clase de evidencia tenía el demonio en contra de su empleado, camino por los pasillos obscuros, afortunadamente su ojos eran capases de ver lo que los humanos no, y estar en las penumbras no le afectaba, aunque ciertamente no estaba bien seguro de en qué área de la casa se encontraba.

William entro a un cuarto, estaba vació, pero el hedor infernal estaba presente, seguramente era la alcoba del mayordomo, _"maldición el demonio está despierto, seguramente rondado la casa y vigilándolo"_, William se tenso de inmediato, no debía bajar la guardia, pero lo pensó muy tarde, alguien o algo, lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo del suelo, arrojándolo a la cama, la parca se vio inmovilizada, el diablo tomo por las muñecas sobre su cabeza, el demonio enterró sus negras uñas en la delgada piel del semidiós.

_**-Ustedes no entienden ¿cierto?-**_ cuestiono algo molesto pero sonriente.

_**-Usted y su empleado están en serios problemas Spears, sabemos que él es el culpable-**_

_**-Y si sabes que él es responsable, ¿por qué no lo matas de una vez?-**_ escupió el segador mientras intentaba soltarse.

_**-Oh no, se me dio la orden de divertirme y de verdad quiero disfrutar de esto, además… mi amo tiene planes para Grell san- **_dijo sonriente sin soltar al shinigami.

_**-No hay nada más delicioso que el alma de un shinigami, incluso son mejores que las de los humanos, son almas de sabor sin igual, almas que por naturaleza deben ser puras, inmaculadas, pero que en sus manos arrastran la muerte, pena y miseria y ¿sabe una cosa?, entre los de su raza no hay alma más exquisita que la de Grell san, alma pura pero sucia a la vez, capaz de dar una amor puro y real pero embarrado de lujuria, muerte y placer, no hay igual como el-**_ Sebastian dijo con toda honestidad, no se trataba solo de incomodar al shinigami, de verdad deseaba matar a la parca roja y devorar su alma; se estaba muriendo de hambre, el alma por la que tanto lucho y sazonó por años le fue arrebatada y jamás podría devorarla.

_**-Apuesto a que usted también es delicioso-**_ Sebastian lamió el oído del hombre que yacía bajo él y bajo al cuello, Spears tembló ante el tacto de la lengua húmeda y fría, pero no por placer, odiaba tanto a este monstruo y ahora estaba indefenso ante él, se sentía sucio, Sebastian siguió lamiendo y mordiendo, _oh! como disfrutaría de lo que estaba por pasar_.

Sebastian estaba perdiendo su toque, muy tonto de su parte pensar que se le puede retener a un dios de la muerte en una celda de mortales, aunque el mayordomo solo siguió instrucciones, el descuido fue de Ciel; el shinigami había decidido comportarse solo por esta noche y esperar a que todo se aclarara, pero después de meditarlo profundamente, supo que nada se aclararía y seguramente William estaría muy molesto con él, bueno si, el mató a esas personas pero no estaba consciente, algo lo hacía matar.

Grell suspiro, se levanto del suelo y en un movimiento rápido invoco a su amada guadaña y rompió la reja que lo mantenía cautivo, bien pudo solo traspasarla, pero… _"¿Dónde queda el divertido dramatismo en hacer las cosas suaves?"_.

Una vez libre el shinigami se dispuso a buscar a William y salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

…

_**-¡Will!-**_ una voz chillona grito.

William alzo la vista y ahí estaba Grell, en la puerta viendo tan terrible escena, su Will, su hombre le estaba traicionando y no solo eso, le traicionaba con aquel ser infernal que tanto le gustaba pero que estaba prohibido. El semblante de Grell decayó mucho, quería llorar, pero no, no mostraría su dolor ante estos crueles hombres, haría algo mejor, _"si ellos no lo amaban en vida, entonces... los mandaría al cielo o al infierno respectivamente"_. La parca roja invoco su guadaña y la blandió ágilmente y se abalanzo sobre los supuestos amantes, partiendo la cama y cortando el brazo de William, Grell estaba cegado por la ira y los celos, Sebastian solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no es que tuviera algo en contra de la parca roja, de hecho, en todo este tiempo de conocerse, había aprendido a entenderla y de cierto modo le agradaba, pero él no dejaba de ser un demonio, y el causar mal era una de sus pocas satisfacciones en su monótona vida como mayordomo. Además, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo cumplía órdenes de su amo.

Grell quería más, quería ver correr sangre, pero no podía matar a William, su amor por él se lo impedía. El pelirrojo salió de la mansión, pero a su paso destruyó todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, ni siquiera el fuerte Finnian pudo detener a la enfurecida parca, el pobre rubio salió volando, Bard y May solo miraron asombrados y corrieron en auxilio del jardinero.

Grell había caminado sin rumbo fijo, estaba muy cansado emocionalmente y no fue capaz de abrir un portal a su reino, necesitaba dormir, pero no podía estar confiado, ese maldito mocoso no lo dejaría escapar, seguramente le ordenaría a Sebastian encontrarlo y matarlo.

Ante el pensamiento del mayordomo, los recuerdos de William con Sebastian saturaron su mente, Grell se dejo caer al suelo, encogió sus piernas hasta su pecho y enterró el rostro en sus rodillas, se sentía miserable y no notó que estaba siendo observado.

Grell no le temía a los demonios, desde la academia se le enseño que eran inferiores a los shinigamis, y tal vez debido a su origen, tampoco sentía temor a ellos, además de que por lo menos, con los demonios con los que había tratado en el pasado, jamás lo habían dañado gravemente, Sebastian se había ganado su confianza y Claude, bueno, la araña siempre fue indiferente a él.

…

La parca carmesí estaba furiosa, molesta, decepcionada y herida; nada más peligroso que una "mujer" despechada. Alguien tenía que pagar y como en la mitología, _la ira de los dioses solo sería aplacada con un sacrificio_, el pelirrojo quería sangre y mucha, la parca camino sin rumbo fijo, en busca de alguien para matar, en otras circunstancias Grell pensaría dos veces el ir a matar a alguien que no está programado para dejar el mundo de los vivos, pero ahora, ahora William podía irse al infierno.

A lo lejos se podían oír voces y risas lujuriosas, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la parca; siguió caminando hasta lo más profundo del bosque hasta que encontró a su presa, cual gato tras su ratón, Grell los miro un poco, se relamió los labios y se dispuso a atacar.

…

Tres malvivientes habían secuestrado a una joven, para abusar de ella, pero no se imaginaban que lo pagarían caro. La joven despertó de su letargo forzoso, tenia dolor de cabeza y le dolía el cuerpo, al despabilarse noto que estaba amarrada; el pánico inundo su cuerpo, forcejeó y comenzó a gritar, pero sus alaridos fuero ahogados por un trapo sucio que sirvió como mordaza.

Los hombres se dispusieron a violar a su víctima cuando un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, al dirigir sus miradas hacia atrás vieron a un hombre "rojo" que los observaba con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

_**-Hey! Lárgate- **_gritó uno de ellos, el pelirrojo les ignoro y siguió sonriendo, su cerebro maquinaba el más bello cuadro carmesí.

_**-Mira a ese fenómeno-**_ se burló otro de los violadores, el que yacía sobre la joven que seguía luchando por soltarse rió a carcajadas; caro pagarían burlarse de la elegante parca; la sonrisa de Grell se borro unos instantes de su rostro, pero volvió convirtiéndose en una mueca enferma llena de lujuria y sadismo.

El pelirrojo se para firmemente sobre sus tacones finos e invoco su guadaña amada, cuantos bellos momentos han compartido juntos, cuantas almas no cosecharon y cuantas cabezas no cortaron en pleno apogeo de libertad. Los ojos de los tipos de abrieron cómo platos y la joven cerro los suyos apretadamente; gritos suplicando piedad llegaron a oídos sordos, Grell estaba en un profundo éxtasis descuartizando a los hombres. Un baño de sangre fue lo que recibió Grell, se sentía tan feliz ahora, tan lleno de energía, la muerte roja podría jurar que la sangre refrescaba su piel haciéndola verse y sentirse más suave.

Cuando Grell termino de jugar con los hombres, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la mujer amordazada, la miro un poco y la desato, la joven se aferro a sus piernas agradeciéndole el que la salvara, las lagrimas de sus ojos empaparon el pantalón del segador, un pantalón muy caro por cierto, nuevamente la felicidad se borro del rostro de Sutcliff, nunca le gustaron los débiles y el no era un salvador, el no se tocaba el corazón para salvar niños y bebés de la muerte, no, _"el es la muerte"_ , blandió su gran guadaña y la clavo en la espalda de la mujer, atravesándola por completo y partiéndola en dos, más sangre salpico su ropa. Una vez terminada la misión, Grell partió lejos, faltaba poco para el amanecer y era seguro que encontrarían los cuerpos rápido, no estaban lejos de la civilización.

Grell hizo sus rojos y sedosos cabellos ahora empapados de sangre a un lado y camino glamorosamente como era su costumbre, dejando atrás a los cadáveres; jamás se percato de que unos ojos lo observaban.

_**-¡Idiota!-**_ Ciel está molesto, Sebastian, su mayordomo eficiente dejo escapar a la estúpida parca roja, Sebastian se contiene, hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina de su amo, si pudiera en este instante devoraría al conde, pero no su alma ya que este no contaba con una, sino "su cuerpo", el apetito del cuervo crecía día con día y necesitaba liberarse; el imaginar esa tersa piel en sus manos llenándola de caricias lascivas, penetrar ese pequeño cuerpo y partirlo a la mitad, mostrarle con cada embestida que él era suyo, para la eternidad; que esos labios carnosos gritaran su nombre, solo el suyo y el de nadie más; besando y mordiendo por aquí y allá, succionando el cuello, bajando por la clavícula, jugar con sus rosados pezones poniéndolos erectos, manos sin guantes rasgando la nívea piel con sus uñas negras.

Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, Ciel no había mostrado ningún interés sexual por el mayordomo hasta ahora o por lo menos eso pensaba el demonio más viejo.

El cuervo se dejo llevar por sus fantasías hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, al girar su vista, noto que William caminaba por el pasillo_, "oh no, no permitiría que esta parca también se escapara"._

_**-¿A dónde pretende ir Spears?, yo no le autorice salir-**_ hablo con voz tranquila y algo seductora el demonio, William le ignoro y siguió caminando, Sebastian, frunció el ceño y se abalanzo sobre el segador obscuro arrinconándolo contra la pared.

-_**Debo encontrar a Sutcliff y aclarar lo ocurrido-**_ dijo con algo de dificultad el shinigami tratando de alejar las sucias manos del sirviente que lo mantenían cautivo contra la pared.

_**-¿Se preocupa por Grell san?-**_ se burlo el demonio pegándose más al cuerpo del shinigami; William se sonrojo un poco, esto era incomodo, la sonrisa del mayordomo creció, _"¿a caso este shinigami amaba al molesto pelirrojo?. Oh que divertido seria destruir ese amor, nada más delicioso que un alma en pena"._

_**-¿Le importa romper el corazón de su empleado?, ¿Qué tiene que aclarar?- **_Sebastian lamio el oído de William al hacer la pregunta, a su mente vino la duda, _"¿este shinigami estoico será tan fácil y delicioso como Grell?", _no se puede negar que Grell es un buen amante, muy dócil y con un alma que calma su hambre por momentos. William se estremeció y empujo al demonio para seguir con su camino, pero una mano enguantada lo detuvo nuevamente.

_**-Buscaremos a Grell san en su momento, por ahora usted no saldrá de aquí, créame, no le gustara hacerme enojar- **_

_**-Su brazo necesita ser atendido, seguramente usted no quiere una infección ¿o sí?-**_ Sebastian tomo del brazo a William y lo llevo a su recamara.

…

_**-Estúpido Sebastian-**_ Ciel tomo asiento de nuevo tras su escritorio, enterró su cabeza en sus manos y se maldijo. "¿A caso el no es lo suficientemente bueno para el demonio?, ¿Por qué quiere acostarse con esos tontos shinigamis?".

Ciel estaba consciente de las visitas del promiscuo Grell a la habitación de Sebastian en el pasado y estaba seguro que ahora su mayordomo estaba jugando también con el líder de los shinigamis, _"¿Por qué otra razón insistió en dejarlos quedarse en su mansión?"._

_"¿Celos?", _sí, el conde estaba celoso, Sebastian Michaelis era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más, si Sebastian tocaría el cuerpo de alguien sería el suyo y no de esas tontas parcas, "¿pero como confesarle sus sentimientos al sirviente?", Sebastian no ama a nada más que a sus mimados gatos, Ciel no haría el ridículo confesando su amor, para terminar siendo rechazado y peor aún, ser la burla del diablo.

…

William regreso a su alcoba escoltado por el mayordomo del infierno, podía sentir su mirada lujuriosa sobre él, la idea de imaginar esos sucios ojos mirando con deseo a su Grell, lo enfermaba, él sabía bien que ambos habían fornicado en el pasado, y aunque Grell le juro que no lo amaba y que había sido engañado para delatar a Eric sobre el caso 666 2424, William sentía odio y desconfianza hacia el mayordomo.

Sebastian comenzó a quitar la ropa de William, quito el saco y cuando intento quitar la camisa el shinigami invoco su guadaña, el mayordomo sonrió, _"este shinigami es con un gato arisco", sin más opciones el demonio rompió la camisa del semidiós para tener acceso al brazo y poder limpiar la herida causada por la motosierra del pelirrojo._

_**-Descanse Spears-**_ Sebastian se despidió gentilmente, apago el candelero y salió de la habitación, una mueca alegre se dibujó en su rostro, pronto sería momento de saciar sus instintos y ya había encontrado con quien.

William se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y ya en soledad un rubor intenso invadió sus mejillas, hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos sucios sobre Michaelis y se dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La mañana llego rápido, fue una mala noche para el shinigami de cabellos obscuros, le hizo falta la compañía de un cuerpo caliente a su lado, cuando Spears se levanto, froto sus ojos y busco sus gafas en la mesita de noche, pero estas no estaban, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, sin sus importantes anteojos estaba perdido, la parca trato de tranquilizarse, pero le fue imposible, sus respiración se acelero junto con los latidos de su corazón, sus manos temblaron.

_**-¿Se siente bien señor Spears?-**_ una suave voz le pregunto, William se puso rígido.

_**-Michaelis-**_ mascullo molesto entre dientes el supervisor de Londres.

_**-¿Que tan ciego es usted sin sus gafas?-**_ la pregunta burlona se escapo de los labios del mayordomo.

_**-¡Entrégame mis lentes ahora demonio!- **_espeto con ira la parca, apunto de invocar su death scythe

_**-Parece que el pasar la noche sin su amante lo tiene molesto-**_ dijo con falsa simpatía el sirviente, mientras entregaba los lentes a su propietario; Spears ignoro todos los comentarios de Sebastian, se ajusto los anteojos y se puso de pie de inmediato, para caminar hasta el baño; para su sorpresa la bañera estaba lista, era perfecta, la temperatura, los jabones eran de su agrado, era de esperarse del mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

Al salir de la ducha, William se sorprendió más, en su cama estaba un cambio de ropa nuevo, un traje similar a los que suele usar en el trabajo.

-_**Espero sea de su agrado-**_ Sebastian llamo tras de él, la parca obscura asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cambiarse.

_**-¿No piensas irte?-**_ más que pregunta era una orden por parte de William, no se desnudaría frente a este hombre del infierno.

_**-¿Se avergüenza?, no tiene nada que no haya visto antes- **_dijo con una sonrisa entre amistosa y burlona, este shinigami pudoroso era tan lindo.

_**-Conozco bien el cuerpo masculino, claro, a menos de que los shinigamis sean diferentes, pero no lo creo, Grell san tiene un cuerpo muy normal- **_en esta ocasión el demonio no pudo reprimir una ligera risita.

_**-¡Solo lárgate!- **_espetó molesto William.

_**-Espero se apresure, hoy tenemos una agenda muy apretada-**_Sebastian informo, hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Con algo de inseguridad, William termino de arreglarse, podía sentir la mirada del demonio.

…

Para Sebastian era algo sorprendente que un hombre que se pasa prácticamente todo el día sentado y encerrado en una oficina pudiese tener tal cuerpo tan bien definido, el supervisor poseía una estructura formidable, espalda ancha, pecho tonificado brazos musculosos, torso marcado, nada exagerado pero muy masculino, muy distinto a Grell, el pelirrojo era pequeño de brazos delgados, piernas aunque delgadas, muy largas y torneadas, un vientre lizo, pies y manos pequeños, algo bastante femenino para ser un hombre tan fuerte.

_**LA PETIT MORT es como le llaman los franceses al orgasmo **_**:3**


	28. Capítulo 28 MORIR POR AMOR

**Explico un poco sobre Undertaker y Claudia P. en mi fic **_**"Historia de shinigamis (capitulo: Undertaker)"**_** por si quieren saber algo más, recuerde, todos los cánones de de mis historias, o su gran mayoría son inventados por mi ya que Yana Toboso no nos ofrece mucha información sobre el origen y el pasado de los shinigamis.**

**Gracias y feliz lectura.**

Grell mato a tres personas más, ya estaba cansado y hambriento, pero no tenía a donde ir o ¿sí?

_**-Vaya que me has causado trabajo niño-**_ Una voz gruesa pero con un toque de alegría se escucho a un lado del pelirrojo, una mano huesuda y de largas uñas negras tomo la mejilla de Grell y la pellizco cariñosamente, el pelirrojo se tenso de inmediato, dispuesto a atacar, pero al ver que era su amado shinigami legendario, bajo la guardia y abrazo a su mayor.

_**-Soy una dama-**_ el hombre más joven protesto con un puchero y ambos partieron.

…

Cuando Grell abrió los ojos, la obscuridad fue lo único que lo rodeo, se quito los anteojos para frotar sus ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la horrible noche que paso, la traición de William.

_**-Buenos días-**_ un hombre entro al cuarto, Grell alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a Undertaker; el sepulturero lo encontró destazando cuerpos anoche y se lo llevo a su tienda, _"como le agradaba este pelirrojo, siempre le daba trabajos interesantes, todo un reto arreglar aquellos cadáveres". _Grell solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

_**-Sabía que eras tú quien estaba matando a la gente desde un principio-**_ dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de cabellos plata.

_**-Dime, ¿Qué te mueve en esta ocasión?, ¿otra bella dama?- **_Grell negó con la cabeza y no hablo.

_**-¿Ya cuantos llevas?, ¿William sebe que eres tu el asesino otra ves?- **_Undertaker comenzó con un pequeño interrogatorio.

_**-¿Qué?, no, no fui yo, bueno, anoche sí, yo fui responsable, pero si insinúas que yo mate a las otras personas… estas equivocado, yo no lo hice-**_ Grell se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

_**-Tranquilo… ¿galleta?-**_ el mayor extendió su tarro de galletas con forma de hueso, el pelirrojo lo pensó un poco pero optó por tomar una y probarla, eran realmente sabrosas.

Grell era libre ahora, podía regresar al despacho si así lo quería, tal vez pedir un equipo de rescate para William… pero no, no lo hizo, estaba arto de las reglas estúpidas, estaba arto de William, fastidiado de todo, tal vez se podría quedar con Undertaker un tiempo, después de todo, nadie los buscaría, los ancianos decidieron que ahora todo era responsabilidad de William por su estúpida negligencia y el tendría que solucionar sus problemas solo.

…

Fue una tarde aburrida aunque interesante, ambas parcas se adaptaron a su nueva rutina, aunque Undertaker estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, la compañía del pelirrojo no le sentó nada mal, fue agradable tener alguien con quien hablar y que le contestara, incluso sería bueno compartir la cama con un cuerpo caliente y suave.

Después de una mañana recolectando cadáveres, una porción de ellos, víctimas de la furia roja, los dos hombres regresaron a la funeraria.

Las almas no habían sido cosechadas, Undertaker tenía suerte, descargo los cuerpos con ayuda de Grell.

Cualquiera diría que es monótono y aburrido arreglar cadáveres, pero no para Undertaker, para él, era una nueva oportunidad cada día.

El demente hombre invoco su gran guadaña, la piel del más joven se erizo, entre excitación y viejos recuerdos en el Campania. Undertaker extrajo el registro cinematográfico de los cadáveres, los miró, cortó y editó, Grell lo miraba algo extrañado, _"¿Qué tramaba su viejo maestro?"._

En el rostro de Undertaker se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha; estaba jugando, revelándose contra su Dios, su jefe; los muertos no hablan, los muertos no se mueven, no piensan y no sienten, pero he aquí sus muñecas bizarras, están muertas pero siguen funcionando, no hay recuerdos, ni sentimientos, solo actividad, aun le faltan unos detalles, las muñecas atacan a la gente, no ha conseguido hacerlas sumisas.

En un banco, a unos dos metros de distancia Grell Sutcliff está sentado mirando atentamente a su mentor, según sus recuerdos de la academia, su maestro era distinto, era un poco más serio, aunque siempre fue un hombre liberal, más no libertino, sus bellos ojos no estaban cubiertos por su cabello, y seguía las normas del uniforme sobrio y elegante, _"¿sería a causa de las cicatrices en su rostro?" _no, absurdo, aun y con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices Spencer era un hombre hermoso.

Grell indagaba en un millón de respuestas para el cambio de su superior, _"¿en verdad estaba loco? o ¿solo fingía demencia?"_

Si alguien conocía la respuesta, de seguro ese era William, Spears era muy unido al sepulturero, después de todo, el viejo paso de ser solo un tutor a algo muy parecido a un padre para el supervisor.

_**-Oh Will~ -**_ en un suspiro salió el nombre de los pálidos labios del pelirrojo, como extrañaba a su jefe, tal vez sería capaz de… no, jamás perdonaría a William, tantos años mendigando su afecto, para que este cruel y frío hombre sin sentimientos le robara a su amado Sebas–chan, ahora entendía el porqué el gerente le tenía prohibido ver al demonio, Grell trago saliva amargamente y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su mayor.

_**-¿Por qué haces eso?-**_ pregunto seriamente el pelirrojo.

_**-Hacer ¿Qué?-**_

_**-Revivirlos, para que quieres revivirlos, son simplemente humanos, no son útiles al mundo-**_ Grell tenía amargura en sus palabras, estaba molesto aun. Undertaker solo sonrió y tomo la mano de Grell y entrelazo sus dedos, el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

_**-Amor, un error fatal ¿no lo crees querido?, no se puede matar lo ya muerto o ¿sí**_?- Grell no entendía lo que su superior le trataba de decir, tal vez si estaba loco.

_**-Los shinigamis encontraran la muerte inmediata si se enamoran; la muerte no ama, la muerte no trae alegría, a nadie le gusta la muerte, es por eso que trabajamos sin sentimiento alguno, no es conveniente sentir empatía por las almas a cosechar, si eso pasa… bueno, tu sabes, Alan es un ejemplo claro, el bajar la guardia y sentir empatía nos hace vulnerables a ser atacados por las almas vengativas-**_ el peliplata siempre hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-Pero una vida de soledad y sin emociones nos puede llevar a la locura- **_su sonrisa decayó y Grell se mantuvo alerta para invocar su death scythe si es que el sepulturero quería practicar con él.

_**-Si tu salvas a un mortal por tus propios intereses, deberás morir, pero… ¿qué sentido tiene morir por alguien si tu no estarás con esa persona?-**_ Grell trago saliva, comprendía perfectamente a Undertaker, la idea de matar a William paso por su cerebro y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, si él no podía ser feliz con Will, Will no sería feliz con nadie.

_**-Su nombre era Claudia-**_ el sepulturero volvió a hablar sacando de sus pensamientos a la parca roja.

_**-Era muy bella, pero estaba enamorada de otro-**_

_**-¿La mataste?-**_ pregunto algo temeroso el pelirrojo, Undertaker empezó a reírse sin control, después de unos momentos, recobro la compostura y continuo su relato.

_**-Tengo su alma y su cinematic record, ella no está en la biblioteca, no hay registros de su existencia- **_dijo sonriente.

_**-Si logro revivir a los muertos, de una forma no salvaje, podre traerla de vuelta; lamentablemente no poseo su cuerpo, es inevitable la descomposición, pero puedo injertar sus recuerdos en otro cuerpo, uno que se le parezca-**_ una sonrisa enferma y demente ilumino las facciones del sepulturero, Grell empezó a sentir pánico, si los superiores se enteran, mandaran ejecutar de inmediato al hombre.

_**-No me mire así señor Grell-**_

_**-Si logro traerla de vuelta, también traeré a su amada Angelina, tan bella mujer, pero nuevamente, los sentimientos, fueron un obstáculo-**_ el tono de voz de Undertaker se ensombreció.

Al escuchar esa posibilidad, el corazón de Grell se agito desenfrenadamente, no sabía si era alegría o angustia, sería difícil encontrar un hermoso cuerpo para su amada pero… Grell se reprendió mentalmente, extrañaba en ocasiones a su amante roja, pero no la quería de vuelta o ¿sí?, no, no la quería, eso le traería muchos problemas, el no iría a juicio de nuevo por culpa de Madam Red y los experimentos locos de Undertaker.

_**-Estas muñecas tienen sus defectos ¿sabes?, no son capases de amar, son frías y no son tan buenas en la cama, por lo menos no cuando estas cansado-**_ nuevamente una ola de risas ataco al peliplata, Grell lo miro con algo de asco ante ese comentario, jamás se imagino al viejo fornicando con cadáveres, la necrofilia no le atraía al pelirrojo, ni siquiera si le ofrecieran el mismísimo cuerpo de su querida Angelina, ni siquiera así tendría relaciones con la muerta.

_**-No está mal sentir algo de calor y amor de vez en cuando, las risas no me satisfacen del todo en la actualidad-**_ al escuchar esas palabras, Grell se estremeció,_ oh, que no daría por hacer el amor con este hombre, un amor tan loco y enfermo, tan corrupto, el amor y la muerte van de la mano tomados fuertemente sin soltarse, ambos son dolorosos e inevitables; _un rubor ataco las mejillas del pelirrojo, Undertaker simplemente sonrió.

_**-A veces hacen falta unas manos fuertes que te estrangulen para sentirte vivo- **_Undertaker recordó su encuentro anterior con la muerte roja, fue tan revitalizante y emocionante estar bajo la ira del dominante chico carmesí.

_**-Tú serías una muñeca tan hermosa-**_ Undertaker acarició los labios de Grell con su pulgar.

_**-Pero dudo que el señor gerente me autorice, el muy codicioso seguro te querrá para el solo-**_ La sonrisa de Undertaker creció más; Grell sería un bonito regalo para William.

…

Los shinigamis deben dormir aunque son capaces de permanecer días sin conciliar el sueño, no es recomendado. El sepulturero yace en su cama acompañado, por primera vez en muchas décadas de un cuerpo caliente y con aroma a rosas y canela, Undertaker abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que Grell seguía a su lado, no es que deseara su compañía desesperadamente, aunque era agradable, no; el viejo shinigami sabía sobre los asesinatos entre sueños del pelirrojo, aunque no sabía bien como es que los realizaba. Al ver que su acompañante seguía a su lado el sepulturero volvió a dormir.

La hora ha llegado, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su víctima se durmió, el demonio pone en marcha su plan.

Los ojos de Grell se abren, pero no está despierto, no del todo, sigilosamente se pone de pie, haciendo a un lado el brazo de su compañero y las mantas, bajo su transe no le importa salir descalzo y sin abrigarse, después de todo, su presa no está muy lejos del lugar.

Grell es un hombre guapo, atrae las miradas de hombres y mujeres y aunque suele jugar el rol de la dama con sus amantes masculinos, él será el dominante en la relación, a menos de que se trate de algo serio; para las aventuras de una noche, él someterá a sus parejas, pero tratándose de su amor verdadero la parca arrogante y engreída será tan dócil como un cachorro.

…

Sus ojos verde-oro brillan neón en la obscuridad cual gato, su lengua repasa cada borde de sus filosos dientes sin lastimarse.

Un hombre se ha percatado de su presencia, cree que será tarea fácil violar al pelirrojo de aspecto descuidado, tal parece que la parca estuviera perdida y desconcertada; es una gran actriz.

Ojos seductores y piernas torneadas llaman al hombre para dejarse envolver por las garras del pecado de la lujuria, que importa si el amante de esta noche es de su mismo sexo, lo importante es pecar; dos amantes en uno, hombre y mujer a la vez, no está definido, rara vez se consigue eso y últimamente no hay fiestas uranistas, la reina las ha prohibido por inmorales y sucias. El pervertido no se imagina que esta será su última noche.

Hace dos días Grell se escapo de la mansión Phantomhive, William ha tratado de huir pero ese mayordomo del infierno siempre esta tras de él; por las noches puede sentir su presencia lujuriosa, un escalofrío nada placentero recorre la columna vertebral del shinigami estoico al imaginarse en ciertas _"actividades"_ con dicho mayordomo.

_**-Honestamente-**_ William se reprende silenciosamente por sus sucios pensamientos poco profesionales.

En esta ocasión, al segador de almas se le permitió salir al jardín pero no estuvo solo, fue custodiado por el jardinero Finny; William ignoro todos los intentos del joven rubio por entablar una conversación. Después de una hora de aire fresco el shinigami decidió volver a su habitación.

Al caminar por los pasillos de regreso a su cuarto, algo extraño invadió el ser del shinigami, había tranquilidad, en exceso de hecho, demasiado tranquilo, por alguna razón se sintió mal, siempre pedía paz y serenidad, pero cuando se le otorgaba, pedía a gritos algo de "vida" algo de "rojo", la historia de su vida, un hombre exigente y que vive inconforme con todo, nunca nada es lo suficientemente bueno.

William llego hasta su alcoba, la puerta estaba entre abierta, Will frunció el ceño y entro de inmediato, para su sorpresa Sebastian Michaelis estaba recostado en su cama, plácidamente a lo largo del colchón con las piernas cruzada y este mayordomo leía un libro, bastante familiar para el shinigami, _"que sirviente tan poco profesional y holgazán"_; William cayó en la cuenta de cuál libro era y corrió para arrebatárselo, pero el demonio fue más rápido.

_**-A caso ¿este libro es suyo?-**_ cuestiono burlón el hombre de cabellos negros.

_**-Es algo muy cursi y absurdo ¿no cree?, jamás me imagine que el frío supervisor de Londres disfrutara de leer estas cosas…-**_

_**-… Morir por amor, dar tu vida para salvar a un ser querido, ¿usted moriría por alguien Spears?-**_ Sebastian hablaba entre risas reprimidas, acababa de leer _"la historia de Will el shinigami"._

_-__**¿De dónde sacaste este libro alimaña?-**_ William estaba realmente furioso, invoco su guadaña e intento atacar al mayordomo del infierno.

_**-¿Moriría por Grell san? ó ¿moriría por un mortal?- **_Sebastian no se rendiría, pudo sentir la incomodidad del gerente, así que este shinigami tiene de debilidades carnales, el demonio disfrutaría de llevar al límite al semidiós.

William volvió a atacar y en esta ocasión logro herir a Sebastian en el brazo causando que soltara el libro y este cayera al suelo. El mayordomo hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dispuso a retirarse.

_**-Por cierto, ese tonto libro estaba entre las pertenencias de su subordinado, he traído las pocas cosas que dejo a su recamara, espero no le moleste, pero ya no es necesario guardarle su alcoba a ese pelirrojo molesto-**_ Sebastian se marcho sin decir más.

Horas más tardes, cerca del medio día, Ciel ordeno partir hacia la tienda de Undertaker, el conde quería encontrar a Sutcliff de inmediato.

…

William va con la mirada hacia la ventana, aunque no lo parezca, está preocupado por Grell y mucho, desde que huyó los asesinatos crecieron y el mocoso Phantomhive le ha ordenado a Sebastian detenerlo a toda costa, sin importar que; el gerente suspira, está exhausto emocionalmente, está cansado de ser la niñera de su subordinado; no entiende por qué Sutcliff no se comporta como un adulto; frente a él van Sebastian y Ciel, mirándolo, Ciel tiene el ceño fruncido, está molesto con la presencia de la parca obscura. Lo único que quiere es que Sebastian termine con esto y que las parcas salgan de su vida, preferentemente muertas si es posible.

Sebastian lleva una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutara mucho destruir a estos shinigamis y consumir sus almas y si su amo no se apresura a tomar una decisión, también usara los cuerpos de los segadores para calmar su hambre. Aunque no es el único con ese pensamiento, Sutcliff es conocido en el infierno y más de un demonio desearía devorar su alma contaminada.

…

Los tres van en el carruaje conducido por Tanaka, finalmente llegan a su destino, Sebastian es el primero en bajar, ayudando a su amo a descender, le sigue William que rechaza toda ayuda y contacto físico por parte del demonio mayordomo, el sirviente de cabellos ébano entra a la tienda sin llamar antes, da un vistazo rápido y sonríe, no tienen que buscar más, el aroma de Grell inunda la tienda, la parca estuvo aquí, William también lo percibe y entra corriendo haciendo a un lado al mayordomo.

_**-¡Grell Sutcliff!-**_ llama de inmediato el shinigami obscuro, pero la única respuesta que recibe es la risa del sepulturero.

_**-Ese pelirrojo, hace mucho que no está aquí, llegan tarde hijo hahaha-**_

_**-¿A dónde se largo ese bicho?- **_exigió el conde.

_**-No sé, yo no lo he visto- **_el sepulturero hizo una seña de desdén con la mano y se encogió de hombros, para acto seguido comer una galleta.

_**-Señor-**_ William hizo una reverencia.

_**-Necesito encontrar al oficial Grell Sutcliff-**_ William pidió humilde.

_**-Es una lástima, esta mañana íbamos a divertirnos, pero el ya no estaba-**_ dijo con falsa tristeza el mayor.

_**-Solo me dejo más trabajo, un bello cuerpo si lo ven desde el punto de vista de un enterrador- **_sonríe y señala un cuerpo destazado sobre la mesa de autopsias, el hombre fue capado y abierto en canal, además de otros detalles que el viejo prefirió omitir, no importa lo que Ciel diga, el sigue siendo un niño y esto no es fácil de ver, se necesita un estomago fuerte.

_**-¿Ha sido Grell?-**_ cuestiona Ciel sonriendo.

_**-Usted sabe la respuesta mi querido conde…-**_

_**-…aunque él no es el autor intelectual-**_ la atención del anciano se dirigió a William.

_**-Debes mantener un ojo sobre él William, no solo las manos hahaha - **_el peligris hablo en tono burlón,

_**-Algo lo impulsa a asesinar nuevamente, aunque no les puedo asegurar que está completamente consciente de que lo hace-**_

William apretó sus puños, de no ser por los guantes de cuero, habría perforado su piel, salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que encontrar a Grell y evitar que siguiera causando destrozos, peor aún, evitar que se dañara a sí mismo. Sebastian intento salir tras Spears, pero Ciel se lo impidió, lo importante era encontrar a Grell y matarlo, después se encargarían del otro shinigami.

_**-Señor mayordomo… será mejor que no se meta con mis hijos-**_ advirtió el shinigami retirado.

_**-¿Es una amenaza?-**_ cuestiono sonriente el demonio.

_**-Más bien tómelo como una sugerencia…-**_

_**-… mi William es muy inestable y si no está su querido Grell, ¿Quién evitara que Will nos mate?-**_ unas grandes carcajadas llenaron el silencio sepulcral de la tienda.

_**-Ellos dos siempre han estado juntos, raras veces son separados y no duran mucho lejos uno del otro-**_ Undertaker se encoje de hombros mientras explica.

…

Raras veces shinigamis impuros toman altos mandos, pero siempre hay excepciones, no sería muy lógico poner a un demente al mando de toda una división, pero si sus dos cartas fuertes están locos… bueno, habrá que colocar al mando al más cuerdo de ambos.

En ocasiones, para encontrar el equilibrio es necesario complementar y hacer embonar las piezas faltantes, a veces hay que forzarlas a ajustar, cortando aquí y allá.

William Spears, un hombre en ocasiones bipolar y con un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo respecto al orden, la perfección y el control, necesita algo o mejor dicho alguien que lo haga mantener la cordura, alguien a quien dominar y controlar, "alguien a quien amar".

Grell Sutcliff, un alma libre y rebelde, poderoso y malcriado; abusado psicológicamente en su infancia por su tutor, dando como resultado a un trastornado de sexo confuso, una máquina de matar que lo único que busca es a alguien digno de su amor, alguien que "lo ame".

Sería muy tonto afectar el equilibrio de las cosas, solo por un deseo egoísta… pero a los demonios eso no les importa.

Grell desapareció… ¿por dónde empezar a buscarlo?; para William era un alivio y una carga menos el ya no estar en la mansión Phantomhive, aunque no debía bajar la guardia por nada en el mundo, ese mocoso y su mayordomo no se rendirían tan fácilmente.  
Sin más opciones, William regreso al despacho, "una preocupación más" tenía que ver en qué condiciones estaba su amada oficina y que destrozos habían ocasionado sus mediocres empleados en su ausencia; ya pensaría en como rescatar a Sutcliff después. Al llegar al despacho el gerente se llevo dos grandes sorpresas, una de ellas no tan agradable.  
El supervisor suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para ser víctima de una embolia o algún tipo de ataque cardiaco, pero para su alivio inesperado, al abrir las grandes puertas de la sede, y cruzar el umbral, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio, "demasiado sospechoso", William corrió hasta su oficina, recorriendo e inspeccionando cada pasillo, cubículo y rincón del edificio, evitando por supuesto la oficina de su jefe, todo estaba tranquilo y funcionando correctamente, incluso Ronald estaba trabajando en su lugar, William hubiera esperado un caos, incluso una orgia en el vestíbulo, pero no, nada de eso paso. Un flash rojo llamo su atención "Grell", en un parpadeo Grell desapareció, el shinigami de cabellos obscuros se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina, de seguro "su pelirrojo" estaba ahí.

Al entrar a su oficina, no estaba Grell, oh gran decepción, pero si estaba Alan en compañía de Eric, ambos subordinados se quedaron un poco en shock, no esperaban el regreso de su jefe, por lo menos no después de cierta información.

_**-Spears-**_ Eric murmuro con algo de sorpresa y un toque de desilusión, el gerente inoportuno interrumpió su oportunidad con Humphries.

_**-William san, ¡ha vuelto!-**_ Alan se expreso con algo más de alegría.

_**-Es obvio que regrese, trabajo aquí, honestamente, ¿no pudieron mandar alguien a buscarnos?, aun debemos encontrar a Sutcliff-**_ William hablo con algo de molestia, de verdad esperaba ser recibido con algo más de entusiasmo o por lo menos ser recibido por Grell.

_**-Claro que íbamos a buscarte, pero no pensamos que siguieras vivo, Sutcliff dijo que probablemente estabas muerto, estábamos a punto de ir a buscar tu cuerpo-**_ Eric hablo con algo de picardía y burla.

_**-¿Sutcliff?-**_ susurro William y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de su rojo empleado.

Al llegar a la puerta color cerezo con la placa de letras escarlata que anticipan quien es el propietario de la oficina, William se detuvo, pensó un poco y trato de relajarse, se ajusto los anteojos, alzo la mano para llamar antes de entrar, _"pero que idiotez, el nunca llama antes de entrar"_ pensó el gerente y tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió; se podría decir que su muerto corazón se detuvo por segunda vez, efectivamente Grell estaba en el interior, estaba sentado pero no estaba trabajando y no estaba solo, en la oficina estaba otro hombre sentado frente a la parca carmesí, ambos charlaban, incluso Grell se estaba riendo; la alegría se esfumo del cuerpo de William y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo a su subordinado y al hombre que lo acompañaba.

_**-¡William!-**_ exclamo con sorpresa el pelirrojo; de verdad esperaba que su jefe y ex-amigo estuviera muerto o por lo menos siguiera en cautiverio en la mansión de los Phantomhive.

_**-Es de muy mala educación entrar sin ser invitado antes señor gerente-**_ dijo algo molesto y entre dientes el pelirrojo, William no dijo nada y permaneció en la entrada.

_**-Hablaremos en otra ocasión-**_ Grell se despidió de su invitado, le dio la mano en un saludo formal y le indico marcharse, el joven que le acompañaba frunció el ceño algo molesto pero obedeció, se paro frente a William y le hizo una reverencia para retirarse, William pudo notar la molestia, incluso "odio" en los ojos de aquel hombre.

_**-Grell Sutcliff ¿Cuándo volviste?-**_ William hablo tranquilamente ocultando su molestia. El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_**-Pensé que estarías más feliz con… "Sebas-chan"–**_ se podía sentir algo de rencor en la voz del hombre afeminado.

_**-Sutcliff…-**_ William trago saliva y guardo silencio un momento, cuando quiso hablar nuevamente, supo que nada de lo que dijera ahora solucionaría las cosas con su empleado y amante, "amante" Grell era más que su subordinado o amigo, William tenia fuertes sentimientos por el pelirrojo problemático.

_**-¿Quién era él?-**_ William recobro la compostura, no mostraría debilidad frente a Sutcliff, no perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba, si Sutcliff quería pensar que él y ese maldito demonio eran algo más que enemigos, era problema del carmín, William no tenía nada que aclarar. Aun así… a William no le gustaba compartir, y Grell era suyo y de nadie más, ya sea como amigo o empleado, la parca roja le pertenece; su tiempo, sonrisas y atenciones, todo de Grell es suyo.

_**¿Él?-**_ el menor sonrió.

_**-Es mi nuevo subordinado, cuando llegue el ya me estaba esperando, sabe mucho de mí, muy lindo a decir verdad, sabes que no tengo interés en los niños, pero bueno, el no es un niño-**_ el pelirrojo hablo con ensoñación cómo una colegiala enamorada. William sintió su sangre hervir, todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por Grell y el idiota solo se dedica a coquetear y menear el trasero a cuanto imbécil se le pare enfrente.

_**-¡Eres un promiscuo!-**_ el gerente del despacho se acerco con su death scythe en mano con intensiones de golpear a Grell, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y de una patada en el estomago alejo a su patrón; el muro de su oficina se cuarteo. Grell camino hasta William que yacía en el suelo.

_**-No me retes Will cariño… eso no me gusta-**_ Grell escupió cada palabra con cierta ira, si William quería jugar rudo, Grell podía jugar también, y nadie mejor que un AAA.

_**-Cómo en los viejos tiempos Will-**_ El pelirrojo violento levanto a su jefe, le ajusto la corbata y dejo un rápido beso en sus labios para marcharse de inmediato.

_**-Por cierto, el jefe te está buscando, no está muy contento-**_ Grell dijo entre risitas tontas, guiño un ojo, mando un beso y desapareció.

_**-Honestamente-**_ William suspiro y se sacudió el polvo, miro el muro destrozado, ya descontaría la reparación de este del salario de Sutcliff, Will suspiro y se marcho rumbo a la oficina de su jefe inmediato, seguro tendría muchos problemas.

_**-¡Sutcliff es un peligro, debería de estar encerrado, encadenado como un animal salvaje Spears, usted ya no es capaz de controlarlo!-**_ El viejo shinigami trataba de no elevar su tono de voz, pero le fue imposible, Grell le costaba mucho dinero y tiempo valioso al reino shinigami, los ancianos no estaban dispuestos a tolerar más de esto la razón por la que William era gerente era porque podía controlar al pelirrojo endemoniado; su misión era mantener el orden, no ser el alcahuete del pelirrojo y solapar sus averías. Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el piso de gerencia, los empleados y secretarias que yacían fuera, cuchicheaban del asunto, "Spears se ha hecho muy suave, no es el mismo, es débil".

_**-Yo realmente me disculpo por los daños causados, me encargare de castigar al agente Grell Sutcliff- **_William hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba, de verdad el shinigami odiaba tener que reverenciar a otros por la ineptitud de su empleado.

_**-Esto no se solucionara con otra carta de disculpas supervisor Spears-**_ el jefe de William estaba realmente molesto, apretaba sus puños fuerte y respiraba pesadamente.

_**-Grell Sutcliff irá a terapia, además, su guadaña será confiscada y si al termino de la "rehabilitación" su subordinado no mejora, medidas drásticas serán tomadas, sabe a lo que me refiero, nadie es indispensable-**_ el viejo busco en sus cajones unas formas para enviar al psicólogo al pelirrojo cómo hace unos pocos años.

_**-¿Terapia?-**_ William susurro y medito un poco, recordando el caso de Jack el destripador, Grell tuvo terapia psicológica forzada, obviamente el pelirrojo no lo tomo a bien, aunque debió estar agradecido de ser libre y tomar la terapia en horas de trabajo la parca roja se comporto más violenta que de costumbre, ataco en varias ocasiones a la doctora, destruyo algunas oficinas y le retiro la palabra a William por un mes.

_**-Señor Spears, si no acata estas órdenes usted obtendrá un descenso de categoría y su guadaña será confiscada-**_ William estaba a punto de salir cuando estas palabras golpearon sus oídos. _"Honestamente"_ mascullo entre dientes y salió del despacho, tenía que informarle a su rojo subordinado de la decisión tomada.

William y Grell estaban juntos en el área de descanso, no es que el supervisor necesitara un descanso, la muerte no tiene tiempo para eso, pero el pelirrojo bipolar actuaba tranquilamente como si no hubiese atacado a su jefe por la mañana, Grell al ver a Will, corrió hasta él y se le repego como un gato, William tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad; charlaron poco y Grell lo miraba con adoración como siempre mientras le coqueteaba de vez en cuando; de verdad Sutcliff necesitaba ir al psiquiatra _"¿William le temía a su subordinado?", por supuesto que no, eso es absurdo, ellos eran mejores amigos, Grell no sería capaz de lastimarlo seriamente ¿o sí?_.

William se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiro, estaba fastidiado.

_**-¿Ocurre algo Will?-**_ Grell mostro preocupación por su jefe y se le ofreció un poco de café. El moreno acepto la taza con la bebida caliente y revitalizante y negó con la cabeza, dio unos sorbos aun con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Extraño cuando sonreías William, el trabajo te ha cambiado, antes solíamos divertirnos más-**_ Grell hizo un mohín infantil mientras le reprochaba a su jefe, tratando de parecer simpático.

_**-Estamos aquí para trabajar, no para socializar-**_ dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro el hombre mayor.

_**-Pero Will~ -**_ Grell se aferro a su brazo y segundos después se puso de pie y levantó a su jefe.

_**-Hace muchos años no vamos al lago, ¿podemos ir hoy? Por favor Will necesitas un descanso, solo unos minutos-**_ el pelirrojo ofreció los ojos de cachorro más grandes y tristes que pudo, logrando así ablandar el duro corazón de William.  
Mientras ambos hombres hablaban, ninguno se percato de que eran observados, aquellos ojos los veían con envidia y rencor, no es como que la vida de William fuese envidiable, era muy monótona y algo aburrida, pero el tenia a Grell.

…

El camino al mundo humano fue tranquilo, Grell iba aferrado al brazo de William como de costumbre, al llegar, el pelirrojo busco un lugar donde sentarse, bajo un árbol fue su elección, corrió hasta la sombra del cedro y se dejo caer pesadamente, William le siguió y se sentó a su lado, segundos después Grell se movió y se reacomodo entre las piernas de William, hizo a un lado su largo cabello escarlata y recargo su espalda sobre el pecho de su amigo, el moreno se sonrojó ligeramente.

Era una puesta de sol hermosa, el cielo anaranjado y el aire fresco golpeando sus rostros, William jugo un poco con los largos rizos de Grell, de verdad le gustaba su cabello, el afeminado hombre tenía mucho cuidado de su aspecto.

A William el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, el silencio y la paz del momento lo estaban conduciendo al mundo de los sueños, de repente se sintió muy cansado, lo único que quería era dormir un poco en su cama y olvidarse de todo; su letargo y ojos pesados se perdieron y de pronto y sin previo aviso se vio en la calle de la amargura cuando Grell abrió la boca, el pelirrojo siempre era muy impertinente.

_**-Hey Will, ¿tu morirías por alguien?-**_ la pregunta sin fundamentos salió de la nada y no pudo ser ignorada.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ William cuestiono confundido.

_**-¿Has amado a alguien tanto que morirías por esa persona?-**_ Grell repitió su pregunta. William cerró los ojos y decidió no prestarle atención a su compañero.

_**-William ¿matarías por amor?-**_ Grell no se dará por vencido.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de golpe y en un movimiento se puso de pie dejando caer a Grell que se golpeo la cabeza contra el césped seco.

_**-Honestamente-**_ William se ajusto las gafas, sacudió la tierra y comenzó a caminar.

_**-Eres un idiota Sutcliff-**_ dijo entre dientes y abrió un portal para volver a su reino.

_El ¿porqué de la ira de William?... bueno, viejos y amargos recuerdos golpearon su mente, por más que quería olvidar su pasado humano, tal parece que este no lo abandonaría; de camino a su casa recordó claramente cada palabra y cada golpe. El momento en el que mato a su prometida promiscua e infiel y como se suicido después._

XxX

Los gritos y sollozos falsos pidiendo misericordia, que dejara de golpearla, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y miedo profundo al ver el arma. La ira y la adrenalina cegaron a William, quería dispararle como a ese maldito con el que la encontró revolcándose, pero no, la mataría con sus manos, su padre siempre tuvo razón, si era gentil con las mujeres estas lo traicionarían.

Christina lucho y lo golpeó con sus pocas fuerzas pero el miedo le impedía coordinar sus movimientos y pensamientos, rasguño el rostro de William haciéndolo sangrar.  
William la golpeo en la cabeza hasta que esta dejo de luchar, pero ella seguía viva, aun respiraba aunque con dificultad, las manos grandes y ásperas del moreno se aferraron al delgado y frágil cuello de Christina, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y nuevamente trato de liberarse, aunque ya no tenía fuerzas, pronto dejo de moverse por completo, en su rostro quedo plasmado el rictus mortis del pavor.

William se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y un ataque de ansiedad lo inundo, tenía miedo y odio, miro el cuerpo inerte de su ex prometida, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y golpeo el pecho estático de la joven; unos minutos más permaneció dentro de la casa que algún día compartiría con su futura esposa ahora muerta, se recostó un rato junto al cadáver y cuando por fin se sintió tranquilo se levanto y salió del lugar, corrió sin rumbo fijo aparentemente hasta llegar al lago a donde su padre los llevaba después de golpear a su madre por hacer las cosas mal, mismo al que llevaría a Grell en un futuro.  
William se lavo las manos y el rostro en el agua cristalina ahora algo turbia por la poca sangre enjuagada ahí, más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía débil y cansado, necesitaba un refugio, seguramente encontrarían los cuerpos esa misma noche, al no regresar Christina a su casa, el padre de la joven y jefe de William la mandaría buscar.  
William camino hasta su casa, al llegar con sus padres les conto todo lo ocurrido, su madre lo miro con tristeza y algo de terror, le sorprendió mucho la confesión de su hijo, pero no podía juzgarlo. En cambio su padre… el no tuvo ninguna reacción, por lo menos no la demostró.

William ahora estaba seguro en casa; su padre como oficial lo encubriría y mantendría lejos de la justicia, el oficial Thomas Spears hizo parecer que un ladrón se metió a la casa y mato a la joven y a su amante; la familia de Christina después de enterarse de la infidelidad de su hija, no tuvo cara con que reclamar la ausencia de Will en el funeral, la suerte estaba del lado de William T. Spears pero su consciencia no lo dejaba vivir tranquilamente, no paso mucho cuando William no pudo más, tomo el arma que su padre le obsequio y se disparo en la cabeza.

…

Su cuerpo inerte yacía en un gran charco de sangre, el disparo se escucho en toda la casa, los gritos y lamentos de la señora Spears se escucharon hasta en las calles, su padre trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba atrancada. Después de recibir un disparo en la cabeza y volarte el cerebro, sería lógico estar muerto, pero no fue así, no del todo, William estaba de pie junto a su cuerpo.

Para convertirse en shinigami, su alma y cinematic record debieron ser sometidos a todo un proceso de revisión, pero como ya dijimos, la suerte estaba del lado de Will, el shinigami legendario fue el encargado de cosecharlo. Para Spencer, William era un alma productiva y beneficiosa, aunque demente.

Está severamente castigado el suicidarse y William debía ir al infierno, pero con ayuda del ahora Undertaker, William entro a la academia shinigami, el seria un empleado estupendo.

_**-Las amamos y nos vuelven locos ¿no es así hijo? hahaha-**_ el hombre de cabellos plata dijo sonriente, paso por encima del cadáver de William y ambos se marcharon.  
Finalmente la puerta del cuarto de Will se abrió, la madre del ahora difunto se desmayo y su padre enloqueció, el siempre fue un hombre enfermo de la cabeza.  
Ni siquiera William sabe que fue de sus padres después de eso, nunca quiso ver el dooms day book de los Spears, seguramente se volvieron locos y terminaron matándose también, realmente no importa, hace muchísimo más de un lustros que eso paso.

_**Lamento si Will es un poco OOC.**_


	29. Capítulo 29 SENTIMIENTOS vs OBLIGACIONES

_**Sebas y Ciel aunque no tengan una participación muy activa, siguen formando parte de la historia, gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

_**En lo personal creo que Eric es malhablado y grosero, en ocasiones puede usar lenguaje vulgar, más cuando se trata de Grell o esta borracho, así es como yo lo manejo, pido disculpas si no les gusta o les parece demasiado atrevido de mi parte.**_

_**-¿Qué he hecho mal ahora Will?-**_ Grell pregunta con el ceño fruncido, hace unos minutos estaba platicando tranquilamente en el área de descanso con Eric y de de repente William le llamo a su oficina, el supervisor no suele llamar al pelirrojo a su oficina nunca a menos de que se trate de un regaño, por lo general siempre es Grell el que entra al despacho de William sin ser llamado.

_**-Nada aun espero-**_ dijo William mientras rebuscaba entre sus cajones, él sabía que esta calma se esfumaría en cuanto le diera las nuevas buenas a su subordinado.

Grell alzó una ceja y se inclino hacia el frente para mirar mejor lo que William hacia, de pronto el moreno suspiro y de modo brusco le entrego una hoja, Grell la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó, con solo el membrete su ira comenzó a crecer pero se mantuvo calmado, a media hoja, el carmín rompió el documento a la mitad y se levanto de su asiento aventando los dos trozos de papel a su patrón.

_**-¡Sutcliff!-**_ espeto con molestia William.

_**-Debes estar "loco" si crees que iré al psiquiatra William Spears-**_ respondió el pelirrojo sin mirar atrás y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. William se ajusto las gafas y salió tras de él.

_**-Eso no es a tu elección Grell Sutcliff-**_ el hombre mayor alcanzó al pelirrojo y lo tomó del brazo fuertemente, la parca roja lucho por soltarse pero William no cedió ante su compañero, rápido llegaron a ese infierno rojo que Grell solía llamar oficina y ambos se encerraron.

_**-No pienso ir-**_ contesto tranquilamente Grell mientras tomaba asiento en el lovesit de cuero rojo que tenía en su oficina.

_**-¡Este trabajo me ha costado más de 80 malditos años de mi existencia y no voy a perderlo por tú culpa!-**_ William hablo con tono sombrío de voz, con los dientes muy apretados y tomando a Grell por la barbilla con su mano derecha y con la izquierda apretando el hombro del pelirrojo contra el respaldo del sillón inmovilizándolo.

_**-Tsk-**_ Grell chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada, realmente no le interesaba lo que William tuviese que decir.

_**-Escúchame bien Grell Sutcliff-**_ el shinigami obscuro soltó un poco su agarre.

_**-Yo se que debió ser difícil lidiar toda tu infancia con dos hombres que abusaban de ti, pero no puedes descargar tus frustraciones matando a inocentes-**_ William hablo tranquilamente, pensó mucho sus palabras, tenia incluso un discurso planeado sobre abuso sexual en niños, el no pretendía arriesgarse con su subordinado después de leer sus expedientes clínicos anteriores.

Grell abrió mucho los ojos y una vez liberado por su jefe el pelirrojo tomo a William por la garganta tirándolo al suelo y montándolo.

_**-¿Qué acabas de decir Will querido?-**_ la parca carmesí pregunto con rabia disimulada.

William trato de alejar las manos de Grell que aunque pequeñas eran muy fuertes y esas malditas uñas largas se estaban encarnando en su pálida piel, pensó un poco y no encontró error en sus palabras anteriores.

_**-¿Estás diciendo que mi amado padre me violó?-**_ cuestionó ejerciendo más presión en el cuello del hombre que yacía bajo el.

_**-Yo… no he dicho tal cosa… de… Alexander…-**_ trato de explicar el supervisor, pero su tráquea se estaba cerrando y le costaba trabajo hablar.

_**-Entonces sugieres que mi tío lo hizo-**_ la cara del pelirrojo estaba tan roja como su cabello.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, esto es muy poco profesional, soy tu jefe, suéltame en este instante-**_ William exigió y al no recibir respuesta de su atacante invocó su death scythe listo para atacar a Grell.

El shinigami rojo vio la guadaña de su jefe y lo soltó de inmediato ayudándolo a levantarse de forma brusca y poco amable.

_**-Yo no digo que abusaran sexualmente de ti-**_ explico William mientras se arreglaba la corbata, aunque interiormente si tenía sospechas de que el pelirrojo sufrió de tal situación.

_**-Pero es obvio que Brendan no fue el mejor tutor y Alexander no hizo nada por evitar tales abusos-**_

_**-Mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para evitar que el estúpido consejo me asesinara y Brendan… bueno, fue un maldito bastardo, pero… esa era su forma de amarnos, el solo nos protegía- **_Grell hablo tranquilamente y tomo asiento tras su escritorio, comenzó a llenar unos papeles y no volvió a mirar a la cara a Will.

_**-Debes ir a terapia, es una orden irrevocable, no me obligues a obligarte-**_ William camino hasta Grell parándose atrás de él y colocó la orden de internamiento frente al pelirrojo, después coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Grell y espero una respuesta positiva, cómo gerente del despacho, bien podría mandar encerrar a Grell de la forma violenta pero no lo haría, lo mejor sería llevar las cosas suaves con el afeminado segador.

_**-Yo no lo hice William, yo no mate a nadie-**_ Grell susurro.

_**-Ambos sabemos que lo hiciste, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma estas asesinando de nuevo, Undertaker dijo que no eras el autor intelectual pero es obvio que tú los estas matando- **_explico William sin soltar los hombros del pelirrojo.

_**-Vas a dejarme solo-**_ dice en un susurro el pelirrojo.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ Will no entiende.

_**-Antes de que ascendieras de puesto, me internaron, tú me dejaste solo todo ese tiempo, no quiero estar solo-**_ dice con amargura la cabeza roja.

William se desconcertó un poco, ¿Cómo es que Grell recuerda eso?.

_**-Estás confundido, ahora si me permites debo volver al trabajo, y tú también… tienes trabajo atrasado-**_ William se ajusto las gafas dispuesto a irse.

_**-¡Eres un maldito enfermo adicto al trabajo! **_Grito el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

_**-No eres más que un niño malcriado-**_ murmuro con dietes apretados el gerente.

_**-Y tú… no eres más que un estúpido esclavo del tiempo, nunca tienes espacio para mí, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ti-**_ el pelirrojo comenzó a alzar su tono de voz.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, conoces mi horario de trabajo, si llegas a tiempo a mi oficina podré atenderte- **_William mantuvo su fría fachada de tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

_**-Tiempo, horario, bla, bla, bla-**_ arremedo el pelirrojo burlón.

_**-¿Quieres tiempo especial?... dime ¿Por qué debería yo de dedicarte tiempo especial a ti, no eres más que un simple empleado más, mi subordinado-**_espetó con una sonrisa cruel, en el fondo William sabía que esas palabras dañarían a Grell.

Grell invoco su guadaña y corto a la mitad su escritorio, para acto seguido salir de la oficina, trozos de madera y documentos terminaron en el suelo, William se apretó el puente de la nariz, ya descontaría el costo de los daños del salario del pelirrojo, sinceramente, Will no entendía cómo es que con tantas reducciones salariales y descensos de categoría es que la parca roja tenía dinero para alimentarse correctamente y mantener sus caprichos, aunque tal vez la falta de alimento saludable afectaba su cerebro y su capacidad de raciocinio.

_**-Rápido, dense prisa, no hay tiempo para holgazanear-**_ En el despacho todos están muy acelerados el día de hoy, William está más estresado de lo normal; ¿Por qué?, bueno, hoy un supervisor irá a revisar las instalaciones, Will odia los días como hoy, los viejos buscan por todos los rincones, hasta por debajo de las piedras en busca de una falla, incluso un cabello fuera de su lugar, todo será inspeccionado y sancionado.

_**-¡¿Dónde está Grell Sutcliff?!-**_ pide William; el gerente no perdonara ningún retraso el día de hoy; los demás shinigamis se miran unos a otros.

_**-Nadie ha visto a Grell senpai-**_ responde Alan.

_**-Honestamente-**_ masculla el moreno y comienza a buscar su rojo empleado.

…

_**-Yo no los mate Eric-**_ dice sonriente el pelirrojo y da un bocado a su panecillo.

_**-¿A quién crees que engañas rojo?-**_ el escoses se burla y roba un trozo de comida a su colega carmesí, Grell frunce el ceño y aleja de las manos de Eric su comida.

_**-¿Cómo puedo demostrar que yo no lo hice?-**_ pregunta seductoramente al oído del rubio, la piel de Eric se eriza y este suspira irritado.

_**-Aléjate fenómeno-**_ Eric empuja a Grell, el pelirrojo hace un puchero.

_**-Por los viejos tiempos Eric, solíamos ser tan unidos-**_ Grell habla con malicia y abraza al rubio.

_**-Alan no tiene que enterarse- **_el cálido aliento de Grell hace estremecer a Eric, pero la mención de Alan lo hace volver a la realidad.

_**-No menciones a Alan; además, si Spears se entera te va a matar-**_

_**-Te preocupas mucho por Alan, ¿en verdad crees que alguien tan bueno como él se fijará en un alma negra como la tuya?, estas condenado Eric- **_Grell dice con picardía y abraza más fuerte a su compañero por la espalda.

_**-¿Condenado?-**_ se burla el rubio.

_**-Si alguien aquí ardera en el infierno eres tú Grell-**_ Eric tomo al pelirrojo de la muñeca torciéndola dolorosamente y causando que Grell chille de dolor y deje de abrazarlo.

_**-La misma pregunta me hago yo, ¿cómo alguien tan serio y profesional como Spears puede amar a una ramera como tú?, debes ser muy bueno en la cama-**_ se burla el rubio pero mantiene una expresión molesta en su rostro, prácticamente estas son las platicas que sostiene con el pelirrojo, se insultan todos los días pero Grell siempre vuelve por más.

_**-Oh, eso lo sabes muy bien tú cariño-**_ el pelirrojo acaricia la mejilla de Slingby.

_**-Dime Eric, para el uniforme de Escocia ¿usan falda?, apuesto a que luce estupenda en tus piernas-**_ Grell comienza a reír y aprieta juguetonamente el muslo del rubio.

_**-No, y no es una falda, se llama . Eres un maldito depravado Sutcliff-**_ Eric golpea la mano de Grell y se levanta.

_**-La depravación en mi es sensual- **_Grell guiña un ojo y se aferra del brazo de Eric para salir de ahí juntos.

_**-Y Will… Will no quiere saber nada de mí-**_ habla con tristeza la parca afeminada. Eric alza una ceja y mira detenidamente a Grell.

_**-¡Grell Sutcliff, Eric Slingby!-**_ la voz resuena en toda la cafetería, los dos empleados se sobre saltan un poco, no se esperaban que nadie entrara.

_**-¡Will!-**_ Grell corre hasta donde William e intenta abrazarlo pero el gerente se hace a un lado haciendo que Grell se estrelle en el suelo.

_**-Honestamente… hoy seremos sometidos a una revisión intensiva y ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo-**_ habla molesto y sale del lugar, Grell lo sigue y Eric suspira con fastidio, estar con Grell siempre le causa problemas.

_**-¡William!-**_ reclama el pelirrojo.

_**-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-**_ Cuestiona entristecido.

_**-La vergüenza es poco para lo que me hacen sentir tus estupideces- **_

_**-¿Por qué me tratas así?-**_ Grell alza la voz molesto.

_**-¿Cómo debo tratarte si cada vez que creo que puedo confiar en ti me decepcionas mostrándome lo contrario?-**_ William dice y sale de la oficina de Grell. El moreno tiene un nudo en la garganta, está molesto, sabe que el pelirrojo estaba coqueteando con Eric.

_**-¡Eres cruel!-**_ Grell grita con fingido acongojo, tal vez algo de chantaje funcione para ablandar el muerto corazón de su Will.

_**-¿Por qué me conviertes en un hombre mezquino?, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el malo?-**_ las palabras de William un toque de amargura_**.**_

_**-¿Will?- **_Grell se sorprende un poco.

_**-Lo único que he hecho desde que te conozco es soportar tu ineptitud, solapar y encubrir tus travesuras, ¡cuidar de ti!-**_

El pelirrojo agacha la mirada avergonzado, _"¿en verdad es una carga tan terrible para su patrón?, tal vez Sebas-chan tenía razón, William sería más feliz si el demonio lo matase"._

_**-Lo siento William-**_Grell se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina.

Ha pasado una semana desde que William discutió con Grell, en todo ese tiempo la parca roja ha cumplido cabalmente con su trabajo, no ha irrumpido en la oficina de su jefe ni ha aflojado el ritmo de trabajo, cumplió eficientemente hasta hoy; el día de hoy Grell no se presento a trabajar.

William disfruto de ese respiro que su subordinado exasperante le brindo, aunque siempre se mantuvo a la espera de que Grell regresara a la normalidad acosándolo como siempre, cuando escuchaba el golpeteo de unos tacones contra las baldosas del piso, siempre se ponía a alerta, pero para su "decepción", solo se trataba de alguna secretaria; para alivio del gerente, su rutina del almuerzo no se vio mermada, puntualmente Grell asistió al comedor y se sentó junto a William, aunque no cruzaron palabra alguna.

Hoy, en todo el día William no ha visto a Grell, pensó que tal vez el pelirrojo ya había vuelto a la normalidad, holgazaneando y perdiendo el tiempo coqueteando con otros.

Las 4:00 pm y Grell no se presenta a comer, William se siente ansioso y nervioso, para la mala suerte de todos los otros empleados, el supervisor recala contra todos sin excepción alguna.

…

_**-Estúpido Sutcliff senpai-**_ se queja Ronald Knox; el rubio estaba conquistando a la nueva secretaria del jefe de William y Spears lo avergonzó frente a ella, lo tomo de la oreja y se lo llevo lejos mientras lo reprendía, para acto seguido llevarlo a su oficina y darle una extensa conferencia sobre lo mal visto y penado que es el acoso sexual dentro de las instalaciones de la sede.

_**-Seguramente debe estar cogiendo con ese demonio asqueroso-**_ dijo Eric encogiéndose de hombros

_**-¡Eric!-**_ reprendió Alan alterado por el lenguaje altisonante de su amigo.

_**-Es verdad y no lo niegues, de no ser así yo te hubiese curado-**_ el escoses habla con amargura y sale del área de cubículos. Alan suspira resignado y continua con su trabajo.

_**-Ustedes no se llevan muy bien con Sutcliff senpai ¿cierto Alan senpai?-**_ pregunta algo avergonzado el joven rubio. Alan suspira, hace a un lado el papeleo y se dirige a Ronald.

_**-Eric tiene razón, Grell lo delató… pero también evitó que nos ejecutaran, logró que William san fuese indulgente -**_ el castaño sonrió tristemente.

-¿_**Crees que sería mejor si Sutcliff senpai no regresara nunca?-**_ cuestiona Ron mientras mira el cubículo vacío del pelirrojo, lugar que le es asignado cuando es castigado, prácticamente pierde el derecho a una oficina propia todos los días.

_**-Grell senpai es muy importante para William san-**_ dice en tono silencioso Alan.

_**-Si Spears sensei perdiera a Sutcliff senpai, seguramente William nos mataría a todos, sería como si Eric senpai te perdiera a ti Alan senpai-**_ contesta sonriente el joven rubio.

_**-Parece que todos aquí tienen una pareja estable menos yo-**_ Ronald dijo con dramatismo e hizo un mohín.

_**-¡¿Pareja?!-**_ el castaño pregunta algo alarmado.

_**-Sí, tu y Eric, William y Grell-**_ Ron agacha la cabeza y una nube de desolación lo abruma.

_**-Nosotros solo somos amigos-**_ Alan trata de controlar su sonrojo, Ronald se percata de la incomodidad de su colega y sonríe, se levanta y palmea su espalda.

_**-Por supuesto Alan senpai, también soy solo amigo de las mujeres de este edificio-**_ Ronald se ríe sínicamente y sale de los cubículos para entregar sus informes a William.

…

Ronald llama a la puerta de William y una vez que este le autoriza entrar Ron da un paso al interior de la oficina de su patrón, por alguna extraña razón la habitación se siente más sombría y fría que en otras ocasiones.

_**-¿Has visto a Grell Sutcliff?-**_ pregunta William sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, el gerente se encuentra de pie frente al ventanal con los brazos en la espalda, su postura es perfecta, ni una arruga se puede ver en su traje, sus ojos están ocultos bajo el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas, su presencia es imponente.

_**-No señor, desde ayer por la noche no lo he visto, fuimos a un pub en Londres pero no permaneció mucho rato-**_ Ronald respondió y camino hasta el escritorio de madera fina de su jefe para dejar los documentos y salir lo antes posible de su oficina, no quería que William le otorgara horas extra.

William dirigió la mirada a los documentos, tomo asiento y cuando Ronald estaba a punto de salir, el shinigami obscuro hablo de nuevo.

_**-Tú… y Eric Slingby salen mucho con Grell Sutcliff ¿cierto?-**_ más que pregunta era una acusación bien fundamentada, cuando el escoses discute con Alan, Eric suele invitar a Grell para beber juntos y cuando a Ronald lo dejan plantado, el joven rubio sale con el pelirrojo, Grell siempre le da buenos consejos sobre las chicas.

**-Bueno… Sutcliff senpai dijo… que no se sentía muy bien, que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba desahogarse- **dijo nervioso el rubio de dos tonos.

-_**Bien, puedes retirarte-**_ Ronald obedeció, hizo una reverencia y salió; William salió después de él.

William llego hasta el domicilio de Grell, el gerente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su poca salud mental por el pelirrojo, pero tampoco quería mellar más su relación con este, trataría de hablar con el de una forma civilizada si es que esa palabra existe en el idioma de la parca roja.

_**-Sutcliff-**_ el segador obscuro llamó a la puerta, espero un poco y al no recibir respuesta rápido llamó por segunda vez y cuando la puerta se abrió, William sintió que todo en lo que creía se iba por el desagüe.

_**-William-**_ Brendan Sutcliff abrió la puerta, en su cara se dibujaba una mueca divertida al ver el rostro de William.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_ cuestiono William aun en shock, hasta donde recuerda el viejo estaba catatónico.

_**-Que grosero-**_ se burlo Brendan.

_**-Bueno, yo soy Sutcliff y esta es mi casa, ¿algún problema?-**_ dijo sonriente el tío de Grell.

_**-¿Dónde está Grell Sutcliff?- **_pidió William y entro a la casa sin ser invitado, Brendan frunció el ceño y siguió a Spears hasta la sala, no había señas del pelirrojo por ningún lugar.

_**-¿Qué haces en mi casa Spears?-**_ cuestiono molesto Brendan.

_**-Quiero… - **_se aclaro la garganta William.

-_**Necesito hablar con Grell Sutcliff-**_ respondió y tomo asiento, el tío de Grell se aprovecho de la situación y tomo a William por la corbata apretadamente.

_**-¿Crees que te puedes "tirar" a mi hijo cuando se te dé la gana?-**_ dijo con los dientes apretados Brendan. Más que nuca William supo que estos dos eran familia, estaban igual de locos.

_**-Escucha William, Grell es mío, tengo planes para él-**_ escupió el mayor.

_**-¡Oh Will!-**_ canturreo Grell al salir de la cocina con un poco de té, colocó la bandeja en la mesita de la sala y tomó asiento entre ambos hombres.

_**-Parece que Brendan hizo un pacto con el diablo ¿no lo crees Will?- **_se burlo el pelirrojo y sirvió un poco de té para los tres.

_**-Los milagros existen hijo, si existimos nosotros ¿por qué no creer en los "milagros"?-**_ respondió Brendan y comenzó a reír.

_**-Aquellos shinigamis que vendan su alma serán ejecutados de inmediato-**_ dijo William mirando a Brendan.

_**-Oh, pero mi alma no está a la venta William, no soy tan tonto-**_ Brendan dijo sonriente y tomo a Grell por el mentón mirándolo tiernamente.

_**-Aunque tengo a mi Grell-**_ al oír _"mi Grell"_ William apretó los puños, Grell no le pertenecía a nadie, en todo caso el pelirrojo era suyo y no de ese viejo pervertido.

_**-Muchos harían lo que fuese por el alma de Grell ¿no es así William?-**_

_**-¿Tú no salvarías el alma de mi sobrino, Spears?-**_ Brendan cuestiono con malicia.

_**-Will cariño, ¿has venido para hablar del "abuso" con mi tío?-**_ pregunto en burla el pelirrojo, al oído de William, el gerente se maldijo mentalmente, si Grell le conto a su tío, sería muy vergonzoso.

_**-¿Por qué faltaste al trabajo?-**_ pregunta el gerente molesto.

_**-Oh, eso es mi culpa, llegue sin previo aviso anoche por la madrugada, le pedí a Grell que se quedara conmigo este día - **_respondió Brendan con una sonrisa.

_**-Debemos volver al despacho Grell Sutcliff-**_ William se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo, Grell hizo una mueca molesta, se despidió de Brendan, siguió a su jefe; el viejo Brendan siempre mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Cuando las dos parcas regresaron a la sede, se llevaron una muy desagradable sorpresa, desde antes de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio, se pueden escuchar gritos y sollozos, las alarmas son activadas; de inmediato William invoca su death scythe y entra al edificio, hay muebles destruidos, algunas secretarias están asustadas, se pueden escuchar las voces de todos los demás oficiales en el piso de arriba, de inmediato William sube las escaleras hasta llegar a donde la verdadera acción y el caos.

_**-¡William senpai!-**_ llamo uno de los empleados con guadaña en mano.

_**-Dos demonios… entraron al despacho, vienen por Grell senpai…-**_ explico el hombre que se veía muy alarmado, William se tensó de inmediato al escuchar que dos demonio profanaron la santidad de la sede.

_**-Uno de ellos… dijo ser Sebas-chan, que el señor Grell sabría de que se trata, los esperan en su oficina William senpai- **_concluyó el shinigami y los guió a la oficina de William, Spears maldijo toda la situación, él sabía que no sería tan fácil librarse de esas alimañas.

Grell invoco su amada sierra de cadena, el rugir del motor ahogó los demás ruidos y se apresuro a entrar a la oficina de su jefe, oh, ya le mostraría a su sexy demonio el no intentar tocar a su William nunca más.

…

Al entrar a la oficina de Spears, la peste infernal revolvió el estomago de William y del otro shinigami, Grell pareció no inmutarse ante el aroma y entro como si nada, En la silla de William yacía sentado tranquilamente Ciel Phantomhive, junto a él estaba Sebastian Michaelis sirviéndole té.

_**-William, pensé que tendría que mandar a Sebastian a buscarte-**_ dijo Ciel mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida humeante.

_**-Tomen asiento por favor, mi amo quiere tratar unos negocios con ustedes-**_ invito el mayordomo y sirvió dos tazas más de té.

_**-No tenemos nada que hablar con los monstruos como ustedes, ahora retírense-**_ exigió el supervisor.

_**-¿De verdad quieres conservar a ese bicho rojo sin importar el precio que tengas que pagar?-**_ se burló el joven demonio, William se ajusto las gafas.

_**-Entrégame a ese amanerado promiscuo y dejare de irrumpir en tu pacífico mundo, sería una lástima sacar de balance todo tu esfuerzo ¿no crees William?-**_ propuso el demonio y se levanto de la silla para caminar rumbo a Grell.

_**-El oficial Grell Sutcliff no es un objeto para trueques ni una moneda de cambio-**_ exclamó William.

_**-¡Grell debe ser castigado!-**_ Ciel espetó con rabia azotando los puños contra el escritorio. Grell frunció el ceño y atacó al nuevo demonio con su sierra de cadena, pero el ataque fue interrumpido por Sebastian; Grell sonrió, de verdad iba a disfrutar de esto, hacía cuanto no se divertía, comenzó a blandir su guadaña para atacar a Sebastian, pero todos los golpes eran falsos, solo estaba calentando y provocando al sirviente del infierno.

_**-¡Sutcliff!, deja de jugar-**_ reprendió el shinigami obscuro y ataco a Sebastian, el demonio fue más rápido.

_**-De verdad no tiene buena condición física como hace creer su cuerpo William-**_ dijo con malicia el demonio que tomo el polo de poda y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Will aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

_**-¡Sebastian!-**_ gritaron al unísono Ciel y Grell; ninguno estaba dispuesto a permitir que el demonio se propasara de nuevo con el shinigami estoico.

_**-¡Vaya!, y yo que pensé que el único enfermo amante de demonios era mi sobrino, que decepción Spears.- **_una voz burlona se escucho desde el umbral de la puerta de la oficina, todos dirigieron la mirada en dirección de la puerta y ahí estaba Brendan Sutcliff con una sonrisa arrogante con su guadaña que consistía en unas tijeras grandes de poda.

_**-Nos retiramos ahora shinigamis, pero vendré por Grell-**_ amenazó Ciel y desapareció con su mayordomo.

_**-¿Brendan?-**_ cuestiono Grell mientras ayudaba a William a ponerse de pie.

_**-Te salve la vida William, ¿cómo piensas pagármelo?, ¿tal vez con tu alma?-**_ pregunto sonriente el tío del pelirrojo y entro a la oficina, William frunció el ceño, él no podía estar en deuda con ambos Sutcliff, era humillante.

Los demonios no han vuelto a hacerse presentes, pero William vive con delirio de persecución, necesita unas vacaciones, gustoso las tomaría con Grell, pero es obvio que su tío no piensa separarse del pelirrojo, desde el regreso de Brendan, el viejo se ha enlistado nuevamente en las filas de shinigamis de élite, los jefes de Spears lo aceptaron con gusto…

_**-Bueno William, creo que esta noticia te alegrara, ya no eres el encargado de Sutcliff-**_ informo el patrón de Will con una sonrisa, El gerente del despacho palideció.

_**-¡¿Qué?! Grell Sutcliff no puede permanecer sin supervisión-**_ exclamo alarmado William.

_**-Eso lo sabemos, pero ya que su tutor original está de vuelta, pues que mejor que su tío se ocupe de él, tómalo como una recompensa Spears, no tendrás que lidiar con ese pelirrojo, cualquier queja ira directo a Brendan Sutcliff-**_ el mayor abrazo por los hombros a William.

William hizo una reverencia y salió del salón de conferencias, _"nadie le quitaría la custodia del pelirrojo"._

La vida está jugando sucio con William, demonios impertinentes, tíos celosos, patrones molestos, ¿porque el destino se empeña en tomar a Grell lejos de su lado?.

-_**Tenemos un contrato demonio, ¿Qué no piensas cumplirlo?, ¡tienes que obedecerme!-**_ espetó molesto el shinigami.

_**-Ciel Phantomhive no es sirviente de nadie-**_ respondió arrogante el joven demonio.

_**-No has cumplido con lo que deseo, no puedes consumir el alma de Grell aun- **_dijo molesto el viejo desgraciado, Ciel solo sonrió y recargo su espalda en el respaldo de su silla de madera fina.

_**-Tu estas de píe, así que considero que el trato está cerrado-**_ dijo Ciel.

_**-Si tú no puedes cumplir entonces quiero que tu mayordomo me sirva-**_ exigió Brendan.

_**-¿Sebastian?, si que los shinigamis son idiotas, Sebastian es mi mayordomo, mío y de nadie más, el está atado a mí de por vida, solo me sirve a mí, tú no puedes darle ordenes-**_ aclaro Ciel mientras sonreía burlón.

_**-De verdad yo no sé qué es lo que vieron esos idiotas en los demonios-**_ murmuro haciendo referencia a su hermano Alexander y a su sobrino Grell que tienen debilidad por los demonios.

_**-Al vender tu alma ya no hay vuelta atrás shinigami, iras al infierno-**_ dijo Sebastian.

_**-Oh, el infierno será mejor que yacer en el estomago de un demonio-**_ se burlo Brendan.

_**-Y yo no he vendido mi alma, yo sabía que algún día Grell me iba a servir para algo útil-**_ la maldad brillaba en los ojos del tío del pelirrojo.

_**-Vender a su sobrino, su propia sangre, que despreciable, parece que los shinigamis son tan ruines como los humanos-**_ Sebastian escupió con odio.

_**-Esta situación es culpa de Grell, el es muy tonto y de no haberme atacado en el pasado, yo no hubiese recurrido a unos repulsivos seres como ustedes, además, fue tu amo quien me contacto, yo no los llame-**_ Brendan hablo con indiferencia.

_**-¿Te preocupas por Grell, Sebastian?, no hace falta, William ya lo hace por todos nosotros, a ese paso morirá joven… pero si interfiere con mis planes, tendré que ayudarlo a alcanzar el cielo-**_ Brendan comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

_**-¿Qué quieres shinigami?-**_ pregunto molesto Ciel, el estaba tranquilo en "compañía" de su mayordomo y este tonto shinigami los interrumpió.

_**-No molestes a Grell en un tiempo, no quiero que Spears sospeche, aun no es tiempo-**_ Brendan se levanto y salió de la oficina del antiguo conde.

…

_**-No quiero que rondes a William-**_ exigió Ciel.

_**-¿Está celoso a caso mi querido Bocchan?-**_ dijo en tono burlón el mayordomo del infierno.

_**-Sebastian, no puedes tocar al shinigami William Spears… ¡es una orden!-**_ Ciel no sería la burla de nadie.

_**-Yes… my Lord-**_ Sebastian no tuvo opción, con una mueca de desagrado y con la mano en su negro corazón acepto la orden con una reverencia.

_**-No debió hacer un contrato con un shinigami, amo-**_ dijo Sebastian mientras servía algo más de té para el conde, aunque para el nuevo demonio el té no tenia sabor alguno en su boca, era una vieja costumbre el seguir consumiéndolo.

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que cometí un error?-**_ cuestiono Ciel apretando los puños.

_**-No señor**_- respondió Sebastian y se retiro, aun tenía más cosas que hacer.

La noche llego pronto, el turno de William había terminado rápido afortunadamente y el shinigami salió de inmediato en dirección a su casa para refugiarse y descansar; en la calle todo era silencioso y muy frio, el cielo estaba completamente limpio, se podían ver las estrellas claramente. Todos yacían bien resguardados contra las inclemencias del cruel clima; William estaba sentado en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana, la luz de la luna llena lo alumbraba, el segador de almas leía un libro tranquilamente, en su hombro retozaba su amada paloma; en un principio el ave pudo tener un nombre pero ya que para William no eran mascotas el shinigami se abstenía a referirse a su paloma como "oficial", él siempre muy formal incluso con sus seres queridos.

El pichón comenzó a arrullar y a frotar su cabeza pequeña contra la mejilla de William; exceptuando a Grell Sutcliff, las palomas eran los únicos seres que podían tener un contacto tan íntimo con el frío hombre, William acaricio a su ave amorosamente, la tomo entre sus manos y sonrió, para después colocarla en su jaula, no es que considerara necesario encerrarla, Pero el ave necesitaba su espacio personal, _William pensaba que demasiado amor podía agobiar a las personas y por ende alejarlas, lo mejor era ser distante para así retener a sus seres amados a su lado_.

Después de dejar descansando a su paloma William se dirigió a su cama dispuesto a dormir, pero alguien llamo a su puerta.

_**-Honestamente-**_ refunfuño con fastidio el shinigami y fue a abrir la puerta.

…

_**-Will-**_ Grell murmuro y paso al interior del departamento de su jefe, William interiormente hizo un berrinche pequeño, _"¿Qué rayos hace Sutcliff en su casa?"._

_**-¿A qué debo tu presencia en mi departamento Grell Sutcliff?-**_Cuestiono William mientras entraba a su cocina para preparar algo de té.

_**-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?-**__ pregunto suplicante el pelirrojo._

_**-Por supuesto…-**_los ojos de Grell se iluminaron.

_**-…¡ que no!-**_concluyo la frase el segador cruel.

_-__**Honestamente-**_murmuro molesto el pelirrojo.

_**-Por favor Will-**_ Grell insistió.

_**-Mañana solicitare un departamento propio-**_ Grell explico mientras bebía su té.

_**-Eso es imposible Sutcliff, el despacho no te otorgara un apartamento-**_ William dijo con cautela, después de lo que estaba por explicar seguramente Grell explotaría en ira incontrolable.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?-**_ pidió la parca roja.

_**-Estas bajo la custodia de tú tío, no puedes apartarte de él-**_ William dio un gran trago de té quemándose la lengua.

_**-Eso no es cierto William, ¡tú eres quien cuida de mí!-**_ exclamo alarmado el carmín.

_**-No más, el consejo está feliz del regreso de tú tío, además todo esto es culpa tuya, tu mal comportamiento les ha dado a entender que no soy capaz de controlarte- **_ William hablo con un tono de voz más molesto, en efecto, si eran separados era culpa de Grell.

_**-Nunca me gustó dormir solo en casa-**_ hablo con resignación el shinigami extravagante.

_**-No estás solo, esta Brendan-**_ Dijo William.

_**-Precisamente-**_ Grell susurro y se puso de pie, sería mejor volver a casa pronto, una dama no debe rondar las obscuras calles ella sola.

_**-Dormirás en el sofá-**_ dijo William y entro a su recamara, momentos después trajo consigo unas mantas y una almohada, Grell lo miro y sonrió interiormente, quería abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, no quería que Will cambiara de opinión.

_**-Gracias Will querido-**_ Grell tomo las cobijas y preparo su cama improvisada.

_**-Will, no querrás que duerma desnuda ¿o sí?-**_ pregunto coquetamente el pelirrojo.

_**-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar?-**_ pidió William y se ajusto las gafas, Grell no puede tomar nada con seriedad.

_**-Necesito un pijama Will-**_ contesto sonriente.

_**-No tengo nada de tú talla, tendrás que dormir vestido con lo que traes puesto-**_ William caminó, no, corrió hasta su alcoba y se encerró.

**-Honestamente, ¿Por qué tiene que ser de tal forma?-** William maldijo su destino y se metió a la cama.

…

_**-Will… ¿estás dormido?-**_ William pudo escuchar una voz aguda llamándolo.

_**-Mmm…-**_ respondió entre sueños.

_**-Bien-**_ el autoinvitado pelirrojo sonrió y se metió entre las sabanas color blanco inmaculado del obsesivo William.

Un calor extra se acumulo alrededor del cuerpo de William, el hombre de cabellos obscuros sintió un peso extra en sus caderas, sin abrir los ojos, tanteo el camino con su mano; una larga y suave pierna desnuda se aferraba a su cintura acercándolo de esa forma al cuerpo de su invitado, William tocó un poco más, apretó la carne firme aun con los ojos cerrados.

_**-Will, no es correcto manosear a una mujer que no es tu esposa-**_ Grell dijo algo adormilado, William abrió de golpe los ojos y pudo ver la estúpida sonrisa lujuriosa de Grell frente a él, de inmediato y en un movimiento William pateo al intruso rojo, arrojándolo fuera de su cama.

_**-¡William!-**_ Grell chillo molesto y se puso de pie rápidamente, William no pudo apartar la mirada de esa largas piernas, Grell llevaba solo su camisa blanca que no era muy larga y no alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario de su intimidad, dejando a la vista su ropa interior de encaje rojo.

_**-Quieres cubrirte y ponerte lago decente-**_ William espetó avergonzado tratando de disimular su sonrojo, Grell sonrió victorioso y se subió de nuevo a la cama a lado de William.

_**-Will, no es la primera vez que me vez así, de hecho usted mal hombre me ha visto desnudo-**_ Grell hablo en tono lascivo al oído de William incrementando así el rubor de sus pálidas mejillas.

_**-¿Mal hombre?-**_ William enarco una ceja.

_**-Sí, eres un mal hombre, abusar de esa forma tan bruta del cuerpo de una damisela en apuros-**_ Grell hablo con dramatismo y coloco el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, simulando un desmayo.

_**-Sí quieres gozar de esos privilegios debes ser mi esposo-**_ Grell fingió indignación.

_**-Dos hombres no pueden contraer matrimonio, es ilegal, ahora deja de decir tonterías y déjame dormir-**_ William frunció el ceño y se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

_**-¡Soy una mujer!-**_ Grell reclamó enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

_**-Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?-**_ William se sentó velozmente y apretó la entrepierna del pelirrojo fuertemente arrancándole un grito entre doloroso y asustado a su compañero, Grell no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de William.

_**-Cállate y déjame dormir-**_ William soltó a Grell y se acomodó de nuevo dándole la espalda. Horas más tarde Grell abrazo de nuevo a William y ambos se durmieron.

_**Si ustedes consideran que Sebastian y Ciel son OOC, me disculpo, prácticamente nunca escribo sobre ellos, pero los necesito para mi historia, ya estoy puliendo más a los personajes, gracias y nos leemos pronto.**_


	30. Capítulo 30 UN ERROR

Se escuchaban murmullos en la corte, todos estaban sorprendidos aún, los testigos fueron llamados a declarar, cada segador dio su versión de los hechos, aunque distintas opiniones surgieron, solo una podía ser la verdad, _"William ya no era capaz de manejar el despacho"._

_**-Supervisor del despacho de Londres área de recolección William T. Spears, asistirá a terapia para el control de la ira hasta que el psicólogo diagnostique que ha superado esta crisis emocional, de no acatar estas órdenes, usted supervisor Spears, perderá definitivamente su rango y puesto dentro del despacho o cualquier división dentro del reino shinigami-**_ duras palabras para William; la sentencia fue dictada por el consejo de viejos segadores, William jamás se había encontrado en tal situación, _"demandado por Grell Sutcliff, acusado por abuso de autoridad, violencia laboral e intento de homicidio"._

Todos estaban asombrados, unos más que otros, incluso los longevos shinigamis que han visto de todo en ese su reino "perfecto", estaban incrédulos de los actos del mejor de sus empleados.

Los semidioses comenzaron a desalojar el salón para volver a sus respectivas ocupaciones, el espectáculo vulgar había terminado. Grell se levanto de su asiento y caminó hasta William una vez que su tío salió del recinto.

_-__**Lo siento Will-**_las palabras salieron con pena y arrepentimiento absoluto, no es que Grell quisiera dañar a su jefe, pero las circunstancias lo obligaron, o mejor dicho Brendan lo obligo.

William se abstuvo y simplemente le ofreció una mirada rencorosa pero sorprendida.

-_**Realmente no me sorprende-**_ Eric hablo mientras salía del lugar en compañía de Ronald y Alan, los tres empleados asistieron como testigos, en parte para apoyar a su patrón y también para contar detalladamente el momento en que su jefe ataco a su colega.

_**-¿A qué te refieres Eric senpai?-**_ pregunto Ronald, últimamente presenciaba muchos juicios.

_**-Bueno… era de esperarse, aunque William ya se había tardado en enloquecer-**_ respondió el escocés con una sonrisa algo burlona.

_**-¡Eric!-**_ reprendió Alan, ellos estaban para apoyar a su jefe, no para burlarse.

_**-No te pongas así Alan, lidiar con Grell no es cosa fácil, es obvio que Spears llegaría a su límite. Ese bastardo rojo tiene mucha suerte-**_ Eric se encogió de hombros y los tres hombres regresaron a sus aulas de trabajo, debían darse prisa para terminar puntualmente, hoy más que nunca William estaría más frustrado que de costumbre, estos días no han sido nada buenos.

_**Dos días antes**_

Como todas las noches de los últimos meses a la misma hora Grell se levantó de la cama, no es que él lo quisiera, él, un hombre tan perezoso para despertar temprano estaba siendo usado contra su voluntad.

William despertó, horas después de la partida de su rojo compañero, aun el sol no salía por completo; al abrir los ojos William aunque no veía nada, notó la ausencia de Grell, de inmediato y lo más rápido que pudo se levanto de la cama, se colocó sus importantes gafas shinigami y salió en busca de Grell, no quería que este se metiera en apuros nuevamente, antes de salir de su recamara, algo en la cama llamó su atención, Will regresó, movió las cobijas y una muñeca más que fea, hecha de trapo, cabello de lana y ojos de botón yacía cómodamente recostada, su cabeza estaba sobre la almohada y su cuerpo estaba cobijado por las mantas, William tomo a dicha muñeca y la observo, parecía una muñeca vudú su boca estaba cosida desprolijamente con hilo, el hombre se estremeció al mirarla, por alguna razón le traía malos sentimientos, William no recordaba que Grell trajera esa muñeca espantosa cuando lo dejo pasar a su casa.

La ventana de su alcoba estaba abierta dejando pasar la fría corriente de aire, el shinigami de cabellos obscuros se asomó a la calle pero no vio nada fuera de lo común; William salió de su cuarto con la muñeca en brazos, el hombre estuvo a punto de partir cuando una voz proveniente de la cocina lo llamó.

_**-¡Sebas-chan!- **_aquel nombre maldito hizo estremecer a William, el moreno volteo en dirección a la voz, Grell estaba ahí parado con cara inocente, en sus brazos ya cargaba al horrible muñeco, _"así que ese monstruo de trapo es esa maldita alimaña"._

_**-Honestamente; ¿qué haces de pie Grell Sutcliff?-**_cuestiono William; la parca roja simplemente sonrió, William miro el reloj y suspiro con fastidio, era hora de alistarse para el trabajo.

_**-Hice el desayuno Will-**_ Grell finalmente hablo. William enarco una ceja, de verdad no creía a Grell capaz de cocinar algo sin quemar la casa, no es que el obscuro shinigami halla comido algo preparado por Grell en el pasado, pero William solía subestimar en exceso las aptitudes de Grell; para el supervisor el pelirrojo no es más que un _frívolo e idiota error de la naturaleza_.

William miro detenidamente el rostro del pelirrojo, alzo su mano derecha y con su dedo pulgar acaricio la mejilla de Grell, el shinigami rojo se sonrojo,_ "al parecer Will se levanto de buen humor hoy"._

_**-¿Qué te paso?-**_William pregunto fríamente_._

_**-¿Eh?-**_Grell frunció el ceño y se toco el rostro, corrió al baño y se miro en el espejo, tenía una gran cortada en el pómulo.

_**-¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?, ¿saliste anoche?- **_William estaba de tras de Grell, el shinigami solo pedía que su empleado se hubiese metido en problemas anoche.

_**-No lo sé-**_ Grell hablo con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros, William tomo una torunda de algodón con desinfectante y limpio el rostro de Grell, para William era una acción común, sin nada de sentimentalismos o afecto para con su compañero, era una rutina curar las heridas de Grell, pero solo lo hacía para evitar ir a la enfermería y tener que dar explicaciones, muchas veces las lesiones del hombre afeminado eran causadas por las técnicas de corrección y disciplina aplicadas por el supervisor. Para Grell estos pequeños detalles eran muestras de cariño disimulado, _"porque… uno solo se preocupa por el bien de los seres amados ¿no?", de lo contrario William lo dejaría pudrirse en una celda"._

Ambos salieron del baño para pasar a la habitación, sería mejor alistarse para irse al trabajo, Grell se acercó al espejo, buscó entre los cajones de William un peine para arreglar su cabello, y entre los cepillos el pelirrojo encontró algo que reafirmó sus sentimientos por su jefe.

_**-No has cambiado Will-**_Grell musitó con un_ poco de sonrojo, _William le ignoro yguardó el material de curación.

_**-Todo sigue como cuando vivíamos juntos-**_ Grell volvió a hablar, no es que quisiera incomodar a su jefe, pero le pareció un lindo detalle que su amigo conservara algunas de sus pertenecías de cuando se hospedó en su departamento recién ascendieron de puestos mientras Grell remodelaba su casa, aunque solo fueron unos pocos días. William miro el cepillo para el cabello que ahora Grell mantenía en sus manos.

_**-Sólo lo conservo para situaciones como estas, no quiero que uses mis cosas-**_ fue la amarga respuesta del moreno, Grell suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, debió habérselo imaginado, aunque han tenido una relación más que de colegas, tal parece que a William le da asco el pelirrojo.

_**-Es hora de irnos-**_ habló el estoico hombre y salió de la casa, no sin antes probar un poco de la comida preparada por Grell, no era tan mala, seguramente aprendió a cocinar cuando fue mayordomo de Angelina Durles; ante el recuerdo Will hizo a un lado los alimentos y salió de su apartamento para esperar a Grell afuera.

Grell no probó nada de su comida, aunque estaba algo hambriento, sabía que no había tiempo y no quería molestar más a su amigo. El pelirrojo corrió hasta donde se encontraba William, el mayor ya iba bajando las escaleras, cuando ambos iban al mismo paso William detuvo el andar de ambos.

_**-Honestamente, siempre tan descuidado-**_ William se colocó frente al carmín, desató el lazo del delgado cuello y lo ajusto correctamente, la pajarita de Grell tenía un lado más largo que el otro, _"imperdonable",_ el obsesivo William la acomodo correctamente, dio un suave golpe con las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de su acompañante, admiro su obra y sonrió para acto seguido continuar con su camino hasta la sede shinigami.

_**-También te quiero Will-**_ Grell dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se aferro del brazo de William, este de inmediato se soltó de las garras del hombre afeminado. Grell hizo un puchero y siguió tras de su jefe, el pelirrojo sabe que su estoico hombre lo ama, pero no entiende porque William se niega a admitirlo, hoy, Grell se dispuso a encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas, aunque sería algo complicado, William se niega a hablar sobre su pasado y siempre que Grell cuestiona, solo provoca la ira de su amigo, el jengibre tendría que investigar por su cuenta.

…

Cuando llegaron al despacho, los dos hombres se separaron, a William no le gustaba que los vieran llegar juntos, Grell conocía la rutina, unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta él debe alejarse. De mala gana el pelirrojo tomó un rumbo distinto y William entro como si nada al edificio, el moreno caminó rumbo a su oficina, pero fue abordado con preguntas que aunque inocentes, para William eran molestas y de mala educación.

_**-No se ve bien William san-**_ Alan hablo con un tono de voz preocupado por su jefe.

_**-No veo a que te refieres, ahora… vuelvan al trabajo- **_William suspiro y se encerró en su oficina, la noche anterior no fue para nada agradable, tuvo que compartir su casa con el molesto de Grell Sutcliff, peor aún "la cama", no es que no la hayan compartido en el pasado, de hecho la han usado más que para sólo dormir, pero el egoísta shinigami de cabellos obscuros detesta ser condescendiente, en especial con su rojo amante, a menos de que William tenga "deseos" , Grell no puede intimar ni irrumpir en el espacio personal de su jefe.

William de inmediato comenzó a llenar los documentos necesarios para los tramites del nuevo apartemente de su empleado, definitivamente el moreno no dejaría a Grell a solas con su tío, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir compartiendo su hogar con aquel hombre desordenado, sería un problema conseguir la autorización, pero ya se encargaría de eso después, tal vez y con un poco de la ayuda de Undertaker, lograría convencer a sus jefes.

…

Por otro lado, Grell metía la nariz donde no lo llamaban, el pelirrojo imprudente se encontraba en la biblioteca shinigami, por lo regular, la parca roja no suele visitar el viejo edificio a menos de que se trate de cumplir algún castigo cruel encomendado por su frío pero sexy jefe.

Cuando William terminó con su papeleo salió en busca de su rojo subordinado, al llegar a la biblioteca William bufó con molestia, los ángeles estaban presentes en ella, realmente William no podía hacer nada para evitar sus visitas, los seres divinos tenían libre acceso a la biblioteca y a todo el reino.

_**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**_ William le pregunto a uno de sus empleados, aunque los ángeles tenia libre acceso, el supervisor no los dejaría sin supervisión.

_**-Anoche… se reportaron más muertes William senpai, los ángeles han estado aquí desde la madrugada, no sé que estén haciendo, pero tal parece tienen órdenes de "limpiar"-**_ explico el joven empleado.

_**-¿Limpiar?-**_ William se estremeció un poco, aunque estos no eran ángeles genocidas como los de la vez anterior, estos seres de "Luz" tenían la obligación y el poder de limpiar "todo" y a "todos", así como los shinigamis que eran "ángeles de la muerte", los jardineros encargados de limpiar la tierra de las malas hiervas (demonios y humanos corruptos) y cosechar las almas; los ángeles tenia la misma obligación de cumplir las órdenes de Dios.

_**-No hay rastro de las almas, ninguna fue cosechada, se sospecha que el señor Grell las está…-**_ el joven trato de explicar pero esto era muy incomodo y desagradable, además de que temía despertar la ira de su patrón.

_**-¡Habla ya!-**_ exigió el supervisor.

_**-Los ángeles sospechan que Grell san está consumiendo las almas-**_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

_**-Honestamente… eso es estúpido-**_ William espetó con molestia.

_**-Grell Sutcliff es un shinigami no un demonio- **_William espetó molesto y continuó con la búsqueda de Grell.

…

_**-¡Grell Sutcliff!-**_ llamó el supervisor con tono de voz severo y molesto, el shinigami obscuro no se encontraba de un mejor humor ahora, pero al ver lo que su empleado leía su ira se incrementó.

_**-¡Will!-**_ Grell chillo con voz aguda, cerró el libro de un golpe e ingenuamente intento ocultarlo tras de su espalda.

_**-¿Qué ocultas?-**_ exigió el moreno y trató de arrebatar el libro del poder de Grell.

_**-William, eso es muy poco caballeroso-**_ Grell protestó y se mantuvo firme en no soltar el libro de su patrón, William enfurecería, no solo por los medios con los que consiguió hurtar el libro sino también por el contenido del libro. Grell tuvo a mal, la osadía de tomar el libro de la vida como humano de William.

Ambos forcejearon un poco más hasta que finalmente William recupero el libro; dejando al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, William se ajusto las gafas y el traje, miro el libro y con una falsa paz lo colocó sobre la mesa, serenamente camino hasta donde el pelirrojo, se veía muy tranquilo, pero sólo se trataba de su perfecta mascara de frialdad y tranquilidad, en un movimiento rápido, Spears tomo a Grell por el cuello y lo levantó.

_**-¿Cuánto leíste?-**_ cuestionó con ira disimulada.

_**-Will, suéltame por favor-**_ Grell murmuro con algo de pánico.

_**-¿Qué es lo que viste?-**_ William preguntó nuevamente sin soltar el cuello de Grell.

_**-Yo… yo , ahora te entiendo Will, no fue tú culpa, ella se lo merecía-**_ Grell habló tratando de mantener la calma, pero podía ver la ira en los ojos de su jefe, misma que vio el día en que fue descubierto como Jack el destripador.

_**-Tú no sabes nada, eres un maldito, nada te da el derecho a irrumpir en mi vida privada-**_ William comenzó a alzar su tono de voz, aunque al hombre no le gustaba llamar la atención, le fue inevitable gritar, estaba muy molesto, por enésima vez Grell rompía su confianza.

-**Will, yo pue…-** la frase no fue terminada por el pelirrojo ya que un puño se estrello contra su boca, William pudo ser más gentil y abofetearlo, pero no, Grell no era una mujer así que no tenia porque ser suave con él, lo trataría como lo que es, un hombre y el peor de los empleados.

_**-¡William!-**_ Grell exclamo molesto, llevo sus manos a su rostro y limpio la sangre, "rojo" su color favorito, aunque ama ser bañado en sangre, detesta que sea su propia sangre la que lo cubre.

_**-Sí tantos problemas te causo ¿Por qué no me matas? -**_ gritó la parca roja y se puso de pie, maldijo interior mente a su patrón y salió del edificio.

_**-A veces quisiera hacerlo-**_ mascullo entre dientes el ya no tan estoico hombre, tomo su libro y salió de la biblioteca.

No sería el ultimo mal rato que tendría William este día, después de una pésima jornada laboral, el shinigami de cabellos obscuros llego a su departamento, tenía en mente tomar un largo baño y meterse a la cama de inmediato, hoy no adelantaría trabajo, lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar.

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, una peste infernal lo abrumó, _"demonios"_, William entro rápidamente, su casa se veía normal, pero el olor infernal persistía, de hecho venia de su alcoba, el hombre aparentemente sin sentimientos sintió algo de "¿miedo?", entro azotando la puerta, tenía su guadaña en mano listo para atacar, pero al ver tal escena, sintió sus piernas flaquear, no pudo contenerse y vació su estómago; la sangre, las plumas, el terror y el horror, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas se hubiese imaginado tanta crueldad, Will se arrastró hasta la jaula de su amada paloma y tomó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, lo abrazo y lloró, quiso mostrarse fuerte pero no pudo. Su corazón dolía, dolía mucho, William sollozó e hipó, con manos temblorosas colocó a su fiel amiga en la cama, su ira se soltó desenfrenadamente, tomó la jaula y la terminó de destruir, entre los restos de metal, una nota se dejó ver, el segador la miró algo desconcertado, la tomó y leyó.

_¿Cuánto más estas dispuesto a perder?_

_**-Phantomhive-**_ William hablo con dientes apretados, arrugó el trozo de papel y derribo algunos muebles, destruyó todo a su paso, estaba fuera de sí, por segunda vez en su vida todo se venía abajo; después de descargar su toda esa mala energía, William fue al único lugar donde podía encontrar consuelo _"Undertaker"._

Fue una pésima noche para el supervisor del despacho, hace mucho que no ha tenido un buen descanso, su cerebro estaba cansado, no está funcionando correctamente, desde la noche anterior una terrible migraña lo aqueja; muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar a su fiel amiga y colega en posesión de su superior, no es que no confiara en el sepulturero, pero le fue difícil abandonar de nuevo a su compañera de tantos años.

…

Cómo todas las mañanas desde hace más de 80 años, William llego a trabajar puntualmente sin falta, aunque sentía que merecía un descanso, no lo tomó, su rostro se veía demacrado, fatigado, exhausto. Will ignoro los llamados de todos los que se le paparon en frente, no estaba de humor el día de hoy, el segador estaba de luto.

William se encerró en su oficina, al cerrar la puerta se recargó contra esta y suspiró, después de unos segundos necesarios para recobrar la calma, William caminó hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento y comenzó a ver los pendientes para hoy, entre los varios documentos, uno llamó su atención, Will suplico interiormente que todo se tratase de un error, un malentendido, el moreno suspiro y agarró el documento con ambas manos, lo mantuvo frente a él y comenzó a leer; de todas las palabras que contenía el texto, las únicas registradas por el fatigado cerebro del shinigami de cabellos obscuros fueron "Sutcliff", "homicidios" y "suspensión".

William hizo a un lado la hoja de papel, hizo silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, salió de su oficina cerrando lentamente la puerta de esta, camino a paso veloz hasta su objetivo, realmente no se podía decir si el hombre estaba bien consciente de sus actos o si ya había perdido la razón.

Spears se paro frente a la puerta de cerezo rojo, la abrió de un golpe y entro, en el interior yacía un desprevenido e incluso indefenso Grell Sutcliff. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a su jefe, _"tal vez Will ya no estaba molesto"_ gran error de Grell el pensar eso.

William tomó a su subordinado por los cabellos de la coronilla, enredó sus dedos enguantados en los mechones rojos y lo levanto de su lugar para arrastrarlo por los pasillos.

_**-¡William!-**_ el asustado hombre exclamó y trató de soltar su cabello de los tirones de su patrón, pero sus suplicas llegaron a oídos sordos, William estaba cegado por la ira, Grell clavó sus largas uñas en las manos de William logrando perforar la piel y haciéndola sangrar. William podía sentir el escozor en su piel, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no soltó a su empleado, muchos curiosos abandonaron sus obligaciones para presenciar la vulgar escena, y aunque algunos estaban asustados y preocupados por el destino de la parca roja, nadie intervino, Eric, Ronald y Alan siguieron a sus superiores a una distancia segura, aunque no querían que ninguno de sus superiores saliera lastimado, tampoco querían arriesgar sus vidas defendiendo a ninguno, un William o un Grell molestos, eran mortalmente peligrosos.

William aún con el pelirrojo en su poder bajó las escaleras arrastrando al pobre hombre que venía intentando ponerse de pie para no rodar escaleras abajo, pero le fue imposible, William no se detuvo y continuo hasta llegar a la salida del despacho, finalmente ya en la explanada, William arrojó a Grell contra el duro concreto, fue un golpe seco, el coxis de la roja parca golpeo contra una roja entumeciendo las piernas de Grell por el dolor.

_**-¿Qué diablos haces?-**_ cuestiono Grell con un tono de voz molesto pero interior mente estaba algo asustado.

_**-Es lo que quieres ¿no?, solo voy a cumplir tu deseo-**_ respondió William e invoco su guadaña, los ojos de Grell se abrieron como platos e igual intento invocar a su fiel motosierra, pero esta no se hizo presente; William no era tonto, en una lucha contra su rojo subordinado William saldría perdedor, así que anticipándose, confiscó el arma.

_**-¿Will?-**_ pregunto con voz temblorosa, estaba a merced de la locura de su patrón. William ignoro a su empleado, a pesar de que podía ver el terror en su rostro y las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, William no les prestó atención, _"miente", "Grell miente" "todos sus problemas son causados por Grell, su mundo perfecto se viene abajo por causa de ese pelirrojo maldito"._

La filosa death scythe del gerente voló directo al corazón de Grell Sutcliff, el pelirrojo cerró apretadamente los ojos, al igual que algunos curiosos que presenciaban la escena, incluso Laurens Anderson se encontraba afuera viendo todo, no es que quisieran ser chismoso pero la noticia de "William T. Spears finalmente va a matar a Grell Sutcliff" aunque no era difícil de creer, si era algo inesperado.

Grell abrió los ojos, el pelirrojo se esperaba un profundo dolor y se imaginaba reviviendo toda su vida a través de su cinematic record, pero nada pasó, William seguía parado frente a él con su guadaña apuntando al pecho del carmín, pero estaba quieto, no se movía aunque respiraba pesadamente, todo era silencio, un silencio molesto e incomodo, pronto el ruido de unos zapatos golpeando contra el asfalto a gran velocidad se escucho, Brendan se acercaba corriendo hasta donde yacía tirado su sobrino.

_**-¿Estás bien?- **_pregunto Brendan mientras examinaba superficialmente a su sobrino, Grell asintió con la cabeza y pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo protector y de cierto modo reconfortante.

_**-¡No toques a mi hijo!-**_ ordenó el viejo segador y se llevo al pelirrojo lejos del alcance de William, el aún inmóvil William frunció el ceño, _"Grell no es su hijo y el no es nadie para darle ordenes", _momentos después William bajo la guardia y regresó a su oficina, su cuerpo se sentía débil, fue una gran catarsis que le ayudó a liberarse, pero sólo un poco y no lo necesario.

…

William fue citado por su jefe esa tarde, recibió una larga conferencia y fue obligado a llenar una carta de disculpa por el gran y vergonzoso alboroto, además de tener que cumplir horas extra esa noche.

El shinigami de cabellos obscuros estaba cansado, sus parpados pesaban, William se estaba quedando dormido, al momento en que comenzó a cabecear, el supervisor despertó y trató de despabilarse, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse, no aún, William se apretó el puente de la nariz y se acerco a la ventana, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, el segador miró al cielo, la noche estrellada, era muy bella, _"sí tan sólo tuviera el poder de quitarle al cielo el control de las estrellas" _pensó el shinigami y se permitió sonreír. La mirada de William se dirigió a las jardineras, realmente no había mucho que ver, afuera estaba desierto, muchos segadores se encontraban ya en sus casas y otros más trabajando, el despacho estaba vacío "aparentemente", un destello rojo llamó la atención de William, el supervisor pensó que se trataba de una alucinación por el cansancio, Will se retiró las gafas y frotó sus ojos, no era una visión, se trataba de Grell, Grell se encontraba en el patio del edificio, vestía uno de esos camisones de mujer rojos, afortunadamente era largo, la parca escarlata se veía algo aturdida, parecía aún dormida, William siguió mirando, _"¿Qué tramaba su empleado ahora?, ¿no recibió el suficiente escarmiento esta tarde?". _Pronto Grell se vio acompañado, de entre las sombras apareció Sebastian Michaelis, William apretó los puños_, "¿qué hacia esa alimaña en su reino?"._

En cuanto Grell vio a Sebastian, corrió para abrazarlo, sin apartar sus verdes ojos de la penetrante mirada carmesí, el demonio de inmediato tomo a Grell del brazo, forcejearon un poco, William no podía permitir que ese demonio se llevara a Grell y le causara daño, a pesar de todos los problemas que causaba el pelirrojo, William no podía sacarlo de su vida.

Spears salió corriendo de su oficina, derribó a algunos empleados a su paso, los empujo bruscamente y sin dar explicaciones, su corazón latía rápido, casi dolorosamente, recibió llamadas de atención, incluso insultos, pero los ignoro todos, ahora lo único importante era llegar hasta Grell. Todos se sorprendieron y unos se molestaron, muchos estaban intrigados, William no suele ser un alborotador, pero estos días y desde que regreso de su cautiverio con los Phantomhive, él ha actuado muy extraño.

William abrió las puertas del edificio de un golpe y salió hasta donde supuestamente se encontraba su empleado con aquel demonio.

Sebastian tenía abrazado a Grell, en la cara del demonio se dibujó una mueca burlona y diabólica en cuanto miro a William, el diablo se dio media vuelta listo para irse, el shinigami obscuro invoco de inmediato su death scythe y atravesó la espalda del demonio, pero en el momento en que la guadaña iba a hacer contacto con la piel, Sebastian desapareció, lo único que quedo ensartado en la death scythe fue Grell Sutcliff, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada al polo enterrado en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, alzó la vista para ver a William, "su" William lo había atacado, en verdad quería matarlo. Grell cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo.

William no entendía lo que sucedió en ese instante, en menos de un parpadeo el demonio desapareció al igual que un suspiro que se lleva la brisa helada. Will soltó su death scythe y corrió hacia Grell, acaricio los cabellos de su rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza, pronto William se vio alzado y alejado de su pelirrojo, todos vieron el momento en que el shinigami ataco a su empleado, pero nadie vio al demonio, ¿una ilusión de los Phantomhive?, sí William no entregaba a Grell por las buenas, entonces el joven demonio lo tomaría por las malas.

William se encontraba en una celda, aunque afortunadamente, por así decirlo, debido a su rango, los guardias fueron indulgentes con él, el lugar estaba limpio y contaba con una cama y una manta. William tomó asiento, aún no entendía lo que había hecho; a fuera, entre los pasillos, el rumor ahora chisme, se extendía como la peste negra; todos corrían alarmados por los pasillos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los superiores se hicieron presentes y sin falta Undertaker y Brendan aparecieron, cada uno se dirigió hasta donde yacían sus "hijos".

…

Brendan llego hasta la enfermería, en una de las camillas, en un cuarto privado se encontraba Grell, el inmortal ángel de la muerte estaba dormido.

_**-Pequeño bastardo-**_ mascullo el egoísta y malvado shinigami; Brendan despertó bruscamente a Grell tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo, debido a los movimientos, la herida de Grell se abrió de nuevo y el dolor lo despertó.

_**-¡Gyaaagh!-**_ gritó el pelirrojo, con su mano izquierda hizo presión sobre su pecho para calmar el dolor y detener el nuevo aunque pequeño sangrado y para colmo, Brendan dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla pálida de Grell; su sobrino siempre arruinando sus planes.

_**-¡¿Por qué?!-**_ El pelirrojo miró a su tío con rabia y mostró sus afilados dientes.

_**-Nunca fuiste un niño juicioso ¿cierto?, siempre me has causado problemas-**_ dijo Brendan con una sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Grell mientras los frotaba de forma afectuosa, Grell lo miró con algo de desconfianza e hizo a un lado las piernas alejándolas de su pariente; Brendan frunció el ceño algo molesto.

_**-Firma esto-**_ ordeno el más viejo y entregó a Grell una hoja, el menor leyó el documento, se trataba de trámites para demandar a William, Grell enarco una ceja, rompió el documento a la mitad y se recostó de nuevo.

_**-Largo-**_ espetó el pelirrojo ahora cubierto hasta la cabeza por las mantas, su tío suspiro y salió de inmediato, pero esto no se quedaría así, él se desharía de William.

…

_**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**_ cuestiono el sepulturero, William no respondió y apartó la mirada, se sentía tan estúpido, él era un hombre adulto y aún le causaba problemas a su superior como si de un vándalo adolescente se tratara.

_**-Vamos-**_ ordeno el shinigami legendario, William lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

_**-Quieres verlo ¿no?, debo decir que ya no me agrada esa obsesión tuya hacia ese pelirrojo, pero no se puede ir en contra del amor ¿cierto? ahahahahahha- **_Undertaker comenzó a reír escandalosamente_**, **_William suspiro y con una mueca molesta se puso de pie, si su superior estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo para verse con Grell, él no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

…

Undertaker fue el primero en entrar a la habitación donde yacía Grell, la enfermera se mostro renuente a permitirle el acceso a William, pero nadie podía negarle nada al shinigami legendario.

_**-¡Wil!~!-**_ Grell chilló de alegría al ver a su superior, el moreno no mostro ningún sentimiento, simple y tranquilamente se acerco hasta el pelirrojo.

_**-Tus manos son frías Will, tu siempre eres taaan frío~- **_canturreó el pelirrojo y tomo entre sus manos la mano de William para acercarla a su boca y calentarla, William se sonrojó un poco, su superior estaba presente observándolos.

_**-Ignoren mi presencia**_- dijo con picardía el hombre de cabellos plata, aunque en el exterior mostraba una gran sonrisa, por dentro estaba molesto con lo que veía, al viejo shinigami le molestaba el hecho de que Grell le robara toda la atención de William y no solo eso, si no también que el afeminado hombre se daba el lujo de torturar a su hijo, Undertaker recordó los primeros años de Will como shinigami, siempre tan obediente a él, sumiso y dependiente, _"oh, pero los hijos crecen y abandonan el nido~"_ .

_**-Debes descansar, no tolerare que holgazanees mañana en la oficina- **_William acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo y sonrió para después salir de la habitación, aún tenía trabajo pendiente y seguramente si la enfermera daba aviso de que vino a ver a Grell, sus jefes se pondrían molestos.

Cuando William salió Undertaker se aproximo a Grell, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, sus huesudos dedos con uñas largas y negras cepillaron los rojos cabellos, Grell se recargo en su mano ante las caricias al igual que un gato, de pronto un fute dolor invadió la cabeza de Grell, el menor llevo sus manos a su nuca para sentir como Undertaker enredaba los mechones en su mano tirando con fuerza.

_**-Escucha bien niño, yo ya era un shinigami de élite desde antes de que tus padres nacieran-**_ amenazó el mayor susurrando cada palabra al oído del pelirrojo, Grell reprimió un grito de auxilio, sabía que William seguía afuera, pero ¿quién sabe qué haría este loco hombre si él causaba un nuevo escándalo?.

_**-No colmes mi paciencia, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, si me place puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno, ese juguete tuyo no es nada comparado con mi hoz-**_ Undertaker finalmente soltó el cabello de Grell y sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Grell trago duro y se froto la nuca para calmar el ardor.

_**-Yo…-**_ Grell estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el delgado y pálido dedo de la muerte silencio sus labios.

_**-Shhh, los muertos no hablan-**_ Undertaker se despidió y alcanzó a William.

…

Horas después, en el comienzo del nuevo turno, Grell recibió más visitas.

_**-¿Senpai?, Grell senpai-**_ una voz tranquila llamó al pelirrojo, Grell refunfuñó pero finalmente después de unos segundos se decidió a despertar.

_**-¿Alan?-**_ Grell se quejó, no era a quien esperaba ver, y con una falsa sonrisa recibió a su colega, el shinigami menor sonrió sinceramente, de verdad le alegraba que su compañero estuviera bien.

_**-Todos queríamos venir a verte, pero Ronald y Eric tienen trabajo, tal vez vengan más tarde-**_ explico Alan, Grell simplemente sonrió.

_**-Grell senpai, ¿Qué hacia usted anoche afuera del despacho?-**_ cuestiono con cautela el menor, Grell alzó una ceja pues no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta, lo único que él recordaba era el momento en el que William lo atravesaba con su death scythe, el pelirrojo no sabía cómo había llegado de su casa hasta la sede. Grell simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó nuevamente.

_**-¿Sabes?, William está muy preocupado por ti-**_ dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

_**-El me ataco, intentó matarme-**_ Grell hablo con un tono de tristeza.

_**-No sé qué ocurrió, pero estoy seguro que fue un error-**_ Alan trataba de reanimar a su compañero herido física y emocionalmente; Grell bufó con fastidio y se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas.

_**-Senpai, debo volver al trabajo o William san se molestara-**_ Alan estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Grell lo llamó.

_**-Eres demasiado bondadoso y honesto, eso no te dejara nada bueno- **_dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba vuelta bajo las mantas, Alan sonrió y salió.


	31. Chapter 31 EL EGOÍSMO DE WILLIAM

_**WOW WOW WO, WOW WOW WO, WOW WOW WO -yari ho-DIE!.**_** Y siguiendo la filosofía de Ronald Knox, nos saltaremos unos meses en la vida de los shinigamis, Will tomo terapia forzada y ya puede ver a Grell de nuevo sin problemas y como siempre Grell supero el hecho de que casi lo mataran XP.**

**Esto se acerca a su final oh yea!, lamentablemente no soy más que un vil mortal, aunque ya tengo internet en casa, ya estoy trabajando, procurare actualizar rápido, aunque no será tan seguido debido a que ya no tengo tiempo, por lo mismo, los capítulos serán más cortos como antes, las actualizaciones tardaran yyy pronto terminare con este fic, tal vez hasta el capitulo 35 o quizá 40, no prometo nada, todo depende de cómo me organice n_n, gracias y esperen mis futuras historias.**

Esta mañana William cumplió su última cita con el doctor Crawford psicólogo del despacho y médico de cabecera de Grell, Crawford ha atendido al pelirrojo desde su infancia, siempre lidió con la agresividad del pequeño shinigami y ahora, aunque no le sorprendió, trató con los problemas existenciales de William, todo el despacho sabia que el moreno explotaría de un momento a otro.

Cada visita al doctor para William fue humillante, jamás le había contado nada de su vida a nadie, y ahora estaba aquí obligado a develar su pasado, tuvo que revivir cada amargo recuerdo, todos los detalles con precisión, pero finalmente esa maldita tortura terminó, William coopero con hipócrita cortesía, todo con tal de terminar con este infierno rápido; el supervisor se despidió del psicólogo haciendo una reverencia, pero el hombre que odiaba los formalismos apretados con sus pacientes, le brindó una brazo afectuoso, William se tensó de inmediato, de verdad detesta que no respeten su espacio personal.

Al fin libre de su castigo por intentar matar a Grell, William se dirigió en busca del pelirrojo, de verdad, el gerente no tenía idea de qué clase de resentimiento pudiera guardarle su empleado, tenía que aclarar las cosas pues todo Londres tenía la idea de que Will intento matarlo realmente, en especial Brendan, seguramente el viejo lleno de ideas retorcidas la cabeza de Grell y hoy siendo un día especial, con más razón tenían que aclarar las cosas, aunque era una fecha no alegre para William, a Grell le gustaba festejar.

Cuando el shinigami de cabello obscuro entro a su oficina, se llevo una gran sorpresa, el hombre no sabía si sonreír o estar molesto, no era solo el hecho de que alguien violó el inmaculado orden de su oficina, se atrevieron a mover cosa, si no también tocarlas, no, no era sólo eso, nadie respetó el amargo luto que guardaba por su fiel amiga y colega… "su paloma", ¿se estaban burlando de él?.

William entro a su oficina y caminó hasta la jaula que yacía sobre su escritorio, en el interior había un pichón de plumas grises y blancas, con tonos marrones, William enarco una ceja y tomó al ave, lo miro detenidamente, era una linda paloma, ¿pero quien trajo a este animal?, William se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y esa horrenda voz chillona ladró su nombre.

_**-¡Will!~ ¿te gustó tu regalo?-**_ Grell hizo triunfal entrada al interior de la oficina.

_**-Grell Sutcliff-**_ William giro y miro a la cara al pelirrojo, debió imaginarse que esto era obra de su empleado.

_**-Gracias, pero debo pedirte que te lleves a esa paloma fuera de mi oficina-**_ William aun no se reponía por completo sobre la pérdida de su antigua paloma, consideraba una falta de respeto "reemplazar, suplantar" a su vieja amiga.

_**-Pero Will-**_ Grell se lamento pero no obedeció, caminó hasta su jefe y se recargo en su pecho.

_**-Por favor Will, la compre para ti, es el símbolo de nuestro amor, no puedes rechazarla, se llama Grelliam-**_ dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

_**-¿Grelliam?, ¿qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?-**_ dijo el shinigami de cabellos negros, Grell hizo un gran puchero y tomo al ave con todo y jaula.

_**-No es estúpido, es la combinación de nuestros nombres William-**_Grell dijo lamentándose y con extrema sobreactuación, abrazó apretadamente a la paloma contra su pecho.

-_** Pero si no la quieres está bien, seré madre soltera**_- el pelirrojo se dispuso a salir, con ambas manos cargo la gran jaula y el pichón ahora se posó sobre su cabeza.

_**-Honestamente-**_ William se ajusto las gafas y tomó asiento, estaba dispuesto

_**-Gyaaaaaagh-**_ la parca roja gritó con fuerza y dejo caer la jaula de metal al suelo, la paloma salió volando despavoridamente y busco refugio con William como si supiera que con él estaría a salvo lejos de la ira del pelirrojo hombre enfurecido.

_**-¿Y ahora qué te pasa Sutcliff?-**_ William golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, miro a su subordinado, la cara del Grell era tan roja como su cabello, el vapor salía de su nariz cual toro de lidia y una pasta blanquecina y algo cremosa escurría desde su cabello hasta su frente, William meditó un momento la situación; una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su antes estoico rostro, tomo a la paloma en sus manos y la acerco a su rostro.

_**-Creo que nos llevaremos bien-**_ susurro el shinigami a la paloma.

_**-¡La voy a amatar! –**_ el carmín invoco su death scythe y se dispuso a atacar a la paloma indefensa.

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –**_ cuestiono molesto William y detuvo el ataque con su propia guadaña golpeando a su subordinado en la cabeza, al retraer su guadaña, limpió el lolo con la gabardina roja de su empleado.

_**-Esa rata con alas defecó en mi cabello-**_ chilló Grell aún con ira evidente.

_**-Termina con tu trabajo Sutcliff-**_ ordenó William, tomó a Grell y lo lanzó fuera de su oficina, al cerrar la puerta se sentó y acaricio a su nueva amiga, pero su soledad no duraría muchos segundos. La puerta de su oficina se abrió nuevamente, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar un ojo con largas pestañas postizas y unos dedos adornados con largas uñas rojas.

-_**Will-**_ llamó el pelirrojo.

_**-Largo –**_ dijo tranquilamente William sin apartar la mirada del plumaje de su nueva paloma.

_**-Will… sabes porque estoy aquí, por favor-**_ mendigó el hombre tras la puerta.

_**-Sabes que no me gusta, si tanto quieres festejar, puedes hacerlo tú solo-**_ William se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla, pero le fue imposible, el pelirrojo fue más rápido.

_**-Por favor Will-**_ Grell suplicó de nuevo, el moreno suspiró con fastidio.

_**-Al término de la jornada, si cumples puntualmente con tu trabajo, entonces, y sólo entonces, si es que no causaste problemas…- **_advirtió William e hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle a su subordinado que se podía retirar, Grell chilló de felicidad y corrió fuera de la oficina para terminar pronto su trabajo.

En pocas ocasiones William se permite festejar su cumpleaños, para el moreno esa clase de festividades eran una pérdida de tiempo, "el ruido y los abrazos, los regalos inútiles" William se estremeció ante los recuerdos de sus cumpleaños humanos, pero era mejor ceder un poco para Grell, el pelirrojo jamás festejó una cumpleaños, según para Brendan el día en que Grell nació su vida se vino abajo y para Alexander era una fecha triste, el día en que su hijo nació, su amada fue asesinada por la corte shinigami, el nacimiento de Grell no había traído nada bueno.

Grell supo de las fiestas de cumpleaños después de ver una en un cinematic record y conoció más sobre las costumbres humanas en esa fecha el día en que fue emparejado con Eric, el escoses solía contarle al pelirrojo sobre sus hermanas y las muchas fiestas que tenían de pequeños. Así que Grell se dispuso a festejar todo tipo de fechas importantes, ya sean cumpleaños o aniversarios.

7:30 en punto, una hora más tarde de lo indicado, William colocó su pluma sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie, metió a su paloma en la jaula y se marcho en busca de Grell, al llegar a la oficina del pelirrojo este no estaba, el supervisor se maldijo interiormente, al ver el asiento vacío de su empleado, caminó hasta el escritorio para rectificar que el trabajo estuviera terminado, sobre el mueble de madera fina había una nota con letras rojas, el hombre la tomó y comenzó a leer.

_Una sorpresa te espera en casa Will cariño._

_Siempre tuya Grell~ _

…

_**-Honestamente-**_William suspiro y se marchó a su departamento.

William llego a su casa, la puerta estaba sin cerrojo, el hombre apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, ese rojo amanerado entro a su casa. William entro tranquilamente tratando de contener su molestia, colocó a su paloma en la mesa de la sala y tomó un libro para después sentarse y comenzar a leer.

_**-Will~-**_ una voz seductora llamó desde la recamara principal, William la ignoró y continuo leyendo, no estaba de humor para los juegos de Grell.

_**-Wiiill~ tengo un regaloo~ mmh~- **_el pelirrojo gemía y hacia ruidos obscenos desde la otra habitación, William cerró su libro con algo de fastidio y caminó hasta su recamara, al abrir la puerta, en su cama yacía recostado Grell, desnudo con el cabello desparramado por toda la cama y las almohadas como una cascada de sangre, la ceja derecha del moreno se crispó ante tal escena, cuando el pelirrojo vio a su jefe entrar este se comenzó a acariciar provocativamente, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de William, Grell se masturbaba frente a él y sin ningún pudor, William suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta, estaba cansado y en su mente, la idea de festejar, se trataba más bien de una cena o incluso un pastel, nada ostentoso; William tomó asiento nuevamente en su sillón favorito y junto a su nueva paloma, la miro y sonrió, después de unos cuantos minutos, su paz se vio truncada nuevamente, Grell apareció frente a él, le arrebato el libro que leía y lo arrojó descuidadamente, el shinigami obscuro frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Grell fue más rápido.

_**-William, he venido aquí para tu cumpleaños, me estoy regalando a ti y tú simplemente me desprecias y prefieres leer un estúpido libro-**_ se quejo el pelirrojo, William miró detenidamente a su compañero, este seguía desnudo, se podían ver los rastros de su actividad de autocomplacimiento, su vientre aun estaba manchado con un poco de su semen y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, Will analizó las palabras del carmín y el hecho de que este se regalara a él, no le hacía gracia, en primer lugar no era nada nuevo y en segundo, estaba seguro de que este tipo de regalos carnales se los hacía a varios.

William se retiro las gafas y froto sus ojos, tomó otro libro y comenzó a leer o al menos eso intento pues Grell no se daría por vencido, el pelirrojo se hincó frente a su jefe y abrió la bragueta de los pantalones del moreno, acaricio los muslos de este y comenzó con la felación, William hizo a un lado su libro, de repente su humor para el sexo mejoro y mucho. La hábil lengua jugó con su miembro cubriéndolo completamente de saliva caliente, los filosos dientes rasguñaban su sensible piel sin lastimarlo, simplemente brindándole un escozor bastante placentero, Grell succionaba la punta tragando el cristalino liquido que salía de esta, su cabeza comenzó a subir y bajar, el carmín trato de tragar lo más que pudiera el miembro duro de William y comenzó a hacer ruidos guturales, las vibraciones de la garganta del pelirrojo hicieron que un escalofrió como un choque eléctrico recorriera por completo el cuerpo de su amante, los músculos de William se contraían de placer, su mano derecha se aferraba al brazo del sillón rasguñando la tela y la otra mano se enredaba en los risos rojos para ejercer más presión y velocidad en los movimientos de Grell, el pelirrojo obedeció el nuevo ritmo ahora más brusco, se atragantó un poco y paró, una tos seca lo ataco, pero unos segundos le bastaron para calmar su respiración, el rojo hombre miro a los ojos a su dominante amante, esa fría mirada, los verdes ojos de William eran un imán sádico, cual miel para las abejas, para Grell le era imposible no obedecer las demandas del moreno estoico, Grell sonrió dulcemente y continuo con su labor, Grell tomó lo largo del miembro hinchado de William y lo bombeo rápidamente y sin dejar de lamer y succionar, con su mano libre el pelirrojo se dio la atención por la que su adolorido miembro rogaba, William comenzó a mover más las caderas despegándolas de su asiento, quería llegar más profundo, su colega podía ser un inepto con el papeleo pero era realmente muy bueno en el sexo, todas estas ideas confundían a William, el moreno no sabía si estar feliz de tener un amante tan delicioso o estar furioso porque su amante era una puta; una presión extraña pero ya conocida, se presentó en el vientre de Will, estaba muy cerca, unas cuantas embestidas más y llegaría a su tan esperado orgasmo, su piel se erizó, y un temblor invadió su cuerpo, finalmente William se corrió en la boca de Grell, el pelirrojo trago tofo y separo sus labios del falo del moreno, un hilillo de saliva aun conectaba ambos trozos de carne, William con facciones serias aunque no molestas limpio con su pulgar los labios del afeminado hombre, Grell sonrió y recargo su mejilla en la mano de Fría de su amante.

_**-Siempre tan frío-**_ murmuro el pelirrojo y beso la mano de Will, el moreno levantó a Grell del suelo y lo sentó sobre su regazo, al parecer la parca roja también había terminado, su mano yacía bañada en su propia semilla, William agarro un pañuelo y limpio la mano de Grell, de verdad no quería que este ensuciara sus muebles, Grell frunció el ceño ante el acto pues se imaginaba algo más sensual, por ejemplo que William lamiera su mano para limpiarlo, con un suspiro el pelirrojo recargo su frente sobre el hombro de su amante.

_**-Hice pastel-**_ susurró el pelirrojo y se levantó de las piernas de William para dirigirse a la cocina, William también se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su recamara, buscó entre sus cosas y agarró una camisa grande, salió y se la entrego a Grell, lo cubrió por la espalda y froto sus hombros, Grell llevo las rebanadas de pastel a la mesa y ambos cenaron, para sorpresa de Will, el postre era delicioso y sin ningún percance desagradable.

_**-Cúbrete-**_ dijo en tono bajo el moreno, Grell sonrió ante el acto amoroso, pero en realidad a William le parecía poco higiénico que Grell se paseara sin ropa en el área de alimentos, otro temor de William era encontrarse un largo cabello rojo en su comida.

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Will, me alegra estar contigo para felicitarte-**_ Grell dijo sonriente y acaricio los nudillos del moreno mientras seguía comiendo felizmente, William no responde y sigue comiendo.

_**-Si tanto te gusta celebrar, podrías festejar el tuyo, como sea… gracias-**_ dijo fríamente y se levantó de la mesa, al terminar Grell levanto los platos y limpio solo un poco, en la mente del pelirrojo, su cerebro comenzó a maquinar una fantasía absurda, se imaginaba casado con su hombre (William), en una gran casa, llena de bebés.

…

William imagino que su invitado se retiraría pronto, pero estaba equivocado, de inmediato Grell entra a su recamara y se acomoda en la cama listo para dormir, William enarca una ceja pero decide no hacer preguntas, está cansado y quiere dormir un poco, el hombre mayor se cambia de ropa, ya con su pijama puesta William se metió bajo las mantas a una distancia considerable de Grell, por alguna razón, William no podía evitar sentir algo de repulsión hacia el pelirrojo pero de manera contratante tampoco lo quería fuera de su vida.

Cerca de la media noche, el sueño de los shinigamis se vio incómodamente interrumpido, Ciel no se daría por vencido, él mataría a Grell a como diera lugar.

…

El la alcoba obscura, un terrible frío inundó la habitación, el aire helado calaba los huesos dolorosamente, William abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama en busca de más cobijas para abrigarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, frente a él estaba Ciel Phantomhive, era evidente que era un demonio, "esa ropa vulgar" murmuro el shinigami. Ciel vestía un traje de cuero muy ceñido al cuerpo, provocativo, botas altas y un exceso en mostrar la piel, toda una delicia para los pedófilos, pero el ya no era un niño, era un demonio, un maldito incubo, el joven demonio se relamió los labios y sus ojos escarlata brillaron en la obscuridad, William se estremeció pero mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia y valentía, Ciel caminó hasta Grell y comenzó a acariciar los sedosos risos rojos, dando un fuerte tirón, pero Grell no despertó, el aura maligna invadía todo el cuarto, la peste del infierno era muy fuerte, este demonio ya no residía entre los humanos, volvió al infierno donde era más fuerte.

_**-¿Por qué lo quieres, no crees que eres egoísta?, evítate de problemas y entrégame a Sutcliff, no voy a parar hasta tenerlo y matarlo-**_ dijo sonriente Ciel, William estaba a punto de atacarlo pero su death scythe no apareció cuando la invocó, unos segundos más y el shinigami despertó, todo fue un maldito sueño, William se limpio el sudor de la frente y miró a Grell que yacía dormido profundamente, se veía tan tranquilo, Will suspiro más tranquilo y giró sobre su espalda para abrazar al pelirrojo.

_**-No te voy a dejar-**_ William susurro y apretó a Grell contra su cuerpo.


	32. Chapter 32 LA DEUDA DE SUTCLIFF

Una pesadilla, un mal sueño, ilusión o realidad, las uñas negras rasgan la pálida piel, desprendiendo los músculos de los huesos; le gusta el dolor, algo de juego previo siempre es bien recibido, pero esto… esto ya no es divertido, siempre confió en Sebastian, sabía que el demonio mayordomo lo despreciaba y lo lastimaba a propósito, pero en esta ocasión, Sebastian cruzo la línea, pero esperen, este no era su Sebas-chan, algo andaba mal con él, físicamente era el mismo, pero su esencia… algo malo ocurría con su sexy demonio, pero no se puede saber a ciencia cierta que es. Grell trata de defenderse pero está a merced del cruel demonio.

Gime y se retuerce, está atrapado, siempre tuvo una debilidad por los hombres malos, aquellos que le podían dar algo de sabor a su monótona vida, en especial, siempre estuvo "voluntariamente" bajo el control de las frías miradas de odio y desprecio, aquellos ojos que con una mirada de repulsión lo hacían mantener la calma y el orden.

…

Hace más de una hora que Grell gime y solloza entre sueños, William está a punto de tirar de sus propios cabellos ahora inundado en desesperación, tiene deseos de tomar a Grell y arrojarlo al patio como a un cachorro que llora por las noches, William es con frecuencia un hombre desalmado, pero era de esperarse, después de todo el es la muerte, el líder de los dioses de la muerte, no debe ser considerado, pero cuando esta con Grell, toda lógica se viene abajo y su muerto corazón late de nuevo. William se frota las sienes, intenta en varias ocasiones despertar a Grell pero no lo consigue.

…

Su amada death scythe… se escucha el motor rugir estruendosamente, las navajas comienzan a girar y a cortar los huesos, la sangre brota en una fuente sin control, una delicia para los demonios, a la parca roja sólo le queda mendigar, después de todo… la muerte es la última esperanza de los corderos corruptos.

**_-Aun y cuando suplicaras a los ángeles, incluso si le vendieras tu alma a los demonios, en algún momento tú también serás juzgado-_** dijo el demonio con una sonrisa y culmino su acto clavando profundamente la guadaña en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Espasmos dolorosos contorsionaron inhumanamente el delgado cuerpo, Grell arqueo la espalda y se levantó gritando, irrumpiendo con la calma de William que finalmente había conciliado el sueño, Grell comenzó a convulsionar dentro del llanto incontrolable, la parca bajo sus manos hasta su vientre y se abrazó fuertemente, con ojos cristalinos miró suplicante a William quien suspiró con fastidio y se recostó de nuevo.

**_-Will-_** Grell hipó entre lágrimas y al no recibir respuesta se recostó de nuevo.

…

La alarma del reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, William abrió de inmediato los ojos y sin premura se levantó, entro al baño y se aseó, al salir, Grell seguía dormido, el pelirrojo estaba en posición fetal, William se apretó el puente de la nariz y de forma brusca despertó a Grell, Will no sería considerado, después de todo, por culpa del carmín él no había dormido adecuadamente.

**_-Levántate, es tarde-_** espeto William con algo de fastidio mientras arrojaba a un lado las cobijas, Grell refunfuño e ignoró las órdenes de su jefe.

**_-Will, me siento mal-_** gimoteó el pelirrojo y ofreció una cara lastimera, William frunció el ceño y con el dorso de su mano tomó la temperatura del pelirrojo.

**_-Tienes fiebre-_** dijo William y alejó su mano, los shinigamis no se enferman cómo los humanos, a los semidioses no les da gripa ni cosas de ese estilo, a lo mucho y no siempre, sólo enferman en caso de estar heridos y no recibir el tratamiento adecuado, pero no había razón para que Grell enfermara ahora, no habían tenido trabajo de campo y estas noche William lo había vigilado para que no escapara a matar inocentes.

**_-Levántate-_** espetó de nuevo William y tomó a Grell del brazo para levantarlo de la cama, Grell grito de dolor, sintió cómo si su brazo se rompiera, aunque en realidad no le había pasado nada.

**_-Honestamente, eres molesto, no te he hecho nada, deja de jugar y vámonos a trabajar- _**William se dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación.

Mientras William caminaba rumbo a la salida de los departamentos, medito sobre su relación con Grell, el pelirrojo había cambiado de los últimos 50 año en adelante, ya no era lo mismo, el salvaje y engreído Grell Sutcliff, el alumno con AAA, rudo y difícil de controlar había desaparecido, lo único que tenia ahora era un afeminado hombre servicial y obediente, ya no había retos con Grell, solo decepciones, el único reto era hacerlo trabajar, pero ya no había emoción, William recapacito sobre su relación con el hombre escarlata, _"¿de verdad era una pérdida de tiempo?"_ , había dejado de quererlo, o tal vez nunca lo quiso y sólo se aferro a él por dependencia, después de todo Grell era parte de su rutina, si, Grell sólo era rutina. Minutos más tarde Grell alcanzó a William y se aferro de su brazo, el supervisor miro al pelirrojo y notó que su subordinado no llevaba las cantidades excesivas de maquillaje como suele usar siempre, de verdad Grell se sentía mal. Un rubor atacó las mejillas de William, Grell al natural se veía más lindo… ¿lindo?, William se reprendió mentalmente y empujo a Grell lejos, el pelirrojo siempre logra sacarlo de su mundo perfecto de raciocinio y lógica estricta.

…

Una vez en la sede, cada hombre se marcho a sus respectivas oficinas, Grell no se sentía mejor, estaba cansado y ahora sudaba frío, el shinigami decidió que tal vez un pequeño descanso no le vendría mal, Grell recargó la frente en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, no contemplaba dormir mucho, solo un poco, nuevamente horribles imágenes atacaron sus sueños, esta vez la víctima se trataba de William, terribles sentimientos estrujaron su corazón, Grell trato de despertar, sabía que se trataba de un sueño, pero se sentía tan real; su pecho ardía y las heridas anteriores se abrieron nuevamente, el pelirrojo podía sentir como su piel se quemaba, pero… "¿Por qué le ocurre esto?"

Afortunadamente, Eric entró a su oficina, el rubio abusivo al verlo dormir, sonrió y con su puño cerrado golpeo la cabeza de Grell logrando despertarlo por fin y sin siquiera saber que le había hecho un favor a su colega.

Grell aulló de dolor, hizo presión sobre su cabeza para calmar el dolor y miró a su agresor, bufó con fastidio pero se alegro de despertar.

**_-William te espera en su oficina, estas en problemas-_** informó y se burló el rubio, Grell se levanto de inmediato y cruzó la puerta, en ese momento Eric lo tomó por detrás.

**_-Debes estar alerta… los hombres malos podrían robarte-_** dijo entre risas el escoses mientras apretaba fuertemente el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo, Grell simplemente gritó de dolor, sintió como si sus costillas se rompieran, Eric lo soltó de inmediato y con algo de alarma, si William pensaba que él estaba lastimando al pelirrojo, seguramente tendría problemas, y la verdad no estaba de humor para horas extra, esta noche saldría con Alan, hace varios días planeaban una cena, pero el trabajo y los horarios no habían permitido que su cita se realizara.

Grell sólo miro con ojos lagrimosos a su compañero y se marchó con su jefe, Eric se encogió de hombros y continuo con sus asuntos, de verdad Grell era un hombre extraño. Al llegar a la oficina de William, Grell entró como siempre sin llamar antes. William estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, al escuchar entrar a su subordinado, el supervisor le entregó una lista de muertes programadas y salió, el carmín le siguió de inmediato.

**_-Tenemos trabajo, estamos cortos de personal así que iré contigo- _**explicó el shinigami estoico, los ojos de Grell se iluminaron de alegría, todo dolor desapareció en ese instante, él y "su" William trabajarían de nuevo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

…

Una vez en el mundo de los vivos, William se detuvo frente al pelirrojo y tocó su frente, la fiebre había cedido finalmente, tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón por la que el moreno acompaño a su empleado, _"¿quería cerciorarse personalmente de que nada malo le ocurriera?". _

Mientras ambos hombres se encontraban cosechando almas, no se percataron de que eran vigilados, al término de su trabajo, una vez que se disponían a retornar a su reino, finalmente los demonios se hicieron presentes, Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive, el nuevo demonio se había propuesto una meta y no se rendiría hasta conseguir su objetivo. De inmediato el sirviente ataco a la parca roja, pero William se interpuso, aunque a veces no soportaba a su empleado, no permitiría que estas sucias alimañas se lo llevaran.

…

Una mala noche de descanso para un shinigami, les puede costar la vida, lamentablemente el ser una deidad tiene su precio, el bajar las guardia los hace tan vulnerables como los humanos, aunque inmortales, un golpe fatal puede acabar con sus vidas, pero… siempre existen las letras pequeñas en los contratos, los nombres de los shinigamis destinados s morir aparecerán en las listas de la muerte de los segadores más longevos y sin excepciones, todos aquellos que sean útiles para el mundo, se salvaran de la muerte.

Sebastian tenía sometido a William, varios cubiertos demoniacos ahora yacían incrustados en el pecho del shinigami, causando que este se desangrara con velocidad, el olor de la sangre de William despertó todos los sentidos de Sebastian, deseaba devorarlo en ese instante, tenía hambre y William parecía que tenía un delicioso sabor, Grell entró en pánico, trato de correr en auxilio de su jefe, pero le fue imposible, le dolía el cuerpo y para su mala suerte, Ciel era más fuerte, el demonio de inmediato lo hizo caer y colocó su pie pesadamente sobre el pecho lastimado de la parca roja; Grell comenzó a sollozar, trato de ser fuerte, pero parecía que no tenia opción, sus vida dependían de estos demonios.

**_-Por favor-_** mendigó el pelirrojo, Ciel sonrío triunfante, y aunque el orgullo del pelirrojo era más fuerte, tuvo que doblegarse, haría lo que fuese por salvar a Will.

**_-No quiero-_** Ciel escupió con burla y pateo el rostro de Grell.

**_-Mátalo-_** ordeno el joven demonio a su mayordomo, Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y tomó la guadaña de William, para después atravesar el corazón de este, Grell comenzó a Gritar desesperadamente, se arrastro hasta el cuerpo ahora inerte de su amante, lo abrazo y siguió gritando.

**_-Eres muy escandaloso-_** dijo con ira el joven diablo, los ruidos de Grell se podían asemejar a los chillidos de un cerdo en el matadero según Ciel, el diablo caminó hasta Grell y lo tomó por los cabellos para alejare el rostro del cuerpo de William; Ciel extendió la mano y Sebastian le dio uno de sus cuchillos.

…

Pronto Eric, junto con Alan y Ronald se hicieron presentes, Ciel y su mayordomo se mostraron algo sorprendidos, esos molestos shinigamis estaban vivos.

**_-Nos volvemos a ver shinigamis-_** dijo sonriente el demonio mayor.

**_-No es tan fácil matar a un dios de la muerte-_** Eric dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se disponía a atacar a los demonios, pero estos desaparecieron, por el momento Ciel había terminado, pero esta guerra apenas comenzaba, no se detendría hasta matar lenta y dolorosamente a Grell.

Los shinigamis corrieron hasta sus compañeros, Grell tenía una de sus manos sobre su boca, de ella emanaba mucha sangre, al parecer la parca estaba en shock, su otra mano también con sangre apretaba algo fuertemente, Eric miró el cuerpo inerte de William, su guadaña atravesaba su corazón, pero el shinigami seguía con vida, su cinematic record aun no se liberaba, el escoses suspiró y cargo el cuerpo de su jefe, tenían que llevarlo pronto a su reino, Grell se aferro más fuerte a William, no quería que se lo llevaran, nuevamente el pelirrojo comenzó a gritar, no decía nada coherente, simplemente hacia ruidos desagradables y golpeaba a sus compañeros para que le entregaran a William, pronto Undertaker se hizo presente y tomó a Grell, l pelirrojo luchó y pataleo para liberarse, causando así que el shinigami legendario se molestara y lo golpeara en el estomago sacando todo el aire que este tenía adentro y finalmente silenciando a Grell.

…

Los demás shinigamis se habían retirado con el cuerpo de William y Undertaker junto con Grell se encontraban ahora en la funeraria, el hombre de cabellos plata estaba cosiendo de nuevo la lengua del pelirrojo, Grell trató de mantenerse callado, pero le era muy doloroso sentir la aguja pasar por su lastimada piel, de vez en cuando soltaba algunos gemidos y las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, finalmente Undertaker terminó de unir el pedazo de carne a la boca del pelirrojo.

**_-Cállate, debes dejar que tu lengua sane o esta no se curara y tendré que quitártela permanentemente, nosotros no nos regeneramos como los demonios, sí una extremidad u órgano nos es extirpada o mutilado, este no volverá a crecer-_** explicó el shinigami, Grell simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**_-Aunque tal vez el que te mantengas en silencio sea mejor idea-_** se burló Undertaker, Grell suspiro y se puso de pie, aunque estaba agradecido, no estaba de humor para esto.

**_-Will está bien, él no morirá, aunque… claro… si algo malo le ocurriera… tú serías el responsable- _**Undertaker dijo con seriedad.

* * *

William abrió los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo, al reincorporarse notó que se encontraba en una habitación blanca y con olor a desinfectante, "la enfermería", William se colocó las gafas y se sobresaltó al ver una cara sonriente frente a el.

_**-Knox-** _se quejó William y se levanto de inmediato, de no ser por el joven rubio, se hubiera caido al suelo pues aun estaba algo débil y mareado.

_**-¿Sensei que hace?-**_ Ronald trasto de hacer que William se recostara de nuevo.

_**-¿No es obvio?, honestamente... tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo quedarme aquí-**_ William se levanto y entro al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

**_-¿Donde esta Sutcliff?_**- cuestiono William y salió de su cuarto, Ronald lo siguió muy de cerca, pues le preocupaba la salud de su patrón.

**_-Sutcliff senpai esta en su oficina esperándolo_**- aclaro el rubio y pronto ambos estaban en el despacho, al cruzar la puerta de su oficina William se vio derribado por su rojo empleado, Grell trato de hablar, pero sólo logró balbucear unas cosas sin sentido para William, su lengua aún no sanaba del todo bien, se sentía adormecida, William suspiró y alejó a su colega para dirigirse a su escritorio de roble, tomó unos documentos y repartió el trabajo para hoy, una vez librado de Knox y Grell, William comenzó a trabajar tranquilamente en soledad, pero eso no duraría mucho, cerca de una hora despues un alarmado Ronald entro sin tocar la puerta.

_**-Sensei... Alan senpai.. Sut.. Sutcliff .. senpai Eric senpai lo... lo quiere matar -**_ grito alarmado el rubio, William salio de inmediato y al llegar al área de descanso,pudo ver a Eric Slingby que sostenía a Grell por el cuello, mientras el pelirrojo gritaba y pataleaba, parecía no estar consiente de su situación al igual que un animal asustado.

Tan pronto llego William, Eric soló a su compañero arrojándolo hasta su jefe para acto seguido tomar a Alan que yacía en el suelo y llevarlo a la enfermería.

XxX

_Grell regreso de su misión, todo había pasado tranquilamente, pero un mal presentimiento no abandonaba su ser, se sentía cansado, necesitaba recargar sus fuerzas, al llegar a la sede el pelirrojo se recostó en el sofá y pronto se quedó dormido, nuevamente como un mal karma, las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, Ciel estaba burlándose de el, clavando sus largas uñas desgarrando la piel nívea ahora morada._

_Mientras dormía, Grell comenzó a hablar y gemir dormido, muchos se sobresaltaron, intentaron despertarlo pero no tuvieron suerte, excepto uno, Alan se acerco a su compañero y y lo agitó hasta lograr que este despertara de su pesadilla, para su mala suerte el pelirrojo estaba desorientado y lo primero que hizo fue atacar a su colega, un gran golpe en el pecho envió volando a Humphries hasta la pared, golpeando duramente su enfermo cuerpo, esto fue visto por Eric que como respuesta se abalanzo sobre Grell y comenzó a golpearlo._

XxX

* * *

William espera afuera de una de las habitaciones de la enfermería, hace unos minutos finalmente los sedantes hicieron efecto en Grell, él hombre afeminado lucho he hizo todo lo posible por que no lo hicieran dormir, la parca sabia que Ciel tenia el poder de controlarlo en sus sueños.

...

_**-Spears-**_ saludó Brendan a lo lejos, William simplemente le ignoro y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a su oficina, pero el tío de Grell lo detuvo.

_**-¿Sabes?, no me agrada que estés cerca de Grell, todos los problemas comenzaron desde que ustedes están juntos, tú le haces daño-**_dijo el viejo con el ceño fruncido.

**_-Puedo decir lo mismo_**- espetó William y se soltó del agarre de Brendan.

_**-Para los humanos el incesto esta permitido-**_ comento Sutcliff más viejo.

_**-Se casan entre primos y hermanos para mantener puro su linaje, incluso... tíos con sobrinos-**_ una sucia carcajada salio de su garganta.

**_-Maldito-_** William mascullo entre dientes y entró a la habitación de Grell, Brendan frunció el ceño y se retiro, era nauseabundo ver a esos dos juntos, pero el se encargaría.

* * *

**_-Tú me prometiste el alma de ese bicho, yo puedo sazonarla como me plazca, nada más delicioso que un alma atormentada-_** dijo Ciel con un dejo de enojo, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacer un contrato con este shinigami estúpido.

**_-Sí quieres un alma, puedes consumir la de William, el interfiere con mis planes-_** Brendan estaba más que molesto con este demonio, le molestaba la forma en que este torturaba a su sobrino, los demás shinigamis comenzaban a sospechar, en especial William.

**_-No, mis planes son otros, la única alma que deseo es la de Grell, y William tiene que ver como la consumo, ese será su castigo por encubrir las averías de su amante-_** Ciel se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, por su seguridad, no era muy buena idea permanecer tanto tiempo en el reino de los shinigamis.

**_-¡Mata a William Spears, es una orden!-_** exclamo Brendan e invocó su guadaña dispuesto a atacar al demonio.

-**_Idiota- _**se burló Ciel y con una mirada, le dio la siguiente instrucción a Sebastian.

**-Yes my Lord-** con una reverencia Sebastian acató la orden y en un movimiento atravesó el pecho de Brendan para acto seguido arrancar el corazón de este, el shinigami aun con vida, pudo ver su latiente corazón en manos del demonio quien lo miraba con hambre, segundos después Brendan cayó al suelo aún con vida pero algo inconsciente, su cinematic record se liberó, los demonios fueron testigos de las fechorías de este shinigami caído, Ciel hizo mueca de asco, no entendía que diablos veían los hombres en Grell, le parecía asqueroso que incluso el propio tío de Grell tuviera deseos por el pelirrojo amanerado.

Ciel consumió el alma corrupta y desapareció, pronto todos los Shinigamis presentes en la sede aparecieron en la oficina para ver la horrenda escena, la sangre y los órganos en las paredes, más de uno sintió su estomago volver su contenido.

….

William se encontraba en la habitación con Grell, el pelirrojo le contó acerca de sus sueños y al ver la incredulidad de su jefe, Grell le mostró las heridas de su cuerpo.

**_-Honestamente-_** suspiró aun incrédulo William y se puso de pie.

**_-Necesitas descansar, duerme, le pediré a una enfermera que te atienda.-_**

**_-No Will, por favor, no quiero dormir… tengo miedo-_** lloriqueo el carmín y se aferró de la mano del moreno, en eso las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

**_-Volveré en un momento-_** dijo William y se soltó de Grell.

**_-Will… lo prometes-_** pidió Grell y resignado se volvió a dormir, William corrió hasta que se topó con la multitud de shinigamis, pronto le informaron lo ocurrido y el supervisor se dirigió a la oficina de Brendan, unos guardias no le permitieron la entrada al principio pero finalmente cedieron a la demanda del moreno.

William pudo sentir el asqueroso aroma de aquellos demonios. Minutos más tarde Will finalmente regresó con Grell, pero grande fue su sorpresa, la parca roja ya no se encontraba en la habitación, el shinigami de cabellos obscuros cuestionó a las enfermeras, pero nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Grell, Ciel se había llevado a Grell Sutcliff.


	33. Chapter 33 EL DESEO DE LOS DEMONIOS

**_-No eres más que escoria, ese jefe tuyo y tú van a pagar-_** escupió con rabia el joven demonio.

**_-William no tiene nada que ver-_** respondió el pelirrojo que yacía amarrado y tirado en el suelo dentro de una celda, en realidad Grell no creía que se encontraran en la mansión Phantomhive, por alguna razón el shinigami no podía usar sus poderes, una simple soga humana no podría retenerlo.

**_-El estúpido de Spears ¡encubre tus fechorías!- _**gritó Ciel, estaba cansado mentalmente de esto, lo único que quería era matar a Grell y devorar su alma, pero tenía que esperar, no podía ser tan impulsivo, primero torturaría a William.

**_-¡¿Por qué no nos matas de una vez?!-_** reprochó Grell.

**_-Matarlos… eso sería darles paz, y no, no lo hare, ¿sabes?, hay distintas clases de demonio… debo considerarme afortunado, no cualquiera se puede dar el lujo de manipular a un dios de la muerte-_** se burló el diablo.

**_-No quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo, me das asco-_** literalmente Ciel escupió en el rostro del pelirrojo y continuo humillándolo.

**_-Hay una razón por la que mataste a todas esas personas, en cada alma quedo grabado ese momento, la infamia de un demente que los torturó hasta la muerte, me pregunto si ese William recolectaría mil almas puras para salvarte-_** Ciel saco de entre su ropa una pequeña caja de cristal que irradiaba luz, Grell abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente no se encontraban en el mundo humano, "¿el infierno tal vez?, la parca roja comenzó a temblar, las almas vengativas eran muy peligrosas, más si son controladas por un demonio.

* * *

**_-¿Me ayudaras?-_** cuestiona con frustración el supervisor del despacho.

**_-Hehehe-_** Undertaker no puede evitar burlarse, William se ve tan desesperado por ese pelirrojo problemático, el sepulturero no comprende cual es la fijación del supervisor por su empleado, en un principio William odiaba a Grell, pero ahora, lo busca y se preocupa por su bienestar.

**_-No pudo interferir, si está destinado a morir, tendrá que morir, ningún shinigami es indispensable para la sede, la corte no te permitirá salvar a ningún otro empleado, pero puedo ofrecerte mis servicios como enterrador, o quizá, sí me lo permites, puedo hacerte una linda muñeca con él, ¿sabes?, no he practicado con shinigamis; aunque tendría que sacarle los dientes, no queremos accidentes ¿cierto?-_** Undertaker soltó a carcajadas respecto a los dientes, William bufó con fastidio y salió de la funeraria, azotando la puerta al salir, necesitaba ayuda, de quien fuese, incluso sería capaz de…

**_-William-san-_** la voz maldita llamó a espaldas del shinigami.

**_-Honestamente… ¿tú?- _**William escupió con rabia y de inmediato invoco su guadaña para cortar la cabeza de Sebastian.

**_ -Alimaña, ¿Dónde está Grell Sutcliff?-_** William exigió y tomó al demonio del cuello con las tijeras de su Death Scythe, Sebastian simplemente sonrió y trató de retirar el arma de su garganta, su piel ardía un poco.

**_-De verdad le gusta Grell-san, eso es ridículo, un amor patético-_** se burlo el mayordomo, William estuvo a punto de hablar pero se vio interrumpido.

**_-¿Sabe una cosa?, estoy hambriento, sabe lo que es pasar años, siglos sin probar nada, la comida de los humanos es como arena en mi boca, el agua y el vino son hiel, nada me satisface-_** espetó el demonio, en un tono de voz sombrío.

**_-Eso y más te mereces alimaña, y si no me entregas a Sutcliff, hare aun peor tu vida, mataré a tu amo-_** amenazo el shinigami mientras empuñaba más su guadaña en la pálida piel de Sebastian.

**_-Créame, si hiciera eso, me estaría haciendo un favor, aunque sería muy osado de su parte, pese a las circunstancia, yo protegeré a mi bochan-_** explico el mayordomo y finalmente liberó su garganta del agarre de William, acto seguido arrincono al shinigami contra un árbol, nadie los observaba.

**_-Usted, usted tiene un aroma delicioso-_** dijo con extrema lujuria Sebastian mientras olía el cuello de William y acariciaba su pecho.

**_-Apuesto a que es mucho mejor amante que ese pelirrojo, podemos hacer un trato, le ayudaré a recuperar a su amante, pero mi amo no debe enterarse, según mi contrato no puedo mentir, pero eso no m abstiene de contar la mitad de los hechos-_** ofreció Sebastian y se pegó más al cuerpo de Spears, la mano enguantada acaricio sutilmente la entrepierna del shinigami, William no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, extrañaba a Grell, de hecho extrañaba la compañia de alguien, el calor, "el sexo". William se reprendio mentalmente por tener tales pensamientos, pero todo se debía al demonio, que ttrataba de seducirlo y lo estaba logrando, el shinigami dio un golpe en la mano de Sebastian para alejarla y se hizo a un lado.

**_-¿Qué pides a cambio?, no te daré mi alma, no pienso hacer contratos con un engendro como tú-_** William trato de mantener la calma, pero la peste del demonio se lo hacía difícil, tal vez estaba exagerando, no podía ser tan malo, pero no podía evitar sentir repulsión por los demonios, era su naturaleza.

**_-Claro que no quiero su alma, Grell-san no me perdonaría el que lo matara, y honestamente, no creo conveniente una disputa con ese demente-_** dijo sonriente el demonio y cepilló los castaños cabellos de su platónico amante.

**_-Quiero su cuerpo, con una noche será suficiente, aunque… dos no estarían mal-_** el estómago de William se revolvió ante la idea y las sucias caricias del demonio, Sebastian no puedo evitar excitarse al ver las reacciones del shinigami.

**_-Usted sabe que lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso Grell lo sabe, si en verdad ama a esa cosa inepta, no dudará en darme lo que le pido, soy un demonio, no me importa si se trata de un hombre, un niño o un bebé, si es un ángel u otro demonio, mucho menos si es un "dios"-_**

**_-¡No me toques!-_** William pateo a Sebastian y se retiro.

**_-Pronto, sólo hay que esperar- _**murmuró el demonio y volvió con su amo, Ciel no estaría feliz con este retraso.

…

**_-Vamos William-san, sabes que Grell estará bien, el bastardo es más fuerte que muchos aquí, lo sabes bien-_** Eric trato de animar a su jefe, pero nada funcionaba, su rojo subordinado era fuerte, pero tratándose de Michaelis, el promiscuo segador parecía de mantequilla, William no podía decir con seguridad si era porque el demonio en verdad lo superaba a tal grado en fuerza, más bien pensaba que su tonto empleado se hacia la victima cuando el diablo estaba cerca, tal vez sólo por llamar la atención.

**_-Sensei, Eric-senpai tiene razón, Sutcliff-senpai es fuerte, incluso es más fuerte que usted, no debe preocuparse, seguramente ese pelirrojo se encuentra coqueteándole a esos demonios- _**Ronald dijo con algo estúpida inocencia.

* * *

**_-Sebastian, limpia a esa escoria, el olor de su sangre me da nauseas-_** ordeno Ciel mientras se retiraba de los calabozos, el mayordomo obedeció de inmediato y con cuidado tomó al shinigami que ahora yacía bañado en su propia sangre y con barios huesos rotos.

**_-En verdad el rojo le sienta bien Grell-san-_** comento Sebastian y con unas gasas limpió la sangre del rostro de Grell, la parca se abstuvo de responder y sólo desvió la mirada, de vez en cuando hacía gestos de inconformidad al sentir las ásperas manos del demonio sobre su magullada carne.

**_-Me topé con William-san esta mañana, se ve muy alarmado por usted, pero no tema, estoy seguro de que hallará la forma de salvarlo-_** Grell se sorprendió por la extrema gentileza y optimismo del demonio, no era algo normal, todos estos días, Sebastian había ayudado en las torturas, y lo había disfrutado, sus ojos escarlata demostraban gran satisfacción.

**_-Ahora bien, vamos a dejarlo limpio y presentable para su amante, no queremos que el señor Spears se arrepienta de salvarlo al verlo ¿cierto?-_** si Sebastian quería convencer a William de darle su cuerpo, tenía que garantizarle que Grell se encuentra bien, de lo contrario jamás probaría aquel cuerpo que tanto añoraba desde que convivieron juntos en el circo.


	34. Chapter 34 LA PAUSA DE GRELL

_**ADVERTENCIA: SEBASXWILL LEMMON, SE QUE NO A TODOS LES GUSTA, PERO EN UN ENFERMO Y RETORCIDO MUNDO PARALELO, EL CUAL HABITA EN MI CABEZA... ESTO ERA NECESARIO, NO ME LINCHEN Y DISFRUTEN... TENDRÁN QUE LEERLO PARA ENTENDER LO QUE VIENE **_**_DESPUÉS_**

* * *

No podía dormir, estaba intranquilo, cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle, pero necesitaba descansar, sólo un poco, no era mucho pedir ¿o sí?.

**_-Levántate, hoy tus pesadillas terminaran-_** Ciel entro a la celda de Grell y al verlo dormido, lo tomó por el cabello alzando su rostro y mirándolo con algo de odio, la parca gimió de dolor e intentó soltar sus rizos rojos.

**_-¡Maldito!… ¿cómo te atreves a tratar así a un Dios?-_** protesto el shinigami carmesí que para lograr soltarse mordió el costado de Ciel, clavando profundamente sus dientes de tiburón causando que sangre negra brotara de la herida del demonio.

**_-¡Bastardo marica!-_** gritó Ciel y pateo el rostro del shinigami, lanzándolo hasta un rincón, donde los golpes no pararon.

**_-¿Un Dios?, no me hagas reír, no eres nada, ni siquiera llegas al nivel de los de tu raza, no eres más que una mediocre ramera- _**

**_-Bocchan-_** Sebastian tocó el hombro de Ciel y le llamó, logrando así que este dejara de golpear al shinigami, el mayordomo odiaba tener que estar limpiando a Grell, aun bajo tales circunstancias el semidiós no dejaba de coquetearle. Ciel bufó con fastidio, dando una última patada al cuerpo inerte del shinigami y salió, hoy se encontraría con William.

**_-Sebas-chan… gracias-_** murmuro el pelirrojo cuando al fin se quedó a solas con Sebastian.

**_-No agradezcas, no lo hago por ti, simplemente son negocios, nadie compra mercancía dañada-_** respondió el diablo.

**_-No, no mientas, yo se que estás obligado a ser cruel por ordenes de tu amo-_** Grell dijo con voz quebrada, lo único que buscaba era sentir un poco de consuelo, sabía que no debía confiar en los demonios, pero Sebastian le había demostrado tolerancia y en ocasiones, muy pocas de hecho… algo de simpatía, no quería perder la esperanza; Grell abrazó al demonio y sonrió, Michaelis hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dispuso a limpiar al pelirrojo, había huesos rotos que estaban sanado mal, eso sería un problema, tendría que romperlos nuevamente, por lo menos los hematomas estaban desapareciendo y de un color negro profundo, ahora sólo quedaban betas lilas y rojas, con un poco de amarillo.

* * *

Desde hace varios días William tenia una fuerte migraña, el shinigami se apretó las sienes y trato de relajarse, pero no podía, tenia un mal presentimiento y no estaba equivocado.

_**-Buenas noches William-san-**_ William se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en labios del demonio.

_**-¿Que quieres?, si no traes a Grell, no me interesa hablar contigo-**_ espetó William.

_**- Ah, pero no vine a hablar-**_ dijo en tono burlón y tomó asiento frente al shinigami

_**-No le queda mucho tiempo, mi bocchan no esta tratando bien a su amante... dígame, ¿esta dispuesto a recolectar mil almas para salvar a Grell-san?-**_ William apretó los puños y guardo silencio.

_**-Como imaginaba, el trabajo siempre fue, es y será más importante que su amado subordinado-**_ se burló el mayordomo.

**_-Le puedo asegurar que Grell-san permanecerá con vida... bueno, siempre y cuando usted me de lo que le pido, es sólo una noche y a cambio de eso, usted tendrá a su amado pelirrojo de vuelta-_** susurró Sebastian al oído de William causando que este se estremeciera terriblemente, por alguna razón, aunque en verdad repudiaba con todo su ser a este demonio, no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción... ¿deseo?.

**_-Vamos, no será tan malo, apuesto a que lo hace mucho con Grell y que lo disfruta-_ **el demonio se puso de pie y caminó hasta William, entre frases y movimientos lascivos desató la corbata de William, uno a uno desabrochó cada botón de su saco, chaleco y camisa, se relamía los labios, estaba impaciente, finalmente saciaría su hambre, aunque sea sólo temporalmente, pero con eso sería suficiente.

William se mantuvo quieto, su fachada de tranquilidad no se inmutó ni un poco, bueno, al menos hasta que Sebastian llego al pantalón, el demonio sonrió perversamente, una vez el pantalón y la ropa interior estuvieron fuera, Sebastian recostó a William sobre el escritorio, de inmediato el shinigami se puso a la defensiva y empujo a un lado al demonio.

_**-¿Que diablos crees que haces?-**_ reclamo el hombre de cabellos castaños y se puso de pie.

**_-Oh, creo que esta confundido Spears, no pensará que era usted quien me dominaría ¿cierto?_**- El demonio se burlo, tenía contemplado seguir, pero William no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, por lo menos no de la manera positiva o fácil.

_**-Usted sabe que Grell-san necesita de su sacrificio, si no lo hace, el morirá créame creo que una eternidad es demasiado para pasarla en la soledad y con el remordimiento de haber dejado morir a su amante-**_ Sebastian conseguiría lo que quería esta noche.

William suspiró y trato de relajarse, se sentía tan humillado, el un dios de la muerte, un shinigami de élite, el líder del despacho, ahora sometido por este engendro del infierno. William se estremeció al sentir la lengua recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, trato de pensar en Grell, pero nada funciono, ni siquiera a su pelirrojo le había permitido hacer tales actos con su cuerpo ya hora se encontraba aquí al servicio de Michaelis, dentro de las muchas cosas que agobiaban sus pensamientos era..._ ¿que pensará Grell?, ¿se lo perdonaría?, bueno despues de todo lo estaba haciendo por él , no por_ placer seguramente Sebastian estaba usando alguna artimaña para lograr convencerlo, en su sano juicio jamas accedería a rebajarse tanto, pediria la muerte para el para Grell en ese instante.

De pronto William salió de sus pensamientos pues Sebastian en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, el demonio masajeaba el miembro del shinigami, William trato de resistirse, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, William sintió sus mundo derribarse, en esta ocasión no podía tener el control y eso era devastador para el obsesivo segador de almas, el diablo sonrió ante las reacciones del shinigami, en verdad disfrutaría esto. Finalmente el miembro de William se endureció y palpitaba por algo de más atención, Sebastian lamió la punta causando que un escalofrió placentero recorriera la columna vertebral de William y que este abriera las piernas.

De un repentino golpe, el mayordomo penetro al frío William arrancándole un grito que le desgarro la garganta.

**_-Maldito... escoria, infeliz-_** ladro William y trato de retroceder para sacar al demonio de su interior, pero cada movimiento sólo hacia más placentero el coito para el diablo.

**_-Si no se relaja, sólo conseguirá que lo lastime-_** Sebastian dio con fingida lastima y preocupación. Embestidas bruscas y desconsideradas mancillaron el cuerpo del antes orgulloso shinigami, el diablo tomo el miembro y los testículos de la parca obscura y los masajeo tortuosamente, William no pudo evitar gemir, su cuerpo quería más, era condenadamente irresistible, pero su lógica le decía que se iría al infierno si lo disfrutaba. Sebastian se inclino y mordió el cuello de William dejando una marca, pero no era la única que dejaría en el shinigami, el demonio tomó las piernas del segador y las colocó en sus hombros, para así llegar más profundo, ambos hombres sintieron cerca su clímax, el hormigueo en sus vientres era intenso, unas embestidas más y el demonio dejó salir con fuerza su semilla en el interior de William, llenándolo por completo, el shinigami sintió la caliente esencia en su interior y en ese instante se corrió en su vientre, estaba sonrojado y agitado, _avergonzado, _Michaelis salio de su nuevo amante. William se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, esto tenia que valer la pena en verdad.

_**-Quiero a Grell Sutcliff ahora, no tolerare fallas...¿ entiendes demonio?-**_ despues de esto William salió de su oficina y corrió al baño, su ropa estaba desaliñada, sus cabellos fuera de lugar, tal imagen perturbo y llamo la atención de algunos.

_**-Estúpido Spears, no vale la pena-**_ murmuro Eric al ver pasar a su patrón, Will arrastraba consigo la peste del diablo.

* * *

**_-Grell-san-_** Sebastian ya se encontraba de nuevo en el infierno, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, aunque no le importaba mucho la situación de los shinigamis, él era un hombre de honor.

Grell abrió los ojos y aunque por la falta de gafas no veía, pudo distinguir a su amado demonio, la parca se reincorporó, le costo algo de trabajo pero lo logro, de inmediato Sebastian entrego al semidiós un cambio de ropa limpio, sólo un camisón blanco, pero sería suficiente, el mayordomo se acerco más al cuerpo del segador y fue ahí cuando todo salio mal.

_**-¿Viste a Will?-**_ cuestiono la parca.

**_-Es usted muy perspicaz-_** dijo con una sonrisa Sebastian y continuo aseando a Grell. Grell apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, trato de mantener la calma, pero como lograrlo si... aquellos hombres que tanto amaba lo habían traicionado, en el pasado el pelirrojo juro matar a quien se atreviera a tocar a su sexy mayordomo o a su frío y estoico patrón.

**_-¿Por qué?-_** cuestiono con algo de rabia y con dientes apretados.

**_-Cállate, no queremos que te descubran, te llevare con tu amante-_** Sebastian cargo a Grell en sus brazos, no es que le importara lo lastimado que se encontraba, perro tenia que darse prisa y no tenia tiempo para esperar a que Grell le siguiera el paso.

**_-¿Que hicieron?-_** Grell sentía una gran angustia, su Will... finalmente Sebastian le robó a William.

_**-Bueno, yo creo que lo disfrutó, yo lo obligue a nada-**_ fue la cruel respuesta del demonio, en ese momento Grell dio una patada en el estomago de Sebastian, una acción inútil para dañar al diablo pero suficiente para hacerlo a un lado y salir huyendo.

_**-Idiota-**_ masculló Sebastian y se puso de pie, tenia que alcanzar a ese shinigami antes de que otros demonios lo vieran e intentaran devorar su alma, o peor aun antes de que Ciel se enterara de su traición.

...

Grell corría entre pasillos obscuros, no podía ver nada y estaba cansado, bien podría pedir la muerte ahora, de lo contrario seguro iría por William y lo cortaría en dos... tal parece sus palabras se convirtieron en plegarias y lamentablemente fue escuchado.

_**-¿Quieres ver a William ¿cierto?-** _esa voz, Grell giro sobre sus talones descalzos y se vio frente a frente con Ciel Phantomhive.

_**-Pensaban traicionarme malditos!-**_ el aura demoníaca de Ciel se hizo presente. El joven demonio tomó a Grell por la garganta y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

**_-William-san... senpai- Sutcliff-senpai-_ **gritó Alan con Gran agitación, todos estaban a la defensiva, un demonio había llegado a la sede y necesitaban de su líder, pero William seguía encerrado en el baño, se sentía sucio, pero no se sentía así por lo que acababa de hacer con dicho demonio, se sentía miserable porque lo había disfrutado.

Alan seguía golpeando la puerta, el ruido era insoportablemente molesto, así que Will abrió finalmente, su cara era de pocos amigos y mataría a quien sea sin dudarlo.

_**-Ese mocoso... tiene a Grell-senpai, están en su oficina-**_ explicó Alan y ambos salieron velozmente.

...

_**-Spears, sé que tenias negocios con mi mayordomo, eso me molesta, tú no eres nadie para darle ordenes a mi sirviente-** _Ciel parecía extrañamente tranquilo, junto a el se encontraba Grell hincado, de rodillas junto a el, el diablo mantenía un fuerte agarre del cabello escarlata.

Ciel empujo a Grell hasta William, de una patada en el trasero, cuando el shinigami rojo cayó al suelo William lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

_**-¿Estas bien?-**_ William cepillo los rizos rojos ahora enmarañados en el rostro de su amante, Grell asintió con la cabeza y enterró el rostro en el hombre de William. Nuevamente para la desgracia de todos, el aroma de Sebastian estaba impregnado en el cuerpo del estoico shinigami y nadie mejor que Grell para conocer esa marca.

**_-Voy a matarte, ¡voy a matarte!-_ **grito Grell y se soltó del abrazo protector, William abrió mucho los ojos ante la reacción de su amante escarlata, _"¿lo descubrió?._

Grell se puso de pie, miró con rencor a William y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero en ese instante, el rugir de un motor sonó, aquel recuerdo de cuando Grell mató a Madam Red revivió en la memoria de todos, una death scythe motorizada atravesó el cuerpo del shinigami rojo creando una fuente de sangre caliente que salpico a los espectadores, en es momento llego Sebastian, lo único que hizo fue mirar como el cuerpo de aquel molesto pelirrojo caía al suelo. El silencio absoluto gobernó la oficina, un cinematic record triste y miserable se mostró, malos recuerdo y una mala vida fue la de Grell; en este estado de conmoción y parálisis de todos, Ciel aprovecho y robó el alma de Grell, ¿Grell estaba muerto ahora?, ¿finalmente se había vengado Ciel?... no, esto apenas comenzaba.

**_-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted William, por cierto, tiene mucho trabajo, sus ineptos guardias perecieron, ahora, ahora, le regreso esta guadaña, vaya qque su seguridad aquí es pesima... un niño como yo, fácilmente extermino a sus empleados de élite-_** fueron las últimas palabras del demonio, arrojo a un lado la guadaña y este se esfumó, nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. William se percató de la presencia de Sebastian y de inmediato lo atacó

-Mentiroso, maldito engendro, teníamos un trato- William había perdido el control, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar acerca del trato.

-No, no teníamos nada, sin un contrato nada me obliga a servirle William-san... ahora, yo le prometí entregarle a su amante y aquí esta- Sebastian hablo con cinismo y señalo el cadáver de Grell.

-¡Esta muerto, tenias que traerlo vivo!- William tomó al mayordomo por el cuello y lo agitó desesperadamente, Sebastian frunció el ceño e hizo que William lo soltara, pronto el lugar se lleno con una carcajada que le erizó la piel a varios.

_**-Vaya que eres desesperado William-**_ Undertaker se burló.

**_-No esta muerto-_** el sepulturero mostró un libro que en el interior contenía el marcador rosa, por un momento William sintió serenidad y calma.

**_-Recuerda que esto sólo proporciona una pausa temporal, debes encontrar su alma pronto-_ **

**-Dijiste que no me ayudarías- **pidió William.

**_-Bueno... es difícil resistirse a ese mayordomo, ¿no es así?-_**

* * *

_**Elegí un buen momento para dejarlas con la intriga jajaja, perdón, pero este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare en un largo tiempo, no es el final, aun falta, pero por problemas personales no podré actualizar en un tiempo, mil perdones... prometo recompensarlos para el futuro capitulo.**_


	35. HIATO Y MIL DISCULPAS

por causas de fuerza mayor, este fic queda suspendido indefinidamente, este y todos los que estan en progreso, me molesta esta vida de mierda, en fin, volvere con nuevas historias.

no esta cancelado, volvere, pero no puedo asegurar cuando, no se si serán meses o incluso y mas probable hasta el proximo año, lamentablemente, este fic no fue lo que esperaba, con tantas pausas, todo se vino abajo, espero volver pronto y actualizar un capitulo decente, en verdad lo lamento mucho, no tengo computadora en casa y dudo volver a tener pronto... los extrañare y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, mil gracias y hasta pronto


End file.
